


Renaissance

by Null_Hypothesis



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Atypical a/b/o, Harem!Au, Infanticide, Intersex Omegas, Issues with fertility (Infertility), It lacks many aspects of a/b/o like heats and scents, Jimin’s not your ordinary slave and that’s the real summary, M/M, Miscarriage, Morally Ambiguous Characters, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), PTSD, Plotting, Politics, Scheming, Slavery, Slow Burn, They’re all just saving their own skin tbh, This gets fucked up angsty at times before it gets better, Violence, a/b/o!au, happyending, has angst here and there, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 98,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Hypothesis/pseuds/Null_Hypothesis
Summary: Taehyung kissed him. Jimin felt his breathing stop.No sound came out of his throat, he felt no fireworks shoot up, no butterflies that he thought he would feel, his eyes didn’t close, his body didn’t respond in anyway.He just… stared.His mind, however, it raced.He could kill him, he could kill him right here, and he’d be free. Maybe he could use the same chess board the King adored so much.He saw the King move away.Jimin thought his life was turned into a bitter hell, when Jungkook left and his father was killed in the raid in front of his eyes.But then the Young King, Kim Taehyung had shown interest in him.And really, who was Jimin to deny the power that came knocking at his doorsteps.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Minor Namjin and Sope
Comments: 283
Kudos: 434





	1. The Southern Kims

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write people in pretty silk gowns but this happened.
> 
> Songs this work takes Inspiration from  
> \- "[Renaissance ](https://youtu.be/TETgHZf6ho0)" by Paolo Buonvino and Skin  
> \- "[I Was Here](https://youtu.be/i41qWJ6QjPI)" by Beyoncé
> 
> TV Series / Dramas this work takes Inspiration from  
> \- The Rise of Phoenixes  
> \- The Medici  
> \- Versaille  
> \- Magnificent Century
> 
> This work now also features this really beautiful [Fanart of Jimin](https://twitter.com/sicknessbottle/status/1350531488840732673?s=21)

  
Jungkook giggled as he pushed Jimin, who tumbled in his excessively low skirts, losing his footing, and screeching various ways he'd have Jungkook castrated, before Jungkook held him, back to chest, closer to himself, a hand splayed on Jimin's front to keep him there. "Then who will you marry if I'm not able", he said, and Jimin squeaked. 

"If my father hears you talking like that, there will be no wedding", Jimin was quite afraid of his religious father in that aspect.

"And if he hears you talking about your very illuminating discussion of castration, he'll have you married by nightfall", Jungkook giggled.

"You'll like that, won't you?", Jimin made a face, all furrowed brows and cute pout, and Jungkook swore he fell a little more in love.

"What's there not to like. You in my bed, by night fall. You with my child, by next year", Jungkook kissed his temple. Jimin pushed him away, getting out of range, his face chilli red. 

"This is all you care about apparently", Jimin's pout worsened, "Marrying me and then leaving for that trip of yours"

Jungkook took a sigh at the sore point, "Jimin, I need to see the place before we move there".

"I know", Jimin whined, "but I don't want you away from me". And Jungkook's heart swelled at that.

"I'll be back before you know it", he brought the small omega's equally tiny hand close to his lips and kissed it, before putting it on his thumping heart, "and then we'll have that wedding where everyone from the town will be present, and they'll all be jealous of me for having such a beautiful omega all to myself", Jimin blushed prettily and Jungkook cooed, "and I'll take you to our new home, and we will raise our kids there, and I'll love you till I'm old and cranky, till you get tired of the ugly old me". And Jimin hit him again at that.

"I'll never leave you. I'm never letting you go", Jimin murmured.

"But after I come back", Jungkook smirked.

"Yes, yes", Jimin said, tugging on his shirt, and lying his head on the Alpha's broad chest, "don't ruin the moment, silly alpha".

Jungkook held the petite boy in his arms and smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it". 

* * *

_The Queen is dead._

The news spread like wildfire in the castle. 

All eyes turned to Prince Taehyung, the crown prince, the first born and the only living son of the late king, who was still in his high chair as he processed the news. 

His Step-mother, the queen, was dead.

Which meant...

_Long live the King._

Taehyung watched as the messenger and all the court officials and his personal guards and his servants, fell on their knees and bowed before him. They all rose, and chanted again.

_Long live the King._

It felt real now, Taehyung thought he could hear the wild beating of his heart in his head.

_Long live the King._

He was the king. The throne that was taken from him, due to his step-mother's schemes and plots, was finally and utterly, his. 

* * *

Jimin put on his best dress as he willed his heart to not break, while sending Jungkook away. 

There was a knock on the door and his father's voice followed it.

"Are you decent, Jimin?"

"Yes", he said, moving away from the mirror, "its open".

"Ah, you're ready", he smiled affectionately at Jimin, "look here. Give it to my son-in-law when you see him."

"Its a bracelet", Jimin dangled the shiny gold before his eyes.

"Yes, your mother gave it to me while we were engaged", his father said, "it's only traditional that you give it to Jungkook". 

"Its beautiful". _It was hideous_ , but Jimin loved the meaning behind it.

"Its not", his father said and Jimin blushed.

"But it's the only thing I could get you in gold", his father said, apparently disappointed that he couldn't get his omega son anything before he was married off, "but the war has ruined everything".

"Father, Jungkook doesn't care about the amount of gold you can give me", Jimin tried to placate him.

"I know", his father heaved a sigh through his tired lungs, "I just want you to be happy, and away from here. I fear it won't be long before the barbarians are here. I want you gone from here before that"

There it was, part of the reason why Jungkook had to go to find them a new place. The Emporer Lee had started raiding and was on a conquest to win more land. His army was barbaric, killing and plundering through cities and towns. Most of the people in their village had relocated to farther away places to escape the clutches of war. That was why Jimin was to marry early and leave with Jungkook, although he was only seventeen, yet to grow properly.

"He said he'll be back in a week", Jimin said.

"He's a good boy", his father smiled, "and very much smitten with you"

"Father"..., Jimin whined with red cheeks.

"I'm happy for you, Jimin", his father said, ruffling his hair. Jimin smiled prettily at his father.

* * *

The dead Queen was buried three days after her death.

Overlooking whether it was day or night, Taehyung rode the distance to the palace, shunning the pain and discomfort of his body away, going through the miles, without catching a break, covering the distance of weeks in days, his dispatch rider already ahead of him.

By the time he reached the palace, it was past mid night, and most of the staff was woken by the blaring of the horn that indicated that the King was in their midst.

Within minutes the heavy entrance door was opened, and Taehyung motioned his horse to move. The obedient animal, though weary and miserable, moved its feet gracefully at its master's order.

Taehyung saw the King's right hand and the royal court ministers standing in the area with their head bowed. But he liked to remember them by the loyalty they showed, the King's right hand, the Queen's right hand, the King's loyal ministers, and the Queen's ministers who had a hand in throwing him to the border, the King's dogs, and the Queen's treacherous leeches.

" _Long live the King"._

They chanted in unison. Taehyung didn't bother looking at them. His eyes fixated at his son, Jae Min, standing on the palace steps behind all the ministers, now a boy of ten, tall and far too handsome for his age. It'd been seven very long years since he last saw his son, all because of that vile Queen.

"My King. May the Crown serve you well", his son said, kneeling before him.

He out stretched his hand for his son, who immediately moved and kissed his knuckles. Taehyung got off the horse and held his first born, before standing up and looking at his omega, Xiao Jun, who bowed to him the same way. 

And for the first time in ages, Taehyung smiled.

* * *

Jungkook looked at the bracelet curiously while the omega shyly explained the meaning behind the gesture. 

Jungkook was going to die, he was sure of it. This omega was going to be the death of him, with his flushed face, and downturned eyes.

He brought the tiny omega flush against his chest, amidst his ramblings.

"Is this your way of promising me that you'll wait for me", he teased him.

"I was always going to wait for you", Jimin hid his face in his chest, "it's a reminder for you to come for me". 

"Just one week", Jungkook whispered against the omega's ear.

"One week", Jimin repeated with a sigh.

* * *

Taehyung slowly lowered his body in the perfectly luke warm bath, letting himself relax, as the slaves washed and cleansed his body. 

He eyes opened when he heard Xiao Jun come in.

"Leave us", Xiao Jun ordered the rest of the slaves, who obediently lowered their heads and left. 

He felt Xiaojun sit beside him, dressed in a piece of silk that barely covered anything, and take the wash cloth before starting where the maids left off.

"I didn't get to congratulate you properly", he whispered, draping himself against Taehyung back, hands roaming over his body. The king sighed.

"Did she suffer", he wanted to know.

"The same way she made your father suffer". He felt Xiao Jun move his hands down his chest.

"You have served me well", Taehyung pulled the omega into the bath along side him, putting him atop his lap. The omega's robe floated like a lotus in the water. 

"How could I not, when she took me away from his highness", Xiao Jun looked at him with a bright shine in his pretty eyes.

Taehyung kissed the omega, making him moan into it.

"I missed you so much, my King", the omega smiled unabashedly as the King kissed along the tall column of his unblemished neck.

* * *

Jimin waited patiently for his betrothed to come home. There was only one more day to go, and then Jungkook would return to him. By tomorrow night, he'd be wed and mated.

Only the tomorrow never came.

The first they saw was a cloud. Dark and ominous, against the clear sky. It looked like the harbinger of hailstorm.

Next they felt was the beating of the ground, before the loud horse hooves and wild inhuman shrieks were heard. 

Jimin felt his heart fall to the ground. In the next room his father cursed loudly. Jimin had never heard him curse.

"Father", he ran out of his room.

"Jimin", his father shouted, "leave everything. Run". His father took his hand and ran to the back door. 

It was chaos. All he could see were people running for their lives, and all he could hear was the wild noise, from every nook and cranny, and all he could feel was the irregular beating of his heart, and the painful grip his father had on his wrist.

Till it wasn't there. 

"Father", he screamed. He couldn't find him anywhere, "Father".

"Jimin", he heard him and the relief that flooded him was unimaginable. He moved towards him.

But before he could reach him, his father's whole body jostled and his eyes became comically wide. Red bloomed on the front of his chest. 

A wretched scream left his lips as he watched his father's body fall to the ground, probably no longer alive. Instead of his father, a wild wild man stood in his place with a bloodied spear in his hand. 

Jimin screamed and turned in the other direction, and ran for his life.

* * *

Taehyung's coronation was held a week after he reached the capital. All the nobles, and all the ordinary folk was invited and ordered to partake in the celebration for the new king.

Taehyung watched as he was dressed in Royal Red, head to toe, adorned with gold and stones. He watched as the King's numerous rings were put on his fingers, and the family's Crest was pinned against his chest. 

The King's Emblem ring was brought to him, and Taehyung stared at the small but invaluable piece of Gold, and the intricate design that set it apart. This was to be his mark, his wrath, his order. He picked up the ring carefully and put it in his last finger. A sense of power roared through him at the gesture.

It felt like mere moments later when the heavy crown was placed on his head, and the ministers, looking so small from his high post on the throne, all bowed down to him again, that he felt the same power surge through him again. 

And when he stood on the balcony of the great hall, seeing his subjects cheer for him, he promised himself, to flourish them to new heights, for they had brought him great happiness, and he wanted to repay them in ways better than the late Kings of his family, did.


	2. The Northern Lees

Emperor Lee was sitting cross legged in his high throne, listening to how they had successfully won many new small towns in the north in his name, when the news came of the death of the tyrant Queen of Kims, and the crowning of the only prince, now the king, Kim Taehyung. 

_A fortunate turn of events_ , the emperor thought.

"It is assumed that the official ceremony for King Taehyung's coronation will be held next year, on the same auspicious date", an official was saying. 

"Leave us and the princes alone", he ordered the officials, who after sharing a puzzled look with each other, silently bowed, and shuffled out of the imperial court. 

"The new King, I hear he's still young", the emperor said.

"My Emporer is knowledgeable. The king is pristine mint, yet an inexperienced young man, merely twenty six", his second born, Omega, Lee Taemin, replied. 

The emperor hummed.

"This is a wonderful opportunity for us", the emperor said lowly, "an inexperienced young king, bound to make mistakes, a weakling who couldn't even stand next to his strong Queen for the throne that should have been his for seven years", he turned to his sons, "Do you understand this?"

His first born, the Alpha Crown Prince, Lee Soo Hyuk, immediately shuffled forward on his knees, "Father, if you allow me, I can gather my armies and attack by the end of this year. It will be my honor, as your humble servant, to present that kingdom to you and make it a part of your crown". 

The emperor's face gave away no emotion as he turned to Taemin. "What do you say, my sharp minded son?"

"Father, Soo Hyuk must have a deep infatuation for bloodshed for he never lets an opportunity of war pass by", Taemin replied, "But if I must say, the Kingdom is already in shambles, riddled with corruption, due to the tricks of the dead Queen. Their Royal Court is filled with spies and snakes of other nations, the nobles have grown very powerful, the royal family has very little power. Their army is used to a life of leisure and oppresses the weak, This will be a high time for any kingdom to take a chance on the Kim's and take the bounty that is being presented on a silver platter. But there is another way to control them," he stopped for a second, taking in the keen faces of his family, and then continued, "The Kim Kingdom is strategically placed in such a way that it offers a highway to the trade through waters. But the Kim's themselves don't have enough money to build a proper trade system. If we offer that to them, we can control the country without any blood shed and a drain on our resources".

A proud affectionate smile made an appearance on the emperor's face, before it disappeared. 

"What do you say, Min Ho?" He turned to his youngest.

Lee Min Ho, a quiet and quaint alpha, raised from his post, "I think we should wait, father".

"Min Ho", the emperor looked keenly at him, imperturbable, "Do you not agree with your brother?"

Min Ho shuffled and presented before his father, "I don't disagree with my senior brother, father, he is way more proficient and keen than me in many aspects. But I have heard some news, Father".

"What have your heard?", the emperor was intrigued.

"Father, there are whispers that the Queen did not die of natural causes", Min Ho said, "it is said that she was poisoned".

"Poison", The Emperor arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Is there any proof of this?" Soo Hyuk chimed in.

"No, I'm afraid these are mere whispers, that could mean nothing", Min Ho said.

"If those are mere hearsay, why do you waste father's precious time with your idle gossip", Taemin taunted him.

Min Ho ignored him in favour of speaking to his father, "Father, even if these are mere rumors, we must be careful with how we proceed. If these do tend out to be true, then the trade will make us vulnerable. The new king, Kim Taehyung maybe more duplicitous than we imagine"

Emperor Lee scratched his jaw and hummed at that, "We should send him some gifts, as a token, that we can be allies in the future. Let's first see if the young King is even capable of anything".

The three princes nodded and the emperor continued, "Taemin. I want you to go to the slave market yourself, and gather some beautiful slaves. They will be sent to the young King".

Taemin bowed and told him he'll do this right away.

* * *

In the next months, Jimin saw himself being sold, like a herd, from one paying hand to the next, from the soldiers at the war front to the merchants at the back. 

He ended up tightly shackled when he was somehow able to scratch and strangle a beta soldier, hard enough to draw blood and strong enough to form bruises. The soldiers liked to call him a ballsy Omega. 

The only encounter that had truly scared him after his fateful capturing and sighting his father's death, was when one night the soldiers drank too much, and took some omegas with them, and Jimin had heard their screams and the grunts of drunk soldiers in the night. A soldier had come towards him too, but after looking at him, had said, "only if you weren't so pretty", and had clucked his tongue a bit viciously, then saying, "you are going to make us good money".

Then he was sold to the merchants, and they called him a bootless splurge, when he tried to run away, but was brought back flagged, bruised and beaten. But they were careful with him in a way the soldiers weren't. The merchants knew that their money was worth only when their merchandise was unmarked and unspoiled. They knew how to handle a brat like Jimin. So the next time he stirred trouble, a thick rag was placed over his back, and he was beaten till he couldn't stand. 

But all the beatings and the harsh words, didn't even come close to the fire that burned inside him. Revenge. That's what he wanted. 

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you all. I'll slit your throats and dance over your dead meat", he would scream at them as they beat him, till his voice went hoarse or a gag made of stiff rope was placed on him.

But after screaming all the profanities at his captors, and getting ignored for all his trouble, tears would bloom in his eyes, and he would have no control over them, no way to stop them from rolling on his dirt laden cheeks. He would cry till he was no longer lucid, and after that he could swear that he saw his father and his friends from the village. But it was Jungkook, that haunted him the most, and he didn't even need to be disorientated to see him sitting there, with his doe eyes looking up at him and a beautiful smile etched across his handsome features.

* * *

His name was Lord Taemin, and he was the second born of Emporer Lee. Jimin's body itched with hatred at the name. _The Lees_ that took everything from him and murdered his father.

The day before his visit, the merchants had rounded up many of the bound omegas, and the workers were ordered to clean them up. After such a long time, Jimin was taken to a bath, his body scrubbed raw, and he felt cleaner than he ever did lately.

But after that a man had come, and Jimin remembered how he kicked and screamed as his body was forced to lay on a bench, and his legs were pried open, the man touching him where no one in all his life ever did. And the helplessness that coursed through his body was agonising.

He knew that they weren't going to harm him, just making sure that Jimin was still unused and unmarked, but it all brought home the fact that he'd be sold a slave and used as a whore, dressed like one of the madams and omegas from his village, that smelled a little too much of sweat and onions and cheap vinegar, and wore skirts so high that their knees showed. He made such ruckus that the merchants had to force something down his throat and kept him bound till the drug took effect and Jimin's body sagged.

But Lord Taemin, when he came, was otherworldly handsome, or so the drugs in Jimin's system, that made me more pliant, _manageable_ , told him. There was no sign of ruthlessness and cruelty on his perfectly unblemished face. 

Jimin made no sound when Lord Taemin came to him and held his face in his hands, his eyelids drooping under influence. But he thought he heard the Prince say something along the lines of, _beautiful_. 

And before Jimin could even consciously realize what was going on, he had been bought.

* * *

He didn't see Prince Taemin after that, but the memory was seared in his memory. His body shook with revulsion, and his own helplessness brought tears in his eyes. 

Later, as he was put in the back of a carriage, dragged by an animal he didn't recognize, he promised himself. He promised himself that he'd try his best. He'd try his best to rise among the ranks of men, so he can do something, _anything_ to avenge his father and the massacre that took place in his peaceful village. 

And amidst all that, he tried his best not to think of Jungkook. But he wished that he'd find peace, wherever he was.


	3. The Country Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone interested, 
> 
> The Lee Kingdom is basically to the north of the Kim Kingdom. Jimin's village was part of the many free towns along the southern border of the Lee kingdom, so they were in the north of the Kim Kingdom. When the Lee's took over these towns, their kingdom's borders now come in direct contact with the Kim Kingdom.

[LAST WEEK OF SEPTEMBER]

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. Jimin watched as the time passed by him with little interest. 

The rainy season was giving way to the colder harsher season. Jimin hated the snow that would ultimately fall, but he thought that the achromia of the scenery around him, matched the sombre that was his soul.

* * *

The Castle was huge, when they reached it. Jimin had to crane his neck up to take a good look. He had never seen anything like it, anything so... August and Majestic.

Their entourage was made to wait outside till nightfall, before the castle door was opened for them with a heavy groan. Jimin could see the soldiers working, guarding the entrance. 

They made way through the second and third entrance, all the way through the houses of the people that would most probably be the servants in the inner sector of the castle, through the higher sector where the Government officials resided, the area that was way better built than the servants sectors, before they were led to the Royal Palace, the place where the King resided. 

All through the way, Jimin craned his neck here and there, looking for any sign of his new buyer, Lord Taemin, but only for his eyes to return disappointed. It was foolish of him to look around randomly for him, but Jimin wanted another chance to see his captor, the man whose family was the cause of his misery and misfortune. He wanted to see him again, when he was no longer under the influence of drugs, when he could stand his ground and if he was very lucky, could strangle him and cause as much damage to the Lee’s as he could, before he was ultimately killed for his ‘crimes’.

But Lord Taemin never came around, and Jimin continued to sulk in his misery.

* * *

They were brought to a few rooms in a dark part of the palace, and told to get acquainted with their surroundings. Jimin’s previous master, the merchant, Lafaet, thanked the guards profusely, before settling and ordering them to do the same.

Food was brought to them in large trays for them, and although it was just a broth and some green things, it was the best that Jimin had eaten in ages.

Sleep was hard to come by that night, but when it came, he dreamt of strangling Lord Taemin, and leaving ugly gnashes on his handsome face, till nothing pretty was left behind.

* * *

_“Look here, Are you all still asleep”?_

Jimin groaned as he heard the voice, a bit high pitched for his liking and tempo a bit fast. His mood, that already wasn’t very bright, immediately flattened.

“Hurry up, hurry up, get up you lazy cockroaches, I don’t have all day”. The voice came again, a little irritated this time, and all the people in their entourage, slowly sat up in their hurriedly made beds. The merchant was first to be on his feet.

“M’Lord, it’s me honor to meet you. I was sent by M’Lord Taemin”, the merchant said in his horrible accent, only for the new man, dressed in skirts that indicated his omega status, to ignore him, by waving his hand.

“Yes, Yes, I’m well informed. My King has already spoken to the ambassador. I’m merely here to collect the slaves that were sent to us”. His tongue was way more well-mannered and he looked very literate when standing next to the crooning merchant.

 _Was he being given to the Emporer Lee? It must be his lucky day, indeed._ Jimin thought.

“Yes, just a moment”, the merchant said hurriedly, before turning to them, “Oye you, up you get, and come here”.

Jimin and the rest of many slaves already knew that it was them that were called. They hurriedly shuffled on their feet and moved ahead.

“Look, m’lord, all fresh faces. M' brought them all the way from the north, m’lord”, the merchant tried his greasy tongue at the man. 

“No need to sugar coat me, Lafaet. I highly doubt you humping me up will bring you more trade”, the man said dryly, and the merchant, Lafaet, shrank in his place. Jimin suppressed a smile.

The man moved his ringed fingers towards a guard stationed at the door, who moved and brought a chest inside, which Jimin suspected to be filled with gold and jewels. His face grew impassive. _That was his price, that was the payment his body was being sold for. A small chest._

The merchant bowed excessively and thanked profusely.

* * *

“Hmm, look at that long faces, no one will glance a second look at you with that ill ugly manners”, the same man from before was saying. Jimin and his little band of slaves were brought to a hall inside the palace, after the merchant had left, and oddly, Jimin felt a bit scared and intimidated.

The man was holding an omega’s face in his hands, “Look at that beauty, why don’t you smile for me, hmm”

The omega did her best to smile, but soon broke into tears. A huffing sound left the man’s mouth.

“Am I that ugly that I made you cry”, the man exclaimed, “shame, I was told I was rather very pretty”

If that was meant to cheer them up, it did a very poor job.

“Yoongi, What’s all this? Are they the slaves from the Lees?”, another voice came.

 _Slaves from the Lees,_ What did this mean? Was he not in the Lee kingdom, but a gift to another? Jimin’s stomach churned. This whole time all he had thought about was how he’d exact his revenge, making various scenarios in his head, was it all for naught?

The man, Yoongi, turned to the newcomer.

“Finally decided to show up, Seok Jin” Yoongi showed him the attitude, “did your Queen let you go?”

Seok Jin also made a face at him in return, “He’s not just my Queen. His Majesty chose him for us all”.

“Whatever”, Yoongi said, bored, “the king also ordered for us to receive the new slaves, but you were busy, schmoozing the queen’s troubles away.”

“I wasn’t schmoozing”, Jin exclaimed.

“No”, Yoongi said, uncaringly, “You two were just being the gossiping little girls everyone knows you to be”.

“The Queen wanted me to keep him company while the King is away. He thinks he might be pregnant again”, Seok Jin said hurriedly in Yoongi’s ears, keeping his voice low, as though to avoid speculation.

“For real”, Yoongi said, way too eager for someone who was judging Seok Jin for gossiping, “Should we order the chef to prepare a feast”.

“Not yet”, Jin rose on his balls, “he’s not sure. But can you imagine, a new prince!!”

“Or a princess”, Yoongi mumbled.

“Whatever, I’m just so happy, it’s been so long since we had a child here”, Jin chirped.

“Okay Sunshine, help me get these new slaves slotted”, Yoongi said.

“Alright, pretties”, Seok Jin said, ‘Follow me”.

* * *

Jimin and the rest of the slaves were brought to a large bath house, that could probably host more than fifty people all at once. There were already many slaves inside, but the place was so vast that it didn’t feel crowded.

Jimin was scrubbed cleaned of the dirt and debris. At this point, Jimin didn’t feel any shame, as he was made to stand naked among various slaves and his body was examined, to make sure it was unblemished and unmarked.

“Ayyah, what is your name”, a slave, rubbing his legs, asked him.

“Jimin”, he replied tonelessly.

“Ah Jimin-ssi, you are so dainty and small, they must not have taken care of you”, the slave said, and although the tone was kind, Jimin did not find it flattering. He wanted to point out the fact that the slave’s own bones jutted out through his skin, and she was clearly malnourished herself.

“Don’t waste time on idle talk, hurry up”, Yoongi showed up out of nowhere and scowled at them. Jimin hated him.

* * *

After bath, they were given some clothes that were highly unflattering, but Seok Jin said that tomorrow their measurements will be taken for new dresses. They were led through numerous hallways in the palace, to a large hall that was open from both sides. Jin explained to them, that to the left were the King’s quarters, and to the right of the hall, were the quarters for the Royal Family.

“And now, make sure that you never enter the left side, unless specifically asked to. Most of you are to be a part of the King’s Harem, and it is frowned upon that his concubines come in contact with the court officials, who tend to be very frequent in the King’s quarters. You are not allowed to be in close contact with the palace guards, which I’m sure Min Yoongi will be very happy to explain to you all”.

“What happens if we are seen close to a mere guard”, Jimin couldn’t help but ask, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Seok Jin turned to him unfazed, with a look that said he’d dealt with a lot of Jimin’s kind and he knew how to handle them, “It depends on how close you are to the king. If you are one of the King’s espoused, the punishment will be severe, you could spend the rest of your life working in the kitchens, or be given to some lowly officials, or you could even end up mated to the guard, which let me tell you now, will not be a good life for you”, he smiled and said, “that is only after the king has forgiven you”.

Jimin thought being mated to a wild guard was better than to spend his life as a whore, on the beck and call of some ugly old King.

“And Jimin-ssi”, Seok Jin called him sweetly, “Make sure never to interrupt me again”.

Jimin hated him too.

* * *

Jimin came to the knowledge that Min Yoongi was in charge of administration within the harem, making sure everything went according to the rules and regulations, and Seok Jin was the Omega Queen, Xiao Jun’s right hand in the Royal Palace, basically doing anything the queen asked him to. He appeared to be very smitten with him.

The new slaves were given a closed quarter to sleep in. Yoongi explained that they were to stay there till they were taught enough manners to stay in the Royal Palace. 

"Why the Royal Palace", an omega asked, "isn't this where the prince and princesses live?"

"Yes", Yoongi replied, "this is also where the King's omegas live. They are as much a part of the royal family as the queen himself is".

"How far are we from the Lee Kingdom", Jimin suddenly asked, and Min Yoongi narrowed his eyes at him, "Why", he asked icily, "intending to make a run!"

"N-No", Jimin stuttered.

"You better not be", Yoongi glared in his direction, "there is no going back. You all belong to the King Kim Taehyung now. You better get used to it as soon as you can", then he stepped forward till he was at eye level with Jimin and pinched his jaw in his bony yet strong hand, "and you make sure not to cause any trouble, little omega"

That night, Jimin cried himself to sleep again, as all his hopes of ever getting revenge on the Lee family were once again, quashed.


	4. The Child King

[FIRST WEEK OF OCTOBER]

Taehyung’s lips pursued and his jaw clenched involuntarily, as another report of corruption reached him. Everything was getting out of hand, and now that the Lee’s ambassador had come, the young King’s anxiety had gone through the roof.

When he was just crowned, he had no idea that the state of his kingdom was so bad. There were more homeless, jobless, penniless people now than there had ever been, and the numbers weren’t decreasing.

 _“We wish to extend trade with you, so that both our countries may benefit from it, symbiotically. In the meantime, accept these slaves as a humble gift, a mere token of our affection for the young blood”._ The letter from the Emperor Lee had said.

 _Symbiotic,_ his ass. He was losing his crown, day by day. He needed to get the power dynamic right, and he needed to do it fast.

He only wished that Hoseok would be here soon. This was his only hope at the moment.

* * *

The next morning, Min Yoongi and Seok Jin saw the new omega slave, Park Jimin, on his worst behavior.

He shouted at the palace old slaves, he threw away his breakfast, he refused to stand still for the poor tailor who was only there to get his measurements, and he refused to let the Palace physician touch him.

Min Yoongi was going to lose it. In all his life, there had never been a more hectic, a more childish, and a more annoying person, and that was saying something, when one considered the fact that he had helped in child deliveries, and the milking of young omegas before they were able to handle that themselves. 

But, Jimin, he had a knack for getting under other person’s skin.

Luckily for them, the phase only lasted for a few weeks. Yoongi had advised everyone to avoid him, and Jimin after failing at getting a rise out of anyone, had finally dropped the aggressive act.

But it was the phase that followed that really hit a nerve for Yoongi. Jimin was now a bit approachable, but that was it. He was overtly quiet, and didn’t respond properly to anyone. If someone was brave enough to actually capture his attention, he would glare until he was left alone. He participated in the dancing lessons, the reading and writing lessons, the mannerism lessons, but even a blind could see that there was no progress. He was already underweight, but now he looked properly malnourished. Many omegas had complained that they didn’t feel at ease around Jimin, and that he made their hackles rise.

It was Yoongi’s duty to keep the affairs of Harem in order, but he didn’t know how to deal with Jimin. 

* * *

[MID OF OCTOBER]

Today, there was a new man amidst the Imperial Court. His height had made him tower over most of the court officials, accompanied by his built; tall and lean, yet strong and muscular, evident through his tightly fitted dark robes, his face depicting a life littered with hardships, an alpha through and through. He had come on a horse back, not a carriage, like the higher officials, and the ministers were intrigued by him, in the same way they felt themselves to be humiliated by standing in his presence. A lowly commoner, they called him, out of place among them.

The King came at the same time he always did, accompanied by his guards and manservants. He took a glance at the new man, and acknowledged his presence, before moving to his throne, taking a seat on it with his back straight, Regal. The officials all took their places on their respective posts, but the newcomer stood in the centre, as though he didn't know his place. Most of the officials snickered at him, but had the decency to keep their smirks well hidden from the young king.

"I'm sure you have all met the new face, Jung Hoseok", the king said, and the newcomer moved and kneeled before him, "he was a foot soldier when I first saw him at the border. With in seven year, he rose in the ranks all due to his hard work and sharp mind. By the end of my time there, he was the one of the men I trusted the most, and he performed his duties as my right hand". The King practically worked poetry about the man in front of the far too educated and far too intelligent officials, and to say most of the officials were unsettled by it, wouldn't be an understatement.

As compared to the rest of the court, the man was red in face, by embarrassment or maybe by happiness. He shuffled and bowed ever low before the young king, "Majesty honours his lowly servant".

"You served me well, Hoseok, and I've decided to award you", the King stood and walked towards the kneeling man, "Jung Hoseok, I bestow upon you, the Department of the Royal Army. May your sharp mind and wit lead the Kingdom to many victories".

Numerous gasps were heard as the King passed his order. For a long time, the First Minister, Seung Ri, husband of the King's sister by blood, had been the one to control the department of royal army, although it wasn't bestowed upon him officially. The way the king took power from his brother in law, made everyone a bit self-conscious.

Also it was highly unprecedented to bring an untrained man and suddenly make him the Royal Army's General. The decision was rash at best.

Before the newcomer, Jung Hoseok, could properly express his gratitude to the king, the First Minister, Seung Ri, fell on his knees in front of the young king, "My King, Have I in someway disappointed His majesty".

"You have not, dear Brother of mine", Taehyung said in honey smooth voice, "I have heard news that my sister is ill. I'm merely taking a few duties off your shoulders so you can better focus on your family". And although the King's tone was silk soft, it also implied that the first minister wasn't taking a nice care of his sister.

"My King is very kind to his sister. She also misses the king dearly. I have sent her to the isles to help in her healing as the physicians instructed, you do not need to unburden me of my duties, My young King, it is my honour to serve you", Seung Ri insisted.

"Brother in law", the king said softly, but the way he looked at the official in the eyes was full of authority, "even still, it's been very long since the Department has gone without a head. And Hoseok has proven his worth to me more than enough".

Seung Ri squirmed in his place, and bowed, "if my king says so, I trust in his Majesty's judgement". He gave Hoseok a stink side eye, before moving to his post.

"Well then, Head General Jung Hoseok, serve me well", Taehyung raised his hand towards the new appointed captain, who immediately moved on his knees and kissed the King's Emblem Ring. A small smile adorned the young king's features.

* * *

After the court was adjourned and the king and most officials had left after congratulating the newcomer Jung Hoseok, the first official came out, carrying a booklet of papers. His face was prominent red and anybody could see that he wasn't in his best mode.

His son, the King's nephew, Kim Namjoon, immediately moved forward to greet him. Seung Ri just handed him the booklet and said, "The King is trying to get rid of me. Well I'll see who will be dumb enough to take ' _my_ ' place". He stomped his foot, and got on the carriage, as his son obediently, albeit frowningly, followed him.

Seung Ri knew why he was being subjected to this treatment. He was one of the loyal men to the late Queen, and he had risen to power when the Queen forced the Kim Princess to marry him. The Princess was highly against marrying him, but her hands were forced when the Queen made the King to order so. Through the marriage, Seung Ri became the most powerful man in the kingdom, and the Queen got herself a loyal follower. He also had an active role in throwing the then Prince, Kim Taehyung, to the border.

So it was of no surprise to him that the king was trying to get rid of now, but he'd like to see the little king try. A sneer appeared on his face, as the carriage moved towards the outskirts of the royal palace.

* * *

"Ah Jimin, Come with me to the Royal Court today. I have some businesses with the Queen. A little air might be good for you", Yoongi said. 

"I don't want to", Jimin mumbled.

"And I didn't ask", Yoongi said uncaringly and motioned to a maid, "the gowns you wear now, are not proper enough to be in the same place as the Prince's mother. So wear this", the maid handed Jimin a box, "and make sure to take a bath and be presentable. You will not see the Queen, but even then, I don't want you creating any ruckus, alright?", Yoongi was saying.

"Understood", Jimin mumbled again, unenthusiastically.

“And enough of these rumblings”, Yoongi said, irritated, but trying his best not to show, “just remember one thing while you’re there, speak when spoken to, and reply in a loud clear voice”.

“Understood” was said in the same mumbling with same low baritone. Yoongi made a sound in the back of his throat, and resisted the urge to slap the living daylights out of the childish boy, but his face still remained impressively impassive. The last thing he wanted was for Jimin to even consider that he could get a rise out of Yoongi.

* * *

When Jimin was first brought to the Kim Royal Palace, he was far too distracted to consider his surroundings. Now, even though he had been a resident here for weeks, all he knew about the palace was the western wing where the new slaves were kept and trained. He had never come by this wing before. This was the place where the Prince and His Mother lived, and it certainly met the merit.

Jimin was mesmerised; the high ceilings, the tall stainless windows, and the small balconies in front of them, as though inviting Jimin to have a taste of the outside world, the gold and hardwood furnished walls, the numerous paintings, framed and designed to perfection with not a speck of dirt on sight, the curve of the ceiling supported by numerous gold embossed pillars, the huge chandleries, appearing at regular intervals, and the jewels that hung by them, that caught and reflected and blinded the eye by the light of the sun when it fell on them, and the spotless marble of the floor, so refined and smooth that Jimin could see his reflection in it, the beauty of everything only accentuated by the various decorations sitting on dark wood tables, that Jimin distinctly recognised as agar.

Jimin was mesmerised.

Jimin was a simple country boy, his town so poor and economically useless, that no country wanted the burden of new lives on her shoulders. Back in his town, his house had consisted of two bedrooms, one for his father, and one for him, one bath, a tiny kitchen, and an equally tiny lounge; and they were one of the richest families in the area because they had a proper bath area.

Yoongi was saying somethings as he led Jimin through various halls, but he couldn’t hear him, only nodding along after intervals, his mind lagging behind, trying to take everything in.

That’s when Yoongi’s words captured his attention, “This could all be your life”.

Jimin snapped his head up towards the thin omega.

“Come with me”, Yoongi said. Jimin followed him mutely. “Do you see them?”, Yoongi was indicating towards a balcony where some omegas sat, they laughed and dined while they talked and gossiped. “Do you know who they are?” Jimin shook his head in a daze.

“They are the Espouse. They are the omegas that are meant for the King, and the doors of all the riches in the world are open to them. Look at them. Are they not otherworldly?”

Jimin nodded dumbly. Those omegas, dressed in overflows silk, and drinking red liquor that Jimin had never tasted, they were ethereal.

“If you behave, and are able to please the King, you can be one of them. You can gossip and feast at their table, and dine at the finest wine the world has to offer. You can have all the power of a King at your feet”, Yoongi whispered wetly by his ear.

But as he looked at the omegas, Jimin no longer saw the silk or the fine wine or even the ugly hungry hands of the King, No, All he saw was the Power, _Pure, Invaluable, Undeniable, Unquestionable, Power._

Jimin didn’t want to sit by the ethereal omegas at the table, He wanted to be _The_ _Only Omega_ at the table.

* * *

[THIRD WEEK INTO OCTOBER] 

Hoseok rushed through the palace hallways to the King's chambers, and knocked swiftly.

"Enter" he heard the King.

Hoseok entered and bowed to the king.

"What did you find", the young King, motioned his man servant to leave them alone. Hoseok waited till the door closed behind him.

"He's certainly not like his father. I bet the Princess made sure of that. But he's also untamed. Apparently he actively seeks out one of your omegas", Hoseok said excitedly. There was a certain lack of propriety in their conversation that wasn't seen in the imperial court, but it looked like the young King didn't mind.

"One of my omegas", Taehyung clucked his tongue and sported a feral grin, _Finally, he had an upper hand, he'd be able to kill two birds with one stone,_ "He's ambitious, I'll give him that".

"I asked the servants and the guards, there are only five omegas from the Royal Court that he came in direct contact with, and only two that he met thrice", Hoseok said, "and you have already been with one, so that leaves only one of them behind". 

"That is not enough evidence", Taehyung frowned.

"No, Your Majesty, but there is one guard that said that if he hadn't known that the omega belonged to the king, he would have considered him his admirer or a lover. Although the omega apparently didn't seem to return the sentiment, so he's apparently not at fault here", Hoseok said.

Taehyung hummed, "Who is the omega?"

"The Right Hand of the Queen, My King, Seok Jin"

* * *

Jimin touched the soft silk that he had worn to the Royal Palace. It had felt like clouds against his skin, so soft, and yet so resilient.

He shuffled through the dimly lit room, his feet carrying him to the rooms where they were taught music and dance.

The guards looked at him with weird eyes, as though asking what he was doing here at this hour, but he wasn’t asked anything. Nobody liked to be a victim of his bad temperament.

He reached for the charts that depicted various illustrations and variations of dance.

And then he moved. He lifted his body on his hunches and took a deep rattling breath and he moved. He moved as his chest heaved and his body shook and tears rolled free on his face.

And he moved till he could no longer, till his feet gave away and he fell like a dead mass on the ground. 

* * *

Xiao Jun fell like a heap on the soft soft bedding, his mouth agape in silent moans and his breathing rough. Taehyung snuggled him from behind, peppering his neck and back with kisses and lush praises.

The omega tilted his neck and kissed Taehyung on the lips, all wet and open mouthed, tongue lapping at the King’s lips, some whimpers still spilling from his lips. Taehyung smiled into the wet press of their lips, all drunk and exhilarated in post-orgasmic bliss.

Xiao Jun shifted his body and laid on his stomach, his eyes closed and a small content smile adorning his features. Taehyung moved some of his sweat matted hair from his forehead, tucking them behind the omega’s ears.

Taehyung let the peaceful moment soak his soul before he got up, threw a robe over his body and headed to his study table. But apparently Xiao Jun wanted more affection from him, getting up, completely naked, and following him, and sitting in his lap. Taehyung smiled at that clingy side of the omega that only showed after he just had an orgasm.

“I need to work”, he murmured against the omega’s kiss swollen lips.

Xiao Jun pampered him with tiny feather kisses in reply, “then you should probably get to it”, making no movement to stand from his lap. Instead the omega burrowed deeper, wrapping the king’s robe around them both. Taehyung let him and even moved his body for him to be more comfortable, the omega hummed at that, blessing him with even more kisses.

“Did you write the letter to my sister as I asked you to?” the young king asked.

“Yes”, Xiao Jun gave a muffled reply.

“Did you make sure the letter would not be intercepted?” Anxiousness was evident in Taehyung’s voice.

“Seok Jin gave it to Hoseok, who used one of the soldiers he brought with himself from the border. He will deliver it only to your sister and no one else. Be assured, My King, it will not fall into the hands of Seung Ri”, Xiao Jun said in a calm and collected voice. The young king sighed.

“Her letter will come in next month. We have to be ready”, Taehyung said with a clenched jaw.

Xiao Jun nosed along the King’s neck, trying to calm him down, and it was effective.

The king was quite for some time, before he turned his face to the omega.

“Xiao Jun, I’m in need of one of your servants”, the king said.

“All the servants under my command belong to the King”, Xiao Jun frowned, “His Majesty has no need to ask me in the matter”.

“He is close to you”, the king murmured.

“If the King wants him, he can have him however he pleases”, Xiao Jun’s eyes dropped and his smile hollowed, as he shifted a bit away. _The king wanted another omega in his bed while he just had Xiao Jun,_ his heart broke at the thought.

“Not for myself, my pretty omega. There is someone else I need to control through him”, the king said, as though capturing his thoughts. Xiao Jun’s ears turned red. “It’s Seok Jin”

An ‘oh’ left the omega’s mouth.

“I need to control the son of a traitor, before I can remove the traitor. And Seok Jin is the key. I’ve received information that the son is enamoured by Seok Jin. Seok Jin is loyal to you, and you are loyal to me”, Taehyung kissed his lips, “If everything goes accordingly, I’ll be able to kill two birds with one stone. I’ll be able to get rid of the traitor, and I can do it by the hands of his own son, and after that, i can control the son too.”

Xiao Jun wet his lips, although a small part of him did not wish to parted from Seok Jin, but he’d agree with his king no matter what.

“My King knows best”, he said gracefully. Taehyung sported a little smile, before moving in to kiss the obedient omega. 

* * *

Kim Taehyung had no liking for him and his father, Kim Namjoon knew that. So it was a surprise when the king's messenger came to their residence and told him specifically that the King was expecting him.

So, here he was, in front of the entrance to the King's chambers, making no eye contact with the guards stationed there, as he paced to calm his nerves down. Finally, when he couldn't delay any longer, he took one good look at his dressing, making sure he was presentable, then held his breath and knocked.

“Enter”, he heard the king’s manservant.

“Your Majesty”, Namjoon immediately bowed before the young king, making sure no act was out of propriety. The king looked at him with dark unreadable eyes.

“Leave us”, he said to his servant as he eased himself into his comfortable high chair, “How is my sister, nephew”.

“She is not well, My King, the physicians fear she won’t make it through the winter”, Namjoon tried his best not to let his voice waver. Taehyung didn’t show any reaction except tilting his head a little. Namjoon didn’t know if the king felt aggrieved or relieved.

“May she be at peace”, Taehyung said lowly. Namjoon agreed with him.

The princess had suffered enough in her life. After being forced to marry a man she didn't appreciate, her health had taken a down turn, and even though the royal physicians did their best, she never recovered, 

“Namjoon”, the king stood and moved towards him, “I may be your senior in relation and position, but you are my senior in age. We grew up together, and there’s no one right now that I respect and appreciate more”.

“The king honours his humble subject”, Namjoon bowed respectfully, a little confused about where the king was getting. Kim Taehyung loathed his father, it was a well-known fact, and through his extension, Namjoon knew that Taehyung didn’t like him much either, even though they used to play together when they were kids. But the days were long lost after Namjoon’s father became an active participant in the coup d’état, in which they had forcibly thrown Taehyung to the border.

“I have heard that you are an excellent strategist and very proficient in a game of chess. Won’t you indulge your king”, Taehyung said, the situation appearing way too innocent, and it worried Namjoon a bit.

“It would be my honour”.

* * *

“Our Northern relatives have a proposition for us. One that is said to be in the benefit for both our nations”, Kim Taehyung was saying as Namjoon focused on his next move. _Move the pawn one more step and the bishop to the right._ “They are willing to extend trade with us”.

“Won’t it bring us more income my king, this would give us a nice boost in the economy”, Namjoon said.

“It would, wouldn’t it”, the king said, his voice an octave lower, “this will make our kingdom flourish. We could grow stronger”.

The way the king shaped his words, felt like a trap, although Namjoon couldn’t figure out what.

“This will be a good opportunity for us”, Namjoon said cautiously. The king suddenly moved forward, placing his Queen in such a way, that it was available for the taking, but not entirely evident for an untrained eye. _Now that was definitely a trap._ The king’s eyes turned even darker, if that was even possible.

“The Lee’s are on a rise. They are taking over the towns. A small nation to their west has already been engulfed by them”, Taehyung said as Namjoon moved his bishop, “Why would they help us better our trade and economy, when they could just as easily engulf us, a nation that just had a change in authority, and use our ports for themselves".

That caught Namjoon’s attention; _Why were the Lee’s being so generous._ And then it ticked.

“They wish to control us. They know we're not strong enough. They won’t even have to spend their resources. It’s a win win for them”, Namjoon said, his voice a bit high pitched at the news, indicating his lack of involvement in the Government.

Taehyung wet his dry chapped lips.

“My King, we can not allow that”, Namjoon said.

“If we don’t, by the end of next spring, the Lee’s will be at our doors, and my kingdom will be in shambles”, Taehyung said tonelessly, as he moved his King a step behind his Queen, cutting off the path that he had given Namjoon to take down his Queen.

Namjoon shuffled to his feet and immediately bowed before the young king, “My King, should I ask for my father. I believe he’ll be of much better help to you than me”

“Your father”, The King hummed and said, “What do you think he’ll advise me, Namjoon”. Taehyung looked straight into Namjoon's eyes, as though saying, _your father, the man that practically sold this country to a tyrant, and is the main cause of all corruption. What will he advise?_

“Majesty”, Namjoon whispered. He didn't know the King would be so direct with him. _Of course he knew what his father will do, He’d allow the trade to happen, as long as it brought him more money._

“Come to the court with your father this Friday”, the King said, “I have made a decision, and I want your presence there".

As Namjoon was leaving, he glanced over to the Chess board. No matter which way Namjoon would move now, the King would have check mated him.

As he passed through the Palace Halls, his mind was even more tangled than before, but when he passed through the hallway that hoisted the partition between the Imperial Court, and the Royal Court, he couldn't help but let his eyes linger, looking for that familiar face that had lately become a bane of his existence.

* * *

Yoongi saw Jimin get better in the classes, his tiny, little sisyphean omega, and he knew that his idea had worked.

Jimin was beautiful when he danced, and his voice, when he sang, had that timber to it that practically called attention to his sex; A Siren’s voice, some called it, and Yoongi didn’t disagree.

But even though he grew exceptionally better at singing and dancing, reading and writing held no attraction for him, and he barely attended the classes on mannerisms. But Yoongi could see the hard work and effort he put in all the lessons. His tolerance for other people around him was still subliminal at best. But that was enough for Yoongi for now. This Jimin he could work with.

He also felt the other omegas grow a bit comfortable in Jimin’s presence, and he thanked his lucky stars for the transition.

In a few weeks, if everything went accordingly, Jimin would be able to properly enter the harem as a well-behaved and well-mannered omega, and that was Yoongi job to make sure that the transition went seemlessly. The rest would be up-to Jimin, and how he wanted to spend the rest of his days.

* * *

[LAST WEEK OF OCTOBER]

When Friday came, Namjoon dressed in his best robes, and went to the Royal Palace alongside his father. 

It came as a surprise to all of the court officials to see The mother of the King's First born, Xiao Jun, seated by the King's side. Not only him, there was one more omega by his side, dressed in pale pink plush silk that covered him from head to toe, all but accentuating the omega's ethereal beauty, surrounding him like an angel's halo, or so Namjoon thought. He couldn’t help the way his eyes lingered without his conscious realisation. The said omega narrowed his eyes at him, indicating his displeasure at being ogled so brazenly, and Namjoon lowered his eyes, suddenly realising that it was one of the king’s omega that he was making eyes at, and the punishment for such an act was severe. _Lords, he couldn't get distracted right now. He was in the King's presence._

In his dilemma, he didn't see the way the King's eyes lingered on him, while he stared at the omega, before an obtuse smile creeped on the young King's lips.

"My loyal subjects”, the king said in a very cheery tone, after officially starting the court, “I have made a decision, regarding my family". His enthusiasm was hard to ignore.

"My nephew, Kim Namjoon, has been of legal age for a decade now. One might think that an year from now, he'll be too old to find a suitable suitor", the king chuckled but Namjoon could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. "I have arranged a hand in marriage for him. The personal servant of my son's mother, Seok Jin"

For a second, Namjoon stopped breathing. He looked in the direction of the beautiful omega that he had seen and heard a lot of, and even though the omega's head was bowed, obedient and well mannered, no one could deny the way his face had turned red, and his hands gripped the silk of his flowy gown, way too harshly.

"That's a very surprise decision, Your Majesty", Namjoon's father said through clutched teeth. 

Namjoon knew why his father had kept him unmated and unwed for so long. It was a common practice for the younger generation to take the place of their fathers after they had been mated. Namjoon's father obviously didn't want that.

If the King wanted to remove Namjoon's father from his position, that was an effective tactic. But, Namjoon knew his father won't give up without a fight.

But along all the thoughts, came the idea. He knew now why the King had called him that evening and played chess with him. The King was sizing him up, checking his waters.

But would agreeing to a marriage arranged by the King be something so abhorrent, Namjoon didn't think so, he was already head over heels for the omega's beauty and grace, and he definitely wanted him as his own, also his status of a mated man will only ensure that he becomes the head of his family sooner rather than later, as he had expected. It was the perfect opportunity for him.

Maybe that was what the young King saw in him, _Zeal_ and _Ambition_

"Surprising yes, but do you not agree with it. Does my nephew holds someone else in his eyes?" The King said.

Namjoon immediately moved to his feet, _this was his chance,_ "I do not, My King, It would be my honour to have the omega as my mate by His Majesty's blessing!"

He could practically feel the daggers his father's sharp eyes threw in his back. But in front of him, the King smiled.

"It's settled then. Feel free to court him properly. I expect no less from you", Taehyung said and Namjoon nodded as he profusely thanked the Young King, and kissed the Royal Emblem.

* * *

As soon as the court was adjourned, Seung Ri cornered Namjoon, "What do you think you are doing, _Son_?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Father", Namjoon said, feeling strangely confident.

"Why were you so eager to accept the mating? Are you already the Child King's lap dog?" His father growled.

"I'm merely a humble servant to the King. What is so wrong with following what your King orders?" Namjoon feigned ignorance.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. He wants to cut me out. And", his father let out a mocking laugh, "I must hand it to him, he planned and pitched my own _son_ against me"

 _It's just Chess,_ Namjoon thought, _And Taehyung was winning this round._

"Maybe it won't be such a bad thing", Namjoon said lowly.

"What", Seung Ri narrowed his eyes at him.

"You moving out to give way to the young. It's only nature", Namjoon said and then added, " _Father_!".

His father looked like he could hit him, with how angry he was.

"Don't even think about it, Father", Namjoon hissed, "Remember, if you hit me, you'll be hitting a member of the royal family, that actually carries the blood of the King. You, may be my father and married to the princess, but I'm your senior in every way that counts"

Seung Ri looked beyond furious. He growled, "You may think you have the King's support now, but let me break it to you. You are the son of a traitor in his eyes. He'll never accept you"

Namjoon clenched his jaw.

"And I", Seung Ri was saying, "will not hand my position to you like a wimp".


	5. The Weakest Royal

The Young King looked at the father-son’s little hiccup through the window of his hidden room in the Imperial Court. Hoseok stood behind him, ever attentive and diligent. Taehyung watched as Seung Ri stormed off, and Namjoon looked around, as though making sure no one had caught on the scene. _Interesting._

“Hoseok”, the young King whispered.

“My King”.

“You should watch your back”, Taehyung murmured, “I fear nothing good is coming our way”.

Hoseok looked at him with a thoughtful look, before nodding, “I’ll be more diligent from now on then”.

Taehyung looked through hooded eyes where Namjoon was now conversing with a minister. The young King’s dark eyes followed his every movement.

 _“I don’t know what to make of you”,_ he whispered to himself, _“Are you a traitor, so ambitious, just like your father, or are you loyal to me, content on what your king gives you, like your mother?”_

* * *

Seung Ri moved through his residence like a caged lion, his hackles raised.

A few days ago, the Crowned Child had the audacity to take a department from him that he had always presided over, and now he had plotted his own son against him.

Although he could admit that the king was pretty smart, so unlike his drunken fool of a father. But a line had been crossed. The king had put his family on the front line, Seung Ri couldn’t digest how his own son, his flesh and blood, his traitorously ambitious son, had stood against him. He needed to be taught a lesson.

His thoughts went to the new head of the department of the Royal Armies, Jung stupidly tall Hoseok _. The King_ _will suffer for ever thinking of standing up to him,_ Seung Ri promised himself.

* * *

Jimin hated sewing.

Jimin hated people.

Jimin hated people that hated his sewing.

But more than that, Jimin hated people that hated his sewing but still had the nerve to wear the dresses he stitched.

So, when Min Yoongi told him that this was not the way to do embroidery on silk, he had immediately thrusted the stuff he was holding, in the omega’s hand and made a beeline out of the class.

Min Yoongi took a deep breath through the nose to calm himself against the childish tantrums, and then sent one of the maids to call the tiny omega back into the hall.

When Jimin came back a few minutes later, he looked as calm as an ocean, although the maid behind him appeared somewhat disheveled. He took the part of silk he was working on earlier, and quietly asked Yoongi to explain to him what he was doing wrong.

Yoongi indulged him, but made sure to give him an extra hard time in the mannerisms class after that.

* * *

[FIRST WEEK OF NOVEMBER]

A week after the betrothal of Kim Namjoon to Seok Jin, the reply of the Princess came to Xiao Jun.

Taehyung heart did a somersault as he received the letter, _finally._

She had agreed, of course she had.

I started to write this reply as soon as I received your letter, My Dear Brother. Even though it’s my husband you want me to stand against, I choose to stand by you, for I share no sympathy of any kind in his regard. He has always been a serpent, followed the whims of a tyrant, and deserves what’s coming for him. The justice will prevail once again, and it will be my retribution.

As for the letter you have asked me to write to my husband, I have done it. I have called him, as well as you, to the isles. Both the letters will reach you and him in a span of two weeks. I’ve arranged for my fastest riders in this regard, so as not to further any delay. If all goes accordingly, I’ll probably see you after exactly five weeks from now, since it’ll probably be harshly cold this time of year, and your journey will be dragged to three weeks instead of two. I’ll prepare the estate for your arrival.

Be safe and Beware, My Young King.

Princess Jennie Kim

The Seventh of Her Name

The letter was marked by her Royal seal. Taehyung stared at it with a strange heaviness in his heart. _Did the seal make her feel powerful or trapped,_ he didn’t know.

* * *

The news came to Yoongi on a leisurely evening with Seok Jin in the Royal Palace. Apparently Jimin had gotten himself in a fight, and not just an average shouting and calling each other the worst of the names one could think of, No, Jimin had apparently decided that it was an excellent idea to let his anger take control over him, and scratch the other omega’s face off, like an overgrown Puma concolor. Yoongi resisted the urge to rip his hair out.

 _One day, just one day, was it too much to ask for just one peaceful day, where he didn’t hear something about Jimin’s tactics, that attention-seeking whore,_ he called the omega in his head.

But he went, of course he did, trying his best to keep a level head, and not just go and snap at Jimin.

 _Was it too late to send him back to where ever he came from?_ He thought wistfully.

His eyes widened when he saw the state of the other omega, Ye Ara, her clothes in various states of dishevelment, and her face bearing the marks of Jimin’s temper. Yoongi quickly held her face in his hands and, thanked the lord for small mercies, the marks were not not deep enough to leave scars.

He turned to Jimin, fuming, who compared to Ye Ara, held no marks, but his clothes were dishevelled.

“What happened?” he asked.

Jimin told him a story of how Ara had been picking at his embroidery, telling him how it wasn’t even worth enough to be given to the kitchen staff, and Jimin had, in retaliation, stepped on her embroided silk, destroying the cloth under his feet, and Ara had attacked him, whilst shouting profanities.

“Really, it wasn’t my fault, she started it”, Jimin told him, so calm, and so annoying.

Yoongi had had enough.

“This is the harem of the King, a Kim King, who have ruled this land for nine centuries, and you”, he fumed, “act like its one of the lowly inns from the lowly towns where you peasants are from”.

“But it’s not my fault, she started…”, Jimin tried to say again, all brave and arrogant.

“Enough”, Yoongi said, “Whipping. Both of you will be whipped, fifteen each, and make it count”.

Jimin’s eyes went wide, “But it’s not my fault, you can’t do that”.

“Now”, Yoongi motioned to the guards to take them to the Harem Dungeons.

Only for Jimin to start screaming and kicking as soon as the Royal Guards touched him.

“No, Don’t touch me, I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you all. It’s not my fault. I’ll kill you if you touch me”.

Yoongi moved forward and held the omega’s face in his hand, “Learn from it. Since I’m unable to teach you manners, let it be your lesson”. Jimin looked at him with wide eyes and a ragged breath.

“Take them away”, Yoongi motioned to guards, who immediately pulled the screaming omegas down the hall.

Yoongi only wished that he had made the right choice.

The next day, Jimin was awfully quiet, and made no sound as the physician placed balm on his red hot back. Yoongi wished for the subordination to last at least a few days. 

* * *

[SECOND WEEK OF NOVEMBER]

It was exactly two weeks later that the King’s words came true.

Hoseok could feel them. They were three in number. He could feel his hackles rise.

He was still inside the King’s Palace. It was worrisome that they could come in this far. He made sure that he was still carrying his trustee dagger. _Yes, he was carrying it._ He turned to a blind corner, and acted like he had mistakenly entered here.

He turned back, and there he was, one of them, dressed in all black to blend in the dark of the night, his robes held together by equally dark sashes. Hoseok wet his dry lips. _Where were the other two?_ Something suddenly jumped behind him, Hoseok startled, turning. _There was the second one._

He turned back to the first, and just in time, gingerly avoiding a dagger meant for his chest. It was embedded in the wall behind. Hoseok unsheathed his own dagger and pounced.

* * *

Hoseok winced as he raised his hand to knock. Even though the physician had done his best to patch him up, the wound was still fresh, and throbbed when pulled.

“Enter”, called the manservant.

Hoseok bowed to the king who was probably giving his measurements to the royal tailor. The king looked at him with pinched eyes.

“Leave us”, he said with a sigh.

Every one quickly shuffled out of the room.

“We must assume that they were Seung Ri's men, as the King had thought well before time”, Hoseok said.

“Are you hurt?”, the King asked, something fragile in his voice.

“All I suffered were a few scratches here and there. I was lucky”, Hoseok said.

“You shouldn’t have to be lucky. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place”, the King mumbled, his eyes full of hatred and righteous anger.

“My King. The thing that worries me, is that it happened here, with in the premises of the Royal Palace”, Hoseok said.

The king’s eyes widened. It was the first time Hoseok had seen the ever-composed king so startled. The king turned his back to him and bent over his study table.

“The Princess’ letter came a week ago”, the king said gravely, “one week from now, two more letters will come. She will ask for Seung Ri, Namjoon and my presence at the isles. We’ll leave right away”.

The King sat in his study chair, lost deep in his thought, as Hoseok nodded and paid his respects before leaving.

* * *

[MID OF NOVEMBER]

As stated by the princess in her letter, her two letters arrived at the exact time she had said it would, and even though the winter was heavy now a days, and the roads were difficult to navigate around, there was no delay, and Kim Taehyung was very thankful of his efficient elder sister.

He had immediately called for Seung Ri and Namjoon in his study.

“A letter from my elder sister has arrived today”, he said. Seung Ri looked a bit surprised.

“My King, I also received letter from the princess today”, Seung Ri said.

“Did she wish to see all of us together”, Taehyung feigned ignorance, “she says, that she fears she won’t make it through the winter, and wishes to be with her family one more time, before the angel ultimately comes for her”.

“The Princess wrote me the same words, My King”.

“Well then, She’s the only memory that has left of my father. I dare not disobey, and make my father’s soul aggrieved”, the Young King stated, “We’ll leave overmorrow, at the break of dawn. Seung Ri make sure that we reach there as soon as possible, and without any hiccup”.

Seung Ri clenched his jaw, but bowed his head and said that he’d get to it right away.

* * *

The next days, Yoongi saw as Jimin became even more diligent and invested in his studies. Apparently, the whipping had been a good choice in his case.

Yoongi saw him get better at everything, he was suddenly infinitesimally better than the rest of the omegas.

“You are doing very well, Jimin”, he gave him his well-earned praise, “if you keep it up, You’ll be sent to the Palace before you know it”.

Jimin gave him a smile, that if Yoongi didn’t know better, would be called honest. But Yoongi knew there was nothing like this in that smile, it was tight and feral at best.

Yoongi would make do with what he had at hand, even if it meant making an enemy out of the omega. But in the end, it was all in the best interests of the little omega. Yoongi didn’t understand, how, through all his insubordination and wild nature, Jimin had managed to grow a soft corner for himself in his heart, even though very minute.

* * *

[SECOND WEEK OF DECEMBER]

The first week was just them clattering their teeth in the cold harsh winds but it was not severe enough to be a hindrance, but it was the second week in their journey that especially proved to a nuisance. It had started snowing, slowly at first, and then heavily, and their speed was essentially slowed down. As the princess had guessed correctly, it took them three weeks to reach the Isles.

The Kim Estate in the isles essentially belonged to the Princess, it was built for her, when her health degraded, and she held complete control over it. No one was allowed to stay there, if the Princess ordered it so.

By the time they reached it, it was the twilight and the snow had settled. The road to the estate had been cleared, although somewhat clumsily.

The princess’ maid received them, “My Madam is very ashamed that she couldn’t come greet you in person. Her health had taken a steep decline in the night, and the physician is still with her. My Madam sends her apologies”

Taehyung told her that it didn’t matter, and they were directed to their rooms.

* * *

When the time came, out of all the slaves, only three were chosen to enter the palace, officially as The King’s Omegas. Jimin was one of them. He smiled as Yoongi came with two maids, and picked up the three of them.

“Well, by the Royal Palace standards, you are ready to be a part of the harem. You’ll be taken to the bath, first, and then a physician will examine you, just to make sure you are all healthy”, Yoongi smiled as he turned to Jimin, “You will sleep in the Royal Palace tonight”.

The three young omegas obediently bowed their heads as they had been taught so religiously, and Yoongi gave them a proud nod.

“Alright then, come along”, he said.

They were first taken to the same baths as the first day, and Jimin’s whole body was washed and cleansed, making sure he was perfect from head to toe. Then they were taken to a new place that Yoongi called the infirmary, and a physician did a close inspection of Jimin. For once more, he was made to lay on the bed, as the person made sure he was still pure. Jimin rolled his eyes at the antics of the royals.

After that they were dressed. Jimin let out an incontrollable moan as he touched the silk he was given. It felt heaven under his fingers and against his skin.

The palace was kept very warm as compared to the servant and slaves’ quarters. Jimin sighed at the feeling.

Yoongi was looking at his little Sisyphean Omega, who although looked happy, didn’t look as excited as the rest of the two omegas, instead, he walked there like he was always meant to do just that. Yoongi felt like it was a new beginning in the palace, even though he didn’t yet know how to explain it. But when he looked at Jimin, one thing that he knew for sure was, he wasn’t their normal omega, he didn’t look, although trained very much to appear so, like he belonged in the harem. Jimin was too wild to be held as a slave.

* * *

They saw the Princess at dinner, and Namjoon was the first to jump to his feet, and hug her frail body. The Princess held him with teary eyes and kissed his face, praising him and asking how he had been, Namjoon following her with the same enthusiasm.

The way she greeted Seung Ri was a lot more formal, and then she bowed in front of Taehyung, but he moved and held her, silently noting how weak she felt in his arms.

“You’re all here. I'm honored”, she said, raised on her hunches to hug him properly, fiercely.

“I would always come for you”, Taehyung whispered against her temple, his eyes closed, lips caught in a peaceful involuntary stretch, as he held her ever close.

She smiled, very weak, but very radiant.

“Sit with me, My Brother, tell me, How is my little Nephew? I was looking forward to seeing him”, she said.

“He’s well. I would have brought him, but he catches cold easily”, Taehyung smiled at her.

The servants came in and started putting various dishes at the table.

“Sister, you spoil me”, the King said.

“I do this for my son. Don’t take credit for what’s not yours to begin with”, she chided him.

“Mother”, Namjoon sputtered, afraid of the way she spoke to Taehyung in the same way when he wasn’t a king.

The King smiled at his sister, “Forgive me for assuming. I have gotten used to taking credit”.

“Hush now, of course it was meant for you, for all of you”, she replied affectionately, “Come now, do not disrespect the food by getting it cold”.

* * *

The Princess walked her Young King to his chamber after the dinner, and a long heart felt chat with her little family.

“Beloved sister, I'm in need of your help”, Taehyung said. She sighed, “How may I assist you?”

Taehyung motioned for her to take a seat by the fire place.

“I want you to ask Seung Ri to stay here with you”, he said lowly, looking into the flames.

“My King”, she said, shifting in her place, “I thought you were going to get rid of him here”.

“Do you wish me to murder him for you, Sister”, he turned and looked at her deeply in the eyes. She turned her face away.

“I thought this is what you wanted. To get rid of him here. I even made some precautionary measures, should the need such arise”, she mumbled.

“I do wish him dead. For all the crimes he has done, to the kingdom, and to You”, the princess lowered her head, frail, weak and hopeless, the Young King sat and kneeled by her feet, making her squirm at the blatant show of disrespect, but the King kept her seated by hands on her knee, “My Dear Sister, if I kill him now, without an explanation, I’ll be known as a tyrant, like the late Queen. But if I wait and play right, I’ll kill him at the game, and no one like him will dare to question me again”

The Princess looked at him with wide eyes. She held his handsome face in her bony hands, tucking a few wild strands of hair behind his ears, “When did you get so smart?”

The King smiled, open, for the first time, “Does this mean you will help me?”

“Of course, I will, My King, it would be my honor”.

The King hummed and stood up, “We’ll leave overmorrow. Tomorrow make sure you tire us down, and feed us a little too much fruit and wine, then at dinner, in everyone’s presence, ask for me to stay, I’ll refuse, but be adamant about it. In the end, I’ll ask Seung Ri to stay here with you”, the king said, “I need him away from the Imperial Court, so I have time to gather evidence against him. After I have collected enough, he’ll be punished accordingly”, he looked at her, “and you, my respected sister, Will finally be free of him, as I promised you”.

The princess nodded along, a bit stary eyed. The king held her hand.

“But you need to be careful sister. Seung Ri will know why he’s being asked to stay here. He knows it will be dangerous for him if he stays away from the capital for long. He already had the audacity to attack one of my loyal companion, and I fear he may do so again, with you this time, so he’d be free to return to the palace”.

The princess was shocked at the information for a moment, but quickly gathered herself, “do not worry, my King, I’ll be more precautious from now on”.

The King heaved a deep sigh as the Princess bowed and left.

* * *

For the first time, Jimin saw the Queen, all he could think was, _Et_ _hereal._ Xiao Jun looked like he had the world at his feet, which he probably did, so radiant, and so salient in his appearance.

He also saw the little Prince, so well-mannered and so-well-spoken for a child of nearly ten. He looked every bit like the son of a king, groomed to be the next monarch.

But what stood out the most to Jimin was the lack of any kind of mating mark on Xiao Jun.

“Why doesn’t the queen carry any mark”, he asked an omega that sat by him, while they did embroidery on the silk they had been given.

“He is the King’s most favored espouse, they are supposed to be markless”, the other omega, Ahn Hye Jin, looked at him with weird eyes.

“But isn’t he the King’s wife”, Jimin found it weird.

 _“Wife”_ , she let out an incredulous little laugh, “new boy, don’t you know that the Kims don’t marry!”

“What, but he is the queen”, Jimin was shocked by the information, _how come he never knew that?_ But then again, Jimin had never kept any good relation with any of his companion omegas.

“Well, Technically, he’s not the Queen-queen. He is the Head Espouse because he’s the mother of King’s only son, and the King dotes on him very much. But he is neither mated nor married to the King. Everyone just calls him Queen because he is as close to it as one can get”, Hye Jin said.

Jimin bit his bottom lip at the new information as he looked closely at Xiao Jun.

“You know, you should shift into my room”, Hye Jin was saying and Jimin barely paid attention, “my old companion was just sent to the old palace. One of you three was going to live with me, you could put your name in”.

Jimin nodded to her without paying any attention to her words, his mind focused on the King’s Espouse.

* * *

The next day the Princess’ maids came in so early, it was almost dawn. Taehyung was yet to wake up when the knocking started, although respectful, but very consistent and very annoying. Taehyung silently went through all the reasons why he couldn’t have the maid’s head on spike in his mind, as he stared at the ceiling, irritated.

Apparently, the princess had arranged several games for them to partake in, there was horse riding, jousting, and so many others. Taehyung smirked, he had to hand it to princess, she knew how to tire someone out.

And tire they did, by dinner, they were tired and drunk, and his body ached oh so pleasantly.

Seung Ri was talking loudly, and Taehyung was hyping him up. Namjoon followed them silently, looking every bit like a lost puppy.

“And then he just picked up his spear, and just held it up, so strong, so strong, the other knight didn’t even see what was happening, the blind bat”, Seung Ri was saying loudly, clearly a bit drunk.

“I nearly jumped out of my chair when he pushed the knight off his horse. I’ve never seen any man with such power in his limbs. He’s like a horse on two”, Taehyung said, equally loud.

And that’s how they chatted all through the dinner, drinking more wine. Taehyung thought that he wasn’t nearly as drunk as Seung Ri got as the night passed. That meant that the princess must had added something in his wine. He once again sent praises her way.

But his main concern was Namjoon, who appeared like he wasn’t drunk at all.

He looked at the princess and making sure it was barely perceptible, gave her a minute nod.

“My King”, the Princess said in voice that was wavering at best, implying that she was very sick, “Won’t you indulge me my king?”

“Of course, sister, what is it that you have to ask for my permission?” he said, sounding like he had little control over his tongue and thoughts.

“I do not wish for anything materialistic. The King has been very kind to me”, she said weakly, “I merely ask you to extend your stay here”.

“If the princess desires so, I will extend my stay to two more days”, he said, smiling at her.

“My generous King”, she replied, “I don’t want to stay here alone. I wish someone would look after me, other than my maids. Can’t you stay here, at least till the winters pass?”

Seung Ri had gone quiet, and Taehyung saw him trying to grasp at the situation. He knew this should be finished quickly, before Seung Ri had enough state of mind to offer a solution.

“Sister, you know that I can’t stay. I have a kingdom to look after. I can’t leave the capital for an indefinite period”, he said, appearing to be placating her.

“Majesty”, the princess said with a wince, “I fear that I may not live past this winter. My body feels weak and frail on the best of the days. I fear that my time is near. I don’t want to be alone when that happens, My King”.

“You must not think like that, my dearest sister, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me in this issue”, he said, his voice holding so much sorrow.

The princess lifted from her seat with a whimper and came towards him, and suddenly sat on the floor, kneeling in front of him.

“My King, you always say that I remind you so much of father. Please indulge me this time, my King”, she begged him.

Taehyung was quiet for a moment, appearing to be contemplating his choices.

“Perhaps a middle ground can be met. May be one of Seung Ri and Namjoon can stay with you”, the king said, looking at the father and the son expectantly.

The king saw as Namjoon chose to stay quiet, while Seung Ri quickly said, “I’ll go with His Majesty. Namjoon will stay here”.

And dear lord, did Taehyung’s heart did a little merry dance at that.

But to keep up the appearances, he looked in Seung Ri’s direction with stern eyes and a pinched expression.

“First Minister, does my sister’s health and well-being means so little to you that you don’t even have to think about who will stay with her. Is this how you care for her?”

And Seung Ri’s addled mind finally decided to catch up, seeing that he had made the king angry. The Young King saw as all the blood drained from his face. _Pathetic._

Seung Ri immediately flew to his feet and fell on his knees before him, besides the princess.

“Of course not, My King. I merely meant that since I am the first minister, you must need me at the palace”.

“Have you not told me yourself that you have prepared Namjoon to take your place, should the need such arise. Are you now making excuses for your behavior, Seung Ri?”

Seung Ri looked like he was in physical pain. Besides them, Namjoon shifted awkwardly in his place. Taehyung saw as Seung Ri tried his best to get his mind to work, but whatever the princess had given him, must had been strong. “My King…”, he ended up whimpering.

The King gave him a distasteful look.

“Seeing your behaviour, I have made my decision”, he said harshly, “you will stay here with the princess, and make sure she’s happy and in the best of spirits, and Namjoon will assist me back at the Imperial Court in your stead”. He said in such a dismissive manner, that left no space for objection but Seung Ri still tried, “My King…”

“And that decision is final”, The King said harshly, “Hand over the seal to your son, First Minister. You will have it back when you return”.

Seung Ri, red in face, removed the crest from his chest, and the seal of the first minister from a pocket inside his robes, and handed it like a petulant child to Namjoon, who had come forward upon hearing his name.

Namjoon quietly shuffled forward, and kissed the King’s emblem ring, murmuring his thanks and gratitude for being given a chance to serve him.

“You better not be careless in your words like your father, Namjoon. Do not disappoint me”, he said, making sure his tone still held anger. Namjoon bowed before him and promised to do just that.

* * *

Later, the Princess decided to have a late night cozy gathering with her son by her side in front of the fireplace, the only two people that were the least drunk.

But Namjoon was proving to be a very boring company to have tonight. He was lost deep in his thought, staring at the vapours rising from his hot tea cup.

“Mother”, he suddenly lifted his head and called the princess, “Did the King ask you for that?”

The Princess was startled a bit at that. _How did he come to that conclusion?_ “Ask me for what, Namjoon?”

“To ask for him to stay” Namjoon said quietly.

“Of course not, my son. Can’t I ask for my family to be around me?” she said innocently.

“You don’t even like to stand in father’s company”, Namjoon said, as if stating a fact, and he wasn’t wrong.

“My priorities have changed with age, Namjoon. I don’t wish to spend my life consumed by hatred and misery”, she said.

Namjoon was quiet for a few very long minutes.

“Father is going to die, isn’t he?” He said oh so quietly.

“Namjoon-ah…!”, the princess tried.

“The King wants him dead. That’s why Father has to stay here, so he can freely gather information against him in the capital, and father will not be able to hinder him in anyway”, Namjoon continued, ignoring her, “This may very well be the last time I see him alive”.

The Kim Princess said nothing in reply.

"Are you even as sick as you appear to be, mother?" Namjoon whispered, hurt evident in his voice.

The Princess stood from her seat. “Your Father is a vile man, Namjoon, and a traitor”, she said harshly, “if he is to die for the crimes he has committed, then so be it. Its only nature. Justice must prevail”.

“How can you be so heartless”, Namjoon whispered, staring at the vapours rising from his cup.

“How come you are so naïve, Namjoon, so intelligent, yet so innocent”, the Princess said with a bit of a pinched expression, “Good night, my son”.

For the first time in forever, Namjoon didn’t wish his mother goodnight.

Next day, before Seung Ri had even woken up, The King and Namjoon had left for the Capital.

* * *

A week into living with Hya Jin, and Jimin had come to an understanding with her. He liked her company enough not to snap at her every other minute, and she somehow sticked by him, Jimin didn't understand why or how though.

The new year was in five days. Jimin and she were talking about the preparations that went on in the palace for the welcome of the new year, when he noticed that something was off about her.

"Two years from now, when the King was at the border, I was his favourite there", she said, after staying quiet for sometime when Jimin asked her.

Jimin was surprised by this information.

"But you're not one of the Espouse", he said.

"No", she let out a sigh, "I was brought back to the palace when Xiao Jun learned that the King was getting closer to me. I never saw the King again after that". 

Jimin could understand why Xaio Jun did that.

"But when the King came back, didn't he ask for you?" He was genuinely curious, and Hya Jin looked like she just wanted to talk to someone.

"After he came back, Xiao Jun made sure that no one, other than him, could come into the King's favour. The King was already infatuated with him, so it went by without a hitch", she said, "This date marks the first time when I had the King in my arms".

"Is the King so otherworldly that you hate to be parted from him", Jimin said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"You will understand when you see him", she said, "But even if he wasn't so, what is the point of our lives if we don't serve him. This is the only reason why we're here, isn't it?"

Jimin didn't reply her. 

Hya Jin was suddenly before him, "Jimin. Will you...", she hesitated for a second while Jimin looked at her expectantly, she took a deep breath before saying, "Can we fuck, Jimin?"

For a second, Jimin couldn't decipher what she said. "What...", he squealed when his brain cells finally caught up.

"Please, Jimin, I just want someone to hold me, I don't want to be alone, not tonight", she said, her breath fanning across his face. Jimin looked at her with wide eyes.

Hya Jin apparently took his hesitation as a yes, as she started to kiss along the column of his neck. 

Jimin was a virgin. In all his life, he had never even been kissed, except some chaste kisses by Jungkook on his cheeks and temple, but that was it. Now as she kissed along the column of his neck, and her hands roamed along his chest and thighs, his mind went fuzzy.

"But we're both omegas", he gasped.

Hya Jin hummed from where she was perched in his lap, before her right hand went in between his legs. Jimin immediately closed his legs involuntarily.

"Even the male omegas have cocks, don't they?" she said as she palmed him, "it'll be fine".

Jimin put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from moaning out loud at her ministrations, before another thought popped into his mind.

"But I can't lose my virginity. The rules...", he said, a little panicked.

"You only have to be virgin enough to bleed on the King's bed when he has you", she said, kissing along his ear, "the rest doesn't matter".

 _The rest doesn't matter,_ the thought whirled around in his head.

 _"Is this your way of promising me that you'll wait for me"_ , an awfully familiar voice rang in his head.

Jimin whimpered, his eyes glazed over and wide, tears gathering in them and rolling involuntarily on his face.

"What, oh my God, Jimin", he heard a panicked voice.

"I'm sorry", he gasped, pushing her away, "I can't do this"

He jumped out of the bed as if it had burned him and ran out of the room.

Next day, the very first thing he did, was beg Yoongi to change his room.


	6. The Winter Heat

When Namjoon and the King came back to the capital, in the after math of Seung Ri giving his seat to his son of royal descent, Namjoon slowly saw the entropy disrupt.

The officials that his father had protected, the servants in the Palace that had ever had the misfortune of coming in contact with Seung Ri, all faced the heat.

It was reaping, and it was wild and unforgiving.

Many officials were sent to the most far away and dangerous of the borders, some whose crimes were proven, received their punishments accordingly, some were publicly hanged, and some lost their statuses as the Imperial Ministers. Many slaves were freed and sent to live in other parts of the land, many were given to other Lords as presents from the king.

People talked about the wrath of the King, they called him a God-send, Namjoon saw them slowly become pliant for the King, slowly start to crumble under the King’s name, slowly start to respect him.

The Ministers talked how the King had gotten rid of the first official without raising a finger, or even forcing him to abduct his power. They talked about how the Young King ripped the power out of the hands of the most powerful man in the Kingdom, and they talked about how impressed they were, how they now saw the King in new light, how they now feared to cross him.

Namjoon thought they were right to fear him.

This was the King that may prove to be the absolution they very much needed, against the other nations, that were just waiting for a chance to pounce at them. Namjoon thought as he looked at The Young King presiding over the Imperial court, so regal and so commanding, they might yet survive these times.

* * *

“Your Majesty, we need to send replies to the kingdoms, that sent you gifts, and congratulations. Especially, the Lees. Their ambassadors have been waiting about His Majesty’s reply to their trade offer”, Namjoon told him, “Should I decline the request politely?”

Taehyung looked at him thoughtfully. “What, in your opinion, First Official, would be the right course to follow?”

Namjoon made sure not to squirm in his seat under the King's scrutinising gaze, while carefully looking at the chess board drawn in front of him, “My King, in my opinion, the trade should be allowed, but we should make a separate department for it, make sure it’s kept tightly in check, we should put someone trustworthy and loyal as its head. We could minimize the damage, while reaping most of the benefits”.

The King hummed at that, and moved his bishop. Namjoon’s eyes followed the movement of his ringed hand.

“This would be a nice move, wouldn’t it”, he said lowly, “who could preside over the department, Namjoon, do you have someone in your eyes?”

“Forgive me, My King, not yet. But if you want me to, I will look for someone suitable”, Namjoon said carefully, as he moved his Queen to the right.

The King looked at him with dark eyes, and Namjoon understood the hesitation that lay there. _Son of a traitor,_ his mind supplied.

But before Namjoon could say anything, the King said, “Do that, bring me your best choice”, and moved his King a step forward.

Namjoon knew what it was, a test of his loyalty. _He’d make sure not to disappoint._

He respectfully bowed from his seat. The King motioned for him to continue his turn.

“I also want you to do one more thing in the Lees case”, the King said. Namjoon waited for him to continue.

“I want you to send the Prince Taemin some gifts in my name”.

And Namjoon thought he had heard something wrong. A “Your Majesty!!” left his lips before he could hold it down. The King lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. Namjoon squirmed in his place.

“My King, forgive my outburst, but why Prince Taemin, why not the Emperor”.

“I heard that it was Lord Taemin that himself went and selected the slaves that were sent to us, I want to send him something too”, The King replied.

“Majesty, I don’t know if you are aware, but the Prince Taemin is an omega”, Namjoon said.

“I am well aware, Nephew, what is your point?”, the King said patiently.

“Your Highness, you are a King”, Namjoon said, “your sending gifts to some other nation’s Royal Omega Prince, I am afraid that gossip may ensue”.

“What kind of gossip”, the king said, although Namjoon thought that he knew the answer already, “enlighten me”.

“My King, some may assume that you maybe courting the Prince. After all, Lord Taemin sent you slaves as gifts that he personally selected, and now you are sending gift back, and not to the Emperor, but to the Prince”, Namjoon elaborated.

_But the Kims don’t marry and never mate._

Taehyung looked at him with dark eyes, but didn’t reply but Namjoon heard the words unsaid, _Taehyung wanted to court Taemin, whatever the reason maybe._

* * *

Namjoon looked at the Alpha from the border, as he went through the files of most suitable candidate for the new department. The King had ordered Hoseok to accompany him in choosing the new official.

“Hoseok-ssi”, Namjoon called him, “I’m going to the market, to get some things that the King ordered. Would you like to come with?”

Hoseok lifted his head towards him from where it was buried in a thick file. “I am doing some errands later”, he said.

“Oh, it’s alright”, Namjoon said through flustered face.

“But I'm sure they can wait. I could use some guiding through the market”, Hoseok gave him a little smile.

Which brought them here later, in front of a silk merchant’s shop.

“The King wants me to buy some stuff for the Prince Taemin. Come on”, Namjoon said, stepping into the shop, Hoseok following him.

“I don’t know anything about silk”, he said.

“I know a little, but the merchant will guide us I think”, Namjoon said, “this is where the royal omegas get the clothes from”.

They went quietly through the hoards of clothes the merchant put before them. Hoseok’s eyes were wide.

“You got engaged, before you went to the Isles. I never got to congratulate you”, he said while holding two silk clothes in front of him, looking so out of place.

“Thank you”, Namjoon beamed at him.

“May be you could get something for your betrothed”.

_That’s right, the king had told him very clearly to properly court the omega. But what, an omega that had spent his life eating from the same plate as the King’s espouse, would like or even merit as a proper gift._

“I shouldn’t perhaps give him silk, as my first gift to him, he probably spent his whole life around silk. It might appear as thoughtless”, Namjoon voiced his thoughts, and Hoseok smiled at him. _The man appeared so whipped already._

“Ah well, that's up to you to decide”, he said, “I can’t even tell if this clothe is raw or … I even forgot what it’s called”. Namjoon and the merchant laughed at the man and then started to explain the variety of clothes set before him, Hoseok nodding along dumbly, but eagerly.

* * *

As they were coming back to the palace, hoisted on their horses, Namjoon again became worried of the way The King was going to stir rumors by sending gifts to Prince Taemin.

“I’m worried that people will get negatively impacted by it, or may even get misled”, he said.

Hoseok was quiet for some time. Namjoon was slowly learning that the man was not very talkative, but he was friendly and non-judgmental, and that was more than what he could ask for, all things considered.

“I think that it might be better for us”, Hoseok said.

“How will it be so? The Kims don’t marry, especially not the foreign omegas. It’s in the rules. The King will be breaking centuries of tradition. Many of the Lords will not stand by it”, Namjoon said, worried sick.

“Of course the King’s action will not go unscathed by many, but it will also bring peace”, Hoseok said. Namjoon looked at him with pinched eyes, “How so?”

“We have made many enemies over the years when the Queen was alive, and to top it all, we are very weak as a Kingdom”, Hoseok said, patting his horse around, “Our army is in shambles, our lords too powerful for the Royal Family, our economy too weak”.

 _I know that,_ Namjoon wanted to say, _my father was the cause of most of this._

But Hoseok continued, “If the rumor spreads that the Lees and the Kims are going to have an alignment, it will appear as the Lees are by our side. The Lee are very powerful. Their support, albeit just rumored, will make many Kingdoms think twice before attacking us in our sleep”.

And Namjoon’s mouth was just open in the air at that. _He was very smart, how come he didn’t think of all this by himself?_ He chastised himself, but the answer was plain and simple, _Inexperienced._

Namjoon sighed, _he had a long way to go._

* * *

Yoongi stepped in the hallway that led to the King’s study, intent on not to keep the King waiting, but the longer than his height gown didn’t make the feat any easier for him.

“Oh, fuck this”, ignoring the way he sounded so vulgar, he lifted his gown above, and with his ankles and a bit of shin out at display, now he even looked vulgar.

 _It’s not like no one’s ever here in this part of hallway,_ he reasoned, _the Imperial Court Officials usually used the other hallway._

And later that was probably why he stood there in front of the _Tall Tall_ alpha, with his legs out on display, a scandal just waiting to happen.

_Umm…_

_Had he always been this small._

The alpha took one look at his appearance and then quickly averted his eyes. Yoongi realized a bit too late that he was still holding his gown, and quickly let it fall to the floor, his face red and embarrassed.

“There’s usually no one here”, he stuttered.

“I'm the new General to the Royal Army, My office is in this Hall”, the stranger said.

 _Oh, that was the Head General Jung Hoseok._ Yoongi had heard a lot about him from Seok Jin, the indecorous and a bit brazen, but handsome alpha from the western border, and he was a bit intrigued.

“I’m Min Yoongi”, he said, “I’m the Administrator of the Harem”. Maybe he wanted the alpha to know that he wasn’t some lowly slave omega, freely and insubordinately roaming the halls, but _oh god, he was breaking so many rules right now._

At his words, the tall alpha looked even more distant than before. He stepped to a side, giving a way to Yoongi to leave, even motioning his arm in the direction.

 _And that was the proper way,_ Yoongi knew that, he had always made sure that the omegas under his command knew that, but it didn’t tame the disappointment that flared in his chest.

 _The King,_ he remembered his reason of being in the hallway, quickly bowing to the Head General, and moving down the hallway. He fast tracked to the King’s study, and knocked, making sure his appearance was impeccable, before moving in.

“My King, the Queen asks for His Majesty and Official Namjoon to attend the tomorrow's feast held for the celebration of the engagement of the Official and the Omega Seok Jin”, he respectfully delivered the message to the King, and left shortly after.

 _He wasn't small, the alpha was just too tall and his shoulders were just too wide,_ Yoongi made the comparisons between the King and the Head General _unintentionally_.

* * *

Jimin sauntered through the hallways, enjoying the feeling of sun, that had unexpectedly made an appearance, against his skin. The past few weeks, he had been given a room of his own, only because no one from the harem wanted to stay with Jimin, and that was more than fine with him.

Yoongi didn’t ask for him much, so he mostly just ran errands here and there, sometimes for Seok Jin, or sometimes for Xiao Jun or the Prince, he liked to do embroidery in his spare time, and practice dance and music and sing. In all aspects, his life had become rather dull, but Jimin kind of liked the peace.

That is, until the news came that The King had returned from the Isles. He also heard about the King’s plotting and scheming and how he was now getting rid of the traitors and bad-mouthers and blatherers in the Imperial Court. The Royal Slaves couldn’t stop singing praises of the King, and it rightly annoyed Jimin.

But then he thought about what Hya Jin had said, _was there any purpose of their lives if not to serve the King?_

So, when the news came that the King was back in the palace walls, Jimin seriously thought about how he was getting wasted sitting idly and doing embroidery on clothes no one was ever going to give a second glance at.

There was much movement seen in the Harem today, Jimin looked curiously at the omegas giggling and quickly moving here and there. Everybody seemed so excited.

He saw Yoongi in the central hall, arranging the seatings there, and changing the covers and linens covering various surfaces.

There was going to be a celebratory gathering, he came to know, the first minister, Kim Namjoon, who was the King’s nephew, was getting engaged to Seok Jin. Jimin was pleasantly surprised at the news.

But it also let him know _how little he actually knew about what went on in the harem_. He was basically an outsider, in all senses.

“Ah, Jimin-ah”, Yoongi called him, “The King is coming here tonight, make sure to keep your temper in check tonight, or you won’t see any leniency from me, and that's after the King is through with you”. Jimin had nodded at that, focused on the group of omegas that were practicing various dance steps.

“What are they doing”, he asked.

“Dancing for tomorrow’s ceremony”, Yoongi replied to him, in between ordering other people around him.

Jimin felt interested. _Were those omegas going to dance in front of the King?_

“Can I also dance with them?” he asked.

“No”, Yoongi shook his head, “Xiao Jun specifically chooses which omegas can perform for the King. He won’t allow it”, and then turned to an omega to his right, “I specifically told you to bring the red and gold linen one, which Ara had embroidered, what is this? Does this look embroidered to you?”, he growled at the poor omega.

“But I really want to”, Jimin insisted, pursuing Yoongi around.

Yoongi turned to him with a sour expression, scowling at him.

“Jimin-ssi, for once in your life, do as you are told. If you can't lend a helping hand, go and stay in your room. Don’t create more problems for me with your childish whims”, he scolded him and moved ahead on quick steps.

Jimin saw him leave with pinched face and a stubborn expression caught in his eyes.

* * *

Seok Jin huffed and puffed as he was dressed in the gown he would be wearing tomorrow, Yoongi’s lithe body towering over him, making sure not a stitch was out of place.

“Will you please be still for a minute”, Yoongi said, rolling his eyes at his antics, “You are making it too difficult than it has to be”.

“I told you it will be alright, there is no need to make me try it”, Seok Jin replied with an eye roll of his own, “it’s not like he’s going to reject me if I don’t look perfect”.

“And then again, you think I’m doing this for you”, Yoongi said, sarcasm evident in his tone, “You are going to marry a prince, in every sense of the world but the title. Its my job to make the royals appear like they are from the heavens, although I don’t know how you are going to achieve that”.

Jin gasped at that, “excuse you, I’m much prettier than that ruffian I'm being courted to. Have you seen the way he used to look at me? So creepy”

“That, my idiotic friend, is called a look of adoration”, Yoongi said, “it’s not creepy, it was kind of cute”, then he laughed, “the way he always appeared so flustered. I still can’t make out what he saw in you”.

“He saw the face of the angels, a highway to heaven, that’s what he saw”, Jin murmured. Yoongi hummed as he noted down small mistakes he found in the gown. Jin was quiet for some time.

“Yoongi, I don’t want to do this”, he said quietly.

“I’m afraid you have to stand it. We can’t have you looking like a Caribbean Slave out there”, Yoongi said from where he was immersed in his work, but at the lack of a quick reply, he looked in the direction of the taller omega, figuring out he read the situation completely wrong.

“Oh..”, he said quietly.

“He’s the son of a traitor to the Kingdom”, Jin said, a scared little voice, “If he falls which I fear he will, I will follow as well. I will be tainted forever, if I'm not punished for his crimes as well”.

“Seok-ssi…”, Yoongi tried, “Xiao Jun will not let that happen. The King knows that you are loyal to him”.

“Then why will he make me marry him”, Jin said in a bitter tone, then said before Yoongi could say anything, “forget it, it was an order of my King. I dare not disobey”.

Yoongi looked at him with sorrow in his brown eyes, but then continued with his job at hand as Jin got hasty again.

* * *

He picked up one of the charts that illustrated various steps of dance, then let it fall to the ground.

There was no music to accompany his movements, but the noise in his heart filled out every single nook and crevice of the place around him.

His feet moved of their own volition.

He did a spin on his hunches, his arms outstretched.

_“Just one week”_

Jimin harshly jerked his head to the right, his body automatically following along, spinning, out of his conscious control.

_“Is this your way of promising me that you’ll wait for me”_

He moved his feet to the beat and tempo of the voice, to his bane.

A tear rolled on his face.

_“Wouldn’t dream of it”_

His breathing became ragged, his movements harsher.

_“I’ll love you till I'm old and cranky, till you get tired of the ugly old me”._

A hitch in the breath. It felt like music in the dead of the night.

Jimin’s body quietly followed the beat.

_“What’s there not to like”._

As the tears flowed, his body grew tired. His next step landed somewhere he couldn’t focus.

_“Then who will you marry” …_

A wail, a cry left his lips as his feet failed to support him and he fell, like a fallen angel, on the cold harsh unforgiving marble.

“No one”, he whispered chokingly to the ceiling he couldn’t see clearly, “Never”.

* * *

Later on, the next morning, Jimin’s nimble fingers quickly followed the pattern of embroidery he had selected for his dress. By all means, the silk was meant to be worn in warm summers, but Jimin couldn’t find anything up to par with it in his haste.

His fingers were close to bleeding with all the embroidery he had been doing since yesterday. His body screamed for rest, but his determination ran even stronger.

In all his work, he kept his mind focused on the physicality of the work, on the pain in his back and neck, on the feeling of needles against the pads of his fingers.

By the time the dress was finished, his head throbbed, and he quietly stretched his body and went to the kitchens. He needed his energy, as much as he needed to make sure that tonight didn’t go to waste. He knew once he did this, there would be no second chance for him. The life in the Royal Palace, although deceptively alluring and decadent, was not beautiful, a true representative of all that glitters is not gold. Jimin had to be a dumb blind bat to not see that.

* * *

Xiao Jun dressed Taehyung in a simple plain dark black robe, cinching his waist by a red sash. His graceful fingers moved to button the robe at his chest, but Taehyung stopped him. He felt like suffocating tonight.

“My King”, Xiao Jun’s fingers lingered against his chest.

“How is Jin?” the Young King asked.

“My King, please don’t punish yourself. Seok Jin knows his duty”, Xiao Jun rightly guessed, as though reading his mind.

Taehyung held the omega’s wrist and removed it from his chest, moving away from him.

A flash of hurt coursed through the omega’s eyes at the obvious dismissal as the King turned away from him.

Yoongi quickly shuffled forward on his feet, sensing the mode of the room, “My King, My Queen, we should probably not delay the ceremony any longer”, he said, obediently.

The Young King nodded, and after Xiao Jun draped his long warm robe over him, moved forward with silent but strong steps, the slaves and his Personal Royal Guards following him quietly.

* * *

The hall was fairly warm when he reached there, so opposite to the cold harshness of the rest of the passageways. Taehyung removed his outer robe and handed it to the guard stationed outside, before stepping in.

The hall was well lit, a bit edge to the warmth it held. Everything in the hall exuded the wealth and luxury guaranteed to the Royals.

From the row of omegas, Seok Jin stepped forward, his face adorned, he looked pure and pristine, and every bit an omega fit for a First Minister.

Seok Jin bowed, then kneeled before him, kissing the King’s hand held out for him, “My King does me great honor”, he said from where he sat on his knees. Taehyung bent and held him stand up. He held the omega’s pretty face and kissed him chastely and respectfully on the head. Seok Jin’s eyes fluttered close.

Taehyung held the omega’s hand in his own, before turning to Namjoon, who stood behind him with his eyes lowered. He shuffled forward when the King called for him.

“I give you the duty to hold and love this omega that I hold very dear. Do good by him, and it will be as if you did good by me”, the Young King said, holding the omega’s hand out to him.

“My King does me great honor”, Namjoon repeated the omega’s words, stepping forward and respectfully taking the omega's hand given to him.

Later, as they sat and spent the night away chatting and drinking and dancing, Namjoon tried to ignore the way the King’s eyes lingered on him and Seok Jin that sat by him.

* * *

Amidst the celebration they didn’t see when the omega in the far corner of the hall shuffled out of the door. They only noticed him when he stepped back into the hall, appearing like an apparition in front of the King.

Everyone in the hall led out a collective gasp at the same time as they saw the figure. The omegas that were dancing stopped in their steps to stare at him, Yoongi and Xiao Jun immediately moved from their seats by the King’s side to remove the disobedient intruder.

The intruder, not only disobedient, but also disrespectful, was wearing the King’s robe.

The same robe that the King had handed to the guards before entering the hall.

It was in the color of blood, that was Royal to the Kims, that only the ones with royal lineage were allowed to wear.

It was blood red; and it covered every inch of the intruder from the head to the toe.

Everyone held one’s breath and looked fearfully at the King, expecting wrath, and an extreme fate for the omega.

The King who was staring right at the disrespectful figure, made no motion except stopping Xiao Jun from giving the omega some punishment he so very well deserved.

The intruder just stood there, without moving.

A sudden smile creeped over the Young King’s lips, as the intruder just stood there, covered from head to toe in the King's robe. Then the King moved his ringed fingers, motioning them as such telling the person to continue.

Small, Dainty, Clear as snow, hands, with skin translucent as precious crystals, made an appearance as the omega finally moved at the King’s order.

They moved to the neck of the robe, where it was all held together by a knot.

The fair and graceful fingers slowly undid the knot.

And let the robe fall to the ground.

Everyone once again let out a collective gasp.

_Park Jimin._

But not the Jimin that they knew, graceless and bullheaded.

He was dressed in silk, so light it was the color of the sky, his waist cinched, his legs bare, covered only by a flimsy piece of silk that was so see through and transparent that everyone could see every bit of the omega’s skin.

It was ethereal.

It was scandalous.

Perhaps that was the purpose of it.

* * *

Taehyung held his breath as the omega, oh so disobediently and so disrespectfully, let the robe, that he himself had worn, fall to the floor.

He forgot how to breathe.

What the omega wore underneath was scandalous.

But all Taehyung could see was the omega’s unblemished comely face. There was no trace of shame, or even any trace of any emotion.

It was perfect as a statue sculpted by Donatello himself.

If the others saw something that was wild and delinquent, all Taehyung saw was someone that was brave, and yet untamable.

Taehyung thought the omega was an ocean and he, the King, was just a visitor.

He smiled and laid back, letting himself feel the warmth of the room against his exposed chest. He motioned the omega to continue.

 _Was the ocean calm and serene, or was it feral and undomesticated?_ The Young King wanted to know.

* * *

The King was very young, that was what Jimin noted first, merely a man of twenty-six.

As he stood before him, stepping out of the King’s robe, he felt no shame, perhaps because the King’s eyes were not trained on his body, as Jimin wanted them to.

They looked at him in the eyes, daring him, luring him in. Jimin didn’t remove his own eyes from them.

Then he was motioned to continue, and that’s what he did.

His feet moved perfectly, better than they ever did, his body came alive in ways it never had.

_If the King wanted a show, then a show he would get._

Someone was playing some music in the back, and a part of Jimin knew that he should probably focus on that, but his body focused on the minute movements of the King’s eyes. His body moved as though the King was moving him himself, with his hands on him, guiding him, making him turn and release as he wanted, as though he were a marionette, and the King held his strings.

And Jimin, he felt…. Exhilarated. He felt, Exposed. He felt Powerful.

He moved till his body physically couldn’t anymore, he moved till after a spin he couldn’t even stand anymore, till he fell on the floor, exhausted and out of breath, and yet he had never felt more alive.

* * *

Taehyung was mesmerised. Even though his mind screamed at him to turn away even for just a second, his eyes didn’t stray.

He stared involuntarily into those eyes, just as he was stared back equally.

He saw the omega get exhausted, but didn’t find it in himself to tell him to stop.

Maybe he wanted to see how long it would take for him to get exhausted, for him to fall.

And he did fall, exactly how Taehyung had imagined he would, gracefully and so pleasingly.

But it was the eyes, they still stared back at him, as if clawing at his soul. They didn’t look exhausted, instead they looked like the omega was just getting started, like it was just the beginning.

He picked up the table knife that was before him, and stood from his seat, moving with slow firm steps towards the omega that sat at his feet, his breathing slightly out of way because of all the dancing.

He kneeled by the omega’s side, and heard the various gasping sounds in the back of his mind, but all he could focus on was the hitch in the omega’s breath when he picked up his wrist.

He brought the clear nearly translucent skin close to his lips, as though he was going to kiss it, and stared at the omega’s eyes while he held it there. He saw the way the omega's Adam apple bobbed in that long column of his pale neck, and the way his pupils dilated.

He brought the hand that held the knife close to the omega’s wrist, and cut it, marking the blemish-less skin, drawing out blood.

The omega let out a sob that felt like a moan.

Taehyung brought the wrist to his lips, and kissed it, harsh and unforgiving, staining his lips and tongue red with the omega’s blood.

* * *

Jimin saw with wild eyes as the King cut his wrist, staring at him with a dare in the eyes, silently informing him that it was the punishment he so very deserved.

He sobbed at the pain but his eyes didn’t stray from the King’s.

His breath hitched when the King kissed his wrist and stained his lips with his blood.

Jimin stared at the King as he moved the wrist away from his lips and looked at him, as though questioning, _what now?_

Jimin's eyes didn't waver as he brought the wrist to his chest, staining the silk he wore in blood.

* * *

Taehyung saw as the omega stained his own dress with his blood. He saw it get wet with the color his family had never allowed anyone to wear.

He saw as the omega got more and more exhausted.

“What is your name?” he asked him.

“Ji-Min”, the omega whispered back, his eyes losing focus, till he went limp in the King’s arms.

When his eyes closed, did the King finally come to his senses.

_What was he doing?_

“Guards”, he called out loud, lifting the unconscious omega in his arms, and handing them to the guards that came running in.

“Take him to the infirmary”, he told them, and watched as they took the omega out of the hall.

Taehyung turned and saw his robe that the omega had worn earlier, still on the ground. A slave, when he saw the King looking at it, quickly came forward, and held it out for him.

Taehyung moved so quickly as though snatching the robe from the slave’s hands and stepped resolutely out of the hall.

* * *

Jimin and Tae: [This](https://twitter.com/NulHypothesis/status/1288886198468071431?s=19) And [That](https://twitter.com/NulHypothesis/status/1288919184500559877?s=19)


	7. The King's Slave

“Who is he?”, Xiao Jun had growled out, forgetting all manners and propriety, as soon as he was in his room.

Seok Jin flinched.

They had all seen the slave, Jimin, dance like a country whore in front of the King, but more than that, they had seen the King get enamoured. He had sat, _kneeled,_ by the lowly slave, held his wrist in his hands.

He had kissed his wrist, tasted his blood on his lips.

They had seen the slave whore paint his dress in red.

“My Queen…”, Seok Jin tried.

“I am not your Queen”, Xiao Jun growled again, his fists clenched on his both sides, like he was imagining strangling the omega with his bare hands.

Seok Jin fell on his knees before him, “You are to me”.

Xiao Jun didn’t look at him when he said, “You don’t matter. The King doesn’t deem me worthy enough to be a queen. He wouldn’t bring others in our bed if he did”.

Seok Jin pretended like his words didn’t hurt. But he knew Xiao Jun would never use such words if he was not so much hurt.

“What can I do, Jin?” Xiao Jun suddenly came to stand in front of him, “What am I supposed to do?”

Seok Jin quickly shuffled forward and held his Queen’s hands in his own.

“You need not do anything, My Queen”, he said.

“But the King”, Xiao Jun sobbed, all anger seeped out of his eyes, replaced by helplessness, “Jin, why does he hurt me so?”.

Jin saw him tear up, falling into his arms.

“My Queen”, he whispered into his ear, “no matter how many slaves and omegas, they matter not, because they can not take your place”, Jin removed the tears from his cheeks with his thumb pad, “You are the mother of the King’s first born, his only child, his only alpha heir”

Xiao Jun whimpered like a sigh, his eyes closing.

“No matter how many come after now”, Jin said, “never will they matter, nor will their children ever matter. You are the one and only Queen that will ever there be”.

Xiao Jun seemed to calm down at that a bit. His tears stopped and he stood up, straightening his gown.

“You’re right”, he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse. Jin offered him a glass of water.

“Help me out of this stupid dress”, he said, “I’m tired”.

Seok Jin quietly followed the whims of his Queen.

* * *

As Jimin’s eyes suddenly snapped open, the first thing his mind registered was pain in his left cheek.

He saw an old woman slave hovering over him, her hand in the air.

_Was he just slapped awake!!_

He was going to beat the shit out of her.

“Finally awake, are we?” another voice came from his right. Min Yoongi.

“Just how long had you been planning to shame me like that?” he said.

And that brought back the events that happened before.

Wearing that crass dress in front of everyone, dancing for the King.

The King cutting him, kissing his bloodied wrist, him staining his dress in red.

And now he had woken up here, it looked like an infirmary.

“Memories coming back yet”, Min Yoongi asked again.

“The King”, Jimin rasped.

“What”, Yoongi said, looking so done with him, “You didn’t think that the King would sit by your side till his highness decided to wake up”.

 _Wouldn’t hurt although,_ Jimin thought.

“You are lucky the king didn’t have you flagged and made an illustration out of you”, he was told, but Jimin paid it no heed.

“Am I going to see him soon?” this was what he was interested in.

Min Yoongi looked irritated beyond words.

“You might”, he said, “if he asks for you, which he hasn’t yet”.

Jimin was disappointed at that.

He looked at the mark that was covered with a cloth.

“Don’t be so happy that the King has marked you”, Yoongi said, “You know what it means, don’t you? You are too smart not to”.

But Jimin really didn’t know, so he asked so.

“If it scars, it means you can never be one of the espouse”, Yoongi said, looking a little sympathetic, “You will probably forever remain an ordinary slave now. You should pray that it doesn’t scar”.

Jimin had held his breath at that, feeling strange and not knowing how to express himself.

* * *

If he had thought that the King will call for him soon, he saw his hope break quickly when no call came for him.

Instead of seeing the King, he saw himself being hated by the rest of the omegas. They had never liked him to begin with, but now there was pure hostility in their eyes.

He saw the same hostility in Xiao Jun and Seok Jin’s eyes. The only person whose behavior didn’t change with him was probably Min Yoongi, and Jimin was grateful to him.

Now his days went like this, he would spend all of his time in his own room, come out when it was the time for meals, and then choose a table with least number of omegas to sit, but even those omegas would leave as soon as they saw him sit by their table.

 _That was fine,_ Jimin didn’t care about them either.

But his main problem, and the only thing that bothered him, was; _Why hasn’t the King still called for him? Was all of Jimin’s efforts for naught?_

_And he worried how will he spend his life in the harem if he was never called, and if the omegas forever remained hostile to him._

He started to believe that this would be his life forever when the King didn't call him for four whole unendingly long weeks.

* * *

Taehyung and Namjoon fell into a habit of playing chess after the court had been adjourned, Namjoon telling him about the private reports from the various parts of their Kingdom, and Taehyung sometimes just listening in, and sometimes commenting on them.

“My King, because of shift of position from my father to me, and few imperial minister positions still being unfilled, the dynamic has shifted a little, the Imperial court is stressed at best”, Namjoon was saying with the King listening in closely.

“I..”, Namjoon hesitated before his next words, the King raised an eyebrow up at him.

“My King”, Namjoon continued hesitatingly, “Some of the old ministers, that have been here from your father’s time, think you were being rash when you made a lot of ministers abduct their power. They don’t agree with your methods.”

Taehyung hummed, looking closely at the chess board.

“What about you?” he said.

Namjoon thought for a second before replying, “I think it was for the best. Most of those officials were already corrupt, and now even though the workload has increased on everybody, we have come closer to our nation’s people. I can actually listen their voices”.

The King hummed and moved his pawn forward.

“They are happy with you, My King” Namjoon said, and also moved his rook.

“Not yet”, the King murmured in the quiet of his study.

Taehyung saw the First Minister’s pieces slowly surrounded him on the board, and his eyes narrowed imperceptibly, and maybe for the first time in his life, he stood through mid game. Namjoon also followed him quickly.

“First Minister”, the King said, “I think this is enough for today. You may leave”.

Namjoon immediately bowed respectfully and left.

The King stared at the chess board.

“Guards”, he called.

One of the guards stationed outside quickly entered and bowed to him.

“Ask Min Yoongi to bring the omega Jimin to me”, he said, his eyes still trained on the board.

* * *

_The King has asked for you._

He had sighed and given a satisfactory and well-earned grin at that.

Yoongi had given him a dress, white as snow. He had never seen anything prettier. He quickly made some alterations in it, before a maid helped him into it.

Then Yoongi had brought another maid in. Jimin watched silently, as his eyes were darkened, his cheeks getting a rosy tint, his lips reddened. Jimin had liked the way he looked when he saw it in the small mirror handed to him. Then came his hair. She did some quick work of it, but mostly just let it run free. The strands were adorned with various pieces of small glistening jewels, and Jimin thought they were very pretty.

But when he stood on front of the mirror, he gaped at his reflection.

The dress… it looked like… it was made to lure.

It fit him so beautifully, so perfectly, accentuated every curve, enhanced his every edge.

But he didn’t feel pretty or even any kind of happiness wearing it.

After a while, he felt nothing.

And when he closed his eyes, he saw _him_ again.

He saw him, standing behind him in the mirror, edges distorted, like he was fading away.

Jimin was breaking his promise; he promised him _forever,_ he hadn’t lasted an year.

But now, even though the pain he felt was immense, too much, this time no tears came out.

“Forgive me”, he said to his reflection, his eyes wide open.

He saw him fade away.

* * *

Jimin stepped into the room, everything here was covered in a golden hue because of the candle light. His foot moved by themselves, carrying him through the warm room, looking around for the King.

There was no one here. _Was the King observing him? Was this a test?_ He wet his lips.

He went through various pieces of furniture and decorations scattered around the room that looked like a very decadent luxurious study room.

He found a chess board, neatly arranged along a fire place. There was an active game going on. He touched the gold and platinum chess pieces.

His father, although nowhere proficient, liked to play chess. He had made a chess board out of wood for himself, and used to teach Jimin on it. Jimin had found it boring.

“Do you play?” a deep voice came from behind him. Jimin’s eyes lifted.

“Barely”, his voice merely a whisper in the room. He turned and kneeled before the King.

He knew what the King wanted from him. The flimsy piece of robe Yoongi had dressed him in, clearly explained the intentions of the call at that nightly hour to anybody.

“Get up”, he was told, and he silently obeyed.

“Are you familiar with the pieces?”, the King asked, stepping beside him.

“I understand their moves and limits”, he replied, his throat dry.

The King handed him a goblet made of glass and gold, he moved forward quickly to hold it. It was wine. Jimin had never drank.

He lifted the glass to his lips, and drank it all in one sip. He saw the King smile at him. “Slow down”, he said.

Jimin nodded dumbly, feeling the wine clog his insides.

“You were very brave when you wore my robe that day”, the King said after some time with that deep voice of his, “are you also as smart as you are brave”.

And Jimin thought _what a dumb question it was!_ His nerves starting to settle under the effect of probably way too strong wine.

“I was raised a slave and told to obey whatever my master asks of me”, he said, “How can I, My King, in my limited knowledge and experience, know if I'm smart or not”.

The King’s eyes gave away nothing, same as always, emotionless and expressionless, but carrying some ill-explained depth. “Come here”, he said.

Jimin again obeyed silently. _This is it, give him what he wants,_ he thought.

But the King just made him stand closer to the chess board, and then said, “Do you understand this?” and Jimin nodded again, frowning, _why was the King so obsessed with chess at this time with him around._

“Tell me about the official I was playing against”, the King said plainly, touching a chess piece, _A King,_ that stood in the center, surrounded by other pieces.

Jimin looked with weird eyes in the direction of the King.

“How can I!”, he said, incredulously, “I have never even heard of any of your officials!”. _Was the King secretly dumb. Was he standing in front of a crazy King?_

The King gave him a smile, _that’s it, he’s mad,_ Jimin was now sure of it.

“I’ll give you a hint”, the King said, “there is an official, he was with me when I was at the border. He was my right hand. I called him here eight months after I became King”, he stopped for a second before continuing, “there is another official, he is the son of a traitor. Tell me, who I was playing against”.

Jimin felt weirdly irritated, _why was the King wasting time, why not just get on with it._

But the King was looking at him expectantly, so he looked closely at the pieces of chess littered on the board.

All his father’s words and teachings and boring boring lectures ran through the front of his mind.

He looked towards the King, who had a small smile on his lips.

“It’s the son of the traitor you played against”, Jimin said, looking at King in the eyes.

The King’s eyes sparkled in the golden hue of the room, like catching embers from the fireplace, “How so”, he was asked.

“The man came after you”, he said, looking closely at the chess pieces, “surrounding you from all sides, but he doesn't play it boldly or loudly, so he probably fears you. But he is too smart to outright lose. But he still surrounded you from all sides, sure in his steps, yet cautious enough, like he fears, like he has something to lose”.

The King hummed, urging him to continue.

Jimin continued, “He may be the son of traitor, but he wants to show you his loyalty, by going all out, but still keeping sure of the boundaries, but not being too flamboyant about it, he wants you to trust him, maybe he fears that he may lose it”, he stopped for a second before continuing, “It's not the officials from the border because he knew his place, and was at peace with it. You were the one who had to call him, if he was the one who played against you, he probably wouldn't surround you like that, wouldn’t keep himself held back like that”.

He looked in his direction. Somehow the King’s already severe dark gaze had intensified ten-fold. Jimin felt something creep up his spine.

“You are too smart for someone who was raised a slave”, the King said while placing his wine glass on a side table, his voice several octaves deeper. His eyes still looking at Jimin's.

Jimin wet his dry lips, "maybe the king doesn't know the slave very well", he said, a bit playful, a bit something deep.

“Maybe the King wants to, but the slave is a bit far away", the king replied, his voice following the playfulness of Jimin's tone. Jimin felt his eyes twitch.

He looked at the King with hooded eyes, a strange emotion caught in them. Then, a small smirk appeared on his face, and he bit his bottom lip, and lifted his chin up to face the king directly.

"Maybe the king should lessen the distance between him and the slave, to get to know him better", he said, all sensual and enticing. _Finally._

Taehyung moved closer to Jimin and his breath hitched.

"Is this close enough", he said in that irritatingly deep voice of his.

He was still a few steps away from him. Jimin wet his dry dry lips. The King's dark eyes followed the movement of his tongue.

"If this is the distance the King sees the slave from, I fear he may never get to know him enough", he rasped.

Taehyung took a few more steps, till he was in Jimin's space, till their chests were just shy of touching.

"Is this close enough", his eyes dark and clouded, compared to Jimin's, whose eyes were wide and lips parted.

"I assume the king can do better", his voice so husky he didn't recognize it himself.

For a second the King didn't move, and Jimin thought he may have finally over-stepped.

Then Taehyung lowered on his face, his body so much bigger than Jimin, empowering all his senses with the close proximity.

Then his face was lifted, his chin held between the King’s two fingers. With this closeness, Jimin felt his mind clog up.

He could feel him, feel all of him, everything of him, his body heat, his mild unfamiliar scent, and he could see so much, the skin peeking out of the slightly undone collar, the jut of his clavicles, the way muscles of his neck stood out, the sharp slope of his jaw, his lips, his nose, his eyes, his cheeks.

He didn’t know where to focus, where to look, his eyelashes trembled under the onslaught.

The King slowly lowered his face onto his. Jimin gulped. He saw the King’s eyes trained on his face.

“Relax”, he heard him, but the words, although made little sense to Jimin, he nodded nonetheless.

And the King kissed him. Jimin felt his breathing stop.

No sound came out of his throat, he felt no fireworks shoot up, no butterflies that he thought he would feel, his eyes didn’t close, his body didn’t respond in anyway.

He just… stared.

His mind, however, it raced. _He could kill him, he could kill him right here, and he’d be free. Maybe he could use the same chess board the King adored so much._

He saw the King move away.

This made him realize, the kiss had ended, he had not made any move, the King might not want to kiss him again.

This made him panic, and his body to finally start moving.

This time he surged forward and kissed him. He kissed him hard and bruising, like the king had kissed him that day on his wrist, all teeth and bloody, meant to leave mark.

This time the King’s arms came to hold him, bringing him imperceptibly close to his own body.

When Jimin moved away, he saw the marks in the form of King’s swollen lips and a cut on the lower one, and he felt a weird sense of satisfaction on drawing blood.

He saw the King smile again, but it wasn’t like the smiles he had given earlier,… it looked… feral, wild.

“Are you marking me?”, the King asked, tightening his hold around him, he showed him teeth.

“You marked me first”, Jimin said.

“Didn’t you want me to”, the King smirked.

_Only because… but right now…_

“Maybe I did”, Jimin said, and brought his arms around the King’s neck, lifting himself on his hunches, “Maybe I didn’t”, and kissed him again, “you did it either way without asking me”.

“Then you moved to mark yourself in red”, Taehyung murmured against his lips, “do you blame me for that too?”

“You cut me”, Jimin said, “with a table knife no less”.

“You were arrogant”, Taehyung said with a raise of a perfect eyebrow.

“Why did you mark me then?” he moved away from the insistent lips.

“May be I like arrogance”, the King said, and moved down to kiss along his neck, when he couldn’t reach his lips, marking his words again with a nip with his teeth, there. Jimin hissed at the slight pain.

“No, you don’t”, Jimin said, and pushed the King away from him, breaking free of the hold the King had on his waist. He pushed him onto a chair that was laid close, before the chess board.

The King fell into the chair under his ministrations without any resistance at all, instead he smirked up at him.

And wasn't the way the King didn't even resist his push, _so ironic._

Jimin lifted his gown up till his knees and followed the King, perching himself in his lap. His hands interlocked behind the King’s neck, and kissed him again. The position gave him the upper hand in height and he used it all to kiss the King, and heard him moan with satisfaction. “But you do enjoy it”. He felt the King’s lips stretch under him, and it made him smile too.

But as they kissed and kissed, Jimin slowly felt himself come down from the high. Someone’s face, clear and bright, kept on appearing, he pushed it away. _He didn’t need that now._ But it came back up again, with greater force and urgency.

Amidst his dilemma, he didn’t know when the way he responded to the King became less than eager, less attentive, less involved.

He only felt it when the King pushed him away a little by hands on his shoulders.

The King looked at him through his dark eyes, "you are too distracted".

Jimin felt himself get worked up, "forgive me, my King", and tried to kiss him again, but the King kept him in place by his shoulders.

“You don’t want this”, he was told.

_I know that… but I don’t need that…_

“Do you treat all your omegas like that”, he said, and he didn’t know why he was being so harsh, “not having them because they don’t want so”.

He saw the King’s brows furrow, first expression other than the smiles in all the time Jimin had known him.

Jimin felt himself panic, _he couldn’t afford making the King angry._

“May be because it is all very new”, Jimin said hurriedly, “It’s too much for me”.

“Too much, huh”, the King said, his tone very very dry. He pushed Jimin off his lap, and stood up, with Jimin following him silently, not knowing what to do now, how to make the King less angry.

The king stepped towards a door. Jimin found out it opened into the bedroom.

 _So they were still going to do it,_ that was fine with him either way.

“Come”, his dark, darker than usual voice called him, and Jimin followed him silently. He saw him move towards a huge bed, covered in white sheets and blood red blankets. The King sat on the edge of it.

Jimin played with the frayed edges of the sleeves of his gown, unsure of what to do.

“Come here”.

He lifted his feet tentatively on the call, silently obeying, till he came to stand right in front of the King. The King’s hands went to hold his thighs. Jimin silently noted how the King’s large hands held a whole side of his thighs in their palms.

“Lift”, he heard him murmur, but didn’t know what was being asked of him till the King put pressure with his finger on the back of his thighs.

He lifted his legs and the King placed them on either side of his body.

Jimin noticed with down turned eyes that although the King’s movements seemed soft, there was nothing gentle about them. So, when he was moved till he was straddling the King, he made sure not to touch the King anywhere that maybe accessory.

When the King held him close to his body, he thought that he might be kissed again, but it didn’t happen.

Instead, the King lifted the hem of his gown till his thighs were exposed. Jimin felt goosebumps travel under his skin wherever the King’s fingers touched him.

His heart gave a loud, very loud beat when the hand moved in between his legs, disappearing under his gown. Jimin felt his core tighten.

_An unwanted face again made an appearance in front of his eyes._

The King suddenly moved a finger inside of him.

 _Burn._ Jimin nearly hit the King in his pain, his hands came involuntarily to hold the King by his shoulders, fingers digging hard enough to leave marks.

“Dry as a bone”, he heard him as a silent tear rolled onto his face. He didn’t know if it was because of the pain or the humiliation he suddenly felt. “You don’t want this now”, he heard him again. The finger also moved out of him.

 _Was he some kind of test for the king to prove his point,_ hatred bloomed in his chest.

He said the first thing that came to his mind, “So vulgar”.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow up at him, “I’m a King”.

And that finally brought Jimin out of his headspace, _well, it’s not like he can take his words back now._

“Then I guess it makes you a vulgar King”, he said.

Out of all things, he saw the King smile at that, as though amused at him.

“A vulgar king, huh”, the King said, smirking, “What does it make you, Jimin? You danced practically naked in front of a hall filled with people”.

“It makes me brave”, Jimin said, and he could tell himself how childish that sounded.

Instead of replying to him, Taehyung smiled and lifted him up by hands around his thighs, pulling him off himself and making him stand on the floor, and Jimin felt himself get weirdly intimidated by that casual show of strength. He saw the King stand up.

“Sleep with me tonight”, he said, and Jimin panicked again. _Just how many rules he was going to break today!_

_Yoongi had told him specifically not to fall asleep with the King._

“It’s improper”, he said.

“Now you are the one remembering manners”, the King said with an eyebrow raised at him, “I guess some of Yoongi’s teachings didn’t go to waste”

And even Jimin knew better than to answer to that.

Later as they laid in the huge bed under the red covers, Jimin tried his best to keep the skin contact to a bare minimum, but all that failed when the King pulled him closer to himself, putting his head on his _shirtless bare_ chest.

“I should have your head”, he felt the words in the King’s chest before he heard them, “for how disrespectful you are”

And Jimin had stretched and rubbed all of him against the King at that.

* * *

[Jimin](https://twitter.com/NulHypothesis/status/1290593795533398017?s=19) in here


	8. The Winged Apparitions

In the dead of the night, two figures slept together, wrapped around each other under the red covers.

The figure on the left moved in his sleep, and let out a whimper, curling slightly on itself, the commotion not enough to wake the other sleeping person.

The left figure turned and moved away from the figure on the right, turning to his left to the edge of the bed, curling even further around himself in his sleep, his brows knitted tightly together.

The figure on the right must had felt the movement, but it wasn't enough to wake him up, however, a muscle did twitch on his face.

He also turned, only in the direction opposite to the first one, and he didn’t curl as tightly around himself as the figure on the left.

In another room, far away from the first, Xiao Jun lay alone in a huge bed. He wasn't asleep like the rest of the castle, but instead his eyes were wide open, and they sparkled under the light of the candles. He moved his hands across his cheeks, and removed the wetness that just wouldn't stop coming out of his beautiful young but yet tired eyes.

* * *

When Jimin’s eyes opened it was still dark. He stared at his surrounding, taking in the velvety soft feeling of everything around him.

The memories from last night came rushing back.

_He had slept on the King’s naked chest._

He had woken facing the left edge of the bed. _The King would still be asleep on the other side._

He hadn’t had sex with the King.

He needed to have sex with the King, _right now_ , before he was sent back to his room, and most possibly never called again.

He turned to the other side, determination set on his face.

Only to come face to face, with not the King, but none other than Min Yoongi.

The sudden appearance had him jumping up in surprise, but he misjudged in his dilemma, and ended up falling from the bed, shrieking loudly.

He heard Yoongi huff, and quickly lifted the bed covers to hold around himself before standing up.

Yoongi made a sound like he was in pain.

“You are again covered in red”, he growled at Jimin.

Jimin looked down and saw the red sheets wrapped around him. He turned them inside out around him, bringing the inner white lining outside, and then covering himself in it.

Yoongi huffed, and then motioned for a slave that stood near them.

The slave quietly, but forcefully, simply ripped the sheets off Jimin.

Jimin gave a loud groan, and then just stood shamelessly in front of Min Yoongi, dressed in naught but his flimsy night gown that covered basically nothing.

Yoongi motioned for another slave, and the whole room was suddenly lit with bright light. Jimin's eyes pinched shut against the sudden onslaught of too much brightness in the room.

“At this point”, Yoongi said, exasperated, “I don’t know why I even bother to teach _you_ rules and manners, when it is so obvious how you regard them”.

Jimin opened his eyes slowly, squinting, and fiddled with his gown. _He wanted to see the King._

“You were not supposed to sleep with the King, you were specifically told so”, Yoongi was saying.

“I was sent to _sleep_ with the King”, Jimin murmured.

Yoongi sighed again, staring at the ceiling, _as though questioning all his life decisions_ , “why must only I suffer like that”, he said.

“Where is the King?” Jimin asked. _Maybe he could still find him around._

“Has sleeping with the King made you dumber than usual! Can't you at least sense the time by the light”, Yoongi said, raising his eye brows at him, “he’s already in court”.

“So you just let me sleep here all this time”, Jimin felt this part a bit weird. Yoongi never cared much for anybody, especially not enough to just let them sleep, and wait around for them to wake up.

“Not by choice”, Yoongi sighed, then said, “the King told us to keep the curtains drawn and let you sleep”, then he smirked at him, “did he tire you out this much?”

But Jimin didn’t hear the last part, his mind focused on where the King had ordered everyone not to disturb him, and let him sleep in his own bed. He squirmed in his place, not knowing how to process that bit of information.

Jimin was handed another robe to cover himself up. Yoongi eyes focused on him, or on his body specifically, roaming from his head to his toe. Jimin found it so brazen.

"What?" he asked.

Yoongi hummed before saying quickly, "Was his Majesty gentle with you?"

And Jimin found himself sputtering at the meaning.

"Gentle...", he said hurriedly, and could actually feel himself blushing, "no... not at all... he wasn't gentle at all", he stuttered through the words, trying his best to make them believable. 

A small smile creeped on Yoongi's face that turned his eyes into little half moons, "I see", he said.

Then he turned towards the sheets, and Jimin blushed again, although he knew that Yoongi would find nothing on them, since nothing had happened in the first place, "well, if the sheets are as unsoiled as they appear, his Highness was gentle enough, you are just being your bratty ungrateful self".

Jimin resisted the urge to throw himself out of the window at that.

* * *

Emperor Lee closely heard the matters narrated before him by the ministers.

“We must make extensions in the trade with the Kims, before they have a chance to counter our moves. We must get all our people right where we need them, before the Young King even has a chance to think otherwise”, One Minister, old as he was, saying with a shaky but somehow still booming voice. The Emperor saw how many of the ministers nodded their heads in agreement with him.

"Although Minister Jeong-il is very right", another official said, "we can not focus on just quickly strengthening the trade route. The war takes a lot of the tax we collect. There will be serious consequences if we hasten".

“Rider from the south, Letter for the Emperor from the King Kim Taehyung”, a loud resonating sound came from outside the imperial court hall. Everyone grew expectant at the sudden news.

The Emperor knew it must be the invite to the Coronation Ceremony of the Young King. It was just three months away now.

The letter, bound in a holder, made entirely of gold, was presented before him. The Emperor motioned for his son, Lee Min Ho, to open and read it out to him.

"To the honorable Emperor in the North,

The Third of His Name, Conqueror of the Realms in the snow, Merger of the three Kingdoms, The first of his name to hold reign over the Sacred Secluded Rivers…."

The emperor saw as everyone lowered their heads through the entirety of the honorifics.

"Your gifts were a very welcomed addition in the vicinity of the halls of my palace, as were the slaves, that I have been informed were chosen by the lovely hands of Prince Lee Taemin himself. I couldn’t help, but wish to send something back, to offer the Prince the same gratitude he has extended to me so graciously.

Accept these pieces of Mulberry Silk, that is valued very much in my Kingdom, since it has taken years to be produced and made into a fine quality such as this. I offer this piece to the Prince Taemin, along with the invite to the official Ceremony of my Coronation, for he may wear it, if he finds his heart in accordance, when he does humble me with the honor of being in his presence.

Now to matter of the Ceremony, it was to be held on the same date as my coronation, as it was supposed to be, but I've been told that the date is not auspicious this time of year, and I, being a humble servant of the heavens, have decided to move the ceremony ahead to Six months."

At this point, as Prince Min Ho stopped to catch a breath, the Emperor lifted his lowered head, and extended his hand to him for the letter. The Prince handed the letter to him, while bowing respectfully, without reading any further.

The Emperor silently read the letter before speaking, “So we’ll have to wait for nine more months to meet the Young King, such a shame, I was looking forward to it”.

The Ministers acknowledged him while keeping their heads bowed.

“Taemin, the King looks like he appreciates you a lot”, he said with a small smile.

“The King is generous with his words, he flatters me”, Taemin replied passively.

The Emperor hummed, before standing up. The entire court stood with him.

The Emperor adjourned the court, and told Taemin to follow him.

“The King has sent you some silks”, the Emperor said when they reached his study, motioning for a slave to bring in the gifts.

“He has also sent five Andalusian stallions for you, Father”, Taemin said lowly. The Emperor waved his hands dismissively.

The slaves brought in a large chest that was supposed to hold the silk and opened it in front of the Emperor and the Prince. Prince Taemin lowered on his knees to feel the texture, his gown forming a halo on the floor as he sat.

He had never touched any clothe softer than this one, he slightly moaned at the very creamy texture of it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he heard the Emperor say, “the Kim Kingdom is famous for that silk especially”.

“I can see the demand of it”, Taemin said, removing his hand from the silk, and his slave quickly stepped in to help him stand up.

The Emperor motioned everyone to leave. The slaves put the chest on the floor before them, then bowed respectfully and left.

“You must know by now, what the King may mean by these gestures of his, directed especially at you”, the Emperor smiled at him. Taemin shifted in his position.

“The Kims have never married any royalty” Taemin said, “they do not tend to establish relations this way”.

“Yes, Yes, pure blood, and all”, The Emperor said airily, “but I have heard news about the new King. He doesn’t share many ideas of his ancestors”, then he smiled, “have you heard the purge that’s happening in their court right now”.

Prince Taemin slowly nodded, “He’s taking power back from the Royal Officials and the Lords”.

“Min Ho was right”, The Emperor said, “Everyone had underestimated the King because of his inactivity in the Government and the young age. Now they suffer for their haste”.

Taemin was not interested in listening the praises for the Young King, “Even then, I do not believe even he will be foolish enough to go against centuries of traditions and rules”.

The Emperor hummed, looking at the silk closely, “I think the times may be changing already. I can feel it”.

Taemin nodded along, uninterestingly, but still respectfully.

“I want you to wear that silk when you meet the King on his coronation”.

Taemin lifted his head suddenly to the Emperor, who was looking at his with his eagle eyes.

“My Emperor, how can you mean that? Do you wish to teach me a lesson by shaming me like that?”, Taemin said.

“I don’t seek any shame on you. It is directed to me, as much it would be directed to you.”, the Emperor said.

“Then why would you send me dressed as this?”, Taemin said, a bit bitterly, taking advantage of being the Emperor’s favored omega son.

The Emperor smiled at him, as though he knew some secret jest.

“My sharp Son, can’t you connect the dots?” the Emperor said, “its another opportunity presented to us on a silver platter. You could be the very key into their kingdom, paving the way for the Lees”.

Lee Taemin’s eyes twitched with indignity, “You will sacrifice me like this, because it will provide you an easy way!”.

“No, my son”, the Emperor said gravely, ”I would never belittle you like that”, he held Taemin’s face in his hand, “but if you bring me the southern Kingdom”, his grip harshened on the omega’s pretty face, “if you bring me the Kim Crown, I’ll give you the Lee’s Throne. I’ll make you the Crown Prince, instead of Soo Hyuk”.

Taemin’s eyes widened and his breath hitched.

“I’ll make you the Emperor of both Kingdoms. You’ll be the first ever omega to directly rule two countries in the entire history”.

* * *

Jimin came back to his room, feeling down, and irritated because he was feeling down. The titled hostility in the eyes of other omegas, especially the Espoused, didn’t help either.

He came out of the room when the dinner was served, and then went back to the suffocating staleness of his own room, waiting, hoping that he might be called again.

When he wasn’t though, he stomped out of the room, and roamed around aimlessly.

Some how he ended up in the corridor that led to Xiao Jun’s quarters, and that’s when he saw him.

Dressed to the nines, looking so ethereal, _always looking so fucking ethereal_ , Xiao Jun was coming out of his room, followed by Seok Jin, and Min Yoongi.

_Dressed like that, had the King asked for Xiao Jun, but not him?_

Jimin felt his jaw tighten.

Unfortunately, he stood in Xiao Jun’s way, so when the omega passed from before him, although he didn’t stop, he did give Jimin a side eye, and a smirk, as though he had won something Jimin lost.

And yeah, Jimin hated him too maybe.

* * *

He spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in his bed, wishing he had some of that wine the King had given him.

The next day came earlier than Jimin would have wished for.

But as he sat in front of the mirror in his room in the early morning, it washed over him like a wave.

He came out of the room with determination set in his face, wearing the dress he had been working on for some time now, his eyes darkened, and his cheeks and lips colored, his hair made and adorned, and he knew he looked _great_.

He saw Xiao Jun sitting in the hall, surrounded by honey-tongued omegas.

Xiao Jun saw him, and when he took in his appearance, his smile disappeared.

Jimin knew what the dress made him look like; _Intimidating._

Jimin smirked at him, his chin held high.

Because he knew now, better than anybody in the harem, he was the one King had handpicked from many omegas than had sat and danced before him, he was the one he had chosen to _mark_ unlike any other, chosen to bend the rules enough to let him sleep in his bed without actually _sleeping_ with him.

Jimin would be damned before he let anyone else take down the pride he had so very well earned for himself.

He was never going back in his room again.

* * *

He spent all day just roaming around aimlessly, ignorant of the glances from omegas, who found it weird that Jimin was found out of his room.

In the evening, he took some fruits that were laid on a side, and came to stand by a table on which two omegas sat.

The omegas looked up towards him, and instead of saying anything, Jimin let his eye brows do the talking. The omegas stood, and left the table with a huff.

Jimin lifted his dress gown, and sat down, perfectly following all the manners Yoongi had tried so hard to teach him properly.

He could feel eyes on him, and he knew them to be Xiao Jun’s, and it made him smile.

He silently cut the blood red apple laid before him, enjoying it silently.

* * *

Someone came and stood by him. It was Min Yoongi. Jimin looked up to him and smiled.

“Have you tasted these apples, Yoongi-ssi”, he said, “they taste heavenly”.

Yoongi raised his eyebrows at the frank behavior.

“I bet they do”, he replied, “since I'm the administrator of the Harem, and take care of such things”.

And Jimin laughed at that, as though Yoongi had said something funny.

“Why don’t you come with me, Jimin”, Yoongi said looking at the booklet he held in his hand.

Jimin was immediately on alert.

“Why must I”, he said, “I feel rather comfortable here”.

“Don’t you wish to see the new quarters the King just allotted for you”, Yoongi said, smiling at him, along with a little roll of his eyes.

Jimin had never stood faster.

“The King”, he said loudly, making sure everyone heard him, “it must be my lucky day”.

“You are also to choose a slave for yourself”, Yoongi said, “as per King’s orders, of course”.

“The King burdens me with his _affection_ ”, Jimin chirped, “How could I ever repay his kindness?”

Yoongi hummed, still focused on the pamphlet in his hand, but Jimin didn’t mind.

“A slave”, a voice came, and Jimin distinctly recognized it as Xiao Jun’s, “Isn’t this a bit extreme to bestow a lowly slave like that, Yoongi? After all, they do tend to grow”, he looked at Jimin from head to toe, “ _haughty_ ”.

“It is in accordance with the orders of His Majesty, My Queen”, Yoongi said simply, “and also, from now, Park Jimin is no longer an ordinary slave, the King wishes to name him one of the Espoused”.

Jimin’s eyes widened, and he giggled, high and happy. He spared a look to Xiao Jun, who looked uncomfortable beyond words, and his lips were pursued.

Jimin felt a weird sense of satisfaction bloom in his chest.

“The King humbles his _lowly slave_ ”, Jimin said, bringing his _scarred_ wrist to his lips, and kissing it. Xiao Jun huffed, and turned and left.

Yoongi who was caught in the middle of cross-fire, looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

“Yes, make sure not to embarrass me before the King with your ill-manners anymore”, Yoongi said, but Jimin didn’t mind.

“When have I ever done so!”, he said, smiling brightly at the petite omega.

* * *

Jimin in [Here](https://twitter.com/NulHypothesis/status/1292532346835656705?s=19)


	9. The First Woe

Today, there were ambassadors from the Republic of middle-east.

Hoseok stood in front of the ambassador that was dressed in violet, a rich embodiment of the culture of his people.

He ran his hands along the fabric of the dress and the hat that the ambassador wore, over and along his shoulders and arms. The ambassador looked uncomfortable at the bold frank touch.

“Have they been completely searched”, Hoseok asked the guards, who nodded respectfully.

He looked at the ambassador and then motioned for the head piece he wore.

The ambassador minutely raised an eyebrow, and then took off the hat with a slightly pink but otherwise impassive face, and handed it to one of his subordinates.

Hoseok smiled and nodded, leading them to the Imperial court. As the ambassador bowed and paid his respects, Hoseok came forward and stood by the King’s side.

The ambassador brought forward a letter, adorned with gold and jewels. Namjoon quickly stepped forward, and broke the seal in front of the King, and read it out loud at the King’s orders. The letter contained nothing but well-wishes for the new King, but Taehyung knew better.

The ambassador said some words in his language, the Royal translator forwarding them as such, “we wish to continue seeking the same peace that have been kept alive for centuries between our two nations”.

“Although the Republic has never been supportive and appreciative of the efforts of peace held by the Kims, we still respect the fact that we have been able to navigate around war”, the Young King said, his tone cold, but not harsh, “but there have been news of the various republicans coming in to My Kingdom, and disrespecting our laws, this behavior should be negotiated”.

The translator nodded and said in middle-eastern language, “the Young King wishes for the same peace the Republic extends”.

Hoseok’s eyes narrowed as the ambassador smiled and bowed before the King.

“The King Kim Taehyung”, Hoseok said in language the ambassador spoke, his pronunciation perfect, and intonations strong, “wishes to discuss the trouble-some issues of some Republicans in His Kingdom, they don’t hold regard for our rules and laws, and indirectly disobey our customs. This behavior is unacceptable”.

All of the court went quiet, perhaps no body thought that Hoseok would even know the language, let alone speak it. The Translator was pale as though all blood had left him.

The Young King’s eyes sparkled in the daylight filtering through the windows.

The ambassador sputtered for a few seconds at a sudden change of narration, but quickly caught on the change in program.

“Minister Hoseok, ask him”, the Young King said, “there were recent attacks on their borders that meet the Lee Dynasty. If the attacks continue, how do the Republicans wish to proceed?”

Hoseok repeated the King’s words to the Ambassador.

The ambassador said that they were having negotiations redone with the Emperor Lee, since they wanted to avoid war at all costs. They wanted the Kim King to support their cause in the war.

The Young King refused, saying it was in the best interest of the Kims to avoid war with the Lees at the moment. Hoseok translated his message to the ambassador.

The Young King knew that he could assert dominance now, as he planned the best way to ask for more import of spices and wheat without raising the taxes held. The republic was in no shape to avoid his demands. He could use that time to benefit his Kingdom.

An Imperial Minister who stood in the back of the court, said to the one next to him, “What kind of disrespect is this? Is this the way our King will now speak to the lowly ambassadors?”

The other Minister nodded along, “and look at that ruffian. Who gave him such power to negotiate by the King’s side so brazenly?”, he tilted his head to where Hoseok stood.

“Who else”, the first Minister said with a huff, “it’s the Young King, proceeding so thoughtlessly, disregarding all manners and traditions”.

After the Imperial court had been over and done with, Taehyung motioned for Hoseok to follow him back to the royal palace.

“The Officials were not happy when you took over the negotiations like that”, he smiled at his sub-ordinate.

“Well, My King”, Hoseok said, nodding along, “if all of them agreed with you, we wouldn’t be having all that trouble in the first place”. And the King had smiled at that.

* * *

On the same day next week, Wednesday to be precise, Yoongi told him to go to the bath and get ready. Jimin went on quickly, ecstatic. It meant he was going to see the King again.

Although he was named one of the Espouse, he knew it meant nothing in reality. He was the only one in them who was still a virgin, and that meant more than anything here.

If he didn’t have sex with the King, he could never get pregnant. If he never got pregnant, all the status and the riches meant nothing. They held no value; they gave him no real power.

Only a child, an alpha Prince, could give him the status he wanted.

So, he gave it his all tonight. With the help of his slave, Maria, he dressed himself to the nines, dolled himself up, held his hair back with the help of a bejeweled clip, made himself as much pretty and enticing as humanly possible.

* * *

Jimin in [here](https://twitter.com/NulHypothesis/status/1295365042649665536?s=19)

* * *

Yoongi came for him after dark, and his mouth hung open when he saw him, a breathy _‘wow’_ leaving his lips. Jimin smiled prettily at him.

He was led through the same halls he had already walked, but even though he tried to pay attention to them, the loud thumping of his heart made it difficult to concentrate.

_Just one more hallway, then it will lead him straight to the King._

A forceful hand on his midriff stopped him from moving further. It was Yoongi’s, who looked straight ahead.

Jimin’s eyes followed his line of sight.

Seok Jin stood there, Xiao Jun’s personal slave. Xiao Jun was not with him.

Jimin didn’t understand what was going on, but Yoongi apparenatly did, quietly saying, “Let’s go” to him, and turning back, dragging him with himself.

“But why?” Jimin wanted to know, “Am I not supposed to see the King today?”

Yoongi looked apprehensive, “Didn’t you see Seok Jin there? Don’t you understand that the King is with Xiao Jun?”

Jimin felt his jaw tighten, rage flaring up in him. _This was supposed to be his night._

He immediately stopped, harshly freeing his arm from Yoongi’s grip, and turned to the King’s quarters.

Yoongi was immediately before him, “Where do you think you are going?”

“I'm going to see the King”, Jimin said stubbornly.

“Are you crazy?” Yoongi said angrily, “do you not like your head on your body?”

“This was supposed to be my night! I had earned it. Xiao Jun had no right”, Jimin said, glaring angrily in Yoongi’s direction, "but instead, that omega is inside and i'm left at the door".

“Behave, Jimin”, Yoongi tried to chide him.

“I won’t let Xiao Jun take what was mine”, Jimin growled, “I won’t just sit by and behave”.

“Xiao Jun is the Queen, he can come and go in the King’s quarters whenever he may want”, Yoongi said, his temper shortening.

“Do I look like I care”, Jimin shouted at him, “to hell with him and his status”

“Lower your voice here, Jimin”, Yoongi whispered angrily at him.

“Let him hear”, Jimin said, “Let him hear that I came here, and I waited for him, but he was busy with Xiao Jun”.

 _Jimin was crazy,_ Yoongi knew that, but he didn’t know he would be that much crazy _._ To stop him from creating further trouble, Yoongi motioned for the two slaves that stood nearby. The slaves, so much bigger and stronger than Jimin, held him by his arms, and dragged him out of the hallways. But even with their combined strength, Jimin proved to be a menace.

Yoongi sighed as he was taken out of his sight. He didn't get paid enough for this.

He stepped out of the halls, and _merely out of habit_ , moved through the old hallway. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw the familiarly unknown face again.

He quickly looked down at his dress, making sure he was presentable before calmly moving forward.

"That was some noisy slave", the alpha commented, indicating that he had heard Jimin's loud ranting. Yoongi held in a long suffering sigh.

"That was one of the new slaves", he said, "they were brought a few weeks before you came to the capital".

"Doesn't that mean that I should be the one to misbehave more", the alpha said, and Yoongi looked up to him in mild astonishment. Maybe it hadn't crossed his mind that an Official of the Imperial Court could make a joke.

"You should not compare with Jimin", he said with a small smile, "you can't make him lose a game of impudence". 

And the alpha had laughed at that, a low and controlled laugh, but still. Yoongi found himself smiling, before he could school his expressions to null.

But his heart did that weird stutter all the same, when the tall alpha moved out of his way, giving Yoongi an open path, same as their first meeting, and Yoongi bowed the same as he had done before, and moved down the hallway.

* * *

Taehyung watched as Xiao Jun stepped inside the room and the doors closed behind him. This came as a bit of surprise for him, but he felt like he couldn’t decide if it was a pleasant one, or an unexpected one.

Xiao Jun smiled at him, as he trotted with silent humble steps through the room. He looked the same as he always did, as unearthly beautiful as the first time Taehyung saw him.

He came to stand in front of him, and took his hands in his, kissing the knuckles one by one.

“I know I may not be the one you expected tonight”, he said lowly, without looking up to him. Taehyung’s expression was carefully neutral. “But I missed you so much. I felt like my heart would burst in my chest”. He lifted his lashes to the King’s, and…

_Those were the same beautiful eyes that had captured Taehyung’s attention in the first place._

Xiao Jun lifted his hand and placed it on his chest, “Can you feel it? How erratically it beats?” he said slowly, as though almost whispering, “every time I'm not with you, I feel as though I have become the same inexperienced slave that was so shy of His Majesty.”, he said, shuffling closer to him.

Taehyung let his loyal slave have whatever he might wish for, as he always had, letting him close into his space, and hoist himself up with hands around his shoulders.

* * *

Yoongi stepped into Jimin's room, only to see him lying prone on his bed. the dress he had worn earlier lay in a heap close to the door. As he stepped forth, a crunching sound came. It was the pin that had held Jimin's hair back earlier, Now, it lay broken on the floor.

"Why must you over-react like that", Yoongi said, "the King owes you nothing, and promised you naught".

_Didn't Jimin already know that!_

"Leave me be, Yoongi-ssi", his muffled voice came.

"I can't have you lying like a living corpse around", Yoongi huffed, and came to sit in front of Jimin, who simply resorted to turning his back to him.

"You can't force me either", Jimin replied, "I'm an Espouse".

Yoongi thought it best to stay away from the topic, that was most likely to be a sore point.

"You know", he said, "even if you lost one night, it does not mean that there won't be more for you".

Jimin huffed from his post, but then sat up slowly, "You told me that Xiao Jun mostly spends the Saturday and Sunday nights with the King. Why was he there today?"

Yoongi replied with carefully choosen words, "he's the Queen. You can not question his actions", then he was quiet for a second, before saying, "but you must remember, Jimin, Xiao Jun is the only Omega for the King. He is the one the King has loved since he was fifteen, and he was the one who gave him his heir".

Jimin flopped back down on his ruined bedding, but this time his eyes were wide open, and shone under the candle light.

* * *

Jimin spent the rest of the week hauntingly quiet.

He couldn’t go to the King’s quarters directly by himself. He held no such privilege, and the feeling didn’t bode well with a temper such as his.

Yoongi was avoiding him at best, and Maria only came forth when specifically called.

He saw the silk and the jewellary that a slave brought in with little interest, Maria telling him that it was sent from the King.

But the gifts meant little to Jimin, for in the end, every else of the Espoused also got them. They weren’t chosen by the King himself after all.

So, he set them aside in the room, and told Maria to make him a cup of tea.

As expected, the King called for him that night.

Jimin didn’t dress himself in the silk the King had sent for him.

Maria told him he was being deliberately disrespectful. Jimin said he knew that.

So, he went to the King, dressed in one of those gowns he used to wear before he became the Espoused.

The King sat in his study, but thankfully not in front of his chess board.

“Did Yoongi dress you like that?”, The King said, raising one perfect eyebrow at him, and Jimin thought that maybe he wasn’t so ignorant of his dressing as he had imagined previously.

“I’m perfectly capable myself”, he did a tiny twirl in front of him and saw him smile at that.

“Why didn’t you dress yourself in the silk sent to you then? Did you not like it?” the King asked.

Jimin smiled at him, “I dressed myself up for you”, he said.

“Like an ordinary slave”, the King said, unimpressed.

Jimin stepped forth and perched himself up in the King’s lap, whose hands came to hold him there by his waist.

“Is that not what I am”, he said lowly, playing with the collar of the King’s shirt, “a slave, like the rest”, he lifted his eyes to the King’s, gauging his reaction, but they were as emotionless as always. Jimin felt a bit disappointed.

“You are a slave”, the King said, then lifted his chin with his eyes, “but ordinary slaves do not come before me wearing my robe”.

Jimin bit his lip and lowered his eyes.

“Be it as may”, he said, “I do not make myself stand out, when I did nothing to earn it”, and wet his lips.

He felt the King’s dark gaze on him. His eyes fluttered when Taehyung’s hands came to caress his cheek, tucking a lose strand of hair behind his ear.

“So the gifts weren’t to your liking”, he murmured, “my untamed slave, what is it that you wish for instead?” he asked.

The King definitely knew how to read people.

Jimin thought about it, and came up blank.

_Can you not ask for Xiao Jun again? Can you take away his status to visit whenever he wishes so? Can you give me a child? Can you just go ahead and have sex with me?_

“What if I wish for something only you can give?” he said, “What if I ask for not the silks and the jewels, but for something from His Majesty?”. When he lifted his eyes to look at the King’s, those eyes had darkened, and Jimin felt heat rise with close proximity. He felt the King’s hands tighten on his waist.

“What if it takes long for the King”, he heard him, and wrapped his arms around the King’s neck.

“Good thing that I’m not going anywhere”, he said, hiding his face in the King’s chest, and peppering it with tiny feather kisses.

* * *

Jimin read the book aloud, his back resting calmly against mounts of pillows, while the King laid next to him on the bed, with an arm carelessly thrown over his eyes, hiding them from Jimin’s view.

_We played amidst flowers of spellbinding hue_

_That bent their heads gracefully beneath drops of due_

_Who have witnessed firsthand my bereavement of sleep_

_And now share my passion, so with me they weep_

Jimin’s voice wavered, and he went quiet unconsciously, before closing the book shut, and rolling on his stomach close to the King, “I don’t know how you can understand such words, or how can one write such words without losing their sanity?” He put his arm on the King’s chest, a hand toying with the collar of the Royal’s night gown.

The King removed his arm from his eyes, and smiled up to him, “Do these words confuse you?”. Jimin saw as the King’s arms moved on the pillows and spanned along his body, coming to rest against his back.

Jimin made a half-hearted huffing sound, “as if. The words such as these merely bore me. How come you can read it with a straight face?”

Before the King could reply, the sound of a door opening reached them, and Jimin was on alert in a second, “Is anyone even allowed to come in at this hour?” he said when the King made no move from his post.

“It’s Hoseok”, he said, “he likes to come and check through my study chambers, before going to sleep himself, blow the candles away, get my documents in order”.

“Is he your manservant?” Jimin asked.

The King let out a small laugh, “Hoseok is not a slave. He is my Imperial Official in the court, Head General of the Royal Army. More than that, he was the one that stood by my side when I was at the western border. For seven years, he has been my confidante and my comrade, He is also my chief falconer, My friend on the hunt, my friend on the road..."

Jimin picked up a date from the nearby table and popped it into the King's mouth, and said, "I want that too".

The King smiled indulgently at him, "You're jealous of Hoseok"

"Of course not", Jimin said easily, "after all, what I can be to you, he can never be", he picked up another date, and brought it to his own lips, "I can be", he kissed the date, "your lover", and placed the date in between the King's lips, "the mother to your child", and pulled the date away before the King could eat it, a smile appeared on Taehyung's lips, "your trustee", he ate half of the date, "your comrade", and placed the rest of the date on the King's lips, "your confidante", finally letting him take it in.

The King's eyes held a strange shine to them when Jimin lifted his lashes to look at him. He smiled and said, "How can he make me jealous, when half of these things, he can not be".

The King had stared at him, before holding his face in his hands. Jimin leaned into the touch. 

"When you talk like that", the King said, his voice low in the dead of the night, "I wonder if you actually were born a slave, or if you were so, how did you find your way to me?", he brought his face down on level to his own, "it makes me believe in destinies".

And Jimin had closed his eyes, and smiled at that, "why did you not assume that I might be the deity herself?"

The King had laughed, openly and wholeheartedly, "that would be a stretch, for I have been told that they are the most polite and urbane of the men".

* * *

 _He was going to be up early in the morning before the King had a chance to wake up and leave him sleeping alone in his bed,_ Jimin promised himself before falling asleep.

Only for naught, when he woke up next day, it was again to the unwelcomed face of Min Yoongi.

He had huffed, but then had quietly followed Yoongi out of the King's Private Chambers.

On his way out, some shiny pieces of rocks had caught his eye. They sat on the King's study table.

"What are these", he asked Yoongi, unconsciously stepping closer to the table.

"His Majesty asked the Royal Treasurer to bring him some precious stones. He likes to refine them sometimes", Yoongi replied.

Jimin looked at the stones curiously. He didn't know that even the King had such a mundane hobby. He picked up a stone, that looked like a mixture between blue and dark turquoise, moving it around in the sunlight. The stone shined with a bluish hue under the light.

"I don't have all day, Jimin", he heard Yoongi, "let's go".

Jimin nodded and placed the stone on the papers that were placed on a side, and followed Yoongi out of the room.

* * *

The middle-eastern Ambassador carefully navigated through the markets in the capital.

He saw people from all over the lands, whilst looking for his fellow republican.

He found him working in a glassware shop, in the center of the market. From the looks of it, the business seemed to be in good shape.

“Yung Soo”, the ambassador called him, “How is it going?”

“I’m rather well now a days”, the merchant, Yung Soo, said, “have a seat please. It’s been a long time since you’ve been here”.

“I just came to have a look around”, the ambassador said, accepting the glass of water offered to him, “how is the trade now a days?”

“ah, god bless the King”, the merchant said, “ever since he was crowned, our taxes have been reduced, and the trade is finally booming. Even the gold’s price has increased”, he chanted happily, “god bless the king, god bless him”.

The ambassador nodded along absent mindedly.

* * *

Xiao Jun woke from the unintentional slumber he had fallen into, looking around for the King.

He found him bent over on his study table, holding some instruments Xiao Jun hadn’t seen in a long time.

He went over to him, and draped himself on his back, looking at the sapphire gemstone the King held in his hands.

“I never thought I would see you with one of these again”, he murmured against his ear shell. The King hummed, acknowledging his presence, but didn’t reply.

“It’s beautiful”, he said.

The King sighed, “it is not finished yet. It’s a hard stone to polish”.

Xiao Jun smiled and said, “It became perfect the moment my King’s hands touched it”.

The King stopped in his motions, and put the brush down, before standing up straight. Xiao Jun moved away from him respectfully.

“It’s late”, the King said, “you should head back to your room”, and Xiao Jun bit his bottom lip, and left after paying his respects.

As he moved through the hallways, moonlight playing tricks with the marble floors here and there, Xiao Jun couldn't help, but look at his fingers, extending them before his eyes. _Blue has always been his color_ , he thought with small smile on his face.


	10. The Northern Rosette

The Young King found Hoseok where he liked to spend most of his time, the Royal Aviary.

Hoseok was deeply immersed in his birds of prey, and didn't notice the King. Taehyung motioned for his guard not to announce his presence.

Hoseok took the hood off his favourite pet, a Golden Eagle at that, and let it fly into the blue sky.

Taehyung watched with slightly fascinated, yet calculating eyes, as the bird rose, then dove, and then rose again.

He was brought out of reverie by Hoseok's voice, "Your Majesty", he said, when he saw him, "forgive me, I got lost in my hobby".

The Young King motioned his hands, telling him it was nothing, before saying, "Call the bird back, you and Namjoon are to come with me. I plan to visit the market today".

And Hoseok had nodded and said that he'd get right to it.

* * *

Taehyung stepped into the bazaar, his face mostly covered in the dark rags he wore, Hoseok and Namjoon by his side, dressed same as him, his Royal Guards following them silently from a distance.

“Ah, sirs, sirs”, a beverages merchant called them, assuming them to be customers, “come have a seat. It’s a nice day to be out today. Have some of that special juice of mine. Its home brewed, sirs. You won’t find the likes of it in the entire Kingdom”. He sold his products to them.

Taehyung smiled and sat at the table, Hoseok ordered the juices for the three of them.

“Tell me, gracious host”, Taehyung said, turning to the merchant, “I’m thinking of opening my shop around here, is it better to bring my merchandise here?”

“You are a merchant”, the simple man asked, and sat by Taehyung’s side.

“Yes, I come from the west”, Taehyung replied, “I import spices from Republics”.

“Ah, then you come at a good time”, the merchant said, and Taehyung smiled involuntarily, “the business is very good in capital now a days. If you can cross the border without issue, and pay the army enough, it’s very good here”.

Taehyung’s smile vanished, his face turning blank again, and he said, “ah yes, the King can not control his army properly, apparently”.

From a side glance, he saw Hoseok biting into his lower lip.

“No, No”, the merchant replied quickly, “the King is a kind man, so many of our taxes are already reduced, and it has only been a few days more than nine months since he was crowned. I believe he must be doing his best, but the armies have always been difficult”.

“I see”, Taehyung mumbled, and after a quick more chat, the merchant left them to their drinks.

“Forgive me, my King”, Hoseok said, biting his lips so hard, they looked like they were ready to bleed, “I couldn’t properly fulfill the role His Majesty granted me”.

The Young King’s face hardened, “it appears the armies at the border are causing trouble to the merchants. This issue needs to be resolved quickly”.

Then they left for the next shop, and Taehyung chatted with a few more merchants, and they all replied more or less the same, _the army officers filled their pockets to let the merchants enter the Kingdom._

“This was to happen”, Taehyung said, “with the increase in trade in past month, the armies would sure benefit from it”.

Namjoon and Hoseok nodded along to him, and they returned to the palace. Once, Taehyung had bathed and dressed, he called for Hoseok again.

“This needs to be dealt with quickly, Hoseok”, the Young King said, “we can not let our armies be so ignorant of my direct orders”.

Hoseok, of course, agreed with him.

“I think I should pay them a visit”, The Young King said, the candle light making his eyes appear to be glinting in the dark, “I need to show them that there is only one King, and that is Kim Taehyung, and none else”.

And Hoseok had felt the King’s words in his bones.

* * *

The King didn’t call for Jimin, but Xiao Jun, the next week. But now that he had seen that the King wanted to gift him some thing he had made himself, Jimin’s heart was strangely not much worried. He knew he would be called, once his gift was ready for him.

But instead he heard the news that the King was leaving for the Western border. Not only that, but that many of the Court officials, and Xiao Jun and his slave, Seok Jin, and Min Yoongi were also leaving with them.

And no, Jimin was not going to be left behind with unimportant slaves.

So, he dressed himself up pleasantly, made himself presentable as though the King had specifically asked for him, took his slave, Maria, with him, and reached for the King’s chambers, telling the guards stationed outside to inform the King of his presence.

The guard stared at him for a second, as though he wasn’t sure he should follow Jimin’s words, but then left with a sigh.

Jimin heart did a quick flip when he was allowed to enter inside.

The King stood in front of the fire place, some papers in his hand.

“Is something the matter, Jimin”, the King asked softly, but his voice wasn’t frank, like it had always been with him.

_May be he shouldn’t have come like that…_

He braved through the discomfort and said, “I missed His Majesty”, he said, and pulled his gown a little off his shoulders, but the King, although his eyes followed the obvious show, didn’t seem impressed by it.

“I’m busy”, he replied simply, “if there is nothing urgent, you may go back to your room”.

And Jimin acted like the obvious dismissal didn't affect him much.

He stepped forth quickly, “there is”, he said, “an urgent matter, as well”.

The King moved and sat in his study chair, but didn't ask for Jimin to come forward, “What is it?”

“I…”, Jimin stuttered, suddenly not feeling too sure, “I heard you were leaving, for the border”.

The King didn’t reply, but motioned for him to continue, so Jimin said, “I want to come with you”.

A small laugh left the King’s lips, and it surprised Jimin, as it eased him as well.

“Does every member of my Harem now wishes to come with me”, the King said.

_So Xiao Jun must have also asked the King the same._

“I do not wish to part from His Majesty for so long”, Jimin said, all honey-tongued.

“Do as you wish”, the King replied, then he was quiet for a second before saying, “if you don’t bring those rags of clothes with you, I’ll allow it”

And Jimin had given him his biggest happiest smile, and said that he made no promises.

* * *

It was made known to him that since it would be warm at the western border now a days, he should pack his clothes accordingly.

 _A Hunting Trip_ , that’s what he was told. Jimin didn’t even know how to ride a horse.

But, still, he asked Yoongi for some dresses to be made for him. Yoongi replied that he had already asked the Royal Tailors so. Jimin was thankful of him.

They left the same week, the entire entourage in carriages, Jimin with Yoongi and Maria, Xiao Jun with Seok Jin and two more slaves of his.

He heard that the King travelled with Hoseok and Namjoon, and he thought it was better than him travelling with Xiao Jun.

This was the first time Jimin saw the outside world after he had been captured and brought to the palace, and the roads filled him with nostalgia, and a nagging feeling of nothingness.

_So much had happened, and yet everything appeared the same as it always did._

He pulled the curtain of the window the entire way, cutting his line of sight, _no need to see the things he could never have._

* * *

The entire journey took two weeks, and by the time they reached the border, Jimin’s body was ready to murder him because of tiredness.

It was midday when they reached there, the Head of the Western Border Station, along with many of his entourage stood there to welcome them. The man, apparently in his mid-forties, when he saw the King, bowed so low that Jimin worried he might break his back.

They were given some chambers to rest, and Jimin was antsy. He opened the doors to step outside, but then saw the two huge guards stationed outside, and had given them a nervous laugh, before stepping back into his room, and closing the door behind him.

* * *

He hated it here.

He didn’t know what had possessed him when he asked to be brought here. It had been two days, and he was bound to his room, along with Yoongi and Maria, and Maria was not talkative, and Yoongi was too sarcastic, and Jimin wanted to pull his own hair off.

He had come here, wanting to spend more time with the King, but the King apparently had been too busy to call him.

And then Xiao Jun had paid him a visit, and Jimin was surprised at that.

That was until he saw the ring in Xiao Jun’s fingers.

_That was… that was the stone he had chosen._

Blue with shades of turquoise, it was meant for him.

_what was it doing on Xiao Jun’s finger?_

Xiao Jun impromptu visit suddenly made sense to him. He was here to show off the King’s gift to him.

“Look at this, Yoongi-ssi”, he was saying, “is it not just beautiful!”

The ring was definitely very beautiful, Jimin totally agreed, and his brain seethed at that.

“The King made it for me”, he said, his tongue as though it took a dip in sweets, “I never knew that he _loved_ me so to make a piece for me by his own hands”.

 _Of course, you didn’t, because it was meant for me…_ Jimin knew his face to be beat red.

“Jimin-ssi", Xiao Jun called him, all smiles, “won’t you look at that. Tell me how pretty it is”.

And Jimin had looked, and found that Xiao Jun’s fingers were not entirely straight, there was a natural curve to them, _ugly_ , he called them in his mind.

“You should enjoy it, and take care that it stays there”, he said, a smile playing on his lips, “it’s a tiny little thing, after all”.

And he saw with satisfaction, how Xiao Jun’s face turned red at that.

“Are you saying that someone wants it stolen?”, Xiao Jun said sharply.

“How can I be so blatantly disrespectful, My Queen”, he said, his voice carrying no tone at best, “I merely want what’s best for you. I would not wear the ring everywhere so carelessly with me if I were you. It’s His Majesty’s precious gift after all”.

Xiao Jun had looked at him with clear hatred in his eyes, and had left shortly after. Jimin didn't reply to Yoongi later, when the omega once again lectured him about etiquette and propriety.

* * *

The air was cold tonight, and Jimin wished he could go back into the warmth of his room in the palace.

A knock, loud in the quiet of the night, brought him out of his reverie. Maria was quickly out of the chair she sat in, and opened the door.

It was one of the guards, and he held a letter in his hand, telling them that it was from the King, and meant for Jimin.

His heart thudded in his ribcage, and he sat up quickly on his bed.

The letter was simple, containing basically nothing, but asking for his presence in tomorrow’s event that was arranged by the Head of Western Border Post, Doh Chin Mae.

But what actually caught Jimin’s eyes, was the last sentence, “Don’t dare dress in rags”, it said, and Jimin found himself smiling, involuntarily, before Xiao Jun’s ring flashed in his mind, and his smile dissipated.

“Ah…”, he heard Yoongi’s voice, “he smiles. Bless His Majesty”.

Jimin rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

Despite all his reservations, Jimin did dress like a proper King’s favored omega, and that was because of many reasons; he was ordered by the King; they were not in the Capital Castle where Jimin had started to feel like he belonged; but most of all, he didn't want to give Xiao Jun any kind of satisfaction by dressing as someone lower than him.

There were many people there today, and Jimin was guided along with Xiao Jun, and Yoongi and Seok Jin, to stand by the King’s side.

It looked like the setting of a feast, the King sitting on a High chair in the center, that looked more like a throne, his omega slaves to his left, and the Imperial Ministers from the Capital to his right, while the Border Officials, were before them.

It was a feast, it turned out. They were all presented with mounds over mounds of food, and wine that never stopped flowing.

Jimin watched as everyone dined, along with three slaves that stood in the center, and read various reports to the Young King.

“The capital merchant that deals in beverages, has reported a crime that came to the King’s attention. It states that the army generals at the border are involved in…”

The slave stuttered badly at that part, and previously the people that weren’t listening to the boring politics were now listening in as well.

“Continue”, Hoseok ordered the slave, his voice very stern.

The slave gulped, then looked nervously at the Head of Border Post, before he read the rest of the statement, still stuttering, “are involved in taking the taxes more than those allotted recently by the King, Kim Taehyung, and force the traders to pay more than designated amount to let them cross the border”.

At this, Doh Chin Mae stood so fast that his chair fell back. He was immediately kneeling before the Young King.

“Lies, your Majesty”, he said, “these are lies, plotted against me by the haters. I have always been loyal to the King, and would never dare treason like that, Your Majesty. Please investigate the situation completely, My King”.

The King was calm and pious when he said, “Stand up to your feet, Chin Mae”, he said softly, and there was something in his tone that sent shivers through Jimin’s spine.

Chin Mae silently stood, his head bowed respectfully.

“I wouldn’t pass any order without properly investigating any case”, the King said, still softly, “that is why we have invited your brother heads from the neighbouring posts as well”.

When the King said those words, five more persons stood from their seats, and came to stand in front of the King, by Chin Mae’s side.

“Tell me, my loyal officials”, the King asked the new men, “has anyone of you ever heard of treason like this, by the hands of Chin Mae, or any other you know?”

“No, my King”.

“No, Your Majesty”.

They all replied simultaneously, and the King nodded.

“Hoseok”, the King said, “bring out the merchants then. Why would they lie to us like that?”

Immediately, Hoseok motioned for someone, and then three men, probably the merchant, was brought forth. In the centre was the beverages merchant the King had first met in the market.

When the man saw that he was in front of the King, his knees appeared to go weak, and a hint of recognition appeared in his eyes.

“You told me in our meeting at the market, that the soldiers at the border”, the King said, “were taking more taxes than allowed limit. Is this true?”

The merchant nodded vehemently at that, “this is true, sire. I swear to you”.

“Swearing means nothing to me”, the Young King said softly, “can you offer any proof for your statement, or is it mere hearsay?”

The merchant went pale. “No sire”, he said, fear evident in his tone, “I have no proof, sire, forgive me, sire”.

The King motioned for the merchant to be held at a side. Immediately Chin Mae stepped forth, “Your Majesty”, he said, “I would like that merchant to be punished for this behaviour, accusing an Imperial Official of the King without proof, it is unacceptable in a peaceful kingdom such as ours”.

“You are right, indeed”, the King said, “such behaviour is not acceptable. That can only leave us with one option, further investigate into the story, and see what grievances the merchants holds against the government”.

Chin Mae squirmed in his place, but before he could speak anything, Hoseok stepped forth, and said, “there are few people that I would like to present before His Majesty regarding the matter”.

The King allowed it, and then three soldiers, and seven traders were brought in.

Hoseok turned to the King, “Can I investigate them, on behalf of His Majesty?”, he asked and the King allowed that.

Hoseok paid his regards and then turned towards the merchants, “you are the merchants from the republic”, he said, “how much tax did you have to pay at the border to be allowed into the Kingdom?”

Chin Mae’s face went pale. The merchants, that looked guileless at best, and didn’t understand why they were being asked such questions, replied quickly.

And the Tax Price they told was way higher than the limit.

Chen Mae was on his knees again, “Lies, your Majesty”, he said loudly, “lies”.

Jimin bit his lip, not knowing who to believe, but the way the man screamed for his innocence reminded him so much of himself, when he was first captured at the battle grounds, how he had howled in anger and pain, and had screamed his throat raw.

“Get up”, this time, the very first time, the King’s voice was sharp and stern, and Chen Mae was lifted off the ground by two guards

“Hoseok”, the King said, “ask the soldiers. What do they say? Tell them, if they lie, they will suffer the same fate, I decide for the merchant or for official”.

Hoseok told the soldiers that, and the face of three men quickly went pale. They looked at each other with nervous eyes.

“Hurry up”, the King said, and voice held so much rage that Jimin whimpered from his place.

The soldiers, seeing the King in anger, quickly fell on their knees, and then their heads were touching the ground, “forgive us, Majesty, forgive us, we were forced. The chiefs forced us, Your Majesty, it’s not our fault”

“Lies, lies, your majesty, lies”, Chen Mae was screaming from where he was held by the guards.

“Be quiet”, the King said, his voice loud and booming, strong, “are nine people from different places actively lying against you? Are you so unlikable?”

“Majesty”, Chen Mae whimpered from his place, “my friends will vouch for me. These are all lies, Your Majesty”.

“Your friends”, the King said, his voice disgracing and hateful, “the ones that were also actively playing tyrant by your sides, do you mean those friends?”

And immediately the rest of the five heads of other Border Posts were also screaming for their innocence.

“Tell me”, the King said, “have I not been nothing but lenient? Have I not been merciful? Have I not provided for all?”

Chen Mae whimpered with his head hanging low.

“Death”, the King said, “Death by decapitation. Beheading in front of every person of the border. Death for all six of you”

They all fell in front of the King, their noses against the dirt ridden ground, “Mercy, Your Majesty, please forgive”, they chanted.

“And you three”, the Young King turned to the three soldiers, that were trembling in their posts, “one hundred whips each”, he said, “if you survive, you will be demerited, and never allowed to serve again”

They also fell like their chiefs before the King and begged for forgiveness.

“Take them away”, the King said, and immediately all nine people were dragged off.

Jimin’s breath came back in stutters, he didn’t know how long he had been holding it.

“Come now, everyone”, he jumped in his seat when he heard the King’s voice, “let us watch the traitors pay for the crimes they committed”.

Jimin followed Xiao Jun with wobbly knees.

* * *

Jimin lay in his bed that night, his eyes wide open, staring at the wooden ceiling above him, his mind going hyper actively through today’s events and he couldn’t get himself to close his eyes.

The screams of the six men that were beheaded still rang clear as day in his head.

_Was this how he had screamed when he had seen his father die?_

Then there were the pitiful pleas of the three foot soldiers that were flogged a hundred times. One of them had died on spot, the rest two were taken out of their sights, dragged by their arms, bloodied and bruised.

_Was this how he looked when the merchants had beaten him, when Yoongi had him whipped because he had attacked another omega?_

There were no answers in the quietness, the evening so graciously offered, to be heard.

But, today brought illumination to one more aspect of his life now, violence and death, and he knew it was always going to be by his side. It had started by the death of his father, and he had no idea where it would end.

But then he thought of the King, the Kim Taehyung, he had never seen anything like it. He had never seen anyone... so authoritative, so full of dictatorship, so... _autarch_. 

He didn’t know the King, none at all, the person he knew from the confines of his bed chambers, probably didn’t even exist.

He didn’t know how much time he spent tossing and turning in his bed.

He gave up at last, sitting with a sigh, and had covered himself up in a long shawl as he stepped out. Maria and two guards were immediately on his heels, but Jimin was too tired to notice them.

He walked through the wet muddy ground, and saw how his feet got covered in dirt, a relic from his past. 

A man came running towards him, “Royal Espouse", he called him. Jimin turned to face him silently.

“The King orders for your presence", the man said, out of breath.

And for the first time, Jimin didn’t want to see the King, but he had followed the man quietly.

The man took them first to a bath, and Maria had helped him clean up properly, and then he was dressed and taken to the King’s chambers. 

The light was dim now, and it was difficult to see around outside the halo of the torch the man had held.

He was told to wait outside, while the Royal Guard went inside to inform the King of his presence.

Jimin’s teeth clattered outside in the cold.

He knew it would be warm inside, so when the guard came back to tell him to go in, Jimin had handed his warm outer cloak to Maria, who was to stay outside until Jimin was allowed to leave. It was the lack of a warm cloak that first caught the King’s attention as soon as Jimin entered.

“Are you not cold", the King had said, “why would you walk around like that? You are going to catch a fever”.

_How could a man ruthless as him notice things like these?_

Jimin wished that he could see the man Taehyung was, of the ruthlessness he was more than capable of, not that shell of a man he presented before him.

He gave him a small smile, “I gave mine to Maria. She is to stand outside for me".

The King looked at him for a few seconds at that, before turning away towards the fire place. “Come”, he said, “sit by me", and Jimin had obeyed silently, sitting by the King’s side, on those huge and overtly comfortable floor cushions, like he was almost draped over the alpha, and the warmth had felt soothing against his cold skin.

The King was quiet for a second, and it got Jimin squirming in his place, having no idea whatsoever of what went on in the King’s mind.

“You seemed uncomfortable at the today’s events", the King said slowly to him, “did it scare you?”

Jimin would not call the feeling as being scared.

“I...”, he started, carefully navigating through his words, “it felt very sudden".

Jimin held no liking for things that happened suddenly. Last time something sudden happened, his father was murdered.

The King's knuckles came to caress his cheeks, and although his mind revulsed, Jimin made sure to lean into those fingers.

“If this was the reason to come here", he said with his eyes closed, “please warn me next time. I don’t wish to see bloodshed if I can help it", and opened his eyes to look at the King’s face.

“There is one more reason for coming here", the King said softly, but Jimin didn’t look at the tone of the words the way he used to, now that he had seen what havoc the voice could cause, speaking so softly.

“Hunting?” Jimin asked, “wasn't it just a cover to come here?”

And the King gave a small laugh, but Jimin found it to be mirthless.

“Yes, that too", Taehyung said, “but there is another reason, too. Can you guess it?”

Jimin was tired and he didn’t want to, but he still tried, “order me to go back to wearing dresses you want me to wear?”

Taehyung’s eyes crinkled, “that’s just an additional benefit. But don’t you remember the promise you made sure I kept?”

Jimin had no idea what he was talking about, so he said so.

The King’s hands combed through Jimin's hair, “you asked for something from me, something no other had”, he spoke the words Jimin had said.

The ring Xiao Jun wore came to the front of his eyes.

“Did you not give that to Xiao Jun”, he said, disinterested, “if he wears the same as mine, what’s the point"

The King smiled at the attitude he showed, “you are such a brat", he said, and Jimin closed his eyes, so the King might not see the way he rolled his eyes at him, “did you wish for that? For a ring designed by me?”

Jimin thought of his words before speaking, “that morning, when I came out of His Majesty's chambers, I saw these stones on your study, and I picked the one I liked and placed it separately”, the way the King looked at him confirmed that he knew of what Jimin spoke.

“I thought you were going to give that to me, that you’ll refine one for me", he picked up the King’s hand that lay in his lap, “by your own hands, and that was the honor I wanted”, he placed the King’s hand back in his lap, and shuffled away a bit, “but instead you gave it to the Queen. You must forgive the slave's impudence for assuming".

He felt the way the King’s hand tightened imperceptibly on his thigh before relaxing.

“Would it have made any difference”, the King said, “a jewel is a jewel, whether I’m the one refining it, or an ordinary jeweller in the street shop".

Jimin didn’t try to mention it to him that he wanted the intention, not the jewel itself.

But the King continued, “when you called yourself an ordinary slave, you would have called yourself so even if you were the Queen by my hand, a shiny piece of rock would never mean anything to you the way you want it to".

Jimin turned his face away. _Why was the King just too damn smart! How could he read Jimin so easily like it was nothing!_

“I can not offer you anything, my slave", the King said, and his voice was grave, “I can not give you what you ask for".

A quiet breath left Jimin’s mouth when he heard the words.

_Should he leave now..._

"Do you wish me to retire to my quarters, Your Highness", Jimin said quietly, “I’m afraid I may have soured your night further. Please forgive".

But before he could move away, the King slowly brought him forth by a hand on his back, holding his hand in his own, caressing the knuckles there with his thumb.

“It is true that you are not the most pleasurable company I have had”, the King said slowly, “but somehow, in some way, I do not wish to see you disappointed. So I thought about your words”.

Jimin held his breath imperceptibly.

“and I prepared a gift for you”, the Young King said, “which, although, does not merit that only a King must be able to procure, and is quite common in every way, but I believe it to be worthy of you".

Jimin’s eyes widened a bit, and he moved closer to the King, but still making sure that he didn’t make everything awkward by being too eager, “you should let me decide that, Your Majesty, after all I’m the one being gifted".

And the King had smiled towards him.

* * *

Jimin looked at the huge and ugly bird, one that he was sure he couldn’t even clasp his both hands around, in disbelief intermingled with shock.

It was mockery of him, a cruel jest, he was sure of it.

He silently turned to the King, “Thank you, I really love it", he said, tonelessly.

The King came close to him by his side, “Do you know what bird it is?", he asked. Jimin shook his head in no.

“Its a Ferruginous Hawk, a northerner, like you", the King said, smiling. The bird, apparently taking that as an insult, had flapped it’s wings open with a loud high-pitched shriek, and... they were Huge, they were probably even broader than Jimin’s shoulders.

“How… interesting”, he mumbled.

The King motioned for the falconer to leave, but leave the monstrous bird with them.

“You want to be alone… with this thing”, Jimin said incredulously.

“This thing, a female at that, is your gift”, the King said, a smile on his lips, “will this how you regard it?”

“My apologies”, Jimin said, trying best for his tone to not turn put as sarcastic as he wanted it to, “Does His Majesty wish to be alone with the beauty? Can I be excused then?”

And for the first time, Jimin saw the King sigh at him, “sit down, the bird’s tamed. It won’t attack unless provoked”.

And was that meant to soothe Jimin, cause it did not in the slightest, but he stayed with wary eyes. The slave falconer made the bird sit on a stand, and then paid his respects and left.

Even though now Jimin was far away from the bird, _hawk_ , he didn’t feel at ease. “You called it worthy of me”, he mumbled, “do I look like that in your eyes?”

The King was quiet for seconds, but when he spoke it was low-toned, “this hawk, is why I allowed you to come here at the border. It’s found in the northern areas of far middle eastern Republics. I wanted to give it to you when I returned”.

Jimin moved closer to him, instead of replying, it was evident that the King had yet more to say, “you said you were a slave, and you needed something from me, worthy of you”, the King said, holding his hand in his own, “but there is nothing I can give you like that, I can not think of anything”.

Jimin held his breath, and the King continued, “then I saw Hoseok, train his birds, and I saw as they flew, free and wild, and I saw how they looked when they dove, so ferocious and swift”, the king took a breath and then said, “and I saw how they attacked, bloody and violent”.

Jimin sucked in a breath, and looked at the King with a little wide eyes, who stared back at him with eyes like embers in the candle light.

“And the very best of them, is this”, the King motioned to the bird, before turning his attention to Jimin.

The King's hands slowly moved down Jimin's palms, and held him by his wrists, turning his left one up, where the scar the King had left was still prominent, and he saw how the King kissed it again, a mimicry of their first meeting, where Jimin was _wild_ and _free_ in his actions, _ferocious_ in his moves, and _bloody_ in the aftermath.

They were like the _Hawk_ in every sense that mattered.

“You were brought to me by fate, made a slave of me by fate”, the King was saying, his voice so so deep, as though he was also seeing their first meeting, with open eyes, “you may never be free, but this”, he again motioned towards the Hawk, “this can be your wings, you can let it rise in your stead”.

And Jimin didn't know why he whimpered at that. His vision had blurred and then a drop of salt and water had rolled on his face.

He saw the King’s hand move from his wrist, and remove the saltiness from his face.

His eyelashes trembled when the King’s hands came to caress and hold his face, and how he then lowered his own face over Jimin's, kissing his lips, probably salty with his tears, softly and softly, just brushing and brushing.

Jimin lifted his hands and held the King by his broad shoulders, and then lifted himself by their help, and kissed the King, deep and unrelenting. He felt how the King moved his hands to his back and caressed his body, holding him against his own, and Jimin touched him _everywhere,_ his motions uninhibited, _free._

“I really like what you gave me”, he whispered with his eyes bright and twinkling, “ _Taehyung_ ”

And the King's lips parted a bit when Jimin spoke his name, so casually, so disrespectfully, so _untameably._

But then he had smiled, and had kissed him again, and it was like the kisses they had shared before, hard and bruising, and Jimin had relaxed into that.

Later as they lay under the sheets, Jimin hadn’t felt cold, and although he didn't seek the warmth from the King’s clothed chest himself, he didn't deny it either when the King brought his body close to his own.

* * *

[Jimin's](https://twitter.com/NulHypothesis/status/1298668378010333184?s=19) and [Hoseok's ](https://twitter.com/NulHypothesis/status/1298668392740720640?s=19)

* * *

The nest day, Yoongi saw Jimin dress up in what was a very fancy, very expensive dress of his to date, and he saw him at calm. He had even replied to Yoongi and Maria without snapping at them every second.

“Heard you got a sparrow last night”, Yoongi said, and Jimin smiled at that.

“It’s a cute little feathery thingy”, Jimin said, smiling at his reflection in the mirror, “you wouldn’t like it”.

* * *

Later, as Jimin sat by the King’s side, while they were going to leave for the hunt, Jimin saw Hoseok’s bird, that he carried on his hand, while he fed him some meat pieces, and, _dear heavens_ , the bird was even bigger than Jimin’s. Then the bird had parted his huge huge wings, and now it looked like the size of a deer, and had flown off, and Jimin was left wondering if his arms were longer or the bird’s gigantic wings.

“What bird is this”, he had said with wide eyes.

“This is a Golden Eagle”, the King said, “it’s Hoseok’s personal hunting bird. It took him five years to train it”.

“Five years”, Jimin was astonished, “can birds even live that long”.

The King smiled at his childish fascination, “it can live up to 40 years, if properly cared for”.

And Jimin let a breathy ‘woah’ at that.

“And what of my bird”, Jimin asked, “how long can it live?”

“Probably 20”, the King replied.

And Jimin was not happy with that, “then why didn’t you give me the eagle”.

The King smiled, “because it is difficult to handle an eagle, it is bound to roam, and sometimes may not return for weeks”.

 _Okay, that didn’t sound very nice,_ Jimin thought, then another thought popped in his mind, “then we should have a match, see which bird is better, mine or Hoseok’s”

The King laughed, “Hoseok’s eagle is going to eat your hawk in mid air. Do you wish to be rid of her so soon?”

Jimin sputtered at that, “why did you give me a bird weaker than Hoseok’s? Doesn’t that demerit your gift”.

The King turned to face him, “Hoseok is a personal official of mine”, he said, smiling while at it, “so a bird of his, is a representation of me, and although your happiness matters much to me, I'm not generous enough to let you run along like that”.

And Jimin had pouted at that, but then had accepted the King’s hand when they were told that their horses were ready to leave for the hunt.

* * *

Horse riding was over-rated and hunting was just an acronym of war. 

Or it was such in Jimin’s humble opinion.

Also the King’s gift was probably useless to him, since it was most likely to end up in the Royal Hunting Aviary, but it was pleasing to look at as it soar high in the sky, and the way it dove when it found some animal, still useless all in all, apart from the meaning it held.

But it was the way many of the King’s hunters followed the bird that essentially belonged to Jimin, and his eyes had darkened as he stared at the horse riders follow the bird as it mapped the skies.

The King’s Imperial Minister Hoseok, was an exceptionally good rider, and he was the one by the King’s side, as they rode not after Jimin’s Hawk, but Hoseok's, to the omega’s displeasure, so, Jimin had focused on the way the King held his horse with a tight leash, and the way the animal responded to its master. It was... regal.

He had seen the calm way the King commanded authority, which was strongly followed by brutality, and then he had seen the way he pondered on every word spoken to him, seen in the way the King chose the hawk as a gift for him, and then he had seen the strong grip he held on the reins of his horse, as he led the hunters...

 _The Royals were born different,_ he idly thought, _they differed by blood, and it showed._

Later that night, as they sat around the bonfire, tables set for them, Min Yoongi found him and sat by his side. 

"You told me you were given a sparrow", he said to Jimin, "you didn't tell me it was a little horse on wings".

Jimin hummed, savouring the taste of wine against his tongue. He didn't get that fine stuff too much like he wanted and he would enjoy it till he couldn't anymore.

"Did you see the General's eagle", Min Yoongi apparently was in the mood to talk. Jimin narrowed his eyes at him. "It's probably bigger than us", Yoongi was saying.

"Its just a bird", Jimin said, unenthusiastic. He looked over where Xiao Jun sat next to the King, as per the customs.

"I have never seen birds this big in my life. We haven't been in hunts much, first because the King was always ill, and then after him, the Queen held no interest, and the Prince was never in the palace". 

_Talking, talking, talking. When did Min Yoongi start to talk so much?_

"Why are you so quiet?" he was asked, and he sighed.

"I'm tired of all the... hunting today", Jimin mumbled.

"You didn't even ride out", Yoongi said.

"Doesn't mean I can't get tired", Jimin said, his voice heavy with all the wine, "I haven't had this much... outing, in forever. I'm not used to it".

Yoongi slumped in his chair a little with a sigh, before straightening up again, his body too used to decorum to last a second without.

"The General was especially good today", he said, as though stating a fact, "he clearly deserves to be the King's falconer"

Jimin hummed.

"I wonder who is he mated to", Yoongi said, "his omega must be someone equally endowed".

Jimin raised his eyes to him, and lifted his eyebrows. Yoongi scoffed, "Don't look at me like you did not get ideas when you kept watching the King so shamelessly today"

Jimin sighed, and thought that staying quiet was the best option here.


	11. The Frayed Holds

The journey back to the capital lasted for two weeks, and by now the snow had melted away, giving way to the fresh breeze that announced the presence of spring.

Jimin had not expected much out of their arrival in the capital.

He definitely didn’t expect for the people to come out on the streets to greet the King, but he saw as the common men came out, and heard as they praised the Young King, raising slogans in his name.

The King had decided to enter his Capital on the back of his horse, instead of in the carriage, clad in a dark buttoned outfit and an equally dark cape, and although Jimin could only see his back from the window of his carriage, he could imagine the proud and haughty upwards tilt of his chin, and that unnoticeable smirk that seemed to never leave, but could not be observed from far away.

He had never imagined a welcome like that into the city after the violence the King had done in the name of justice at the border, but apparently the people considered it their salvation.

Jimin saw the faces of (un)important men pass by him, buried deep in his thoughts.

* * *

Maria helped him out of his dress, and he ordered for a warm bath to be drawn for him, silently watching as four omegas worked on his body, clearing all the soreness out of his muscles.

 _He had missed this_ , he thought lazily, sinking further under water.

By next morning, everyone knew that both Jimin and Xiao Jun had received some present from the King himself.

The slaves were not surprised that Xiao Jun received a gift, for he was bestowed upon quite regularly by the King, but it was Jimin that became the name of common tongue.

It was just a gift, but the meaning was evident to everyone, Jimin now stood next to the Queen, _and wasn’t that a frightening thought._

They, almost every one of them, had an offensive statement said about Jimin, at one point or another, and now the same omega was in the King’s favour.

Jimin stepped out of his chambers with a tilt in his lips. When he sat in the halls the Harem omegas usually occupied, he didn’t have to sit alone, Maria sat by his feet, and then four more omegas approached him slowly, and then two of the Espoused had come, and they had sat next to Maria, apparently suddenly deciding he was good enough to talk to.

Jimin let them crowd him, let them tell tales of what had happened in his absence, indulged them by making Maria tell exaggerated stories of his trip.

His senses honed on the way he was watched by the slaves of the Queen, felt how the Queen himself looked his way some times, and Jimin had turned to face him one time, only to see the ring on his finger, and had looked away, his jaw clenching imperceptibly.

He stepped out of the suffocating staleness of the omegas incessant talk after a while, Maria following him silently. 

“You really think it means anything”, a sharp voice, directed evidently at him caught his attention. He turned and saw Xiao Jun, accompanied by four of his slaves and Seok Jin, looking his way with a heated gaze.

Jimin slightly tilted his head to the left, “it must mean something if it brings you to me”.

Xiao Jun stepped fourth, coming close to him. Jimin stared defiantly at him, “listen to me, _slave_ , and listen well. Many of you came, and left. They never stay. Do you know why?” Jimin lifted an eyebrow at him, Xiao Jun continued, “because that’s the life here, one day it’s you, and the next, another omega is receiving the affections meant for you”.

Jimin looked at him, “is that what to tell yourself as you go to sleep”, he said, a small smile in place, “that I am temporary and you will have him again”.

“Can you contradict, Jimin?” Xiao Jun said, “I gave him a son, a Crown Prince, while you”, he smirked, “you are yet to bed him properly”.

Jimin’s smile disappeared.

“Did you assume I would not know about this?”, Xiao Jun said, taking in his shocked appearance with satisfaction, “there are many whispers, and none of them are kind to you”.

Jimin pursued his lips, then lifted his face towards him, “I may have yet to bed him, but you forget in your haste, My Queen, what really counts”, he said, “the King chose, no, _marked_ me for himself, while _you_ were sitting by his side”.

Xiao Jun’s face turned red, and Jimin’s eyes twinkled, “the King sleeps with me in his arms, it’s only a matter of time before there are Princes of mine running around. But one thing you should know”, his voice dropped, “the King will not come for you again, because I'll make sure that all he’d ever want, will be me”

Xiao Jun’s eyes turned wide. No one ever dared talk of King the way Jimin did.

“I’ll ruin him for you”, Jimin said, smirking, then his gaze dropped to Xiao Jun’s hands, seeing the sapphire ring with an intensity in his gaze, “and I don’t need _jewels_ for that”.

Xiao Jun wet his lips, “Day dreams and all that”, he said, his jaw clenched, “you talk as if the world lays at your feet”, he said, “I have been with the King for thirteen years, fifteen if you count the two years before he bedded me, and yet here you are, a slave that came no more than four months ago, and yet has the audacity to challenge”, he let out a ridiculing laugh, “you say it’s the jewels that stand in your way, then go ahead. I would like to see you make a fool of yourself”.

Xiao Jun patted the silk of his gown as though smoothing out the wrinkles, before he stepped gracefully ahead of Jimin, his hoard of slaves following after him. Jimin looked at his back, the way his gown swirled behind him, perfectly outlining him.

* * *

“Espouse”, Maria was saying, “you shouldn't let his words bother you”.

Jimin cooed at the bird perched before him, “they don’t bother me, Maria”, he said.

“It’s my own words”, he mumbled, “that are bothersome, it’s them that I need to pay heed to”.

His voice was low, and Maria didn’t hear them, and when she asked what Jimin had said, she got only the clucks of the bird’s beak in reply, as it ate the piece of meat Jimin placed before it.

"Espouse, what if the Queen tells His Majesty about it", Maria said.

"Tell His Majesty what", Jimin said, a small smile on his lips, "all those that heard the conversation are the Queen's slaves, and thus rendered untrustworthy, and you. You wouldn't speak against me, would you?"

"Of course not, Espouse", Maria said quickly, "but the Queen's own words, His Majesty will trust him if he says so".

Jimin nodded, "he might, but Xiao Jun will not speak of it".

"It will bring his own position under question if he does so", he said lowly.

* * *

Taehyung shuffled through various reports put before him, before throwing the papers aside.

“These are useless”, he said, “I don’t want him behind bars, I want my sister freed”.

He lifted a paper close to his face, “and that’s not going to happen with”, he read the words, “another report of bribery or bringing more alcohol than allowed”.

Hoseok shuffled to his feet, “I’m trying to, My King, but…”.

“Where are the slaves that worked by his side”, the King said, “the ministers have to know of something”.

“The slaves know little and their words hold no proof”, Hoseok said, “the Ministers don’t come forth, my King”. _and they couldn't pressurize without any proof, or a hint._

Taehyung leaned back into his seat, his forehead in creases, “there has to be some cases, of his actions against me, or even the Princess, some slip up, that can be rounded up to treason”.

Then his back straightened as a thought occurred to him, “Do you think Namjoon knows something?”

Hoseok shook his head, then nodded, “he might”, he said, “but he is the First Minister now, and is of Royal Blood, he’s as unapproachable as Seung Ri himself”.

“He is, yet”, the King hummed, then a glint of something appeared in his dark eyes, “we just have to give a nudge then”.

* * *

“What news do you bring”, Namjoon asked one of the six slaves.

“My Lord, I followed the Minister as per your orders”, the slave said, “he is a drinker and a gambler, and loses much of his fortune to that, but he is not involved in any kind of trouble. He also didn't meet any men of interest”.

The same was said by the next two slaves that followed two more ministers.

Namjoon turned to the fourth one, “what of you?” he asked.

“My lord, the Minister I was told to follow, managed to escape my sight twice”, the slave said, and Namjoon’s brows creased, “but then I figured out the pattern, and I followed him successfully”.

“What did you find”, Namjoon asked curiously.

The slave thought for a second, before saying, “I saw two more men with him in a small tavern, they wore cloaks low on their faces, I don’t know who they are. Due to the noise, I was only able to capture a few phrases”.

“You are exceptionally bad at this”, Namjoon said, unimpressed, “even after all the training you have had”.

The slave lowered his head in shame, but then continued when Namjoon motioned him to, “they spoke of how they did not agree with the methods of the Young King, they called him a tyrant, twice, although the minister said that the King had proof behind the killings at the border”.

Namjoon’s eyes sharpened.

“What else did you hear?” he asked, a bit impatient.

“My lord, they did not speak of any act that may be regarded treasonous, they spoke only of their grievances, and how the King was hasty, and shamed his forefathers by purposefully ignoring centuries of cultures and tradition. They spoke of Prince Taemin too, how the King was a fool to pursue an Omega Lee Prince”.

“Did you record whatever you heard”, Namjoon asked.

“I wrote it all down”, the slave said, “although I fear, the conversation is broken at best, but I did not put any words of mine to fill the spaces”.

Namjoon nodded, appreciating him silently.

“Any thing about their accent, or clothes, or any sword, or dagger, they might have carried”, he asked.

“No, My Lord”, the slave shook his head, “I looked especially carefully”.

Namjoon hummed, looking at the pieces of parchment the slave handed to him. There were words written on it, a conversation, but it was partially insightful.

“Keep following Minister Han”, Namjoon said, “also try to find out the two men that he met”.

The slave nodded and said that he would get to it right away.

* * *

“My King", Namjoon said, as they said in the wide balcony of the King’s study, “I fear a backlash may come, sooner than we may suppose".

The King, focused so intently on the chess board laid in between them, hummed in acknowledgement, “do you hear some words being spoken, Nephew?”

“Not yet, Majesty", Namjoon shook his head, “but its yet an eleventh month since you were crowned, and already you have removed many nobles and Imperial Ministers from their posts, confiscated lands from many Lords and their families, openly executed seven officials, and had two flogged, pressurised the ambassadors from republic, openly went against the laws created by your Late Father, lowered the taxes so much, and”, Namjoon stopped for a sigh, “and sent courting gifts to Prince Lee, the family that has never been our ally".

The King looked at him with hooded eyes, but instead of replying to him, motioned towards the chess board, “you forgot your turn”.

Namjoon didn’t sigh at the obvious dismissal, and moved his knight, “My King, the ministers fear the abruptness you have shown, many consider it, may I be so bold, a flaw. They fear for their own, and an attitude such as this from them, can lead to...”, the King raised his eyes towards him, and Namjoon hesitated before saying, “it may lead to, God forbid, an uprising, your Majesty".

“How impudent", the king said, his voice dark, verging on enraged, "Spread my word, Namjoon, if anyone, and I mean anyone, dare question my orders and my laws, let it be known that there will be no mercy".

"Of course", Namjoon said quickly, “as you say, My King"

The King looked at him for a second, then he hummed and cocked his head to the right.

“I never got the chance to ask you", the King said after some seconds, “how is Seok Jin?”

Namjoon thought of many implications the King’s words may hold, then replied, “Seok Jin has brought me nothing but happiness. He treats me with kindness and respect. I do not wish for more".

The King gave him a small smile, “and Seok Jin”, he said, “does he enjoy your company too?”

“I…”, Namjoon shuffled in his seat, “he is yet to give me an indication that he finds me unflattering”.

“Give yourself some credit, Namjoon, you are too humble”, the King said, his voice smooth, “the way you court him, anyone is lucky to have you”.

“Maybe, My King”, Namjoon said, “but I would rather believe it when Seok Jin says the words to me himself”.

The King’s eyes turned a shade darker, a heaviness appearing in them, Namjoon didn’t understand the reason.

Then the King hummed, and said, “I think if both of you agree, then you two should be married, and Seok Jin should move to your residence, as per customs”.

Namjoon had agreed to his words, as always.

“My Queen will send you the formal invite”, the King said, “after Seok Jin has agreed to it, of course”.

* * *

Xiao Jun looked over from his seat towards Seok Jin, who was playing with Jae Min, following him around in the Royal Gardens. He smiled when he listened to high happy shrieks of his baby, as he and Seok Jin played some game.

“Seok Jin”, Xiao Jun called out, “come here. I need to discuss some matters with you”.

Seok Jin immediately let the Prince down, and smoothed his gown as he came and sat by Xiao Jun’s side, “My Queen”, he said, a smile on his lips, and a happy twinkle in his eyes.

“The King called for me yesterday”, Xiao Jun said, “he was asking about you and the First Official. Does he treat you well?”

Seok Jin lowered his eyes, his smile disappearing, “he is attentive, and considerate, My Queen”, he said.

“Seok Jin, you two are to be married”, Xiao Jun said, “shouldn’t you be a bit more enthusiastic”.

Seok Jin bit his lower lip, before saying carefully, “I have spent my whole life in the Palace, My Queen, and it is like a home to me now”, he said, “and although Namjoon is an honor my King has so generously graced me with, I do not wish to part from you”.

Xiao Jun smiled, “rest assured, His Majesty knows of your attachment with me, so he told me to ask you this, you can leave and stay with Namjoon, at his residence, or you can stay here with us, but you will have to return along with your husband in the evening”

“Then I would like to stay here”, Seok Jin replied quickly.

“Very well”, Xiao Jun said, “with that issue solved, the King also inquires your thoughts about marriage”.

Seok Jin turned silent, but then he said, “he has been courting me for fifteen weeks now, and I think it’ll be about time”, his voice carefully neutral.

“Jin”, Xiao Jun held his face in his hands, “Namjoon is not his father”.

Seok Jin’s eyes faltered, “I know, My Queen”, he said. Xiao Jun moved away from him.

Xiao Jun looked at him with a thoughtful gaze, “very well then. I will tell his Majesty that you have no objections”.

He was quiet for a second, looking at Seok Jin, who looked deep in his thoughts, then he moved closer to him, holding his hand in his own. Seok Jin looked surprised by the gesture, but didn't pull his hand away.

"Jinnie", Xiao Jun said lowly, "I want you to remember something", he stopped for a second, before continuing with a sigh, "we serve the King, and whatever he may order us, it is our duty to fulfill, but..."

Seok Jin wet his lips.

"I never wanted you to be brought into the politics", Xiao Jun finished.

"Its an honor to serve the King, My Queen", Seok Jin said quickly.

"Yes", his voice was low, "but you matter too, so, there is only one advice from me; Look after him, don't let him stray, but more than that..."

Xiao Jun wet his lips before saying, "Don't fall in love with him, not until you are entirely sure, not until he has proven his loyalty". 

Seok Jin nodded, and Xiao Jun's lashes trembled a bit.

"Please be assured, I know what is expected of me", Seok Jin said, "I will not let His Majesty down. This is where my loyalty lies".

Xiao Jun bit his lower lip and then nodded.

“So, the time chosen will probably be the end of this month”, he said, “it’s beautiful this time of year, what would you prefer, a wedding in the halls, or in the gardens”.

“In the gardens, of course”, Seok Jin replied with a small smile.

"Roses are going to be in bloom by then", Xiao Jun smiled.

They didn’t realize when the sky started getting dark around them, so immersed in their planning of a perfect wedding. It was the Wedding of a Kim Prince, after all. This didn’t happen every day.

“We should head inside”, Xiao Jun said, looking at the sky, and Seok Jin nodded, before calling for the Prince.

Jae Min had come galloping. Seok Jin held his hand, as he led him inside.

“You know”, Xiao Jun said, “Jae Min will need a right hand, when he becomes King one day”.

Seok Jin’s eyes widened.

Xiao Jun was smiling at him, “I look forward to holding your child soon”.

Seok Jin’s breath stuttered.

Xiao Jun never said any word that wasn’t from the King, that’s how much loyal he was to him, and now when he said that he wanted a child of his and Namjoon’s, the implication was quite evident.

He had smiled, and nodded, before lowering his head.

* * *

Jimin sat in the left rows, along with the other Espouse, and many omegas from the harem, while the Imperial Ministers, and other important members of Court sat in the right rows.

The wedding itself, Jimin had never seen anything more extravagant.

Seok Jin had looked ethereally beautiful, like he always did, a smile in place, steps graceful, by Kim Namjoon’s side.

They looked good together, Jimin thought, at least Seok Jin didn’t look so small next to Namjoon like Jimin did when he stood next to Jungkook.

He bit his cheeks viciously at the thought, and then focused consciously on the words spoken by the marriage officiator.

Later, the King had risen to the stage, legally confirming then as married, and Seok Jin had taken the surname Kim.

“Looks like we will not be seeing Kim Seok Jin again”, Jimin said to Yoongi who sat next to him.

“On the contrary”, Yoongi replied, “Seok Jin will serve the Queen, like he always has, as per his choice, but he will not be a harem slave”.

Jimin hummed at that.

“Loyalty like that”, he said, “I wonder how Xiao Jun was able to inspire that”.

“How else”, Yoongi gave him a funny look, “he treats him like a brother, they have never been separated ever since they met”.

Jimin scoffed.

“Be humble”, Yoongi said, “and may be you will inspire loyalty like that in someone too”.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “I don’t need a lap dog”.

“Language, Jimin”, Yoongi said, exasperated, “I never said you needed one”.

* * *

Jimin was just getting ready for bed, dressed in a long silk gown, his hair undone, when the King called for him, and he was surprised by it. The King almost never called for him on random nights.

He hastily put on a gown and tucked his unruly hair, and went there.

The King sat in front of a chess board, but there was no active player. Jimin wondered if the King wanted to play against him.

"Were you asleep", he asked.

Jimin shook his head, "i was just getting ready". The King nodded, and asked for him to sit by his side, and gave him the wine he was drinking, but he wasn't very talkative tonight.

Jimin realized that something must have happened to get the King's mood twisted. _Had Xiao Jun told the King something, or was it today's wedding?_

"It was a beautiful day today", Jimin said, attempting to converse, "they both look good together, don't you think?"

But the King's mood seemed to further plummet on that, he merely hummed in reply.

"Seok Jin looked happy", Jimin continued on his own, "he was practically glowing".

The King's brows furrowed further. Jimin reached out and touched his forehead, clearing the creases.

"You'll be wrinkled before you know it", Jimin said, "and i'll look like i'm many years your junior".

The King smiled randomly, "you are already my junior by years".

"ah", Jimin exclaimed, "they don't need to know that, yeah, it's our little secret".

The King sighed, instead of replying, and leaned back into his chair, Jimin followed along, draping himself across his chest.

"Did something happen today, that made His Majesty uneasy", he mumbled, playing with the buttons of the King's shirt, "let the slave unburden you".

"Nothing that I didn't already know of", he was told.

Jimin thought about his words. "Even if you know that something is expected to happen, you don't have to bear it alone".

He brought his face close to the King neck, his breath ghosting on the smooth expanse of skin there, "allow me", he said, slowly.

Hands came to his shoulders, caressing him, pulling him against the King's chest, but they only held him back. Jimin sighed against the King's neck, his eyes closing.

 _Another night, gone to waste,_ he thought demurely.

* * *

After another failed attempt, all Jimin wanted was some advice.

 _Was he doing it right? What did the King prefer?_ Jimin had no idea.

 _Gods,_ he thought, _why was the King so difficult to read?_

The most obvious one who knew what the King liked, was Xiao Jun, but Jimin would rather cut his wrist again, then go to him for advice.

Yoongi would probably make fun of him, and the rest of Espouse would only lead him the wrong way.

That was until he saw Seok Jin in the hallway, a week after his marriage to the First Minister.

 _That's right,_ he thought, _Seok Jin was no longer a virgin, he could tell him about it._

There were another three days before he found Seok Jin alone, writing something on a piece of paper. He folded it when he saw Jimin come in.

"Seok Jin, the marriage becomes you", he said, cheerfully, "the First Minister must have been good to you", and bowed to him in respect of his new status.

And Jin's jaw dropped a little at the frankness.

In all his time here, Jimin had never bothered to talk to him, and it was plainly obvious that they didn't get along.

Jin nodded from his seat, and invited him to have a seat by his side.

"Thank you, Jimin-ssi", Seok Jin said, "my husband has been kind and loving to me".

Jimin wet his lips, _this was a bad idea..._

"Seok Jin-ssi, you are now married. I wanted to know, if... whether you two...", he stuttered, "did you and him... did you have him..."

Jin raised a perfect eyebrow at him, waiting for him to finish. But there was a tilt to his lips, that said he was very much enjoying Jimin's dilemma.

"Did you bed him?" Jimin finally blurted out, and cringed at his own words.

Seok Jin smirked, "he is my husband, Jimin-ssi, was I not supposed to bed him?"

 _That's it, take your leftover dignity and leave,_ "that is not... of course you are... I'm merely...", _was this a high time as any to call himself a pervert now,_ "I'll leave, I'm glad your husband has been good to you, my congratulations, good bye".

He quickly lifted himself up to leave, but then Seok Jin called him.

"Jimin-ssi", he called, "did you wish to ask for how to do it properly".

_How did Jin say those words so easily, when Jimin had just made a fool out of himself..._

But he turned to him with a sigh, and nodded slowly.

Seok Jin smiled, and turned patted on the seat next to him, "sit by me", and Jimin quietly followed the directions.

"You do know that you came to a friend of the Queen's for advice on how to properly bed the King", he said.

Jimin sighed, "It's not like at this rate I'll ever be able to bed him, and you know it too".

Seok Jin shook his head, "I know, I also know that Xiao Jun holds nothing over the King, it's His Majesty's choice if he wants another slave for himself".

Jimin nodded slowly

"My Queen does not like you", Jin said, "what makes you think I will not embarass you further?"

Jimin bit his cheek, "I came to you as a person looking for an advice, with no malicious intent, the King sleeps with me, but", he hesitated, "even if he takes me now, will it make a difference to the Queen".

"You did not answer me", Jin said, his eyes twinkling, "you are still playing with words".

Jimin sighed deeply, "fine, I'm..." the words rolled with great difficulty, " _desperate_ ".

Jin hummed, and smiled at him, "now you say it right, but even though you are true to me", he said, "I'm afraid I can not help you".

Jimin made a face, "Seok Jin-hyung", he said, "there is only you that is not a virgin, and has nearly no animosity against me. Help an omega out, will you".

Jin rolled his eyes, "Don't pout, Nmajoon came to our marriage bed, and asked for consent, and that was it", he said dryly, "if the King doesn't want you, I can not help you".

"But I could, you know", Jimin twirled his wrist, making his hand dance.

"Seduce him", Jin said, and he nodded to him.

"Have you seen the way you dress", Jin said, "and did you forget the way you danced before him".

Jimin bit his lips, and Jin said, "believe me, be patient".

 _What a useless advice..._ Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes, "Thank for the advice, Jin-ssi, I'll surely consider it".

"No, you won't", Jin mumbled after him, as Jimin paid him his respects, and left. 


	12. The Soft Graces

Age 29 – two years older than the King

Mother of the only heir to the King

Has been with the King for nearly fifteen years

Previously served under the Queen, till the late King granted him to the Prince

Served the Prince for eight years before he was sent to the border

Served the late Queen for seven years until her death 

Known to be well-mannered, well-versed in literature and poetry, and nearly all ridiculous omegan traits

People find him pretty and docile, but stern in the rules

Is humble, respectful to the King…

Can make people loyal to him

The King _loves?_ him

 _The King loves him._ Jimin thought around the words, the writing brush tucked under his chin.

Docile, Beautiful, humble, respecting, properly literate.

But when Jimin had seen him the first time, he could swear the King found him interesting enough, and he had preferred Jimin’s unruliness over the Queen’s tameness.

It left these options for Jimin,

\- The King was looking for Jimin to make the first move, although Jimin didn’t know how far the first moves went before he properly called himself a slut, maybe if he could have it inked on his forehead

\- The King was waiting for right time, for what exactly?

\- The King never wanted to have him as someone who could give him a potential heir, but rather had some other plans regarding him, and again, what exactly?

 _His hand writing is disdainful compared to the King's, chicken scratches might even be better,_ he thought demurely.

He sighed, crumpling the paper and throwing it on the ground, already littered with many crumpled balls of parchments.

* * *

Seok Jin was gone again, with Namjoon, to pay his respects to his in laws at the Isles. Xiao Jun tried his best to navigate through the paper work, regarding the Royal Court, but the pile of papers got difficult to handle with every passing day.

More money to be paid to the trader of silk – Call for head of Royal Treasury 

More beddings to brought for the harem omegas

The kitchen staff needed to be given the new schedule for the month

Two omegas that were to be sent to the old palace

And the list went on.

Then there was Jae Min, who was getting more and more interested in sword fighting with every passing day, and had injured himself twice, the King was not happy about it.

This was probably the first time, Xiao Jun actually thought about how much Seok Jin helped him in the Royal Affairs. He had never had to go through this much paper work before, it was ridiculous.

\- Increase Seok Jin’s monthly salary when he returns from the Isles

\- Tell him how much you love him, and ask him to never leave you again

He wrote on a piece of paper with a sigh.

* * *

“You could have asked for me”, Taehyung stood to greet his mentor, and the current head of the Department of Justice.

“You honor me by being so humble”, Min Jae Hyun said, as he bowed and paid his regards, “my Young King”.

“Please”, Taehyung said, his tone respectful, “treat me as one of your disciples, which is what I consider myself to be”.

Min Jae Hyun smiled, and sat by the King’s side.

“What made you come”, Taehyung asked.

“There are some news that have come to my notice”, he said, “some mere idle words, and some punishments being called”.

Taehyung sighed.

“The crimes of those men were proven”, he said coldly.

Jae Hyun nodded his head, “I agree with His Majesty's judgment”, he said, and the King cocked his head at him.

“But I also can not,under good conscious, ignore the fact that”, Jae Hyun said, “the soldier that was murdered due to flogging, he didn’t deserve this punishment”.

The King moved away from his mentor. “He brought this upon himself when he didn’t report the crimes taking place”.

Then he stood from his place, hands binding behind his back, “being quiet about a treasonous act, is equal to treason itself, and I shall not temper it”, he said.

“My Young King”, Jae Hyun said from where he stood before the King, “its not the punishment and the soldier’s death that is troublesome, it is the brutality with which the order was followed through. Common man may side with you now, but do not be ignorant that it’s the lords of the lands that actually matter in the end”.

The King narrowed his eyes at his mentor, “speak plainly, what is it you warn me of?”

Jae Hyun wet his lips before saying, “the ministers worry, they consider the acts too volatile, that changing tactics, a minute so calm, and next minute murdering seven officials, they consider it as a harm to the administration, I fear for the time when the mere whispers turn into actions, My King”.

The King hummed, a chill in the voice, “Thank you, sir, for looking out for me”, he said, “but I know how I want to run my Kingdom, and I know how to handle my ministers”.

“Forgive me for saying this”, Jae Hyun said, and his voice was hard this time, “but please tell me, why were the seven men punished to death, when His Majesty's brother-in-law roams free? He has committed crimes far worse”.

The King’s eyes turned dark, “do you blame me of nepotism?”

Jae Hyun immediately lowered before him, “I ask for forgiveness”, he said, but his voice was calm, “I merely implore his Majesty not to punish only the officials, but also punish those that are close to his heart, for this is the rightful way”.

“Stand up, sire”, the King said, his voice cold, “your words are bold, but I forgo them for the concern they hold”.

“My King”, Min Jae Hyun said with a breath, “the ministers can turn against you, they already think like that, since you consider me your mentor, let me advise you, be a little open towards the court, some of them hold the Kingdom’s best interests in their hearts”.

The King turned to his study chair and sat in it, “was this all? Do you have something else to say?”

Jae Hyun shook his head, and said that he had nothing else to say.

“Then you are dismissed”, the King said, “you may leave”.

* * *

“I have heard that the King has been visiting the barracks lately”, an omega that sat next to Jimin was saying.

“Yes, I heard that too”, another said, “he has also been in the sparring pit with some of them”.

And that caught Jimin’s attention, _Taehyung in a pit, covered in dust and dirty soils, as he fought his competitor off,_ somehow Jimin had never thought of the King as someone who took part in manual work, much less actual fighting someone.

Although he shouldn’t be too surprised considering he had seen the King ride his horse like a professional, and then hunting the animal on his spear, and it had looked like that the King was more than just trained. It had looked like the technique lay in the King’s muscles without actually consciously thinking of the action.

He thought if the soldiers just let the King win out of respect, or did they actually compete with him?

“He also gave prizes to the winners in the pit”, another said, “I heard that the soldiers are very enthusiastic now a days, whenever the King visits them”.

“No, no, he doesn’t prize them on random, they have to beat Hoseok”.

“I thought they had to beat the King”.

“Hoseok once won to the King”.

“Really”, many voices rose at that.

“Yes, and apparently, the King was very happy about that, and told the soldiers to be brave like Hoseok, I heard”, the same omega said, “but I heard he beat him up real good next time”.

Many giggles rose at that.

“This looks ridiculously like a lie”, Jimin said, suddenly, and all of them turned towards him.

“Of course, my information can be wrong, Espouse”, the omega said, “but these are the words spoken by the wife of a soldier in the barracks. She works in the laundry, and she sometimes tells me these when she has some time free at her hand”.

“Even then”, Jimin said incredulesly, “why would a King lower his dignity such to let a slave win?”

“He won by his technique”, the omega replied, “but don’t forget the next time, the King earned his due again, and now he also shares the respect of the soldiers for being noble in a fair fight”. 

But even then, the notion seemed ridiculous, _all this, just so the King could have the respect of some lowly soldiers…_

There was more to it, he was sure of it.

“the people like him very much”, another said, “just yesterday, my trader for the clothes was telling me how much his husband has become a strong advocate of the King, when previously he had hated all royalty”.

 _In just one year,_ Jimin was very surprised.

“Yes, yes, I also heard that, although the ministers don’t like him, the people do”.

“He will win over the ministers too, just wait and see”, another said.

And Jimin thought about it.

When he had come initially, he had never heard words such as these.

If the King had the support of general population, he could turn them against the ministers. He could rule out the opinions of the ministers if he made the common man loyal enough to himself. He had already brought them out on the street, and raise slogans and praises in his name, he could very well make an army out of them if the need such arose.

The ministers, no matter how powerful they might be, couldn’t stand next to a King that was empowered by his people.

 _The King was too smart for the old croons_ , Jimin thought, unintentionally touching his lower lip.

At the border, Jimin had thought of Taehyung as a dictator, a commanding ruthless dictator, but now he thought that, although the King was very much a dictator, he could very well be on his way to be his people’s very beloved dictator, if only the ministers let him on the throne long enough for that.

* * *

Yoongi looked through the hallway, before silently stepping in.

He bit his lower lip, as he saw the official standing in the hallway balcony, bent over the stone palisade, a large file open before him.

He turned as soon as Yoongi’s steps slowed down, and Yoongi wondered just how perceptive the other was of his surroundings.

And then made the mistake of smiling at the alpha.

“I was just passing by”, he said slowly.

The alpha nodded, and stood on his guard, his posture a lot stiffer than what Yoongi had seen before.

“Is something the matter”, he couldn’t help but ask.

The alpha’s brows creased even further at that.

“Nothing that may interest you”, he said, his voice rough, and so obviously rude.

Yoongi felt heat rise on his cheeks.

“Of course”, he said quickly, “forgive me for interrupting”.

He felt angry, and he didn’t understand the reason too well.

But he turned on his own, and moved forward on his way.

“Administor Min”, the Minister’s voice came, and Yoongi turned to him, a bit surprised.

“Yes”, he asked. The alpha slowly stepped closer to him, his steps very much calculated.

“Why do you always take this hallway”, the Minister said, “please, forgive my brazenness”.

Yoongi was startled by the accusation. “I do not…”, he started, but the minister cut him mid-sentence.

“Min, you previously didn’t know that this hallway holds any office”, he said, his tone solid, “but now you do, and I assume you to be well-versed in the rules, so why do you still take this hallway?”

Yoongi didn’t know how to answer that, “it’s shorter way to the harem”, he said, his voice low.

The official’s jaw bones sharpened even further, and he spoke in a clear voice, “you should know how awful it must look in the eyes of others if they were to assume, and that does not include if the King hears those words from others”, he said, “please avoid coming here”.

Yoongi’s face reddened at the implications the Minister’s words held, “of course”, he said harshly, and immediately turned in the opposite direction, going back to where he came from.

The Minister didn’t speak regarding his blunt behavior, and although Yoongi didn’t expect him to, he couldn’t tame the disappointment that flared in his chest, along with the urge to slap him for assuming such things.

* * *

Jimin lifted the paper in his hand, squinting at the beautifully cursive writing.

 _Dramatic as everything with the royals,_ he rolled his eyes.

He placed the paper in front of him, and placed another clean paper over it, reaching out for the pen and ink.

“You could use the same page to copy”, the King’s amused voice came.

“So you can compare how much better your writing is”, Jimin retorted, “not a chance”.

“Fine, do whatever you please”, the King said, leaning back in his chair.

Jimin took a deep breath before making the first stroke, and immediately his eyes popped open. He quickly rumpled up the paper up in his hands, and was just going to throw the paper up when he saw the King looking at him, with an amused glint in his eyes. He shyly put the paper in his lap.

“Please”, the King said, “don’t stop now on my accord”.

Jimin huffed, and then lifted the paper above the ash tray, igniting it with a candle that was placed nearby, and leaving it to burn in it.

“Are you going to burn every page till your first stroke is perfected”, the King said.

“Can’t I, it’s your words that raise me”, Jimin mumbled, already drawing the stroke on next paper.

 _Love is nothing but the loyalty of a slave_. The statement read.

 _Typical,_ Jimin thought, _everything about the royals always came down to loyalty._

Within the next half hour, he had burned through a considerable numbers of pages, and was yet to write more than four characters.

A servant came in when the King suddenly called for him. He quietly lifted the burnt pages from before Jimin, and a fresh bundle of pages was placed in front of him, and then he bowed to them and left as quietly as he had come.

The King motioned for him to carry on.

Jimin huffed, stretching in his chair, “I’m tired”.

“It’s not even yet dinner time”, he said.

“not like I have control over it”, he said, slumping into his chair.

The King ordered for his dinner to be served, even though it was just a little late after evening, and Jimin had given him his sweetest smile.

“It’s our first time eating together, properly”, Jimin said, exhibiting all the proper manners he had been taught.

Before the King replied, there was a knock at the door.

“Enter”, the man servant next to the King called out, when the King motioned him so.

It was Hoseok.

“Forgive my intrusion”, he said, “I come to inform that the stallions His Majesty ordered for, just reached the Capital, they are currently placed at the barracks”.

The King nodded, and Hoseok left after paying his respects.

Jimin quietly swallowed his food down.

“I heard you have been going out to the barracks a lot”, he asked.

The King hummed, “how come you know of it”, he asked.

“There is a servant, a wife of one of the soldiers, she said that”, Jimin replied, “every one in the harem knows”.

 _We lack proper topics,_ he thought.

“Ah”, the King exclaimed, “yes, I have been there a few times, getting their spirits up, getting to know them”.

_Getting to know them or sizing them up for slaughter._

“This being said”, the King continued, “I want you to come with me to the barracks overmorrow”.

Jimin was startled. “What am I going to do there?” he said, “I don’t want to see more blood, I told you so”.

“They are soldiers”, the King said, “not butchers, there will be no blood”.

Something flashed before Jimin’s eyes, a spear, blood coating it all the way, and a _used-to-be_ gentle man dead on the ground.

“If you say so”, Jimin said calmly, “but still, what am I to do there? I don’t think the soldiers like omegas among them very much”.

The King made a disapproving sound, “they don’t like them in the war fronts, bad omen, some say. But, even then, you are under the protection of the King, these soldiers if they are loyal to me, will be respectful and protective of you”.

Jimin had nodded at that.

* * *

“Come on”, Jimin said to Yoongi, “don’t you ever get tired of staying holed up in the palace.

 _Holed up in a place as gigantic as the Royal Palace._ His own words made him smile.

“I don’t actually”, Yoongi said from where he was lazily sprawled on the chair, “I’m perfectly content on spending my time reading”.

“Come on, Min Yoongi”, Jimin rolled his eyes, “I have never seen you free, this is the first time, and I want to show you the world”.

“Ridiculous”, Yoongi said.

“We are going tomorrow”, Jimin said, “I won’t listen to excuses”.

“You can not order me around”, Yoongi grumbled.

* * *

But Min Yoongi for all his statements that he would not go, was ready before Jimin when the time came, excited to see the barracks for the first time.

They came to know that the King had left for the barracks as soon as the Imperial Court was adjourned, and was already there.

“I brought Min Yoongi with me”, Jimin told him, “he wanted to see the place too”.

He could feel the raise of eyebrows and the silent ‘wow’ that must had left the other omega’s lips.

* * *

Jimin [Here](https://twitter.com/nulhypothesis/status/1310661031103000576?s=21)

* * *

The King had brought him to an open place, surrounded from all sides by the building of the barrack. There were not a lot of soldiers here in this part, but there were some horses, and many servants were tending to them.

“What do you think of them? They arrived two days ago”, the King said, leaning a little on the wooden railing.

Jimin looked closely at the animals, and found them to be more graceful than the usual horses he had seen around, their coat smooth and shining in the light, their tails held high differently.

“They are beautiful”, he said.

“Pick one”, the King said, “one of them is for you”.

Jimin looked at the King in mild surprise, then smiled a little, “When you gave me the hawk, I thought that was the last of the animals you were going to give me”.

“It is”, the King nodded, “but I saw that you couldn’t ride, and now, you can learn on those”.

Jimin hummed, “Okay, I want that black one”.

“Alright”, the King said, and motioned towards a man. Immediately the horse was separated from the rest.

“You chose the hawk so carefully for me”, Jimin said, “what meaning does this one hold”.

“You are not going to like it”, the King replied.

“I won’t show it”, Jimin promised him, and saw him smirk at that.

“Okay, its an Arabian horse, and as such, quite hot-blooded, head strong for a horse, and gets bored easily”

“oh well”, Jimin mumbled.

“But it is an intelligent creature”.

* * *

The horse was a menace.

Jimin was told not to hit him, to touch him lovingly, to feed him gently.

He could easily live without it.

And he didn’t even get to ride the horrible creature, and was told to wait before the horse gets used to his presence.

Jimin didn’t know that he was capable of hating an animal, but he hated that horse.

* * *

He was brought back to the King after spending two hours with the horse, smelling too much of horses and feeling utterly grossed out, but the King had smiled at him, and didn’t mention it.

“Your Majesty”, Jimin said obediently, “there are also some words that I heard, other than you going to the barracks a lot”.

“What did you hear now”, the King said.

“It may just be a rumor, but”, he acted like it was difficult to speak the words, “but some disobedient ones were saying that Hoseok”, he stuttered intentionally, “that in the pit… that Hoseok…”.

“That I lost to Hoseok in combat”, the King said easily.

Jimin lowered his head, “forgive me, I shouldn’t have mentioned it”.

The King sighed, “why did you mention it then”, he was asked and he found out that the tone was not harsh.

“You could”, Jimin mumbled, “I wished to see if there was any truth to it after all, if Hoseok was as good as people made him out to be”.

The King cocked his head to a side, observing him silently, before saying, “alright, lets ask for Hoseok”.

* * *

“My omega wants to see us in the pit”, The King had said to Hoseok, and Jimin had found the words to be a bit too frank.

And that had brought them here later.

The pit was a small arena surrounded by many more just like it. It was basically dug up in the ground, and there was too much dirt. One arena could host nearly fifty grown men standing side by side.

Jimin and Yoongi were offered seats in front of the arena, but far enough to not be in direct centre of the rest of the soldiers.

The King had come out with a smile on his face, wearing only a flimsy shirt robe, and dark trousers, with thick boots, and Jimin thought that sunlight brightened out his usually dark eyes, and his complexion looked even more golden than it was in the candle lights.

Hoseok came from the other side, dressed the same as the King, although taller and more muscular.

Yoongi snorted quietly next to him, but Jimin didn’t ask for reason, too focused on the scene in front of him.

* * *

Whatever he had expected out of it, this wasn’t it.

It was too violent, everyone was too violent, and they were cheering for violence.

Jimin’s hand shook.

He saw as the King rolled his long legs around Hoseok throat, and how the minister had punched both of his thighs so hard that he let go with a hiss.

But it wasn’t the punches that stood out to Jimin, it was the way their lips stretched into smiles, as they had panted for breath, looking at each other through the lashes, before lunging into it again.

He saw some soldiers betting on who is going to win, and anger had risen in his chest, but then the face of his father before he fell to the ground, a spear protruding through his chest, and all rage and panic had simmered out of him, leaving only plain detachment behind.

* * *

In the end, the fight was called to a halt when none of them was able to actually hold the other down for more than three seconds, but Jimin didn’t find it in himself to feel disappointed at the outcome. General Hoseok, as well as the King himself, was more than capable of holding his own.

The King sat on Hoseok’s back, holding him down, face in the dust, trying to twist his arm back, but Hoseok had somehow, with a surprising show of elasticity, had held him down with his legs around his throat, fully utilising his extra height to his advantage. 

The crowd had cheered them on, but then the fight was called to an end, and both Taehyung and Hoseok had let go of each other, with Hoseok landing on his stomach with a grunt, while Taehyung rolled off him and fell on the ground on his back, breathing raggedly. But there was a content look on their faces and Jimin didn’t know the origin of it.

"Next time", the King asked, still panting.

"Yeah", Hoseok replied in the same manner.

They both got up soon, and were hauled out of the arena by the other soldiers, and the King had come to Jimin.

* * *

“Was this proof enough for you”, he had asked with that smirk of his on his lips.

Jimin had merely took the warm wet towel and cleaned the King’s face, as one slave dressed him again, then he had kissed him on the cheek, and congratulated him, asking him for sweets when they went back to the palace.

When they came out of the room, the soldiers were cheering at someone in the arena again.

This time it was Hoseok with some other soldier, and Hoseok was easily making him taste the mud.

The soldiers around hadn’t even tried betting. Almost every one of them appeared to think that Hoseok would win, and looked like it was true.

Jimin was truly surprised to see Yoongi, standing from his seat, and looking over the fighting men.

“How long are they going to continue this”, he said to no one in particular.

“I was the one to ask for it this time”, Yoongi said, and there was some wickedness in his tone, accompanied by a satisfied grin, and Jimin was surprised by it.

“Why”, he asked out of curiosity.

“No reason”, Yoongi shrugged innocently, and Jimin had narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

They returned to palace shortly after, and Jimin whole body itched for a bath.

“I will take my leave, your highness”, he said to the King.

“Stay”, the King ordered, “help me bathe first”.

Jimin stared at him for a second, astonished, but then lowered his head, “as you say, your Majesty”.

* * *

He walked into the bath meant for the King and it was like he had walked into one of the extravagant halls of the palace.

It was large, to say the least, the walls designed intricately, widely separated areas for various functions Jimin wasn’t even sure what, numerous candles lit around, with more than twenty slaves in there, getting everything in order, and fragrances that lay heavy in the air, and dampened the senses, and Jimin felt dizzy by it, accompanied by the warmth, that felt so soothing on his skin, as though lulling him to sleep.

Maria had come to him here, dressing him out of his dress that he had worn to the barracks, and putting a robe over him that hung till his shins, and Jimin didn’t know why he felt so exposed in that when he had once stood naked in front of so many.

The King had come soon after, still dressed the same as he was in the barracks.

Jimin quietly shuffled forward on his bare feet towards the King, helping him dress out of his robes.

The King was extremely confident in his skin, in a way that Jimin had never quite felt.

He watched the King’s back as he stepped forth, and lowered himself into the bath. The slaves immediately moving forward to cleanse him up, but the King had motioned for them all to stop.

“Leave us”, he said, and the command was quite evident. Jimin swallowed and bit his lower lip, as the slaves slowly shuffled out of the room.

He stepped forth, perching himself on the stone wall of the bath, lifting a sponge up to clean him.

The King had sighed softly and his eyes closed, his body submerging further under the water.

"Why are you not relaxed?" he asked, and Jimin wondered if his eyes were actually closed.

"I had a tiring day", he said.

"Then get in. It always feels better under water", the King said in that deep voice of his, he used when he felt utterly relaxed, and Jimin had felt the tension rise in his tendons.

"I dare not", he said, "I'm still not properly clean enough".

The King turned his head back to look at him, "Is that not what a bath is for?" he asked.

Jimin had bit his cheek at that, not quite knowing how to answer to that. Then he had risen from his post, slowly removing his tunic.

He didn't think he had felt exposed like this since that first time he was examined by the merchants.

He slowly pulled the strings of the tunic, and the material had itself fallen from his shoulders, forming a heap around his feet. He lifted his feet slowly, and stepped forth, lowering himself quietly by the King's side, taking care not to appear too distant, but his eyes felt heavy, like they wouldn't lift even if he commanded them to.

But the King was right, it did feel better under water and he had sighed involuntarily at the warmth that surrounded him instantly like a cocoon.

He took a breath to calm himself down, and then had lifted the sponge as he rubbed the day’s grime off the King’s body.

The King's posture had relaxed further, putting his head back on the wall that was arranged like it was meant to hold a slumping body, his eyes closed, and features calm.

Jimin had never seen the King look so… calm, so serene, not even when he was sleeping next to him.

 _It suited him,_ he thought, _he looked close to his age like that, younger, more handsome, softer._

“Don’t just scrub my skin off”, he heard him suddenly, “clean yourself properly too”.

And Jimin felt the heat rise to his face, reddening his cheeks up at the statement.

But he had done what was asked of him, turning away from the King a bit, then scrubbing himself up, and had quickly lost himself in the satisfying sensation of it all, rubbing his body up, his hair, cleaning his front, his arms, his thighs, his legs, his feet.

He had lain back with a satisfied sigh, resting against the wall, and had come face to face with the King.

 _Had the King looked at him the entire time he had cleaned himself up,_ he felt the shame rise in his chest, and had bit his lip.

In retaliation, he had quickly shuffled towards him, picking up a clean sponge, and starting to clean his body up.

“Your turn”, he whispered to him, looking him in the eyes, and didn't understand why it had made the other man smile.

 _The King had a habit of smiling at odd times,_ he had thought, but then continued to scrub him, tracing his muscular but not overly so torso, silently observing the body that showed no response to touch as he cleaned it up.

“My hair too”, the King said, and Jimin thought that he was so spoiled.

But then he had picked up one of the bowls that held a fragrant mixture, and had massaged and leathered his head up in that, before washing and combing through them, silently wondering how soft the King’s hair felt underneath his fingers.


	13. The Held Drabbles

Jimin’s back hurt from bending all day, hunching over the piece of paper, trying to copy the characters, as much beautifully and artistically as he could.

“You are doing well, Jimin”, his tutor told him.

Jimin looked at the writing of the eight year old boy, a son of a higher official, and it was better than him.

“I don’t know”, he said, “I think I'm still lagging behind a lot”.

“It takes time and practice”, the old man said kindly, “you can not learn it in a few days”.

Jimin sighed, he wished he could.

He wished to surprise the King, show him that he could make a ton of progress in very little time, he wanted to impress him in some way.

“You are not stroking the brush straight enough”, the child sitting next to him said somberly.

Jimin smiled tightly at him _._ He was a decade older than that child.

_Really, the nerve of kids now a days…_

* * *

In the evening, Yoongi accompanied him to the stables, along with Maria and three more slaves.

“Your posture is wrong, Espouse”, his trainer was saying, “you will fall off the horse this way”.

“Go a bit easy on him”, Yoongi said, “he has been busy a lot lately”.

“I see”, the trainer replied, “forgive me”.

“Don’t be”, Jimin sighed, “and no need to be easy with me, teach me properly, I want to be good at it sooner rather than later”, and petted his horse’s dark coat softly.

“Support your owner a little, yeah”, the horse whined a little in reply, “Good boy”, Jimin petted him again.

“You should name him”, Yoongi said, walking by his side as he rode the horse slowly and carefully.

 _He probably should,_ he thought.

“What do you suggest we name him”, he wondered.

Yoongi hummed, “it is your pet, name him something of your liking”.

Jimin thought for a bit, “he is dark as night, so much like charcoal in the fireplace”.

“Yeontan”, he said, “let’s call him Yeontan”.

The horse shook his head, as though expressing his disbelief at being called something so ugly.

Jimin petted his neck, shushing him, “gwenchana, gwenchana”, he whispered.

* * *

Seok Jin entered the chambers of the Queen, and his appearance shocked him.

“My Queen”, he said, paying his respects.

Xiao Jun looked up towards him at his voice, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Welcome back”, he said, “I have been waiting for you”.

“Well, I’m back now”, and looked at the stacks of paper before the Queen, “how are you? Are you well?”

“I'm fine”, he replied with a tired sigh, “it’s been difficult, without you, to handle everything on my own”.

“I’m humbled”, Seok Jin smiled, “you have not yet combed your hair, let me get you dressed up”.

“No need”, Xiao Jun replied flatly, “I’m just going to ruin them in the end, this work is not going to get done on its own”.

Seok Jin looked at him, concerned.

“My King is not going to be happy with me if don’t care properly for you?”

Xiao Jun laughed, and Seok Jin thought he had never heard anything more hollow.

“There will be no such need, the King is not going to see me today, or tomorrow for that matter”.

Seok Jin was shocked, _he had only been gone for two months, what happened here in his absence?_

“Of course he will notice”, he replied carefully, “the King loves you”.

Xiao Jun turned his face away.

“It’s all lies that I've been telling myself”, he replied, “he doesn’t love me; never has, never will. I'm just an omega who birthed his son, nothing else”.

“It is not like that, My Queen”, Seok Jin said, “the King values you, you have been loyal to him, enough to betray the tyrant Queen when he needed it. The King knows that, and he respects you”.

“No, Seok Jinnie”, Xiao Jun shook his head and stood up, moving past the stack of papers, Jin thought he saw his hands tremble, “he values me when he needs me, I'm merely a slave to him, a slave that has been loyal, as it was my duty in the first place”.

He pinched his eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall, “I have merely been shown my place”.

Seok Jin’s eyes were wide. “What happened, My Queen?”

“Don’t call me that”, Xiao Jun’s muffled voice came.

Seok Jin stepped in front of him, taking his hands in his own, silently noticing the absence of the ring the King had recently gifted him, “please tell me what happened”.

“Nothing happened, Jin”, he said harshly, tugging his hands out of Jin’s grasp, “I just told you that”.

Jin was quiet for a second, then said, “you have been there for me when I was terrified out of my mind to marry Namjoon, I wish to be by your side the same way. Please don’t push me away”.

Xiao Jun stood there, but then his eyes had closed as a tear rolled down on his young beautiful unmarred face, and he had fallen like dead branch into the couch that was put nearby.

“That wench”, Xiao Jun said, his voice a bit nasal, “he’s everywhere, thrice a week by the King’s side, some days even more so, staying in his chambers till noon, dinning and eating by his plate”.

He harshly swallowed the tears, rubbing the remaining from his face, “he even took him to the barracks, an omega!, Seok Jin, gifts him things brought as far away as from the Peninsula, he breaks so many rules for that wench, doesn't see anyone but him, and he doesn’t even realize how he’s using him”.

Sobs wrecked his breathing, “I have never asked for anything, I have killed for him, I was ready to give mine and my son’s life up for him, I have been loyal to him”.

He harshly gripped the gown he was wearing, “and he paid me by bringing a whore in our bed”.

“My Queen”, Seok Jin whispered.

“Don’t call me that”, Xiao Jun whimpered, “please don’t call me that. Don’t you understand?”

“Okay, I won’t”, he whispered, sitting on his knees on the floor in front of him, and softly removed the tears from his Queen’s face.

Xiao Jun’s eyes were focused on something beyond, “I went to his chambers this Saturday”, he said slowly, “he sent me back, after only an hour, and Jae Min had been with us the entire time, he didn't even look at me like he used to, not even for a minute”.

“We haven’t been together for last three weeks, ever since that wench went with him to the barracks”, Xiao Jun said, “I fear…”, his voice broke, “I fear that we may never…”.

“Don’t think like that”, Seok Jin said hurriedly.

Xiao Jun didn't reply, tiredness making his sharp features slump.

“The late Queen used to tell me”, he said _oh-so-slowly_ , “told me it was fickle, that the Kings never stayed with only one, told me to not make a fool of myself. She had went through the same thing, but she was brave, she survived. But I'm foolish, I have made a mockery out of myself. I forgot my place, and dared wish for more”.

"I should have remembered my place", he said, so lost.

Seok Jin didn't know what to say to him. _Wasn’t it the truth kept so hidden under the grand gestures and innumerable wealth, after all._

* * *

“Did you go through Seung Ri’s holdings?”, Xiao Jun asked him, “did you find anything?”

“I looked through his study, and even asked the slaves a bit without raising suspicion”, Seok Jin replied, “he has not been going out much, the slaves said, his study held little papers, and most of them were merely logs of how he spent his day, looking after the Princess, taking care of her medications, going out to the stables, and basically wasting each day”.

Xiao Jun thought about his words, “well, thank you, Seok Jin, I’ll pass your words on to the King”.

* * *

The sun was nearly setting when Seok Jin finally raised his head from the paper pile.

“You wrote that you are going to increase my salary”, he said, holding a document in his hand, smiling a little cheekily at Xiao Jun.

“A mere lapse of judgment, I'm sure”, Xiao Jun smiled.

“I don’t think so”, Jin said, “you also declared your undying love for me”.

The Queen laughed in reply, his eyes crinkling. “Yes, well, I have a lot love in my heart to give off”.

“Does this mean that my salary will be increased”, Seok Jin said, blinking his eyes prettily.

“I’m afraid it’s not possible”, Xiao Jun said, “you are not a slave in the harem now, technically. It will be wrong to pay you anything”.

Seok Jin gasped, “so basically I have been doing all that work for free”, he said incredulously.

Xiao Jun hummed, “by the goodness of your heart, I’m sure”.

“This is injustice”, Jin exclaimed, “I'm being treated unfairly, I have been deceived”.

“Aish, calm down”, Xiao Jun said, “your husband gives you so much money to spend”.

“But I want to make my own money”, Jin pouted, “don’t deny my right, oh merciful Queen”.

Xiao Jun rolled his eyes, “since you ask so nicely, fine”, then sighed, “you are such a duplicitous omega, people don't regard you enough. The Kims are already affecting you”.

Seok Jun smiled sweetly, saccharine, “I’m a quick learner”.

* * *

“There was nothing found by Seok Jin at the Isles”, Xiao Jun told the Kinf the next day, “Seung Ri has been lying low”.

“It appears so”, the King said, deep in thought.

Then said after some time, “call Seok Jin here”.

The omega was presented before him with in minutes, paying his respects to them both as soon as he entered.

The King asked what he found at the estate, and Seok Jin replied the same.

“Very well”, the King said, “you still need to keep looking, look into Seung Ri’s belongings at your residence, don’t even spare the kitchens or the stables”.

“As you say, Your Majesty”, Seok Jin said respectfully.

“One more thing”, the Young King said, “also look through your husband, Namjoon’s belongings”.

Seok Jin swallowed but then said that he’d do so.

He was dismissed after that, and Xiao Jun sat by the King’s side.

“My King”, he said softly, “have your dinner by my place tonight, let me serve you”.

The King looked up towards him, “Is there any occasion?”

“I have not been in your company enough”, Xiao Jun said, his eyes low, “I have missed you”.

The King’s features sharpened.

Xiao Jun said, “I have arranged for a small gathering, Seok Jin will also be there, just our family. There will be music and wine, and I think it will ease us all”.

For a second the King didn’t reply, but when he turned his face towards Xiao Jun, there was an emotion in those dark eyes that he didn’t recognize.

But then the King extended his arm towards him and held his hand that was put in his lap, in his own, and said, “alright, I will be there”.

* * *

Jimin looked at the commotion in the palace curiously.

“The Queen is having a little gathering in his halls”, Yoongi said, two slaves by his side.

Jimin’s eyes narrowed. “Is the King coming?”

“Of course, he will”, Yoongi said, “the Queen is doing it for him after all. Seok Jin and the Prince will also be there”.

A small ‘oh’ left Jimin’s lips.

 _A surprise gathering with people close to the King, in which Jimin was not included_ ; Jimin could very well understand the meaning of the gesture.

* * *

 _It was decadent_ , the King thought, _for a close gathering._

But Xiao Jun looked happy, and that was enough.

“Father, I have been so good at swords, you should come and see me some day”, Jae Min was saying.

“He is very enthusiastic”, Xiao Jun smiled, “his tutors have praised him a lot”.

“He is a Kim”, Taehyung said proudly, then he looked at Xiao Jun, “you have done well by him”.

A pretty blush dusted the omega’s nose and cheeks.

“And what of your literature studies”, Taehyung said, although Xiao Jun knew that the King was already informed regularly of the Prince’s progress.

“My tutor likes me very much”, Jae Min replied, “he says I'm his favorite”.

The King smiled, “I was his favorite when I was your age”.

Jae Min thought for a second, his pretty eyes, like his mother’s, rounding out for a bit, “he says I have been even more receptive. I think I am his favorite”.

Taehyung laughed heartily at that, and patted his son’s back lovingly, kissing his fluffy hair covered forehead.

Jae Min talked to him a few more minutes before his attention was diverted to another pretty thing, and he squirmed in his place. Seeing his reaction, Taehyung said, “Go and play”, and Jae Min bounced happily, waddling off to Seok Jin.

“He has grown so much”, Taehyung said, looking at his son’s back.

“He looks more like you each passing day”, Xiao Jun smiled.

“More like my mother, perhaps”, Taehyung said, “his features are soft like her”.

“I never had the pleasure to meet her”, Xiao Jun said, “no one ever talks about her”.

Taehyung was quiet for a second before saying, “she was my father’s most favored Espouse, after she died giving birth to me, father banned her name from ever bring spoken”.

“I’m sorry I reminded you of unpleasant memories”, Xiao Jun said.

“Don’t be”, the King shrugged a bit, “It doesn’t bother me”.

Xiao Jun nodded, and then lifted his cup of wine, but his senses averted at the smell of it, and he placed it back. The King looked at him at that.

“You look weak”, he said, noticing his slightly pale disposition, “have you been feeling well?”

“I have been stressed lately”, Xiao Jun replied carefully, “but after Seok Jin came, he has helped me a lot. I feel better now”.

The King nodded, telling him to take care of himself, but then he had stood, ready to go back to his chambers and retire for the night.

Xiao Jun stood following him, “My King, you could…”, he started, but before he could finish, his vision swam before his eyes, and he felt like he was going to faint.

When his vision cleared up, he realized that he was lying on the floor, and the King was kneeling by his side, holding him in his arms. Jae Min also stood by his side, his eyes wide and scared.

“Are you alright?” the King was asking him, his eyes wide with worry, and Xiao Jun felt ashamed of himself.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty”, he said, quickly trying to get up.

The King helped him stand up and sit on the couch, handing him a glass of water.

“Call the physician”, the King ordered.

“There is really no need”, Xiao Jun mumbled.

“You just collapsed in front of me”, the King said, “how is that alright?”

* * *

"Is this true", Xiao Jun whispered, his eyes wide. 

The King had just left his chambers.

_After ten long long years..._

"It is, My Queen", Seok Jin said, his eyes shining.

A tear rolled down on Xiao Jun's face.

"Don't cry, My Queen", Seok Jin said, removing the water from his cheek.

"Ten years, Jin", Xiao Jun whispered.

"I know", Seok Jin said, his voice wet.

Xiao Jun shuddered, then just broke down completely, sobs wrecking his body, his knees held close to his body and his arms crossed over them, as he cried.

* * *

“Did you hear”, a girl was saying, “the Queen is sick”.

“Yes, he just fainted right away last night”, another said, “if the King hadn’t been there and held him, he would have gotten really hurt”.

“I heard he has got a disease”,

“I heard he is going to die soon”.

Jimin rolled his eyes. For all he knew, Xiao Jun drank a potion and played the part of damsel in distress.

Or that was what he thought until the slaves started pouring in, holding large dishes and plates of sweets, that smelled mouth-wateringly saccharine.

“What is the occasion”, he asked when a slave put a gold plate in front of him.

“I don’t know Espouse”, the slave replied, “I was ordered by the Queen’s hand”.

 _Just yesterday, the Queen had fallen sick, and now they were distributing sweets._ Jimin felt dread pool in his stomach.

The rows of slaves were followed by the appearance of Min Yoongi and Seok Jin, followed by more slaves with large trays that held gold molded into coins.

“Listen to me”, Seok Jin chirped, “good news. The Queen, as you all have been saying, is not sick, but has rather been blessed”.

He stopped for a second, then smiled unabashedly, “the Queen is with child. Soon, there will be a new royal among us. Let us wish the blessed couple our well-wishes”.

Jimin lips hung open, unable to respond, the sweets laying in front of him, as though a taunt.

He had stared at the slaves, as they flocked around Seok Jin and Min Yoongi, as they distributed the gold among the omegas.

He heard the ‘Bless the Queen’ chants, chirped happily by the omegas as they received the sudden prize, and had lifted up from his seat, and had stormed out of the hall without looking back.

* * *

He had come to his chambers, his chest feeling tight.

He harshly pulled the strings of his gown.

_The Queen has been blessed._

He ripped the strings clean off his gowns when they would not budge.

_He is with child._

He tore through the corset that he had worn so pain-stickingly today, and threw it at a vase put on table, which fell under impact and shattered on the floor.

“Espouse”, Maria suddenly came, squeaking in nervousness at his behavior.

“Leave me alone”, Jimin yelled at the poor slave, and she quickly scurried out of the room, quietly but quickly closing the door behind her.

Jimin fell on his bed on his chest, breathing rapidly

_The Queen is with child…_

He and Taehyung were having a child…

A Prince…

Or a Princess…

A child that could have been Jimin’s…

Frustration built through him like wild fire, and he lifted himself off the bed, his nerves wrecking him.

So many nights, so many fucking useless nights that the King had spent closed in his personal quarters with Jimin.

But in the end, he had chosen his Queen, touched him as such to bear him a child.

He flopped back down on the bedding, staring at the ceiling of his room.

His hand crept up his chest, pulling the tunic he had worn under his dress, along with it, exposing his body in the solitude of his room.

He brought his hand to his face, touching his lips.

_Was this where the King touched Xiao Jun as well while holding him in his arms._

His hand moved lower, over his adam’s apple, he expanded his palm against his neck

_Did he hold him like this in his hands_

He touched his chest, lowering to his mid-section, touching his belly.

_Was this how he touched Xiao Jun_

His hand crept lower, touching the jut of his hips.

_Was this where he had held him when…_

A shudder crept through him, and he closed his legs, and curved around himself on his left flank, his eyes wide, and staring out.

* * *

Next time, he had went to learn horse-riding, Yoongi had accompanied him by his own volition.

Jimin had merely shrugged.

“How have been Yeontannie”, he asked the horse, holding its face in his hands and petting his smoothly. It huffed and sniffed, and Jimin giggled.

“Yes, I have been doing fine too”, he replied, “you are such a sweet boy”.

* * *

He dressed prettily in the evenings, expecting that he might be called, and he wasn't disappointed.

He smiled as he bowed and paid his respects to the King. 

"I wanted to congratulate His Majesty so much", he said, "but was never given an audience", and kissed him on the lips, short and sweet.

There was something in the King's eyes that Jimin didn't quite catch, but he nodded and accepted his complement.

"Look", Jimin said, "I also wanted to give you something, as a part of the celebrations".

He lifted up a paper, and then picked up the brush.

"I have gotten so much better", he said, as he wrote some characters on the paper.

He gave the paper to the King, after writing on it.

_Jimin congratulates His Majesty on the happy news_

"You'll surpass me in no time", the King spoke, and Jimin thought that his voice was a little hoarse.

"I would never", he gasped as though the notion was ridiculous, "but did I make you proud?"

"I am proud", the King mumbled.

"you know", Jimin said lowly, draping him across the King's side, "I had to wait for four days to show you the progress I have made, waiting patiently in my chambers for His Majesty to call me", he toyed with the King's shirt buttons, "so I thought that I should ask you".

"What is it", the King murmured.

"Could you be so gracious", he said, looking at the King through his lashes, "and allow me to visit you sometime through the day, when you are free, to show you my progress".

He looked at the King, seeing the expressions.

"When you came to ask that you be allowed to go to the border with me", the King said, "it was during the day, you hadn't waited for the term to be lifted. So, why ask now?"

Jimin giggled, burrowing further closer to him, "I have been taught that it is always nice to ask".

The King looked at him with a smile, and Jimin thought that it was almost fond, by the looks of it.

"You should also come and see me on horse riding", Jimin said, "Yeontan likes me very much".

"Who is Yeontan?" the King asked.

"I named your gift Yeontan", he replied.

"You named him after coal", the King smiled.

"It's not my fault he is dark like one", Jimin giggled at that.


	14. The Lying Coquettes

He came into the hallway that led to the Royal Palace after exiting the King’s chambers, his movements slow and sluggish.

”Leave”, he told Maria, “I wish to be alone”, and had moved forward, leaving her behind.

A voice captured his attention, like it was muffled out, and he felt his senses sharpen.

Instead of letting it go, like he usually would, Jimin slowly moved into the hallway, curiosity getting the better of him, and he recognized it as the one where the Official Hoseok’s office was located.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard the voice again, this time more like a groan, and more closer, to his left.

He turned in the direction, and could make out a figure moving behind the curtains, two persons, by the looks of it, like they were moving as though held together.

Jimin felt like he should run and call the guards, but then he picked up a decoration piece shaped in the shape of a long candle stand, and held it in his hand, as he removed the curtain off the two.

Only…

It was the Minister, Hoseok, and _Min Yoongi…_ and they appeared to be… _holding on to each other... Kissing…_ the minister’s hands all over Yoongi, their appearances rumpled…

Jimin’s jaw fell open, the candle stand falling from his extended hand with a clatter, as he stood frozen in his place with his eyes wide open.

The Minister and Yoongi also returned his gaze with the same wide-eyed expression.

But then Jimin got a hold of himself, and held a reign over his expressions, saying, “don’t mind me, please, carry on”, and draped the curtain back over them both.

He quickly back tracked out of the hallway, moving with resolute steps back to his chambers.

_At least one of them was getting on with it._

He heard quick steps behind him, and heard Yoongi call him, “Jimin-ah”, the omega called him, catching up with him quickly.

“Well, well”, Jimin said dryly, “who are you? I don’t think I know you?”

Yoongi sighed, “You seemed to recognize me pretty well earlier”.

Jimin snorted, “so much for the rules”.

Yoongi narrowed his eyes at him, “I don’t know what you are talking about”, obviously denying as if the situation didn’t happen in front of Jimin’s very eyes.

“Forget it”, Jimin nodded with a sigh, “you could use it, may be you’ll now go easy on the omegas”.

“They can dream of it”, Yoongi said, acting casual, but then he looked at Jimin, and tried to say something…

But Jimin said before that, “I didn't see anything, just get a room next time. I harbor no intention to tell anyone”, he sighed, and tucked a strand of loose hair behind Yoongi’s ear.

“Thank you”, Yoongi said, and he looked a bit surprised by it.

“I hope you get caught and then are married off to the ruffian”, Jimin replied, scrunching up his nose.

Yoongi held his nose in place between his thumb and index finger, “not in your wildest dreams”, he said.

“Then why are you pursuing this with him”, Jimin said, carefully, “if you don’t intend to take it seriously, why pursue the dearest friend of the King? You could actually end up being married off to some guard, You people told me that the first day I came here”.

Yoongi was quiet for a second and then said, “there is nothing here, Jimin”, he sighed, “it was a mere moment of weakness, I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again”.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “you all lie to me as if I'm a child”.

“You are a child”, Yoongi said, “did you forget that I’m seven years older than you?”

“You never told me”, Jimin said, and then looked at him from head to toe, “you don’t look twenty five, look merely like a pup”.

"Eternal youth", Yoongi replied, "not everyone can have it".

* * *

He entered the library of the Royal Palace, going straight to the section he had been coming to lately, going through the huge selection of books based on omegan anatomy and physiology.

That was until a book caught his eye, Loss of Fetus, and the related Health Risks for the Mother.

Jimin’s eyes darkened. He sent Maria away, before taking the book out of its place, and sitting down on a couch placed nearby.

But as he flicked through the papers, a chill ran through him.

_What was he doing? What was he becoming?_

_Was he really thinking of ending an innocent’s life because…_

_Just because it carried the blood of the King, and was not incubated by him?_

He slammed the book shut, his eyes starting to water.

_This wasn’t the omega his father had raised so carefully and nurturingly._

_This wasn’t the omega Jungkook had held in his arms, and told that he loved him, oh-so-much._

Tears gathered in his eyes, out of shame.

He stood up and placed the book carefully in its place, before drying his eyes, and heading out of the library.

* * *

He saw the feasts and the celebrations still being carried on in the harem.

 _These people were really the worst_ , Jimin thought, his expression souring, _doing nothing other than wining and dinning and basically wasting their lives, as if they were very happy to stay and die same as the day as they were born._

He ignored them all to go back to his chambers, and _waste_ the rest of his day on embroidery.

A slave came to him, calling, “Espouse”.

Jimin turned to him, and he said, “the Queen asks for you”.

Jimin rolled his eyes, _another session of him flaunting his assets, just what he needed,_ he thought sarcastically.

Xiao Jun had a calming glow to him, and unintentionally, Jimin thought that it did suit him, but he hated it. The Queen’s numerous slaves and many omegas sat by him, wasting away in idle gossip.

“Jimin-ssi”, Xiao Jun said politely, “all the omegas have congratulated me, why haven’t you?”

Jimin raised his left brow a bit, then cocked his head to the right, “I gave my congratulations to His Majesty”, he said.

“I see”, Xiao Jun said, and there was a tired smile on his face, “well, you have fulfilled your duty as a _slave_ then”.

Jimin bit his cheeks, but then gave a small nod.

“Sit”, Xiao Jun said, “drink some wine with me before you go, it would be good for us, don’t you think?”

“Yes, so thoughtful of you, My Queen”, Jimin said, and sat with a thump by his side, and saw with pinched eyes as Xiao Jun placed a hand on his stomach.

Xiao Jun relaxed on his numerous cushion soft perch, his dress and jewels merely adding to the perfection that he already was.

“Just music and dancing”, he said, “you do miss dancing, right? You seemed to really enjoy it”.

“I have enjoyed it so far”, Jimin replied, knowing what Xiao Jun meant by _‘enjoying’_ , “especially when I'm feeling _motivated_ ”.

The Queen’s eyes fluttered but then calmed down, “will you dance tonight, then? It’s a celebratory gathering after all”.

Jimin knew that the Queen thought that he’d refuse, consider it beneath himself to dance like a lowly slave, but he smiled cheekily at that, “of course I would”.

Then he called for Maria, “bring me a very beautiful dress”.

And Maria didn’t disappoint.

And Jimin didn’t disappoint either, when he came out, dressed in that gown, only the back of the dress had been cut, and his entire back was on display...

The omegas giggled at the obvious show of shameless vulgarity.

The gown was flowy and gave Jimin a wide area to properly move, and _oh,_ did he taken complete advantage of that!

He had twirled on his toes, lifting the gown, showing off his porcelain smooth shins, and had jutted his hips out and bowed exaggeratedly, making a flair of drama out of it, indulging the omegas that sat around along with him, presenting his body off heatedly in front of them.

If Xiao Jun wanted a laugh, he would make sure he could hear a clear one out of the omegas as Jimin mapped on the floor in front of them.

* * *

Jimin [Here](https://twitter.com/nulhypothesis/status/1310957124642635777?s=21)

* * *

His breath was all sorts of out of way when he came back to sit on his place, his lips stretched out wide, and eyes bright, _why did he stop dancing?_ He didn't know but this had been the most fun he had ever had in the past two years.

A slave had presented him with a tray on which two glasses were placed, one of simple water, and the other of red wine. Jimin picked up the wine.

The Queen held a glass that contained a milky, almost gray liquid in it. 

"What are you drinking, My Queen", Jimin asked, "I have never seen a drink like this".

"It's because of my health", Xiao Jun replied, "I have not been feeling very well lately, and the Physician recommended that".

"Ah, I see", Jimin said, "I hope you get better", and even he himself knew that he sounded fake at best.

* * *

“What in the name of heavens was that”, Yoongi asked him later, as they were headed to their respective chambers.

Jimin head buzzed unpleasantly because of all the wine he had consumed, “what are you talking about?”

“You were taunting him”, Yoongi said, “all the time”.

Jimin didn’t reply to him.

Yoongi still continued, “Jimin, you have to stop that. You are torturing yourself, and none else”.

He looked in his direction sharply, “I did not ask for opinions, Yoongi. This does not concern you”.

Yoongi stopped in his steps, and Jimin ignored him, and stepped towards his chambers, Maria following him silently from a distance.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, when after getting tired of lack of sleep, he started thinking of how he had spoken so disrespectfully with the only person in the palace that hadn’t been horrible towards him.

He draped a long shawl over his night gown and stepped towards Yoongi’s chambers.

Yoongi’s eyes were sleep swollen and his face and hair rumpled. Jimin flushed, “I came to say sorry”.

Yoongi blinked his tired eyes at him, then rasped, “couldn’t you wait for that till morning? Must you always be so manner-less”, and then had shown Jimin the door.

Jimin had smiled and moved towards his room quietly.

* * *

Days passed on quickly, and soon the weather had started to get warmer.

Xiao Jun's health kept on tilting on the best of days, but it was manageable.

He had forgotten how awful morning sickness could be, seeing an alpha prince in his hands for the first time, had made him forget all the hardships and toils of pregnancy.

But it had been especially bad that night. He had woken up throwing up, and his body had felt as though burning from inside out.

The slaves held the hair back off the Queen’s face, as he emptied his stomach in the deep bowl, before falling back on the bed, whimpering, his eyes closed, his body wet under perspiration.

Another slave placed cold wet towels over his forehead, lowering his temperature.

Seok Jin hurried through the doors, quickly moving towards the bed.

“How did this happen”, he said, panicking, “I came as soon as the messenger reached me”.

Then turned to the slaves that stood there, “where is the physician? Why is the insubordinate fool not here yet?”

“He has been called for, sire”, a slave said, “he is on his way”.

Seok Jin turned to his away and held the trembling hand of the Queen in his hand, “it’s all right, the physician will be here soon, you’ll be alright”.

Xiao Jun only whimpered in reply.

* * *

Jimin woke up when the King’s body shifted underneath him. He felt his face being placed on a pillow, as the King moved away, and moaned, looking towards him with bleary gaze.

“Where are you going?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

The King opened the door that was being incessantly knocked on, instead of replying to him.

Min Yoongi stood on the other side, his eyes a bit wide.

The King was immediately on alert.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty”, he said, “the Queen’s health degraded in the night. He has been asking for you”.

And the King had thrown a robe over himself within seconds, and left quickly.

Yoongi stayed behind, and guided Jimin out of the King’s private chambers.

“What happened”, he asked him.

“The Queen”, Yoongi replied, “he was already not feeling well since last few weeks, but recently it has gotten worse. This pregnancy is hard on him”.

Jimin didn’t care about it, and didn’t ask questions. Maria sat outside the King’s chambers, and had accompanied him back to his own.

* * *

“What is wrong with the Queen?” the King asked the team of physicians, “why hasn’t he gotten better yet?”

The physicians looked towards each other, then their head had moved forward, and said, “I’m afraid there’s nothing quite wrong with His Highness, Your Majesty”, he said carefully and respectfully.

“Well what is it”, Taehyung asked impatiently.

“Majesty, in my opinion, the Queen”, the physician said carefully, “it appears something is burdening him, he is stressed, and given his condition, his mental insatisfaction is taking a toll on his health”.

“Ridiculous”, the King said, “just because you have been unable to heal him, you blame it on stress”.

“My King, forgive me”, the physician said with a bow, “but I've seen and worked with many cases like this. I'm sure of it”.

The King pursued his lips, “leave”, and then turned to Min Yoongi, “look for more physicians who can better understand his health properly”.

* * *

“Xiao Jun”, the King sat by the pale omega’s side, “you will be alright, both of you, I promise you”.

“My King”, Xiao Jun whimpered.

“Don’t try to talk”, Taehyung shushed him, “save your strength, I have called for more competent physicians. We will get you better in no time”.

The omega had nodded and swallowed his long pale neck shiny with perspiration and red under the heat it radiated.

* * *

The Queen had gotten better hours after the sun rose, and sat in his bed, a blanket spread over him, when Jimin entered there.

“I heard you were sick last night”, he said.

“I feel better now”, he replied shortly.

“This is hard on you”, Jimin said, “try not to take much stress, I read about it”.

Xiao Jun took a breath, “now you are an expert on matters of child bearing”.

Jimin’s lips pursued, “one of my many talents”.

Xiao Jun looked sharply towards him, “yes, I know of your talents”.

Jimin hummed, “get better, My Queen, you carry a royal, after all”, and left the room shortly later.

* * *

Maria was making his hair, styling them for him, as he sat lost in his thought.

"Eun Kyung was being so brazen in the kitchens today", she was telling him, but Jimin knew it was only because she was stuck with him and had no one else to talk to, "he kept on flirting with the staff, and even ran off with the chicken one time, Seok Jin had to come and take him back to the harem, and then we came to know that he had stolen the Queen's wine and ran amoke with it".

Jimin felt interested in it, and laughed slightly, "where is he now, I wonder what Yoongi had to say about it".

"The Administrator is making him work in the same kitchens, doing the work of two, he even sent the other slaves home, so Kyung-ssi will do their work tonight", Maria said, and Jimin giggled.

"And listen this, Espouse", she said, "while he was drunk, he kept saying he was going to go see the King, and tell him that his days as a slave are over, and will tend to the lands from now on".

"But no slave holds any land", Jimin said.

"Exactly", Maria giggled, and Jimin smiled too.

"What of you, Espouse", Maria said.

"What of me", he asked in the same tone.

"Where did you come from", Maria asked, "all we know about you is that the Lee Prince gifted you to the King. You are quite a mystery to me".

"That's because my life was dull and boring before I came here", Jimin smiled.

"I don't think so", Maria said seriously, "I think you were wanted, loved even before you came here".

Jimin's expressions flattened, "as if, I was born to a lowly slave, and she didn't want me, so she sold me to my merchant, and then I was brought here, and that's the big story of mine".

Maria picked up a loose strand and puffed it around his face.

"My life started with his Majesty", Jimin murmured, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"So, what about your life in the market, you must have met a lot of new people there", Maria said with a childish fascination, and Jimin pitied her a little. Spending one's whole life sheltered under closed walls was a dread he didn't wish on anyone.

Perhaps that was the thought that made him speak, "I have not had an interesting as such life", he said, "but there was a man, a boy".

Maria's eyes rounded a bit, sparkling with interest, "did you love him? Was he handsome?"

Jimin laughed, "don't be ridiculous, but he did say that he fell in love with me on first sight".

Maria cooed, and Jimin rolled his eyes.

"He came to my merchant, and asked for my price", Jimin said, "but as you can see, the price asked was too high, he couldn't afford it".

"Then he left you like that", Maria said, looking disappointed by the great love affair, "so much for his words".

Jimin nodded, "he said that he would go to the big city, and come back and take me with him. Ridiculous, I told him, but then he was gone, and never came back".

Maria was now properly bored by the story, "he did not deserve you, Espouse. Now look at you, he won't even be able to look at you for the fear of being blinded".

"No, he did not", Jimin murmured, looking at his wrists covered in gold bracelets, adorned with gems that shone like the sun.

"But even still", Maria said, "you made a man fall for you while you did nothing to lead him on, this seems like a beautiful feeling to have", she said wistfully.

"Yes, until they leave you dry", Jimin said dryly.

_Once a man had fallen for him, maybe because of his looks, maybe because of his words, maybe because of his wits..._

_Maybe he could make another fall without having to open his legs up._

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon, and although Jimin knew the limitations of his time with the King, he dolled himself up, and went to his chambers.

He was not denied the audience, and smiled as he stepped inside.

The King was lounging in the balcony, Namjoon and two other Ministers with him. Jimin paid them his respects, and sat by the King’s side.

They were talking about some matters regarding the King’s coronation ceremony, basically just informing him of the preparations.

“The official invites will be sent out tomorrow, as early as the break of dawn”, a Minister was saying, “there are still three and a half months left, so by our fastest riders, the guests will have enough time to prepare and reach the capital”.

The King had merely nodded along.

Then Namjoon had told the other Minister to inform the King of expanses, and then there was a long list being placed in front of the King.

Jimin scooted closer to the King, and also looked at the list. The King turned to him, with a tilt to his left brow, and had smiled at the behavior, before placing the list in between himself and Jimin. Jimin suppressed a happy smile.

His eyebrows shot up at the huge sum of money mentioned.

“Because of the lowering of taxes”, Namjoon was saying, “the overall profit to the Royal Fund has been reduced, and although we have made development in many departments, it will take at least five years before we can see actual profit in fund, and as such, we have no choice but to cut a little off the expenses”.

_But if that sum was small and cut short, how huge the actual sum was going to be..._

“This is not an issue”, the King said, “but do not cut any slack on the Lee’s. I want them to be treated only the best”.

“Of course, My King”, Namjoon said respectfully.

“Make sure that the entire Priori from the Republic does not come in contact with the Lee family, especially Prince Taemin”.

_The Lees…._

Scenes folded in front of his eyes, _the murdering of his father, his own abduction, selling of him as a whore, being held under a rag and getting beaten without mercy, falling asleep with a stiff rope in between his teeth, Prince Taemin coming and buying him, calling him 'beautiful'…_

Jimin’s breathing fastened, but thankfully no one was focused especially on him.

The three ministers were gone after a few minutes, and the King turned to him, and by then Jimin had gotten a hold of himself.

"We are having an event", he asked.

"My Official Coronation Ceremony", the King replied, "it should have taken place three months ago, but was moved ahead".

Jimin nodded, "more time to collect the sums", and then immediately realized the disrespect he had done unknowingly.

"Forgive me", he said, "I didn't mean to imply...".

"No need", the King said, "I'm surprised you saw that point so casually like that".

Jimin felt abashed a little, and lowered his head.

The King lifted his head by hooking his index finger beneath his chin, "you are not appreciated enough for how smart you are".

Jimin's cheek glowed, preening under the appreciation, "please carry on", he murmured, "I do like me some praise".

The King had smiled at that, "our Jimin is quite a coquette like that, I'm afraid that will only worsen it".

And Jimin had pouted at that.

* * *

“Let’s see if we can increase the speed today”, the trainer was saying, “I would like you to check if you can hold on properly to him”.

Jimin nodded and held the reigns tightly in his hands.

That was when he saw Minister Hoseok coming towards them, and it made Jimin smile.

“Come to see my training, sire?”, Jimin asked.

Hoseok nodded towards the trainer, who bowed and left them.

“I am to be your trainer for the day”, he replied. Jimin’s trainer brought in a horse, and Jimin eyed it warily.

That horse was big, its limbs thick and hoofs wide. It looked more like a war-horse than the one meant for riding casually.

“How are you going to train me while you ride another”, Jimin asked.

“Horses tend to follow each other, Espouse”, Hoseok replied, “I can ride with you if you prefer”.

 _So brazen!_ Jimin thought, exactly as the omegas liked to call Hoseok in the Palace.

“I would rather not”, he replied.

Hoseok nodded.

“Are we not disregarding so many of those rules like that”, Jimin said, “meeting in the stables”.

Hoseok cocked his head, “I have freedom to roam wherever in the Palace. I merely met you by chance”.

Jimin scoffed, “I'm sure of it, then why waste your surely precious time with me”.

Hoseok wet his lips, “I believe you to know the reason”.

Jimin looked at him, “I have already told Yoongi, I forgot what I saw”.

Hoseok looked at him sharply, as though looking right through him, and Jimin suddenly thought that the alpha had that aura about him that warned Danger, so much like the one he had seen sometimes in the King’s eyes.

“I see”, the alpha said slowly, “I am thankful, but you can wish for something if you want, and I’ll provide it, merely a payment for your kindness”.

Jimin’s lips parted.

“Anything I ask”, Jimin said.

Hoseok nodded, “as long as it is not illegal”.

“What I chose to forget was quite illegal”, Jimin pointed out.

Hoseok smirked, “do not wish for anyone dead then”.

And Jimin was appalled by it.

“Then ride your horse with me, Head General”, he said.

Hoseok nodded and got on the back of his horse quickly, “please, call me Hoseok”.

* * *

Yeontan had easily kept up with Hoseok, Jimin on the other hand, not so much.

His thighs were stiff by the time they returned, and he couldn’t get off his horse. Hoseok had to hold him by his waist, and lift him up to get him off his post.

His legs trembled after holding on for dear life for so long.

“You could have told me to stop in between, Espouse”, Hoseok was saying.

Jimin huffed. Their trainers took the horses away, and Maria handed him a glass of water.

Jimin told her to stay, and warily eyed the guards as he asked Hoseok to follow him.

“There is a thing I want you to do”, he said, “and before you say, it is not a murder, or even illegal”.

Hoseok nodded slowly.

“This month, especially the Saturdays and Sundays, distract the King, take him to the barracks, find some matters that may require his immediate attention”.

Hoseok’s eyes widened, “what do you intend to do?”

“Nothing illegal”, Jimin replied.

Hoseok arched his brow and said, "then what do you intend to gain, you have to tell me something before I jump into this".

Jimin thought about it, "let's just say I'm running out of time".

Hoseok was quiet for a second, and then said, “you down play yourself by a lot”.

Jimin didn't reply to it, but rather said, “will you be willing for it?”

“I already said I would”, Hoseok said carefully.

Jimin smiled and nodded, turning away from him to go back.

“But make no mistake”, Hoseok said, “I’ll be keeping my eyes on you”.

Jimin turned his face towards him, “I expect nothing less from a man claiming to be loyal to the King”.

Hoseok watched as the King’s favored Espouse had walked away with calm pious steps.


	15. The Unsung Lullaby

Jimin was reading some verses, as he sat with his back perched against the King’s chest.

_Can she excuse my wrongs with virtue’s cloak?_   
_Shall I call her good when she proves unkind?_   
_Are those clear lines which vanish into smoke?_   
_Must I praise the leaves where no fruit I find?_

Jimin sighed, thinking about the words, ‘‘if you love them, you love them’’, he said.

The King turned closer to him, letting go of the papers he was reading, caging his smaller body in his arms, and Jimin leaned back into the embrace, ‘‘but would one still love them, if they leave one unrequited, always on knees’’.

‘‘But that is not…’’, Jimin felt confused, ‘‘but the love is one’s own, if one always expects for the other to return it, wouldn’t one be merely lusting, imposing one’s feelings and desires onto another’’.

‘‘But wouldn’t never hearing the words that would mean so much, be even sadder’’, the King said, placing his chin on his shoulder.

Jimin turned his face to him, ‘‘so it was easy to fall in love for one, but not to stay in love, to keep on’’.

Then he wet his lips, and said with an exhale, ‘‘I say it is an act of a coward’’.

‘‘Brave words’’, the King said, and Jimin thought that he had smiled into the junction of his neck and shoulder, but he did feel the kiss that was placed there.

‘‘But in the words he speaks’’, Jimin wondered, ‘‘is it okay to love them, even when they lay in a heap of filth of their own making’’, and he thought that his words might be crude.

Now the King was silent, but then he said, ‘‘love is love’’, and Jimin thought that his voice was soft, and he knew for a fact that he was thinking of his father, or Xiao Jun.

‘‘Should one not be admonished, or informed of one’s wrong-doings, rather than being worshipped on the ground they walk on’’, he said.

‘‘Love is love’’, the King nodded, ‘‘but love does not make you a worshipper, that is a choice’’.

He didn’t know why the words stuck in his head, and he thought about them when they lay under the bloody red sheets together; _Xiao Jun loved the King, there was no denying that, worshipped him, one could say, but the King never returned his affections, but in the end, even if he wasn’t the King, was he really entitled to return them?_

_He had loved Jungkook, more than he thought was possible, he was his first love, and at some point after his abduction, had imagined for Jungkook to come and take him away from all the horrors he had seen, but then he had chosen to let him go, had buried him in his memories, and had given his body to another. Did it lessen his love, or had it always been his own choice? But even then, had he really had a choice?_

* * *

Hoseok gave the money pouches to the two soldiers with a sigh, ‘‘you know what to do’’, he said, and soldier nodded.

‘‘I’ll spread the word, m’lord’’, the man said.

‘‘Remember who we serve’’, Hoseok said, ‘‘we do this for the King’’.

The soldier nodded, ‘‘I understand, m’lord’’.

‘‘Make sure my name doesn’t appear’’, Hoseok said, ‘‘I want it to be as though from the entire Royal Army, show him how much we respect him, and his efforts for us, as a whole’’.

‘‘Of course, m’lord’’, the soldier said, looking oh-so-impressed and humbled.

Hoseok knew what they were thinking, they probably thought that he was so loyal, so much caring towards the King.

He wet his lips.

He still didn’t understand what Jimin wanted out of all of this show. That slave was wild, and too shrouded for his own good, and Hoseok was pretty sure that these two were the characteristics that led to one’s demise in the end.

* * *

The King held court on selected days, always the same, but never on Saturdays and Sundays. These days, he spent in the Royal Palace, but the ministers didn’t seem to leave even on these days.

Namjoon had just left, and then two more ministers had come, and Jimin had then decided to excuse himself out of boredom.

He moved into the King’s quarters, leaving the King in his balcony with the Ministers, looming around the King’s study table, playing with the various trinkets that lay on it.

The ministers left after half an hour too long, and then the King had come inside, closing the balcony doors behind him. Jimin moved towards him.

‘‘You left me alone’’, he pouted, leaning into his space. The King’s hands came around him, holding him by his waist, as something that belonged to solely him.

‘‘I thought I was one that had such treatment, when you left me to roam in here’’, he said.

‘‘Intricacies’’, Jimin said, ‘‘who cares about them’’, and saw him smile down at him.

“But you are a King, have a Kingdom under your right, that you must keep happy and nurtured”, he said, ‘‘and i as such, am a subject, and thus entitled for the King to ease what burdens me, so you must try to make me happy, happier, now’’.

The smile turned into that smirk, and then the King said, ‘‘so demanding’’.

Jimin held out an arm, extending a hand in front of the King, ‘‘sway me’’, he said, ‘‘and then feed me, and you may be forgiven’’.

“I see’’, the _King_ said simply, taking a hold of his small hand into his larger palm, and swirled him, then bringing him close to his body, his other hand coming to rest at Jimin back, spanning it whole due to his smaller stature, and Jimin had moved his body into the steps like he had been taught, and he was swayed alright.

“We ought to do this in a ball room’’, Jimin said, his back against the King’s chest now, his arms wrapped around his middle, Jimin’s own laying over them, ‘‘I’ll wear a dress, with a long tail, and you will be wearing something as red as blood, and I’ll make sure you step on my dress, and then look at you and say, ‘it’s alright’’’, then he lifted his hand from where it lay over the King’s, and placed it against his temple, turning his face towards the King’s face, ‘‘I think you are going to like it’’.

‘‘What can I even say to disagree’’, the King said, a low rumble against his ear, and all Jimin could see was the hair, shiny and lustrous, with a bit of his temple, and kind of wished that he could see more, ‘‘when you plan it so vividly’’.

* * *

Later, the King had ordered for the food to be served, and Jimin saw how the slaves looked at each other, since it was so far after noon, and not the time for dinner or even an evening tea, and suppressed a smile.

But as the food was served, and he was just getting ready to devour it all down, the door opened suddenly, and Jimin had looked over to the blatant disrespect in alarm, as well as unappreciation.

But then Jae Min had waddled inside, running towards where they sat.

The King got to his feet, and Jimin followed quickly, paying his respects to the Prince, as well as Xiao Jun who followed shortly after.

“Father, look’’, Jae Min was saying, as he simultaneously tried to show the King his respects as well, and although the intrusion was very much unwanted, Jimin thought it was adorable, “I formed a new scheme plot by which we can buy more grain from the west’’, and nearly thrusted a page into the King’s face.

_How adorable…_

But apparently it was enough to make the King proud. He turned towards the little intruder with a smile stretched across his face.

“You did, My Prince’’, Taehyung said, a smile, huge and huge, blinding, and it was… _boxy…_ of all things, and Jimin stared at it.

“My tutor was talking, how we were trying to increase the trade to bring in more grain’’, Jae Min was saying, “and I wanted to help too’’.

Taehyung motioned towards the couches in the far corner along the wall, directing Jae Min, and sitting by his side, “well, why don’t you show me then? I’m in need of assistance’’.

Jimin didn’t know how to make of this conversation. He was staring, _he knew he was,_ but it was just so… _different…_ he had never imagined someone like Taehyung, a King in his right, who had been vicious and ruthless, to be so… _indulging towards a child._

Xiao Jun was saying something, ‘‘forgive me, My King, I tried to stop him, but he was just so enthusiastic’’.

The King merely nodded, still looking at his son, ‘‘how are you feeling?’’

A wistful look appeared in Xiao Jun’s eyes, ‘‘I’m better now, My King’’.

 _This was a family,_ Jimin thought, _not an entirely perfect one, but a family, none-the-less._

A wave of bitterness swallowed him.

Then the King looked at him, ‘‘go to your quarters, Jimin’’, he was ordered, dismissed, and he had paid his respects, and left quickly, without looking at anyone else.

* * *

He turned to the left, to the Head General’s hallway, knowing he’d be waiting, and he was standing there, in the balcony in front of his office.

Jimin motioned for Maria to leave, who bowed and left, but she did give him a weird eye.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hoseok stepped towards him.

‘‘It’s done’’, he said, “I can ask His Majesty to visit the barracks today evening’’.

Jimin shook his head.

‘‘Not today’’, he said, ‘‘but, tomorrow, yes, ask him tomorrow, maybe even for the whole day’’.

Hoseok gave him a narrowed eye, ‘‘you were pretty impatient for both Saturdays and Sundays, why the sudden change of mind?’’

Jimin’s lips pursued involuntarily, ‘‘the King is with his family. Let us not disturb him’’.

Hoseok arched an eyebrow, ‘‘he will be with them tomorrow as well’’.

Jimin’s jaw sharpened, just as Hoseok’s eyes widened.

‘‘Weekends’’, he said, as though speaking to himself.

Jimin head cocked to the side, “what is your choice, Head General? You can choose me, and you choose Yoongi this way; or you could choose the Queen; the choice is yours’’.

Hoseok had suddenly gone so quiet, ‘‘You are using Yoongi, the same way you said you won’t’’.

Jimin didn’t reply to him.

The Head General took a step back, binding his arms behind himself, and now when he spoke, there was a fire in his voice, ‘‘I will do what you ask, but nothing more. I will tell the King about my relation with Yoongi, and then we can forget that I ever worked with you’’.

Jimin nodded, ‘‘you think that you are different, when you will push Yoongi into fire to save yourself’’.

Embers burned in the alpha’s brilliant eyes.

‘‘If you really wish to save Yoongi from all this’’, Jimin continued, ‘‘end this, stop leading him on, and you can both go on with your lives, and none will be wiser’’.

Hoseok’s jaw clenched, ‘‘I did not ask for your opinions’’.

Jimin paid him no heed, ‘‘there is also a third option, if you would be patient to listen’’.

Then continued when no reply came forth, ‘‘you can be with Yoongi, but I don’t want you to lead him on. If you are serious about him, I’ll put the word forth to have you two married’’.

Hoseok glared at him, ‘‘I would rather not take scraps from you’’.

Jimin nodded, “very well, it is your choice, but one thing you should know, Head General’’.

He stepped closer to him, ‘‘Yoongi is very dear to me, and if you ever hurt him, or pushed him away to pursue your selfish causes’’, his voice darkened, ‘‘you’ll find that I won’t be very kind’’.

Hosoek stared at the tiny omega, who didn’t even reach his chest properly, but had a presence as though he was in the entire room, and who talked as though the world lay at his feet.

Jimin paid him his respects, and then turned away, moving back to the hallway from where he come from.

Maria was by his side within seconds.

“Espouse’’, she said, slight panic in her voice, ‘‘you met an official, Espouse, this can be rounded up to treason, the King does not take kindly to disrespect of his laws’’.

Jimin stopped and turned towards her. Then he lifted his hand and removed a bracelet, adorned with gold and jewels, and handed it to her, ‘‘then you will keep your lips closed’’, he said, and moved ahead.

* * *

Maria was quiet when she helped him out of his dress in the night, but Jimin had his thoughts to tend to.

She left after making sure everything was in order for him, and Jimin was left alone.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and thought about today.

 _He remembered dancing with the King,_ an involuntary smile appearing on his face, _he remembered how the King held out his hand, so easily, followed his lead so easily._

_Would he still let him off so easily when he comes to know of everything Jimin did, what if Hoseok blabbered before the King._

He laid down on the bed, bringing his knees close to his chest.

_He remembered the smile that appeared, boxy, the one that Jimin had never been privy to, and one he didn’t think he’d ever be privy to, when he had held Jae Min in his arms, one that will appear on his face when he will hold Xiao Jun’s new born in his hands._

He picked up a pillow and brought it closer to his chest, wrapping it in his legs, and rubbing his thighs against it.

_How could a man like Kim Taehyung know to be so gentle. Was it only the love of a father?_

He thought of his father, of how his eyes would light up when he saw Jimin, but there had always been a shadow, a reminder, that Jimin was only a remnant of his dead omega.

Jimin sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning towards the other side, trying to fall asleep without anymore thoughts.

* * *

The next day, as Jimin knew, the King was gone. It was said that the soldiers wanted to congratulate the King, and show off their skills, as a complement for the second heir that would arrive soon.

He saw Xiao Jun in the hall, sitting on a Sunday for what was probably the first time in the past many months, ever since the King had come back from his exile, surrounded by his usual hoard of slaves and omegas.

Jimin thought that Xiao Jun looked a bit pale, as if highly uncomfortable in his post, and he stepped towards him involuntarily.

‘‘Are you alright, My Queen?’’, he asked.

Xiao Jun’s eyes suddenly snapped towards him, as though he hadn’t noticed him before.

‘‘Yes’’, he said, getting control over himself, ‘‘just a bit tired’’.

‘‘You should rest’’, Jimin couldn’t help but say.

Xiao Jun looked at him with a look that basically said, _get the fuck off,_ in every language understandable to man.

He sighed, _of course,_ and left.

* * *

Jimin was waiting for the King in the evening, outside the King’s quarters, waiting for him to return.

When he came, he was covered in dirt and grime of the day, and Jimin smiled. _He must had been in one of the pits again._

The King motioned for him to follow him into his quarters.

‘‘I ordered the servants to prepare a bath for you’’, he told him, taking the cape off his shoulders, folding it neatly over his arms.

The King had merely smiled and nodded at that.

Later, as he washed the King’s arms, he had asked him about the soldiers.

‘‘Was anyone able to actually show some capability’’, he asked, slowly massaging the golden skin of his nape and shoulders, feeling the small hair there.

The King turned towards him, and the water slushed lazily around him, ‘‘you want to ask if someone beat me?’’

Jimin cheeks reddened, ‘‘that is one way of putting it’’, he mumbled, with downturned eyes.

‘‘No, not today’’, he replied with an easy smile, and Jimin leaned down and kissed him on his neck, where he knew the pulse to be.

‘‘and there will never be’’, he whispered against his skin, and silently wondered how much truth his words held.

_His whole stature stood because of the King; of course he wouldn’t want him to fall._

* * *

‘‘You spent last night with His Majesty’’, Yoongi whispered furiously, ‘‘what is wrong with you?’’

‘‘I nearly spend every night with him’’, Jimin said smoothly, ‘‘What does one night more matter?’’

‘‘One more night’’, Yoongi said incredulously, ‘‘Jimin, it was a Sunday night, it’s the Queen’s’’.

‘‘And’’, Jimin said in the same tone.

Yoongi just looked… sad… disappointed… Jimin did not know.

‘‘Oh well’’, Yoongi said with a sigh, ‘‘it was the King’s choice’’.

 _Was it?_ Jimin had waited for hours, so that he may be with the King as soon as he came, giving no chance to another to make an appearance what so ever.

But this was the only way, to have the ultimate upper hand, none other should be there with one.

No one ever said it was going to be a beautiful transition, it was meant to be ugly.

If Jimin was ever meant to truly be the only one to have the ultimate power, Xiao Jun needed to be gone, gone from the King’s eyes, gone from his heart.

And one way to make it happen was for Xiao Jun to never spend another night with the King.

* * *

Seok Jin held his hand, guiding him slowly into his quarters, as Xiao Jun followed him with slow lethargic steps.

‘‘I don’t remember it being so bad’’, he said.

‘‘It will get better soon’’, Seok Jin said, consoling him, ‘‘the physician did say it were just the early symptoms’’.

‘I am in pain, Jinnie’’, Xiao Jun said with a sigh, ‘‘some days, I can’t even feel my legs, much less move around’’.

Seok Jin helped him sit on a couch, and asked for some physicians to come and massage him.

‘‘Are you sure you are not taking any stress’’, Jin said, ‘‘I shall prepare your tea’’.

‘‘None of that tea’’, Xiao Jun moaned in revulsion, ‘‘I swear I’m going to lose it, the next time I have to taste that’’.

Seok Jin smiled at that, ‘‘it will ease you mind, as well you body’’.

‘‘I am at much ease as I can be’’, Xiao Jun said flatly.

‘‘Are you sure’’, Jin said, not unkindly, ‘‘I know what Jimin did this weekend’’.

Xiao Jun shook his head, ‘‘no, Jinnie, it’s not him’’.

Seok Jin didn’t disrupt him, let him let it out.

‘‘What even can I do’’, he whispered, ‘‘he is the King, and I’m merely a slave’’.

‘‘If he won’t notice me on his own’’, he said, ‘‘I can not make him’’.

Seok Jin had held his hand, making sure that he knew that he was there for him, but he didn’t know how much it mattered.

‘‘I carry his child’’, he said, and felt the sting it left in his eyes and heart, ‘‘and yet he chooses another omega for himself, I can not do anything more than that, now can I?’’

* * *

The next week, Jimin was before Hoseok again, and the Head General again glared at him.

‘‘What about this week?’’, Jimin asked, ‘‘have you planned anything?’’

‘‘Yes, actually’’, Hoseok said, nodded, “I have come to know of a man, a brothel worker, that had been witness to Seung Ri’s multiple visits there. The King is sure to take special interest in the man. A case of infidelity, that can break the marriage of the Princess. I, instead of right now, will merely tell him this on this Saturday’’.

Jimin’s brows knitted together, ‘‘I don’t want you to delay the investigations of an urgent matter for that’’.

Hoseok looked like he was surprised by his words, as though he didn’t expect Jimin to prefer the King’s work over his own interests, but his features calmed down again soon.

‘‘It is of no matter’’, he said, ‘‘the man is not going anywhere’’.

* * *

Xiao Jun had come on his usual days, looking as flawlessly perfect as he always did, and he had smiled at Taehyung, and he had found himself smiling back involuntarily.

A small part of his mind, focused on the guilt that coursed through him upon seeing him.

_Xiao Jun expected to spend the day with him._

“I feel as if we have been apart for so long’’, he said slowly, kissing each knuckle of the King’s hand he held in his own as something so precious, “at least now, I get to stay with you for now’’, and looked upwards towards him.

Taehyung bent down a bit and kissed him on the forehead, and saw how his eyes fluttered at the gesture.

‘‘Sit by me’’, he said, ‘‘How have you been? Have you been feeding well?’’.

Xiao Jun followed him to the area where a few couches and cushions were placed intricately together, and the King had helped him sit, and he gave him a smile filled with gratitude.

“I have been well’’, he said, “just some usual sickness’’.

 _He was lying_ , Taehyung could see that, clear as day. Xiao Jun looked pale, and weak, and his pace had been clumsy, but he didn’t call him out on that.

* * *

Xiao Jun was telling him about how the Princess had taken to write to him lately, telling him about her day, and ranting about Seung Ri being always close to her, and about Jae Min, who had been asking for a visit to the northern-western tribes, just so he could see the mountains.

And then Hoseok had come in, asking for a private meeting with the King.

Taehyung left Xiao Jun sitting there, and asked for Hoseok to follow him to the study.

‘‘We found a man’’, Hoseok was saying, ‘‘he runs a brothel in the capital, and Seung Ri has been with one too many of his prostitutes’’.

After months and months of looking around, and not finding anything, Taehyung’s eyes had lit up at this news. _It was not much, but they finally had something._ If Seung Ri lost his position as a member of the royal family, after his marriage to the Princess was broken off, it would be easier to further pursue him.

He came back to Xiao Jun, energy in his steps, and saw him stand up, ‘‘Xiao Jun’’, he kissed his forehead, ‘‘go back to your quarters and rest’’.

He thought he saw an expression caught in those beautiful eyes, but then Xiao Jun had lowered his eyes respectfully, and had bowed to him, before leaving.

* * *

Xiao Jun stepped back into his quarters, closing the door behind him quietly.

‘‘My Queen’’, Seok Jin said with a surprised tone, ‘‘you are back so soon’’.

Xiao Jun sat before the vanity slowly, removing the pieces of jewellery, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, rings, _the blue ring that had somehow became a source of his pride, useless._

‘‘The King was busy’’, he said nonchalantly, ‘‘so he sent me back’’.

_He never sent Jimin back._

He slammed the ring on the table, Seok Jin jumped from his position at the noise.

But before he could say anything, Xiao Jun said, ‘‘shouldn’t you be going back to your husband’’, his voice hard, ‘‘it is getting dark’’.

 _It was just after noon,_ but Jin didn’t mention that. It was evident that the Queen wanted to be left alone.

So he had paid his respects, and quietly shuffled out of the room.

Xiao Jun leaned closer to the mirror, touching his face.

_Unblemished, unmarked, beautiful, perfect…_

_Ethereal…_

_But not enough…_

* * *

Whatever the work Minister Hoseok had with the King, it was not done tomorrow as well.

Xiao Jun had met him, but only barely, half an hour at best, and the thought had hurt.

He was used to having him all to himself, for hours at end, all morning, all evening.

This newness was like torture to him.

But he had bowed his head like a proper omega, like a proper slave, like he had been taught so religiously, like he had been raised to do, and had returned to his quarters.

But he had broken down as soon as he came to sit in his couch.

He hated this, he hated the harem, he hated his life here, he hated the moment he was given to the King, he hated Jimin, he hated the pain in his body, and he hated Seok Jin who won’t stop looking at him with such pity in his eyes.

And he hated the tears that wouldn’t just stop no matter what he did…

* * *

When it came down to the word of a whore against a Royal Official Minister, the reliable choice was quite evident.

Seung Ri had called her for sexual favors, the whore as well as her pimp had swore the truth, but that was years ago, and now there was no proof.

Taehyung felt the excitement shrivel down and die in his body.

It had just turned out to be another dead end.

‘‘Solve these little mysteries by yourself next time’’, he had let his frustration out on Hoseok, who had bowed his head and asked for forgiveness for wasting his time.

* * *

In the evening, when the King came back to the Imperial Palace, Jimin was waiting for him again.

The King, although looked very much composed for a naked eye, but Jimin who had seen him up close, could count his lashes like the back of his hand, knew that he was in anything but high spirits.

The King had looked at him sharply, and Jimin didn’t know why he shrank into himself at that, that look was as though the King was looking right through him.

‘‘I was waiting for you to come back’’, he mumbled, coming close to him.

The King looked apprehensive, contemplating, and Jimin gauged his expressions, counting seconds in his mind.

_Please don’t tell me to leave, please don’t ask for Xiao Jun…_

‘‘You have made a habit of bathing me at these hours’’, the King said, after a beat.

Jimin’s eyes twinkled prettily and he had smiled widely.

He stepped forth with an energy in his steps and helped the King in removing his outer robes.

* * *

Come Wednesday, the Queen’s health had taken yet another steep turn.

Jimin sulked as he was woken from his sleep, and taken away from the warmth the King’s bed gave, led out of the his chambers and back to his own.

‘‘When is this baby going to come out already’’, he said to no one in particular, feeling a headache coming in, ‘‘this tiny bundle of unhappiness is creating more of a ruckus than I could have imagined, and I’m not even the one carrying it’’.

Maria had listened to his ranting as sleep closed her eyes, as well as clogged her mind, nodding along mindlessly.

* * *

‘‘I hope you know that there is only one more week that I’m going to take part in your plans’’, Hoseok said, ‘‘because of you the King had to tell me that I was wasting his time’’.

‘‘Head General’’, Jimin smiled, ‘‘we shall both benefit from it, don’t you see?’’

‘‘You better not be talking about Yoongi’’, Hoseok said, and Jimin thought that alphas were so dramatic.

‘‘No, how dare I disrespect a fellow omega like that’’, Jimin said, ‘‘but I like you, even though you have been nothing but ill-mannered’’.

Hoseok snorted. _so ungentlemanly._

‘‘I can see why the King respects you’’, he said, ‘‘you do not appreciate loose morals, and loathe the evil, and that is one thing I, too, can respect’’.

Hoseok raised an eyebrow an him.

‘‘Where are you going with this’’, he asked.

Jimin shook his head, ‘‘you have seen the Imperial court, you have seen the way they throw each other in hell to pursue their motives’’, he took a breath, ‘‘I am merely trying to survive, I do not intend to gain what others pursue’’.

_But wasn’t the omega pursuing the King like every other… His words didn’t match his actions. Maybe he just didn’t know him or his reasons…_

Hoseok was quiet, apparently not interested.

‘‘The path you take, Jimin, it’s going to define you, your actions are yours, I do not judge’’, he said with a clipped emotionless tone.

Jimin sighed, ‘‘I doubt I would live long enough to leave such lasting impacts to be remembered’’.

Hoseok’s brows knitted.

_If the omega did not intend to enjoy the fruits of his labour, then why even bother trying in the first place?_

* * *

‘‘Why is he not getting any better, as you say’’, Seok Jin whispered furiously to the Royal physician, in the back Xiao Jun slept, dark circles so prominent under his eyes, ‘‘are you sure there is nothing wrong with him? Look at him, for heaven’s sake’’.

The physician looked like he had sucked on a lemon, ‘‘Jin-ssi, is he taking the medications I gave, and the stress, how is he handling it?’’

‘‘I give him his medications religiously’’, Seok Jin said, ‘‘as for the stress, he has been taking tea, and avoiding the matters of the harem, the King reduced all his responsibilities just so he would not be stressed’’.

The Physician’s brows knitted, “I can not give him any stronger medications, in this state, but by looks of him, he does not appear to be sleeping well, even now, under the sedative effect, his sleep is not completely calm, see how his brows are knitted, how his fingers snap; he is not calm, Jin-ssi’’.

‘‘Then what must we do’’, Jin said helplessly, ‘‘he is carrying a royal, you have to try your best’’.

The physician looked equally helpless, ‘‘Seok Jin, I may be beheaded for even saying this, but I fear…’’

Seok Jin’s eyes snapped towards him, ‘‘what is it?’’

The Physician wet his lips, ‘‘Jin-ssi, God forbid, but I fear that the Espouse may not be able to carry this child to full term, I fear he may miscarry…’’

Jin’s lips parted, his hands falling by his sides uselessly, his eyes widening…

_Must a soul also put through an ordeal such as this…_

‘‘No’’, he snapped, ‘‘no, no, no, you insolent fool, do you even know who you are talking about. Talking about the death of a royal, you will be dead before you even know it’’.

The physician lowered his eyes, ‘‘Consort Kim, that was a speculation, god forbid it ever happens’’.

‘‘Heal him’’, Seok Jin said, his voice harsh, ‘‘if you wish to keep your head on your shoulders, make sure they both stay in best conditions’’

The Physician paled considerably, but he had nodded.

Seok Jin went towards his Queen, sitting by his bed side, and held his hand, cold, clammy, in his own, he removed a sweat matted hair from his forehead.

‘‘You will be alright’’, he whispered, ‘‘you are so strong, you will be alright, I’ll take care of you’’, and kissed the knuckles, his eyes pinching shut tightly.

* * *

Xiao Jun was put on bed rest, most of the time, but as soon as it was the weekend, he had started to grow antsy.

‘‘I want to see’’, he moaned, ‘‘this is the only day when I can see him, I want to see him, Seok Jin’’.

_Love sick fool…_

Seok Jin sighed, ‘‘please understand, My Queen, it’s for your own benefit, you can see him all you want after that baby is born’’.

But Xiao Jun had made a face.

 _Adorable,_ Jin thought, _now he had to deal with a child aged twenty nine…_

‘‘Just today then’’, Xiao Jun said, already getting off the bed, ‘‘I won’t disturb you after that’’.

And Seok Jin had always been a weak man at his core, giving in to that pout…

“Alright, then let me make your hair, and you have to sit quietly through it’’, Jin said, and Xiao Jun had giggled.

_He did look better, the constant bed rest had treated him good._

But Seok Jin thought that the calmness was because of the King’s visits, that were although short and random, but had done so much to lift the omega’s spirits. So he didn’t stop when Xiao Jun wanted to pay the King a visit, it would do him good after all.

* * *

‘‘Inform the King that I wish to see him’’, Xiao Jun told the guard stationed outside the King’s chambers.

‘‘The King is not in the palace, My Queen’’, the guard said respectfully, keeping his eyes lowered, and Xiao Jun’s smile had vanished.

‘‘Not in the palace’’, he repeated, ‘‘where is he?’’

‘‘I’m afraid I’m not informed’’, the guard said, ‘‘his Majesty left with Minister Hoseok’’.

‘‘I see’’, Xiao Jun, and shuffled his feet to leave.

‘‘Should I tell the King that you came to see him’’, the guard asked.

Xiao Jun turned to him, and thought for a second, ‘‘no need’’, he said, and headed back towards his quarters.

* * *

Jimin was coming down the stairs when he saw him.

Xiao Jun, he was dressed well, and it was a Saturday, it was quite clear where he was going, or rather coming from.

Jimin knew he didn’t see the King, he wasn’t in the palace after all.

A wave rippled through his chest, _giddiness?_

 _But he wasn’t happy because he was able to let Xiao Jun down,_ Jimin frowned at his feelings, _No, rather on the contrary,_ he thought that _he was instead happy because Xiao Jun did not see the King…_

Jimin frowned, holding his hands in front of him. _Why was he feeling ‘happy’ because Xiao Jun had not been with the King? It made no sense, none in the slightest. It was the wrong reason to be merry about…_

* * *

Seok Jin had helped him out of his dress, and then had run a bath for him.

Xiao Jun appeared to be lost in his thoughts.

‘‘In all my years with him’’, he whispered, staring at something Seok Jin could not see, ‘‘he has, not even for once, put his time with me secondary like this, put me secondary like this’’.

Seok Jin bit his lips, ‘‘the King is busy, My Queen’’.

‘‘He has always been busy, Seok Jin’’, Xiao Jun whispered, and turned his face away.

* * *

The King returned after one night, and found Xiao Jun sitting in his quarters.

‘‘Xiao Jun’’, he said, surprised.

Xiao Jun stood from his place, and bowed, paying his repsects.

‘‘You seem surprised to see me’’, he said, and there was no smile on his face, ‘‘were you expecting some one else?’’

Taehyung frowned slightly at the tone, that appeared to be apathetic.

‘‘You are on bed rest for the sake of your own health’’, he said calmly, ‘‘why are you here instead?’’

Xiao Jun stepped towards him, ‘‘I came to see you’’, he said, “it was a weekend after all, do I still hold the honor to see you on these days’’

Taehyung’s brows knitted together, ‘‘is something the matter?’’, he asked, motioning him to sit, but Xiao Jun kept standing.

“Merely asking if I will be allowed to have some time of his Majesty, because lately, it seems as if you never have it for me’’, Xiao Jun said, and both his words and tone were not polite now.

Taehyung’s lips pursued, ‘‘I have been busy’’, he said simply, ‘‘but if you didn’t have to talk about anything, you may go back to your room’’.

He turned his back to Xiao Jun, indicating the end of that impolite conversation, but Xiao Jun suddenly said, ‘‘so you can call for Ji Min instead’’.

Taehyung turned towards him, anger flaring up in his eyes.

‘‘Lately that’s all there has been, hasn’t it’’, Xiao Jun said, tears making an appearance in his eyes, ‘‘Jimin here, Jimin there, or if he isn’t there, then there is Hosoek instead’’.

‘‘Know your place, Xiao Jun’’, the King said, his eyes flaring up.

‘‘I have been patient, have been patient and docile’’, Xiao Jun said, and his voice broke, “but I… I carry your child… I’m in so much pain… and you don’t even seem to care. Instead you flaunt your slaves in my face’’.

The King turned away from him.

‘‘You are not feeling well, you should go back to your room’’, he said, his voice falsely calm.

‘‘Do not treat me like this”, Xiao Jun said, whimpered, ‘‘you disregard me by bringing Jimin in here, what does he has that I lack, look at me’’.

Then he stepped before him, ‘‘look at me, they say I don’t lack anything, feel this’’, he picked the King’s hand and placed it on his stomach, that was still flat, but held a surety of the beginning of a new life, ‘‘I am the one who is carrying your child, he isn’t, he is even yet to serve you properly’’.

Taehyung held him by hands on his shoulders, stilling him midway. Xiao Jun looked up towards him, tears flowing down his cheeks, and gasped for air.

‘‘Xiao Jun you are not thinking clearly’’, the King said, ‘‘no one can take your place’’.

Xiao Jun shook his head, his eyes pinching shut, ‘‘no, no’’, he whimpered out, ‘‘lies, these are all lies, lies, you brought another’’.

Taehyung held him in arms strongly, holding him against his chest, but Xiao Jun pushed him away. Taehyung's arms fell by his sides, and Xiao Jun moved away from him. 

‘‘You lie to me’’, he said, openly crying now, turning away from him, ‘‘you lie to me as if I’m a child, you are just like your father’’.

Taehyung stilled in his steps.

Xiao Jun was crying and saying something, but Taehyung couldn’t focus on it.

He turned towards the door, and opened it. The slaves were immediately on attention.

‘‘Take the Queen back to his quarters’’, he ordered them, ‘‘and call for the physicians for him’’, and stepped out of his quarters that felt as though suffocating him.

* * *

Seok Jin held a desolate and crying, hiccupping omega in his arms, trying his best to console him.

The Physician came by their side, ‘‘My Queen’’, he said, extending a spoon towards them on while a golden liquid rested, ‘‘take this, it will make you feel better’’.

‘‘Get this off my face’’, Xiao Jun cried out, hitting the spoon, the liquid falling off on the floor, ‘‘this is not going to make me feel anything but worse’’.

Seok Jin motioned for the physician to place the medicine on a side table.

‘‘Think of the life inside of you, Xiao Jun’’, Jin said, ‘‘do this for that innocent’’.

Xiao Jun had cried and shed more tears at that, but in the end, he had acquiesced.

* * *

Taehyung, for the first time ever since he was crowned, didn’t feel as though the Palace was welcoming to him.

Maybe in a moment of unsurity, or merely a lapse in judgment, he had come to the corridor that he knew held Jimin’s quarters.

But as he stepped forth, Xiao Jun's tears laden face appeared before his eyes, and he had let go for the absurdity of visiting the rooms of the same man whose presence had caused so much pain to someone he held so-very-dear.

* * *

Xiao Jun slept under the influence of the drug like a baby, no tossing and turnings, just mere dreamless relief from the reality.

But the reality had come kicking back as soon as his eyes opened.

The first thing he felt was the pain, his whole body throbbed, his chest, his back, his abdomen, his pelvis, his thighs, as though cut with knives, cramping.

A thought hazed through his yet unfocused mind, and he had removed the sheets over him with shaking fingers…

Blood… that was the first thing he saw, his entire lower half looked as though it was drenched in red blood…

The colour of the Royals... the colour of the Kims... but never had it been so unsightly

His lips had parted into a scream but no voice had come out…

He held his nightgown, his sheets in his hands, and even his hands had turned red upon contact…

He scrambled off the bed, but there was no support that his legs had to offer, making him fall off by the edge of the bed…

The noise had brought the slaves into his chambers…

and they all had been a witness to his demise…

* * *

Meticulously, he was cleaned, removed of all the debris and moisture that coated his lower body.

He was told that the King had been informed, and for the first time in forever, he did not wish to see him, he did not wish to see anybody.

But, this was not his place, he was never taught to have anything for himself.

After he was bathed and as much clean as he could be, he was brought back to his quarters, and the King had been there.

He stepped towards him him as soon as he saw him, ‘‘Xiao Jun’’, he called him.

Xiao Jun bowed his head towards him, paying him his respects like he was always meant to.

‘‘Forgive me, My King’’, he whispered, ‘‘I am sorry for your loss. I am sorry I was not able’’.

The King stilled in his steps, his eyes widening minutely.

Xiao Jun wondered if he was actually sorry, but he didn’t find the sorrow in his heart like it should had been.

* * *

He was given remedies for his pain, but all in all, he had been too numb to feel it.

He was still bleeding a bit, but he dressed himself, and stepped out of the suffocating staleness of his rooms.

That was when he saw him.

The tiny little, pretty, very pretty, omega.

The beautiful thing that had risen so fast among them, the tiny thing that had caused him so much pain the past few months…

He stepped towards him, determination suddenly caught up in his steps.

The omega had stopped in his steps, looking towards him with wide eyes, Xiao Jun thought that it had to be fear, but he knew for a fact that the little omega feared nothing, but he found out that he didn’t care.

He had come to stand before him, staring at his perfect face, and had slapped him on the face.

He slapped him so hard that the omega’s face rolled to the other side, five clear distinct finger marks appearing on his pale porcelain clear skin.

‘‘ _You whore, you fucking pale-headed northerner son of a bitch_ ’’, he called him, and didn’t care how profane he sounded. 

* * *

Jimin’s head spun.

Xiao Jun had slapped him, called him names in front of so many slaves, but…

Jimin knew he deserved this, although he had not anticipated the miscarriage.

Xiao Jun didn’t say anything more than that to him, had left him standing there in the corridor.

But all Jimin could think of…

was the King.

He had suffered a loss too. And Jimin knew for a fact that Xiao Jun was in no state to share with the King. He had had miscarriage after he spoke roughly with the King, after all.

So, without much conscious thought, he had stepped towards the King’s Chambers.

He was denied entry, and told to leave.

Jimin didn’t know why his eyes got wet.

He fell there...

On his knees, he sat there, on the floor, in front of the doors to the King’s quarters, and the slaves there had gave him looks of various degrees of horror.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, may be hours, maybe the entire evening, or even the entire night…

at some point, the pain in his knee and back had flared to new heights because of the immobility, but he sat there and waited, his body slowly turning into a sore throbbing mass, but he sat there...

But it was dark, pitch dark with only the light from the various candles and torches to spell the darkness away, when the door had opened.

Jimin had tried to stand as quickly as he could, but his knees felt weak, stiff, wouldn’t follow his commands.

The King stood there, in front of the open doors, looking down towards him with an expression that was so convoluted and distorted that Jimin did not understand the meaning of it.

“Did you spend the entire night here’’, the King’s heavy dark voice had called him.

 _The entire night,_ so it must be morning, or twilight.

‘‘I have been here ever since I came to see you’’, Jimin whispered in reply, looking towards him.

_It had been last after noon._

The King looked as though apprehensive.

Several beats passed, and then the King nodded, letting him inside.

Jimin followed him inside slowly, letting his legs get used to the feeling of moving again.

The King brought him to his chambers, and motioned towards the bed, ‘‘go to sleep’’, he merely said, and it was evident that he wasn’t going to sleep with him.

Jimin shuffled towards him, but the King had his back towards him.

He wrapped his arms around the King’s torso, silently noticing how he tensed under his hold.

The King’s hand came to his wrists, and they were strong when they tried to push his hands away. Jimin’s hold tightened further on him, placing his face on the King’s broad back, gripping him ever harder.

‘‘Let’s just go to sleep’’, he whispered with his eyes shut, “lets just go to sleep, My King’’.

The King didn’t move, and his grip on his wrists didn’t ease, and for a moment Jimin feared that he might be berrated, and then denied again...

But then after a few too long seconds, the King’s hold over his wrist had slowly weakened, and then he had let out an exhale and his body had sagged a bit, his head extending a bit forward.

And Jimin only held him tighter in his hold.


	16. The Truth Untold

He had woken up whimpering, legs so stiff he couldn’t even straighten them a bit.

There was warmth against his back and he pushed back into it, seeking more of it against the painful clamminess of his skin.

The King must had sensed his dilemma, because the because the next minute there were hands against his flanks, brushing and rubbing his skin up soothingly and he had cried out a bit, letting his distress known, tears rolling down his temples and soaking the pillows.

"It hurts", he whimpered, moving his hands to his knees, but being too afraid to touch them, just that it might aggravate the pain he was already in.

The hands on his waist moved down to his thighs, and then to the back of his knees, and then they had held his legs, and straightened them out for him, and immediately he had cried out loud.

”no, no”, he whimpered, “stop, stop, it hurts”, and tried to move away from the painful stimulus.

”You need to move your legs”, the King said, rubbing the skin of his knees and thighs with his hands, his voice a low calming rumble, and a shiver had run through Jimin’s spine, “they are stiff”.

”I know that”, Jimin whined out, turning to lay straight on his back, “don’t touch them”.

And so the physician was called in the Chambers for him, and he had applied a soothing balm on his skin. All the while, Jimin had glared and told the physician the various ways his knees and thighs hurt, as though it was all his fault to begin with.

The Physician listened to his ranting with patience and continued on with his job calmly. Jimin hissing every other moment his finger touched his knees.

But the coldness of the salve was a welcomed relief, and soon with his knees properly tended to, he was seated comfortably in the King’s bed.

”Looks like you’ll have to be carried to your chambers”, the King said, and Jimin had sighed.

He eyed the King’s arms, “Can you then, handle my weight?”

”I have already been by your side throughout”, the King said, “I don’t think I need to do that too”.

Jimin pouted but made no complaints, had no energy left to.

It was only after the slave had lifted him up in his arms that the unwillingness came.

_He didn’t want them to touch him, didn’t want their hands anywhere near his skin..._

It had been long, very long since anyone had touched him without his explicit permission, and now Jimin wondered, _when had he started feeling like he was in control of his body? He really didn’t. His body belonged to the one who owned him, not to Jimin, but to the King Taehyung. So when had he started feeling this autonomy?_

* * *

Yoongi walked through the halls aimlessly, feeling quite put out of his niche.

From the very first day Jimin had stepped into the halls of the Royal Palace, he had seen the way the boy behaved.

There was so much rage, so much anger caught in his bony little malnourished body, and for a moment, it had put Yoongi on edge.

But then, somehow, slowly, the boy had opened up to him, had slowly started to be affectionate towards him, and Yoongi had thought that maybe he had overcome whatever ailed his mind.

But then Jimin had started to seduce the King, going as far as spending his every single second he could find the King free, uncaring of who he hurt in the process...

And none of that had been out of the ordinary, it was the way of life. It happened.

But this, the consequences such as this, they had rattled Yoongi off his centre.

 _Was Jimin the one to blame?_ Once, Yoongi had told Jimin himself that he could have the world at his feet if he was able to please the King, and _oh, had Jimin taken his advice to heart..._

He stepped through the once familiar hallway, and he had seen him standing there, looking as aimless as Yoongi himself felt.

His feet carried him to Hoseok unintentionally.

Hoseok turned to him as soon as he felt him come, and there must had been something on Yoongi’s face, because Hoseok didn’t push him away like he had been for the past few weeks.

”I just...”, Yoongi tried to say something, but then his throat had clogged up, and tears had brimmed and overflowed.

_He just felt so alone suddenly..._

Hoseok looked shocked, taken aback, but then he steeped towards him quickly with strong confident steps.

and then he had held him in his arms, against his wide warm chest, wrapping him up in his arms like a precious present...

and Yoongi had broken down like a rag doll, no longer teary, but his eyes closed down and his lips parted, and he had taken in lungful of air, his breath as though finally coming back into his body...

He didn’t understand why he felt like that...

He had never been particularly attached to Xiao Jun, but Jimin... he was attached to Jimin...

_Was it the loss of his innocence like Yoongi had feared? Or was it just the suffocation that the huge tall halls of the Royal Palace held in bounds among them?_

”There is so much pain here”, he whispered, “and it leaves no one untouched”.

Hoseok held him tighter, silent but intent, but Yoongi didn’t want to talk anymore...

So he just let Hoseok hold him, let him ease the burden that had clogged his heart.

Then Hoseok had placed his face against the top of Yoongi’s head, burying his nose in the strands of his hair, and had said slowly, “I fear I may have had a part in the death of an innocent”.

Yoongi pinched his eyes shut, “did you know?”

Hoseok shook his head sluggishly, “no”, he whispered against his hair, and Yoongi burrowed further into his chest, offering him the same warmth he had been given.

* * *

Xiao Jun had turned away from the slaves and had pretended to be asleep.

The slaves had begun to whisper talk among themselves after a while.

”Did you know”, one of them said, “the King slept with Jimin last night”.

”But I heard that he wasn’t allowed inside”

”He spent the entire evening and night in front of the doors to the King’s chambers, on his knees”

”oh my... his legs...”

”A physician had to be called for him, the boy was in so much pain...”

”Well, who told the little fool to spend so many hours on his knees, and on such hard floor too”.

”Exactly, but I don’t care, he hurt my Queen so much”.

Xiao Jun bit his lips. _It had not been Jimin who hurt him..._

Before, he thought that he might have cried, thrown a tantrum, yelled at the slaves, and bickered with Seok Jin, but now... now he... just didn’t want to...

His body was still healing, stomach and thighs still held the evidence of the trauma it went through...

_He hadn’t even felt it... he hadn’t even felt as it died and was pushed out of his body... he hadn’t even felt a single thing when he lost it... sleeping under the effects of the drugs he had been given._

* * *

It was all well and good, till he had spent more than four hours in bed, and still wasn’t able to stand on his own.

‘‘I think its broken’’, he said in mild anxiety, ‘‘do you think its broken?’’

Yoongi merely scrolled a page forward on the book he was reading while sitting on a chair by his bed side, ‘‘I think its merely resting after the abuse you put it through’’.

‘‘But it hurts like a…’’, he then lowered his voice to a whisper, ‘‘it hurts like a bitch, why does it hurt like a bitch’’.

Yoongi raised an eyebrow at him.

‘‘Let us not compare your legs to a female dog’’, he said airily, ‘‘let us not lower the animal like that’’.

And Jimin was appalled.

‘‘You and Minister Hoseok really deserve each other’’, he said, ‘‘you are cut from the same cloth’’.

Yoongi’s eyes blanked out, and he again submerged into his book.

Jimin looked at him carefully.

‘‘Did you two end whatever it was you were doing’’, he asked.

Yoongi didn’t reply, but instead he avoided his eyes, and then Jimin knew.

‘‘Did you two’’, Jimin felt horrified, ‘‘oh good heavens, did he take you?’’

‘‘No’’, Yoongi said quickly within the next beat.

But Jimin didn’t believe him.

‘‘I am going to beat the shit out of him’’, he said, sitting up straight on his bed.

Yoongi made a sound in the back of his throat, ‘‘you can’t even stand on your own’’.

‘‘As soon as I can get out of this bloody bed’’, Jimin said. Yoongi sighed.

‘‘No, we… we haven’t… he hasn’t’’, Yoongi mumbled, and he had then lowered his head.

‘‘Yoongi hyung’’, Jimin whispered, ‘‘you can’t… can’t you see’’.

Yoongi looked at him and there was an expression caught there.

‘‘I know, Jiminie’’, he said with a tired sigh.

‘‘Then why…’’, Jimin said, not understanding why Yoongi would bother pursuing such a lost cause, ‘‘why do you still keep it up, why not just let it go?’’

Yoongi gave him a smile, ‘‘you are not going to understand. This is just not who you are’’.

‘‘I want to’’, he said, ‘‘you could try to make me understand’’.

At this, Yoongi smiled openly, ‘‘don’t worry your pretty little head with this’’, he tapped his index finger against Jimin’s forehead, and Jimin pouted, but didn’t pursue the topic further.

* * *

There were some blessings that were best left unknown.

Or it would had stayed as such, if Jimin was not so uselessly leisure with his time now, but with lying in the bed and having nothing to do but have his own thoughts to keep him company, he had easily succumbed to his mind.

He stared at the way the flame of the candle twinkled in the darkness of his room in the night, the wax melting by its sides, a halo of darkness right underneath it.

The flame resembled so much like the torches that lit the hallways to the chambers of the King.

Jimin shuffled closer to the candle, touching the hot liquid warm wax.

He felt the wax burn his skin, and then cool down against it, freezing over it.

He remembered the way he had spent so many long long hours on the floor in front of the doors to his chambers.

He remembered how sudden relief had coursed through him when the King had allowed him to his chambers.

He brought his finger pad close to the flame, feeling the way the wax warmed, and then rolled down his finger, and pulled his finger back.

He remembered waking up because of the pain, whimpering and sobbing.

He remembered the way the King’s hands grazed his skin, moving against his thighs, going down to his knees.

His held the candle in his hand, as a shiver went through his body.

He traced his finger along the path a wet melted wax drop had taken along the candle’s side.

The hands, the fingers had been gentle when they had held him, and Jimin had not felt the revulsion, the revulsion that he had felt when slave’s or the physician’s hands had touched him.

That sense of autonomy had made no appearance then.

He bit his lips.

Those hands had held warmth, maybe merely because they had held Jimin against his body, but they hadn’t been cold, and he had leaned into them.

If only to pull back because of the pain that followed.

But he hadn’t wanted to push them away.

There was an itch, or an urge, but it was strong and surprising, and it caught him a little off guard.

He wanted the warmth.

He wanted to sleep next to him, as he held him in his arms.

He wanted those hands against his stomach, loosely placed, a warmth against his back, not the blanket that was now against his back, not that poor imitation of heat.

He wanted to be with him.

He picked up a pillow, and placed it against his chest, wrapping his thighs around it, and pushed his whole body into it, encaging it in his arms.

And had fell asleep like this…

* * *

There had been something, maybe a noise or a clatter, and it had woken him up.

The first thing he noticed was that how warm he felt, how his body was perspiring, but there was no pain, neither in his knees, nor in his back.

Then he heard Maria, speaking to someone, but no one replied to her.

‘‘Who is it’’, he asked out loud, his voice a bit deep with sleep.

A familiar face made an appearance in the entrance to the room that held his bed.

Jimin’s breath stuttered.

‘‘My King’’, he whispered, surprised.

The King had never come to his chambers, had always called for him instead.

The urge to stand and bow came, but then the King motioned for him to stay in his place, and moved towards him.

Taehyung removed his outer robe, and merely slipped under the sheets next to him.

And Jimin understood.

He repositioned his body, giving him space next to himself, molding himself against his chest, like he always had.

The King’s hands came to his waist, then settled against his stomach, and Jimin pushed back into the warmth against his back.

Taehyung’s breath fanned against his nape and the back of his neck, and Jimin went docile, sinking into the mattress and the feather soft pillows, placing his own shorter hands on the King’s broad ones.

And then he felt their legs get tangled slowly, as the sleep lulled them further under its hold, and he had smiled.

And had fallen asleep like this…

* * *

He saw it simmer down, slowly become a talk of the past.

The slaves talked about it for a while, looked at Xiao Jun with pity caught in their eyes, but then there were newer things, newer topics, newer gossips to be shared.

Jimin saw them move past it, like an important event that happened, but then it turned into dust, like there was never a Royal that never saw the light of the day.

The King never talked about it, and Jimin had not tried the topic.

There was something closed off about the King, in the days that followed, but then it was as if nothing happened.

The only thing that he did notice, was the lack of emotion, in the eyes of the Queen. After he had slapped Jimin, it was as if he had forgotten Jimin even existed, he did not bother with him anymore, and Jimin was okay with the lack of awkwardness, lack of anything at all really.

But then again, the Queen was yet to heal properly, there was still a weekend that was to come, and Jimin had to make a choice.

This weekend, or even the next one, if he allowed Xiao Jun to have it, he knew that all what he strived for would be lost, turned to dust; and although he felt as though he should be sympathetic, and let the Queen have that minor consolation… he didn’t want to.

He didn’t want to see him with the King again.

So yeah, there was still the issue of that.

* * *

In the end, it turned out that it had never been Jimin’s choice to make to begin with.

By the time Xiao Jun's bleeding stopped, it was Saturday, and wasn’t that ironic.

It didn’t matter though; he had still chosen to lie slumped in the bed all day long. Seok Jin at this point had stopped in his ministrations to get him cheered up, and was just by his side.

He didn’t expect him to come, but he had, and now sat by his side. Xiao Jun felt confused.

“I heard you have gotten better”, he made an attempt at conversing.

Xiao Jun thought he wasn’t very good at it, but he indulged him.

“I am healed, My King, as much as I will ever be”, he replied tonelessly.

He lowered his head, both of them not knowing what to say.

Taehyung pushed forth, and took his hand in his own. Xiao Jun flinched, and he let go by his reaction.

Xiao Jun felt like whining, he felt like suffocating in the staleness of the company he had.

And he knew that Taehyung felt the same.

“Let me not stall you”, he said for the sake of them both, and was glad when he nodded in reply.

* * *

Jimin had been sitting in his study table, comfy in the ridiculously well cushioned chair, trying to focus on what he had been trying to write, his own thoughts.

But lately, they had been haphazard, all over the place, not cooperating with him to focus on one point.

_It was a Saturday, and Taehyung had seeked out Xiao Jun by himself._

He slammed the brush against the paper, pushing it away from him, his posture slumping, feeling down, and not liking the way he was feeling down.

Outside, Maria and the two slaves were talking.

Jimin got out of his quarters, looking to find Yoongi.

He found Seok Jin instead.

_Oh well…_

But Seok Jin didn’t look angry at him, and he didn’t treat him like he was some low-cast. Jimin felt oddly touched.

‘‘How have you been’’, Jin had asked him, not kind in his words, but not harsh either.

‘‘I have been well, hyung’’, Jimin replied respectfully, and for the first time, not as an act of mockery, or to gain some thing, ‘‘I still hold suspicion that my leg is indeed broken, but the physician does not believe me’’.

Seok Jin didn’t smile, ‘‘I see’’, he simply said, ‘‘I hope you get well soon’’.

Jimin nodded and, since he couldn’t help himself, asked, ‘‘How is the Queen, hyung, is he better now?’’

Seok Jin fixed him a look but didn’t stare, ‘‘he is well, and is resting now’’.

Jimin’s eyes narrowed, ‘‘but the King paid him a visit, isn’t he with him now?’’

Seok Jin’s lips pursued, “he only visited a few minutes, then His Majesty went back to the Imperial Palace’’.

Jimin’s lips parted, as though a breath coming back, a small _‘ah’_ leaving.

Seok Jin saw him with a funny look that said that _he understood something Jimin wasn’t letting on_ , but Jimin didn’t delve on it.

* * *

It was two weeks later, when the thought came back to Jimin one late night.

He had just changed into his night gown, and now sat in the couch in his bedroom, waiting for him to come, so they could go to sleep.

The King rarely came to the Royal Palace, much less now than ever before, but he did come, night after night, and Jimin had merely made space for him next to himself, and then they had slept through the night, and then Taehyung was gone before Jimin even woke up.

 _He should be the one going to the King’s chambers and not the other way around_ , this was wrong, he was being deliberately disrespectful.

The door to his chambers had suddenly opened, and there was only one person that could come in without Jimin allowing it.

He stood from his place to greet him, and bowed when he came to his bed room.

Taehyung was wearing his loose easy clothes, coupled with an outer robe, which he shrugged out of without Jimin helping him, but Jimin moved towards him and helped him out of it none the less, folding it neatly over his forearm.

‘‘I have been thinking’’, he said, and Taehyung raised an eyebrow at him merely, silently asking him to continue.

‘‘Isn’t the bed in your Chambers more comfortable’’, he said, loosening the strings of Taehyung’s loose shirt so that it won’t bother him when he slept, ‘‘wouldn’t you prefer it over the one here’’.

Taehyung smiled, a low tired one that usually appeared when he was ready to just sleep the day off, ‘‘My prime youth, I spent on the border, among the soldiers and in the barracks with them, this’’, he motioned towards Jimin’s bed, ‘‘this is much comfortable than the one I had there’’.

Jimin nodded, and then Taehyung had laid in his bed, his arms opening to accommodate Jimin in them, encase him in his halo, and Jimin had sighed and made himself comfortable against the now well-known chest.

The slaves came in, blowing out the candles, and then they closed the doors to his chambers, and left them, the moonlight coating them in the blue hue, and Jimin wondered how Taehyung’s skin would look in a light such as this, but he didn’t want to move around and jostle him, so he stay put.

He played with the hem of the sleeve of the King’s arm that was placed loosely on his body.

‘‘You never talk about it’’, he whispered, ‘‘about your time at the border, I don’t know what happened’’.

The King hummed against the skin of his neck, his breath tingling along Jimin’s nape.

‘‘There is not much to begin with, but it will go down as just another thing that I lost in my early reign’’, he said with a voice that appeared to thicken with slumber.

‘‘Indulge me, maybe’’, Jimin whispered, racking his nails shallowly against the skin of the King’s hand and forearm.

The King was quiet for some time, but then he said, ‘‘I was nineteen, when my father died, and I was to be crowned, but I was out hunting. My Father, we… didn’t get along very well, he was sick, and although I have no way to prove now, he was poisoned slowly over time’’.

Jimin shuffled a bit, ‘‘but if you can not prove, how are you sure that it is not a lie’’.

The King huffed silently, ‘‘the late Queen, she told it to me herself, I was the biggest throne in her side, and she wanted me gone. So when my father was breathing his last, she and Seung Ri used his Emblem Ring to sign a document, indicating that I was to stay in border, while the Queen would act as reagent, since I was young and inexperienced’’.

Jimin eyebrow sutured together, ‘‘but shouldn’t you stay in capital, to gain experience’’.

‘‘In proper circumstances, yes’’, the King shuffled closer to his body, their legs tangling together, ‘‘but it was a forgery, and highest act of treason, but there was no proof, because the document came from the King’s private chambers, and the Ministers were conflicted’’.

Then he stopped for a second, but Jimin let him continue at his pace, ‘‘I raised points, but the ministers were bought off, or at least most of them, by Seung Ri, a member of the Royal Family, who acted as though he had the best interests in his mind for the future of the Kims’’.

‘‘So I was, in the end, sent to the border, my guards killed, and some hanged dead in the name of treason they didn’t commit, the ministers that supported me murdered in their sleeps like sheep’’.

A shiver ran through Jimin’s body.

‘‘Jae Min was merely two, turning to be three soon at that time, if I had not been an only son, an only heir, I fear…’’

Jimin wriggled and twisted in his place, wanting to face the King, but then the hold of the King tightened on his waist, telling him to stay in his place.

‘‘Xiao Jun was the only one that was now in my place, but the late Queen did not know that, she though that Xiao Jun supported her, because he was her slave to begin with, but Xiao Jun chose to stand by his son’s side, the night I was meant to leave, he came to me, and swore his loyalty to me, and that he’d help me in coming back, but after so much that had happened in so little time, I didn’t trust him, not then and there at least, but he...”, he wet his dry parched lips, “he proved his loyalty to me. Without a care of his and his son’s life, he proved his loyalty to me’’.

Jimin took a breath. He picked up the hand that lay on his stomach, and brought it closer to his lips, kissing the knuckles slowly, one by one, as though trying to ease the burden that lay in them.

‘‘Seven years, he stayed by her side’’, the King mumbled slowly, ‘‘for seven years I waited at the border, giving the tyrant the same poison she had given my father, slowly pushing her to the brink. I think Seung Ri would have noticed if he wasn’t so busy doing corruption and filling his pockets, but I guess it all worked in my favour’’.

Jimin gave a grim smile.

‘‘In the end, she knew, knew that she had been poisoned, but by then, the deed had been done, so she instead turned her focus on how much she could hurt me even after she was gone. She started to poison Xiao Jun’s mind’’.

Jimin held his breath.

‘‘She told him these exaggerated tales of how my father took one slave after another for himself, and didn’t care for the one that bore him his children’’.

Jimin frowned, ‘‘but the Queen offered no heirs to the King’’.

‘‘She did actually’’, the King said, ‘‘two alpha sons, and two twin omega girls, but they all died, more likely murdered in their infancy due to the Royal squabbles of the Queen with the other concubines, she built her hatred towards me on their deaths’’.

An ‘oh’ left Jimin’s lips.

‘‘She put these thoughts in Xiao Jun’s head, about how he was nothing, and how his children meant nothing, because I left them in the Palace, and didn’t take them with me to the border, and these words just… have been with him ever since’’.

‘‘But the border barracks are no place for an omega or a mere child’’, Jimin said.

Taehyung hummed against his back, and Jimin though that it was a tired sigh, or as close to it as it could get. Jimin, by now, understood the King well enough to know that he wasn’t willing to further speak on the matter. 

‘‘Well’’, so he whispered, ‘‘I think that is enough history for me to know in one night’’, then he kissed the back of the King’s hand, and placed it over his waist, and pushed himself back into the King’s chest, _warm._

''There is no Queen now'', he whispered, ''there is only you, rest well, _My King''._

* * *

He had woken up when it was still twilight, too dark still to be properly called the start of a new day, upon sensing the slow shuffling on the bed.

He made a sound and mumbled something, saw with bleary eyes, as the King got up, and moved out of the bed, and instinctually his body moved to follow.

The King turned to him, and maybe Jimin only imagined it, but he thought that the King’s eyes looked adorably sleep-swollen, and his face paler than usual, his hair untameably falling into his eyes.

Sluggish the way his mind was, Jimin thought he didn’t look above nineteen, so much a man of Jimin’s age, so young, a person who could be so gullible, so naively innocent.

But then the King raked his hand through his hair, exposing his forehead, pushing the loose strands back, and all of the innocence was gone, replaced by the appearance of a man Jimin knew so intimately.

The King saw him looking, must had sensed his confusion, and came back to bed, and Jimin shuffled back on instinct, silently telling him to come back to him.

But Taehyung merely pushed him back onto the pillows, and Jimin fell with an exhale, Taehyung’s body stretched over him, and his breath stuttered.

He kissed Jimin on the forehead, a light chaste kiss, and Jimin’s eyes closed down on their own, falling into that familiar space of warmth and peace, a cocoon of their own making.

‘‘Go to sleep’’, he heard him, and for some reason, Jimin didn’t need to be told twice, his mind complied, eyes already closing off by the mere proximity.

* * *

The next time his eyes opened, it was still dark, but Maria had his dress ready, and she was busy embroidering away on some clothe, so it must be late in the morning.

He knew the King was gone, merely because of the knowledge that he never stayed beyond twilight with him.

He got out of the bed with a sigh, and let Maria greet him and put a robe over him, before heading out of his room to take a bath.

* * *

The air felt lighter today somehow, Jimin’s head finally felt clearer after weeks, and he decided to visit the Royal Grounds.

Last night, last night had been a first, a first where Taehyung had told him something about himself, opened his past before him.

The breeze, mellow and a bit pleasantly warm, ran past his face, shuffling his hair, caressing his skin.

A pleasant buzz ran just underneath his skin, he touched his forehead, and an impression from the night before made him smile.

The flowers bloomed brighter here.

A slave, dressed better than many others, came to him. He recognized her as one of the Queen’s.

She took him to a secluded part in the Palace Grounds, and…

 _Wow,_ a breathy sigh left Jimin’s lips.

It was beautiful, heaven on earth, all the greens accentuated by the colors of the various flowers that bloomed there, the chirps of birds soothing and relaxing.

Xiao Jun was there, wearing a pink flowy gown, and Jimin was suddenly struck by the beauty the omega exuded so effortlessly, so pious, so comely.

‘‘You are here’’, Xiao Jun’s soft mellow, airy, voice came.

It, somehow, rattled Jimin, a lot. He bowed his head, and paid his regards.

‘‘You asked for me’’, he said lowly.

‘‘I do not wish to talk to you more than I have to’’, Xiao Jun said, without offering him a seat, so Jimin stood, ‘‘I will merely say my piece, and you will listen, and then you will leave’’.

Jimin felt his hackles rise by the chilliness. He nodded, none-the-less.

‘‘These past few months’’, Xiao Jun continued, ‘‘a year, I have let you, allowed you to cloud my judgment, gave you free reign over my mind and soul, it has not been healthy for me, not in the least, and I can’t keep on like this, I need my peace, and I will have it on my own’’.

Jimin exhaled slowly.

‘‘and the biggest hurdle in my way, is not you… it is myself, so I will be the one to remove it’’, he said.

Jimin’s eyebrows knitted together, not understanding him.

‘‘You want to have His Majesty all by yourself’’, Xiao Jun said, and smiled by himself, as though he knew a joke Jimin wasn’t privy to, ‘‘be my guest, I will not taunt you, or create hurdles in your way of any kind’’.

Jimin’s lips parted, his face growing impassive.

Xiao Jun stood from his post, and patted down his dress, removing the imaginary wrinkles, ‘‘that was all I wanted to say, so you may leave now’’.

Jimin looked at him with knitted brows, as Xiao Jun stepped past him, slowly gliding away.

He didn’t understand what was going on. _Had losing the baby caused Xiao Jun to lose all his spirit?_

Xiao Jun suddenly turned towards him again, ‘‘oh and one more thing’’, he said, a smile on his pretty petal lips, ‘‘You are yet to bed him, aren’t you?’’

Jimin’s eyes narrowed, and he didn’t reply.

‘‘As you can see, His Majesty is not a very patient man, in certain contexts. While you told him your stories and anecdotes, His Majesty came for me, to satisfy himself’’, Jimin’s face turned beat red by the crudeness, ‘‘if you wish to keep him, better make haste; or he may look somewhere else’’.

Anger rose with in his body like a wildfire, burning and burning in its wake.

Xiao Jun cocked his head a bit, ‘‘if you are able to perform that feat, of course’’, and had then left calmly, leaving Jimin with pursued lips, and his breathing irregular.

* * *

Jimin definitely did not think about Xiao Jun’s words.

 _No,_ he ignored them, he paid them no mind.

Or at least pretended to do so.

But Xiao Jun words had always had an ability of bouncing in his head, creating imaginary scenarios after scenarios.

He thought about them when he plucked some flowers for himself, he thought about them when he rode Yeontan, urging it to gain momentum; greater than what he usually preferred during his training sessions, he thought about it when he took afternoon tea, sadly alone in his chambers. 

He took a bit of wine to calm himself in the evening, and then, as always, in his haste, had taken more than three cups.

He thought of how the King had been visiting his chambers, it was not something so out of ordinary, but it was definitely rude of him if he waited for the King to come to him as if he wasn’t some mere slave.

He didn’t want to end up like Xiao Jun, a slave who imagined for more than what he could have.

‘‘Dress me’’, he told Maria, ‘‘since I am more than healed now, I will be visiting His Majesty tonight’’.

Maria had nodded, before carrying out his orders.

* * *

He found him working on some papers, hunched over, his features impassive as though carved out of stone, the flickers of candle lights creating imaginary shadows and freckles on his smooth golden skin.

He looked up towards him when he came to him, and Jimin thought that a trace of a smile, more private than the usual had appeared on his face.

He smiled as he stepped towards him, extending his hand towards him to hold.

Taehyung held him and brought him closer to where he sat, making space for Jimin next to himself.

Jimin nestled himself peacefully against him. “What are you working on?”, he asked him, wrapping his arms loosely around the King.

“Our capital has increased further, and the fund is going rather well, given the circumstances”, the King replied, “so, it has been a good day so far”.

Jimin lifted his face towards him, smiling as he did so, “I believe congratulations are in order, then”, he lifted his face, extending his neck and kissed Taehyung on his right cheek, “congratulations, My King”, he whispered. 

Taehyung turned to him, and somehow that made Jimin fall further into his chest, “what have you been up to? How was your day?”, he asked, his deep voice mellow around the edges.

Jimin hummed, “rather boring”, he said, “better now that I’m here - with you”.

Taehyung smiled and rubbed his hand loosely placed around Jimin’s torso. 

“But although not so important”, Jimin said, “I do have a news of my own”. 

“what about”, Taehyung asked. 

“Yeontannie”, Jimin replied, “you remember him, he’s dark, handsome, has got four legs”.

Taehyung smiled, “the one with a tail”.

“That’s the one”, Jimin replied cheekily, “I can now ride him even while running”.

Taehyung’s eyebrows lifted as though surprised by his progress, “I’ll have to see it to believe it”.

“Oh my”, Jimin mumbled, “I’m afraid it does not work like that, I’ll only show you if you show me yours too”.

“You want us both to ride out together”, the King said, with a tilt of his head.

Jimin shrugged lowly, “I feel quite confident in my abilities, so why not see who rides better”.

Taehyung looked surprised, and Jimin immediately leaned into him, “indulge me, _My King_ ”, he said slowly.

Taehyung took a low breath, “alright, two days from now then”, then he tilted his head with a smirk, “you better come prepared then”.

Jimin didn’t jump and kissed the King on the cheek, _of course that did not happen,_ he was totally pious about it.

* * *

When he entered the hallway of the Minister Hoseok, he found it to be empty, but that was alright, he could wait.

He stepped in front of his office; the guards stationed outside looked at him questioningly.

Jimin smiled, and motioned for Maria, who presented the guards with pockets filled with silver coins.

A hint of greed flashed in the guards’ eyes, but one of them, _the noble one,_ said, ‘‘we can not take this and let you enter the General’s office’’.

‘‘Rest assured, honorable men’’, he smiled with a small shrug of his shoulders, ‘‘I do not intend to go into his office, I merely implore you to forget ever seeing me here’’.

The guards looked properly conflicted now, but then acquiesced, and Jimin nodded.

So, he waited there for half an hour, till Head General Hoseok stepped inside, his eyes immediately turning a bit cautious upon seeing Jimin there.

He brought Jimin to an empty balcony, offering him seat, while he himself, stood.

‘‘How may I help you, Espouse’’, he asked distantly.

Jimin sighed, ‘‘I come in peace’’.

And Hoseok basically fixed him a look that said, _do you know peace!_

Jimin continued then, “I have been talking to Yoongi, about you… two”.

Hoseok gave out a harsh laugh, “how entitled do you have to be, to act as if you have any say in the matter”.

Jimin breathed, “I don’t have any say, I am merely looking after a person dear to me”.

Hoseok’s jaw sharpened, “I believe Yoongi to be better off without you’’.

“And do you”, Jimin said as though consulting, “believe that you can have any opinions on matters regarding me and him?”

Hoseok took in a breath, “why are you here, Jimin-ssi?”

Jimin swallowed, “I want to… I want to offer my help”.

Hoseok looked at him, and asked again, “what do you want, Jimin-ssi?”

Jimin went quiet, “he’s affected by the recent events in the Royal Palace, I don’t understand why, but after… certain events, he has been a little closed off, and if you can help… if you are the one that makes him happy, and offer him the comfort he seeks, maybe even for a moment”.

Then he sighed, as though it pained him to say so, “I will help you two, keep the prying eyes away, look out for you”.

Hoseok looked troubled by his thoughts, confused, “you surprise me, yet again, by being merely considerate of man you call friend”.

Jimin turned his face away, “don’t make me say it again”.

Hoseok nodded, and lowered his head a bit, “okay, even though I don’t think I’ll be needing your help, your offer is appreciated”.

Jimin nodded, and paid his respects, turning to leave, when Hoseok called him again, “and how do I know, that this, yet again, is not some sort of ploy”.

Jimin turned towards him, “Your guards, they have seen me here, know that I was the one to seek you out, so now you have a weakness of mine in your hand”.

Then he took a breath, and said, “I trust you enough to know that you will not misuse it”.

And once again, Hoseok was left to figure out what to make of the Espouse, as he left in the same fashion he always did, calm and pious.

* * *

The day the King had chosen to ride along side Jimin, was sunny and airy, pleasant.

Jimin leaned onto the dresser as Maria tightened the strings of his corset.

“Tighter”, he said, looking with furrowed brows at his waist.

Maria, however, didn’t acquiesce.

“You are going out for riding, Espouse”, she said, “you will fall off the horse breathless, or even worse, your skin might bruise later”.

Jimin looked at her through her reflection in the mirror before him, and maybe there was some intensity because a shiver ran through Maria, and she quietly tightened the strings further, without raising anymore opinions.

Jimin struggled to breathe at the next tug, but found it to be a secondary concern when the dress fit him too perfectly now. 

* * *

[Jimin ](https://twitter.com/nulhypothesis/status/1329300867573575680?s=21)

* * *

The King came later, a little too late, but Jimin had smiled all the same when he made an appearance.

He nuzzled himself against Yeontan’s head, showing off how much he had grown attached to the tamed mount.

“A pleasant after noon, My King”, he greeted him, and bowed, the pleasant nearly evening breeze ruffling his hair.

The King stepped closer to him, holding him by his arm and drawing him a bit away from Yeontan, and tucking a few of his loose strands behind his ear.

“It is”, he replied, looking at his face, before looking around, and Jimin’s toes took to curling in the confines of his shoes, his eyes crinkling because of the smile that appeared involuntarily.

One of the numerous slaves around them, brought the King’s horse, a dark brown heavily built animal, its limbs strong, abdomen taught, its hooves thick. Jimin thought that it looked like Hoseok’s horse.

“Is this a destrier”, he asked. Taehyung nodded.

“That’s not fair”, Jimin whined, “this is a war horse, its bred for this purpose”.

“So is yours, Jimin”, Taehyung said calmly, although Jimin imagined him to be smirking inside. He scoffed a bit involuntarily, “yours is one of the fastest breeds, are you so afraid that you’ll lose”, the King definitely smirked now.

Jimin looked over at him, and then turned to Yeontan, “Your Majesty”, he said coyly with a smile, “I will make you work for it”.

Taehyung got on his horse, taking quick strong reign over the mount, “then what are you waiting for, an invite?”

Jimin giggled, before stepping on the stairs placed by the slaves before him, Maria helping him arrange his dress, before he sat comfortably on Yeontan.

“See that, Yeontan”, he said, rubbing the animal’s scruff, “we are not afraid of a big bad brown horse, now, are we?”

* * *

Yeontan had picked up the pace effortlessly, and Jimin had kept up with it easily.

He let the reigns lose, urging Yeontan to run faster, squeezing his calves and heels against it, saw with a blur as the trees, trimmed and perfected, along with the rows of grass and weeds, pass them by in their haste to gain inches over each other. 

Taehyung had chosen for the servants to stay behind, only six of his guards now lingered, but they were quite a distance away, following them from where they were out of sight, so it felt nearly alone in the tracks, if Jimin ignored the knowledge of their presence. 

He giggled when he saw Taehyung next to him, not ahead of him, happy in the fact that he had not beaten him, saw him bent a bit over his mount, his features calm, a smile on his lips.

Taehyung looked at him, as though he had sensed him looking at him, and then his eyes had glittered in the evening sunlight, and he returned the smile at him too, full on.

_A smile... his teeth showing, sparkling, looking as though caught mid-laugh_

Jimin’s laugh stuttered, his own smile disappearing, his lips parting…

His eyes focused, felt hyperaware.

_The King’s mount surpassed his._

His head and body followed the King’s, but the sudden change in posture caused a sharp sting to rise against the skin of his hips, midsection and chest, a sudden rub.

Jimin saw him turn his head back a little and look at him.

He smiled involuntarily at him again.

But on the contrary, Taehyung frowned and didn’t smile back, instead his horse suddenly turned, its front two legs rising, turning to him.

Jimin saw him turn, and didn’t understand why, his burrows furrowing. He felt his legs tighten around Yeontan.

The King was next to him within milliseconds, and Jimin looked at him in confusion.

His body slammed into the King’s chest, who held him there as though he weighed nothing.

It dawned on him with a startling realization that he had fallen, not off the horse, not yet at least…

But he would have, if Taehyung wasn’t there.

The King who had sensed his fall, before he even realized it consciously himself, had turned to him, and had hindered his fall, held him against his chest, one of his hands came to hold Yeontan’s reigns, tightening them in his hold, causing the animal to halt in his steps, the King’s destrier following Yeontan’s steps with easy trained steps, keeping them together.

Jimin’s breath stuttered, one of his hands landing against Taehyung’s chest, while the other loosely still held Yeontan’s reigns.

“Are you alright”, Taehyung asked, and there was worry laced through and through in his tone.

Jimin nodded, trying to calm his breathing down, but being unable to breathe properly.

Taehyung stopped his own as well as Jimin’s horse for him, halting mid steps, and got off his horse with a jump.

Jimin was still perched atop Yeontan, his breathing irregular, the pain making appearance again. He winced and whined, putting a slightly trembling hand against his flank.

Taehyung’s eyes narrowed, looking at the dress Jimin wore.

Jimin felt like suffocating in the tight confines of his dresses, couldn’t breathe because of them.

Taehyung held him by his flanks, and pulled Jimin off his seat on the horse, Jimin folded his legs some way to help ease the motions, however much he could.

But standing felt even worse, the pain in his chest worsening.

Taehyung’s hands were suddenly against the collars of his dress, pulling on the strings, but then proceeded to just rip it clean off when it wouldn’t budge, the dress giving way with a woeful tearing sound.

Next came his corset, and it faced the same treatment, and Jimin suddenly gasped loudly, that turned into a cough.

Taehyung held him upright by hands on his shoulders as he coughed his lungs out, his eyes starting to water a bit.

Jimin looked down at the flimsy piece of robe that covered him now, his dress and corset hanging in tatters by his shoulders. He saw stark red marks on his skin, where he had the corset tightened by his own choice.

He had an urge to slap his head due to his stupidity.

He looked up towards him, and saw him looking down at him, still holding him, and smiled a bit shyly.

“I have to ask”, Taehyung said, his voice rough, perhaps due to the exertion, “since I can not be sure”, then he cleared his throat, “you knew you were going to ride out, alright?”

Jimin bit his lips at the innocent jab, “I looked good in it”, he replied, blinking his eyes at him.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow, “you look good however you are”.

Jimin lifted his face up and looked at him, warmth spreading through his body, then smiled, “I looked better in it”, he arranged his legs, and shifted his posture onto the left hip.

Taehyung nodded and let go of his shoulders, and then unbuttoned his outer shirt.

Jimin felt confused by the gesture, but out of habit, merely reached out and helped him get out of his shirt.

Taehyung shrugged the cloth off himself, and then the shirt was being wrapped around Jimin instead.

Jimin’s lips parted with an exhale, and he tightened the shirt around himself, hunching his shoulders underneath it, holding it in place with his fists.

Taehyung rubbed his arms with those wide hands of his, and then said, “let’s get you back”.

Jimin nodded, his eyes downcast, and then turned and looked at Yeontan, stepping towards him, but Taehyung held him back.

“Can you ride it?”, Taehyung asked.

Jimin looked down, saw his own hands holding the King’s shirt, then back at Yeontan’s reigns. Then looked at Taehyung for help.

Taehyung sighed softly and said, “Sit on it then, I’ll hold the reigns”.

Jimin nodded, bit his lips, and then let go of the shirt for a while, before trying to get on Yeontan, but the skin of those areas where the corset had rubbed him a bit too harshly, tightened, and he merely just ended up hissing in his place.

Taehyung traced his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, sighed from where he stood behind Jimin, then he pulled Jimin back, “onto mine then, come on”.

 _But that would be so uncomfortable,_ Jimin thought

 _but riding on Yeontan alone felt more uncomfortable to even think about_ , so he nodded, stepping towards Taehyung's horse that stood at attention.

Taehyung held him by his waist, helping him up, and Jimin felt so ashamed.

 _Why again they had both chosen to leave their guards and servants behind,_ Jimin cursed himself.

With his dress torn, it was impossible to sit with legs on either side of the animal, and not create a scene, so he ended up with both legs dangling uncomfortably on one side.

 _Just how the hell did Xiao Jun and Seok Jin managed to sit like that,_ he wondered, his back hurt within mere seconds of sitting in that posture.

After making sure Jimin was seated comfortably, Taehyung held the reigns of his horse, and got on within a beat, his arms coming to hold the reigns on either side of Jimin, instant surety against Jimin’s back, and Jimin leaned into him unabashedly, feeling the relief that coursed through his body when it didn’t have to support its weight anymore. 

_This is comfortable,_ he thought, nuzzling into the flimsy material that barely covered the King’s chest.

* * *

When they came back to the palace, Jimin felt nearly dead tired.

Taehyung sent for the physician, who came, and looked at Jimin with eyes that said, _oh its you again, the one who likes to get injured by his own hands,_ applied a mere soothing balm, and told Jimin to rest, and not stretch his skin too much.

Jimin nodded at that time, and fell asleep quickly after that.

In the morning, after taking a bath, Maria and a slave, brought in his dress for the day.

“Where is my corset?”, he asked, when Maria proceeded to step him into his dress.

Maria looked uncomfortable, “Espouse, His Majesty ordered for all of yours to be burned last night”.

Jimin’s jaw went slack, and then he blushed furiously at that, his mind going back to the various scandalized looks the slaves had given him yesterday when he had appeared with his clothes torn off.

“Oh”, he choked out, and had dressed himself up quietly.

* * *

Out in the palace halls, he had found even the random stares from unknown people to be judging, scrutinizing.

A few omegas turned pink as he passed them by, before they paid him their respects, and then they had giggled among themselves, and Jimin knew the topic was his lack of corset today.

 _Oh well,_ he shrugged through the awkwardness he felt, _it was not as if Taehyung had asked before ripping the dress off of him._

* * *

Xiao Jun picked up the vial presented before him carefully, shaking it in the sunlight pouring through the tall glass windows. The clear liquid appeared as though sparkling.

“Beautiful”, he said, although his voice sounded hauntingly toneless, “will it work as you claim it to?”

The man, in his late forties, nodded, “of course, Royal Espouse, I am the best master of potions in the capital, I am sure of my works”.

Then the man gave him a piece of parchment, “and this is the procedure, if you feel inclined as such to have it brewed again, as you asked”.

Xiao Jun nodded, taking the piece of parchment, “Good, you will be compensated fully for your services, of course”.

The man’s eyes glittered with interest, while Xiao Jun’s grew even more passive. He motioned towards one of his slaves.

The slave nodded, and stepped closer to the man, “Here”, he merely said.

The man turned towards him, expecting his reward, only for a dagger to be pulled out, and his neck sliced clean off.

Xiao Jun’s face remained impassive as ever as the man’s eyes bulged out of their sockets and his hands clutched his throat, before falling limply to the floor, blood slowly seeping through the space in between his fingers, the heaving chest and wheezing slowly giving way to nothing.

He steeped by the side of the man’s corpse, and crossed the threshold of the shop, where in front, a carriage waited for him.

His slaves helped him onto it, another arm respectfully extending from the inside to ease his ride.

“There”, Xiao Jun said to a slave that had been inside the carriage, and showed her the vial he had, but did not give her the paper that held the procedure, “twice a month, once before the monthly bleeding, and once right in between the month, that should be enough”.

The slave quietly took the vial from him, “I will serve you to my fullest, My Queen”.

Xiao Jun didn’t smile, and his eyes held no interest.

“My Queen”, the slave said, as the ride started, and Xiao Jun looked towards her.

“I should not be the one to ask anything”, she said, “but why this?”, and motioned towards the vial clutched in her hand.

Xiao Jun was quiet in response, and she thought that he wouldn’t reply, but then he slowly said.

“It’s painful alright to lose something you have had”, he said, his voice low, “but never knowing the feeling of it, holding the knowledge that it is within your grasp, but you are unable to achieve the feat, never knowing what it feels like”.

Then he smiled, for the first time, a low melodic something, beautiful, “that’s unbearable in its true essence”.

The slave looked as though she didn’t understand what Xiao Jun was saying, but she had nodded none-the-less.

* * *

Jimin stepped behind Yoongi, who was over-looking the omegas dancing in the hall on the ground floor of the hall.

“They are to take part in the coronation celebrations”, Yoongi told him.

“When is that happening”, Jimin asked, looking at an omega who twirled prettily, before bending down, his flowy gown and pleasantly sweet perfume wafting around.

“A mere month from now”, Yoongi replied, fidgeting with the papers in his hands, then called out to an omega, “you, in violet dress, out, it’s the third time you are lagging behind, go back to your rooms, if you can’t even lift your feet, don’t show me your face”, then he turned to the instructors, "are you merely here to watch", he chastised them.

Jimin felt oddly intimidated by the harsh aura Yoongi gave out. The omega who was called out, merely bowed, and rushed out of the hall.

“Hopeless”, Yoongi said, scribbling away furiously on the paper, “all of them”.

Jimin thought of putting his own name in to replace the omega Yoongi had cut out.

But the thought of dancing in front of so many, merely for the pleasure of sight of another, felt oddly disrespectful to a fond memory.

Yoongi looked towards him, “what are you doing here”, he asked.

Jimin shrugged, “I was bored”.

Yoongi smirked at him, and said, “was His Majesty not available?”

Jimin turned a pretty shade of peach, “I don’t spend so much time around him now”.

“Of course you don’t”, Yoongi shook his head, “you merely spend every night with him, wake up after him, have lunch, have your evening tea and dinner with him, and every now and then, go to strolls, or barracks, horse-riding with him”, then he nodded as he just realized something, “oh no, you don’t nearly spend as much time with him”.

Jimin looked up to him, then bit his lips, his shoulders hunching in.

_Of course Jimin knew how much time he spent with the King._

“Will you be in the coronation to see them through yourself”, he asked.

“Sadly, no”, Yoongi shook his head tiredly, “no slaves, except those explicitly involved, are to be allowed, if the King doesn’t say so”, then he sighed, “that’s why I need to be sure that they will be perfect there”.

Jimin cocked his head as he thought, “then who will look after the arrangements, if not you, wouldn’t it be a chaos”.

“The Imperial Ministers”, Yoongi said, “an event of a scale as high as this, it’s managed by the Imperial Ministers for Internal and External Affairs, or what not, the First Minister, Namjoon, and the Ambassadors”.

Jimin nodded as he took in that piece of information.

Yoongi turned to him, “what happened with your dress”, he asked.

Jimin’s face turned beat red, “nothing”, he whispered furiously, “nothing that the slaves talked about happened”.

Yoongi fixed him a look that basically said, _am I to believe that!_

Jimin huffed, “My posture went wrong mid way, and the corset burned my skin, since I couldn’t breathe, it was merely precautionary”.

Yoongi nodded, before another omega caught his attention, and he had yelled at them.

and Jimin thought, _oh the horror, he was nearly going to fall off his mount because he had seen the King smile at him, had lost his balance because of it. The horror..._

* * *

His fingers played perfectly with the strings of the harp.

No matter how hard he tried to lift his voice, it fell on its own.

_Can she excuse my wrongs with virtue’s cloak?~_  
_Shall I call her good when she proves unkind?~_  
_Are those clear lines which vanish into smoke?~_  
_Must I praise the leaves where no fruit I find?~_

In the end, Jimin had given up trying. His voice had come out like a mere whisper, turning the lyrics soulful, sorrowful, felt.

His eyes closed, and he leaned his cheek against the harp, humming.

 _Must I praise the leaves where no fruit I find?_ _~_

* * *

He picked up a paper from the bundle that sat in his lap, “The Minister, Dong Sun Chung Ho - wow he has some name - presents the report about the availability of the ration for the troops along the northern border”, and placed the paper before the King, who after placing his previous report, started to read the one Jimin had placed before him.

Taehyung wrote some side notes as he read it, a small frown on his face, while Jimin propped his face on his shoulder, his lips pouting as his cheek pressed against it.

“Are slaves allowed in the Royal coronations?”, he said.

The King hummed, before turning the report over, and placing it on his own pile, before extending his hand towards Jimin, who placed the next report, “from General Ming”, on it.

When the King didn’t reply, Jimin wondered if he had even heard him, so lost in his work.

It was only after all the reports were finished, and the King had written off his comments that he turned to Jimin.

“You can come if you feel yourself to be so inclined”, he said, turning towards him, “there will not be much to see though, I'm afraid”.

Jimin realized that he had waited to reply to him till he was done with his work, just so he could give his complete attention to Jimin.

But then he realized with a surprise that the King had allowed him to come to coronation, without prompting, without asking, merely telling him that he could be there if he wanted so.

He looked up towards his face, from where he sat in his lap, his body leaning on its own onto him, “but what will I do”, he wondered.

“Nothing”, Taehyung shrugged leisurely, “sit there, and look pretty like you always do”.

Jimin giggled, “that feels like too much work”.

“Then just dance with me there later on”, Taehyung said softly, “like you once planned”.

Jimin’s eyes opened up and flicked up towards his face, cognizant, “I was merely projecting”, he whispered, sounding as though he was talking to himself.

“Would you like that to be true”, Taehyung said, and his voice and his face and his expressions, they were all so very unreadable towards Jimin.

He was quiet for a second before he nodded slowly, his eyes lowering, “thank you”, he said, and placed his hand against his cheek, as he kissed him slowly on the other.

He felt his smile from his lips on his cheek, and he returned it, his eyes closing.

He pulled back, “so”, he started, “my corsets…”

“No”.

“But”…

“No”.

* * *

There was certain aspect of comfort that always came when sleeping in the arms of someone one was comfortable being around with.

Jimin had always been a light sleeper, something that was worsened after the raid, but tonight...

tonight felt different, tonight felt as though a veil was lifted, it felt like the aurora lights, _light and wavy_ , and Jimin felt like he was drifting away.

Something felt approachable tonight, as though he had touched a forbidden fruit, and now lay in the ecstasy the after-effects left in their wake.

If he was a bit more active mentally, he would have removed the number of blankets that drowned him, the robes he wore that stung him now, prickled his skin like unwanted crinkles in an otherwise beautiful clothe.

He stretched, wanting to get away, but the friction merely increased, frustrating him, staying as though an uninvited companion, he groaned.

If he was so frustrated in his own skin, then so must he be, he slept next to him, if it was the bed and the blankets that were bothersome, then he must be equally bothered.

He remembered thinking, _so comfortable, calm, warm, drift-able._

He had thought about it, that his arms were so comfortable around him, as though perfectly made to hold him, and that he had wanted to see his face, but hadn’t.

He couldn’t remember him now.

He didn’t feel calm now, rather the opposite; he felt anxious.

He seeked him out. He always held him as such that Jimin’s back was pressed against his chest, so he must be on his back.

His elbows hit him, and Jimin mumbled something turning towards him, saying something, he didn’t know what he was saying, but _he_ seemed to understand, and he seemed to reply something.

Jimin didn’t understand what he was saying, but he nodded along, hummed, as though he did, his senses seem to know, seemed to understand, even though Jimin himself didn’t.

He turned his body towards him, wanting to see his face, but it was so dark in here, if only there was some light…

If only there was some kind of light, he would have seen his face, would have recognised him.

He touched him, wandering his hands around to find his face, trace his features.

His hands landed on his shoulders, and he traced them back, over his collar bones, over the junction of his neck, over the tall slender column of his neck, the muscles that lay there, and he felt like whining.

He pushed his hands up, felt the bones, his jaw bone, then the hollow of his cheeks, and cheek bones above, high on his face, then his eyelashes, so his eyes were closed, he traced them under his fingers, they appeared long, so he must have big eyes.

He wondered if they were brown in appearance, like cocoa beans, or would they be black, like night, like Yeontan.

He pushed his fingers up higher, felt the temple, smooth, unmarked, his eye brows, they were thick, _strong eyebrows overlaying large eyes,_ it felt like a beautiful combination to have.

His fingers touched the hair line, and he skimmed his fingers downwards, towards where he imagined the nose would be, and felt the slope, and then the rise of it, and then the end, and then the slope again.

He felt the warmth of the breath against his fingertips, and a stray chill that felt wickedly hot, ran through his body. He moved his fingers downwards, to the junction where suddenly soft skin started ahead, _his lips._

He traced them, they were full, a sharp, a bit wide dip in them, and Jimin had an urge to rack his nails here.

So he did.

He traced the shape of them with his nails, and whined low in his throat.

He heard him gasp, take in the breath, and them exhale, and he felt it against his entire palm, warming it entirely.

He sighed, placed the flat of his palm against the face.

He felt the kiss that was placed against his palm.

His breath stuttered, exhaled, loud.

He felt him move, shuffle around, and then the warmth against Jimin’s back was gone, making him fall limply on the mattress.

Hands came to rest by the side of pillow by his side, and _he_ leaned over Jimin, but in the dark, all he could see was his shadow.

But he felt better like this, it felt better like this.

The hands came to his wrists, his hands that he still placed on his face were pulled away, and he groaned when there was a lack of contact, but then those hands were placed by his head’s side, kept there by the strength of the hands that held them, and Jimin felt like whining.

But then he leaned over Jimin, his breath ghosting across Jimin’s face, and…

Jimin didn’t feel repulsed, he didn’t think of pushing away.

His hands clawed out, and his face lifted up from the pillows, seeking him.

He whined when the contact didn’t happen, when he didn’t reach out to Jimin, like Jimin had, but then… then he lowered on his face, then his breath fanned and tickled Jimin’s face, and Jimin’s eyes closed with an exhale.

He felt his touch like that, but that wasn’t a mere touch, _Jimin corrected himself_ , he was kissed, kissed on the lips when his hands were bound in their place, held down by his wrists

 _How long since he had last been kissed?_.

He heard himself make a sound, and had an odd enough thought that he should feel somewhat ashamed, but all of that melted away, when _he_ pressed Jimin further down.

And now Jimin moaned, out loud, his lips felt like parting, but he didn’t know if he should.

The hands let go of his wrists, in favor of holding his face instead, and they were warm, and Jimin leaned into them.

A pressure rose in his body, engulfing him in the feeling of it, and Jimin whined, his hands coming to touch him, felt the shoulders that he had already touched, but this time he moved down below the sharp shoulder bones, felt the shape of his chest, and he felt like he had already seen it so many times already, and that was the thought that gave him courage.

He slithered, settled his body against the sheets, and there was an instinct there, he put his hands against the hip bones, although on instinct, but not quite knowing where to go from here.

The hands that held his face, let go, and Jimin groaned in frustration.

‘‘Please’’, he mumbled, and it felt quite loud in the solitude, but he found that he didn’t care, his body felt too tight, too wrung out. He rubbed his back against the sheets.

The hands traced along the expanse of his skin, and Jimin made some noise, unidentifiable, goosebumps rising in the wake wherever those fingers touched his skin.

He felt them touch the skin of his stomach, and gave out a loud exhale, then felt them move lower, to his thighs, and felt as they were opened.

He made an attempt to close them on instinct, but the heat was too much, nearly painful in its wake, and they opened up on their own.

 _He should not be so brazen, should not be so shameless_ , but realised that he didn’t care.

Not when he could feel him, could hear the heavy breath against the skin of the side of his neck.

The breath that felt exceedingly strong, as though otherworldly, against the nape of his neck, he pushed his body back into it.

The arms tightened around him.

His breath stuttered, and his body undulated, hips moving of their own volition.

Something felt approachable, like a forbidden fruit, Jimin wondered how it tasted.

There was a pressure in between his legs, and it felt different, it felt like an itch, but it was also warm as a volcano, encompassing each and everything in its wake.

It felt like there was some sort of friction in between his thighs, and it eased the itch somewhat, but enhanced the pressure.

He clung on to him, holding him in his arms, wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders, held on like his life depended on it.

He rubbed his body against the sheets, and felt the pressure as it crested, and moaned out loud, repeatedly, called out someone, and didn’t remember whom.

It felt sudden, like a premonition, suddenly there was so much, and suddenly there was nothing, as though it all drained from him within seconds, and he clung on to him through it.

Peaceful, it felt peaceful again, he felt like drifting again. 

His body succumbed to the darkness that came, and even his shadow disappeared, but Jimin was sure, was sure that he was there, was at peace with the thought that he would be there, because he could feel him in his arms, feel his arms around himself, soft fingers against his stomach, warm breath against his nape.

* * *

When he woke up, there was a lack of a certain warmth on the bed, but he was used to it. It didn’t surprise him.

But what did surprise him, was the wetness…

He had stretched himself like usual after waking up, and then he had felt it.

Against his skin, in between his legs, in between his folds…

His eyes snapped open, a cold cold chill running through him.

 _Certain feverish recollections_ , that he had imagined while he slept, made an appearance to the fore front of his mind.

He pushed the sheets off himself, pulled the night gown high above his thighs, up till his belly button, looked down in between his legs, saw them glisten.

He scrambled off the bed as though it had burned him, but his legs were weak.

He hit the candle stand by his bedside in his haste, it fell with a clatter, the candles scattering all over the floor.

Maria came running into the room, as well as two more slaves.

‘‘Espouse’’, she called out in alarm, ‘‘why did you try to get up on your own, you should have called for me. Are you alright?’’

Jimin didn’t know if he was alright.

_It could be a joke, he could be wrong, but he remembered, the last time his thighs had coated themselves in his own vileness like this, had been when he had given Jungkook his mother's bracelet, when he had held him one last time before letting go._

_Jungkook, it had always been Jungkook._

But now, now when he thought of the way his imagination had run off, _it hadn’t been him, he hadn’t even thought of him, not even for a mere second._

* * *

He sank underneath the water, let it suffocate him.

 _A face,_ there was a certain face he wanted to remember.

There was a certain _touch_ he wanted to feel again, one that he hadn’t felt in forever, _not even in his dreams_.

 _But he couldn’t,_ couldn’t remember it.

He remembered that he had once called him bun, and he had shrunk in his place, blushed, and Jimin had cooed at him.

_But he couldn’t remember it now, as vividly as he wanted to…_

He came up to the surface breathing raggedly, eyes closed as he broke through the water surface, his chest heaving, trying to take in lungful of air.

He felt weak, he felt as though broken into, he felt robbed.

And for the first time in such a long time, the bone deep, soul crushing heaviness had lodged against his chest.

And he had broken down…

He cried out loud, yelled for the sake of it…

But the truth was right there, slapped against his face…

And what broke him even more was the fact that even now… even now he wanted him, wanted the warmth against his back, wanted soft fingers against his skin.

* * *

There were some blessings that were best left unknown.

But that couldn’t be the case now, could it?

After he was dressed and the breakfast was brought for him, he went through the past few months in his mind calmly.

_The first time he ever thought of the King as anything other than the most hateful person in the world, was when he heard how he got rid of Minister Seung Ri, he had thought that it was so smart of him._

_But then he had hated him, had wanted to slap him, when the King pushed a finger inside of him merely to prove a point, as though he was nothing._

He blushed at the memory.

_He had been surprised when he became an espouse, and had been frustrated when the King did not take him._

_But that had grown over him, and he had felt autonomous._

_He remembered the way the King had called the death of officials at the border, and that had intimidated him._

_Then he remembered the hawk he had been bestowed with._

_And the act was so well thought out, that Jimin had called him ‘Taehyung’ in his haste to show him his gratitude, and he had been grateful, even though he hadn’t wanted to feel that way._

_The power the King gave off, was not seen in his body as much as it was seen in the way the people responded to him, or the way the King made the people respond to him, and Jimin had found himself in awe at it._

_Then Namjoon and Seok Jin were married, and the King was not very talkative that way, as though something burdened him, and Jimin had wondered that may be there was mere human underneath, that was also affected by earthly matters._

_He remembered the desperate attempts he had made to lure him to have sex with him, and remembered the frustration._

But he thought, the first time there was a change, that Jimin should had felt, was when he was called to the barracks.

No omega was ever called to the barracks, it wasn’t a place for them.

_Then the King had headed to the pit, because Jimin had wanted to see, and he still remembered how the King called him to Hoseok, ‘My omega wants to see us in the pit’, and Jimin had smiled involuntarily at that._

_He remembered the bath they took later, how he had felt so very shy_ _, so very exposed._

_He remembered the way he started trying to better himself, just to make the King proud._

_He remembered when he heard the news of Xiao Jun’s pregnancy, how in the solitude of his room, all he had thought about was the way the King’s hands must had touched Xiao Jun._

_He remembered the way he would grow irritated every night the King would leave to be by Xiao Jun’s side, because he had been sick._

_But then Hoseok had approached him, and Jimin had found an opportunity to get the King away from Xiao Jun._

_It had somehow ended up with him spending all day all night with the King, and he had been so kind, and indulged him so much…._

_And Jimin had swooned under the attention._

_Then Xiao Jun had lost the baby, and Jimin… instead of feeling sorry for him, had thought of the King, oh how he had wanted to be with him_

_How he had soaked himself in the touch and press of him against his body_

but now that he thought about it, he realized, _he realized that he hadn’t even had thought that maybe he should take advantage of the moment, that he could lure the King into having sex with him…_

_He had wanted to only be by his side, merely offer him comfort… nothing more._

He slumped against the back of the chair he sat in, the food left untouched before him, exhausted, energy drained from his body. Sluggishly, he moved his legs, felt the way the creamy smooth silk flowed around them.

It was of no use, was it? Resisting it. He was merely going to hurt himself even more if he did.

He couldn’t let his feeling get ahead of him, couldn’t distance himself from the King, it had been his only motive in this life. He just hadn’t calculated the variables that came along with the proximity.

He hadn’t reckoned this outcome.

His eyes closed, and he had let out a tired sigh, slumping in the chair furter. _It didn’t matter, his feelings_ _, if there were any,_ _didn’t matter, he didn’t matter._


	17. The Religious Sinner

There was once a boy, pretty and petite, and some might say, too tiny for his own good.

The boy had a lover, a young man, wantonly handsome. 

They were set to be married, holy matrimony, till death do they part, yada yada.

And the boy loved it with every fiber of his being.

But to be the weak link in a chain held by the mighty

The boy had lost him to the sands of time.

“I’m never letting you go”, the boy vowed to himself in the dark. 

It couldn’t be that much of an issue, now, could it? The time couldn’t control his heart after all.

But oh, the sheer irony of it. 

The boy broke his promise, and didn’t even realise when that happened, didn’t even realise when his heart opened up to welcome another. 

He just creeped him, made a place for himself and settled in there as though he had always been there to begin with.

The sheer irony of it; to fall for a man one hated to the guts and not even realise it.

 _Should the boy call himself a fool now?_ He was a fool. A heart to even now be found alive; It was the epitome of foolishness. 

But above all that, to be a slave and fall for a King. It was ironic.

* * *

He was in denial. He could tell.

It couldn’t be possible honestly, it was probably only because he had been alone for nearly two years, and his body looked for some relief. 

That was the only possible explanation. 

With open eyes, he didn’t find himself much too looking for Taehyung, no more than usual at least. 

So sue him, if he disregarded _it_ as though it never happened to begin with. The evidence had been washed off, it was down the drain, it was history.

But yeah, a day alone to self would be nice. 

* * *

“You are sick”, Taehyung said, looking at his red nose and puffed cheeks, lips nearly pouty swollen, “what happened? You were fine just yesterday”.

Jimin sniffled, “must be the change in the air”, he replied with red and wet, barely open eyes, “gets me each year”.

* * *

It worked like a charm. If a new horde of slaves to look after him, and various types of teas and fruits and unlimited nuts in the dinner could be called as being left to his own devices. But Taehyung left him for the night to rest and get better, and in Jimin’s opinion that was a success. 

He just hadn’t, as with most things lately, expected for the loneliness to come bounding in. 

He tossed and turned in his so-called overly comfy beddings all night, trying his best to find a comfortable posture, but something just didn’t feel right no matter the position; sometimes it was the comforter over him and other times it was the pillows. 

He gave up in the end, a sad sigh caught on his lips, kicking his legs out like a petulant child. Exhausted. 

He glared at the piece of the onion placed on the bedside, as though it was its entire fault to begin with. The onion, fleshy and pink, it’s presence merely taunted him in return. 

He wanted to sleep, but it just won’t come.

It was midnight in the capital; everyone in the palace was asleep.

_No one would know if he just…_

He turned his face away from the thought, his cheeks burning up.

_But it might help him sleep…_

That prospect did sound nice. “Okay fine”, he whispered to himself, _gods, he must look like a madman, talking to himself,_ but then again, no one was watching.

He fell against the pillows, a sigh leaving his lips, he stared at the ceiling.

_Was he really doing this…_

He sent a silent prayer to his father in the heavens to look away.

_First thing first, think of Jungkook._

_Big round eyes, bunny teeth, pouty pretty lower lip._

He exhaled, remembered a faint impression against his temple.

He hummed; fingers grazed the skin of his own cheek, _warm_. His eyes closed.

His hands ghosted over his nose, touched the lips, they parted under the slight pressure.

He planted his feet on the bedding, bent his knees, keeping them slightly apart.

His left hand skimmed over his chest, tapped on his abdomen as it went down.

He pulled at his gown, exposed his shins, and then his thighs, they trembled slightly as the cool air hit them, he saw it with hooded eyes, thought it looked erotic.

The gown now lay folded on his stomach. He lifted himself a bit and got rid of it completely, the white flowy gown falling on the floor on his room with a rustle. He fell back on the pillows, his breath so loud he could hear himself in the dead silence.

_What would someone think if they came in? with his face flushed and legs parted, lying naked in the middle of the sheets. What would he think?_

And the _‘he’_ in question lacked the bunny teeth again. He imagined him licking his own teeth.

 _No_. this was not it. He was not to think of Kim Taehyung, he wanted to think of…

His body twitched.

_Small lips, lower lip fuller_

He touched the dip of his neck with his fingertips, pushed his pads against the skin. It was warm. He closed his eyes again.

_prominent front teeth_

His hands slid down, reached his chest, his hands parted away, he found the small buds in their course, traced them. _Hard knobs._ The sheets rustled under him, his body arched into his hands.

_Round eyes_

He rolled his fingers against his nipples; they perked up further, his belly growing warm with them. His left hand left its post to feel the dip of his stomach, felt the arch of his ribs prominent against his skin.

_Big hands, slim fingers_

His hand reached the navel, his middle finger dipped in, traced the hollow of it. _Exhale_. His head fell back. He rubbed his body against the sheets below. Up and down.

_Would he run his hands all along his chest, would he want to touch him like that_

His right hand suddenly ended up pinching his nub, his spine arched, neck exposed, flushed, he exhaled with his eyes shut.

_Calloused rough fingertips_

His left hand dipped lower, and he felt the warmth and hardness of his own against his finger tips. It was wet, the slit white, a drop ready to roll down. He let it be, skimmed his fingers to a side.

_Would he look like that, would he look at that_

A stuttered moan left his lips, his right hand went in between his thighs, parted them for his own self, planted his feet wider on the sheets.

His fingers slowly slid closer to his entrance, his fingers ghosted above his folds. His hips bucked for touch.

_Bony fingers, soft fingertips_

They rubbed his folds. _Exhale_. His thighs parted further. He pushed the labia apart, exposed him like that.

_It was dark in here, blue light of the stars filtering in through the window_

He was wet down there, had to be glistening. He traced a finger along the length of it. His breath stuttered. He moaned

 _Was that too loud?_ He was being loud, wasn’t he? He clasped his right fist on his lips, silencing himself.

He found the folds of his opening, _soft_ . _Were they pink? Or were they brown? Would they give?_ He would like to put a finger in to see.

_Not yet. Not yet. Wait_

He rubbed over them, rubbed and rubbed till the entirety of his fingers was coated with his wetness.

_He could take one, just… could take one without–_

He whined out, wanton.

_The shadows above him grew darker. He sank further._

He couldn’t… he needed… his face rolled to a side.

He touched his hard length lying against his tummy, took its head in his palm, it was wet. He rubbed his palm over it. His breath stuttered, coming out broken.

He held the entire length in his hand, wrapped his fingers around it, pushed his hand down till the base, and bucked his hips up, back into the confines of the wet tightness his fingers created.

The lack of contact down there burned. He brought his other hand over the opening. It was slobbering wet, could feel himself clenching inside. He rubbed over it and whined, jerked his erection along with it, bit his lips through it, jaw clenched.

_Would he place his head over his chest, or in the junction of his neck? Would the hair tickle him?_

He moaned out brokenly, pushing down and rubbing, bucking up into it. 

_The dark hair, he would comb through the thickness of them._

His legs kicked up, stomach pushed out, as though presenting himself belly up, 

_Dark hair, dark eyes, full lips, moles_

His fingers sped up, palm pushed down 

_Dark eyes, full lips_

He tightened his hand around his erection, hips bucked again

_Full lips warm_

He was going to... he was… Wait

_Lips… full..._

_hair... dark..._

_fingertips... soft..._

He was thinking of him... of _him_ again 

His eyes snapped open, wide, body gone still as though held down by some god damn restraints 

It burned inside. But now it felt different. First it was the flaring kind, now it was smouldering. 

_Accept_. It taunted

He turned his face away, avoiding, shying away again

And it burned and burned, burned as though would leave only ashes behind 

He whimpered brokenly, suffocated, tears spilling out like a slow volcano, combusting and crumbling him from the inside. 

_Don’t be shy._ It said. _Don’t shy away from me. What are you hoping for?_

He whimpered and whimpered, suffocated and held down. 

He was beaten. _Might as well recognise_

 _Marked_. He closed his eyes. Chest heaved. 

He expected to fall, thought that he would suffocate down there, but instead, it felt like he could breathe again. 

It filled his lungs, made it airy, he felt like floating, felt like one of those nights when he took too much wine for dinner. 

_Unhindered, freer, better_

He sagged under it, the relief came knocking

He didn’t understand why it felt so much better giving up, but he felt lightheaded, felt as though he could sleep for days to come. 

He wondered sluggishly again. 

Jungkook was still there, as though he never left. 

But now there sat Taehyung, dark hair, dark eyes. Golden skin. A contrasting mixture of soft and harsh. 

He didn’t know him, didn’t understand him, but he didn’t try to throw him out. He couldn’t throw him out. 

It felt like recognition, and before he knew too, his eyes had closed, falling into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

Taemin sat in his chair, chewing the bread out comfortably, dressed down in his soft see through flimsy nightgown, the ache between his thighs, still a welcomed distraction. 

_His father was going to turn a murderous lunatic if he ever heard._

_But all the more fun, right?_

The door suddenly opened, and Taemin turned his head slightly towards the disobedient intruder. It was one of his maids. 

“His Excellency is coming to your quarters, Your Highness”, she told him with a breath caught on her lips. 

Taemin head snapped, “get him out of my room. The fool is still asleep”. 

“Already ordered for it, Highness”, she replied, holding a robe in his hands. Taemin quickly rose to his feet, and she draped it over him, binding the fastings in front of him quickly. He harshly patted his face a few times, and his maids brought rose blush to bring some colour to his face. 

By the time, the Emperor stepped in, Taemin was dressed up, face fresh and proper. He bowed his head and paid his regards. 

“So early in the morning you bestow me with your presence”, Taemin said, his voice leisurely soft, “would you bless my table as well, have some breakfast with me”. 

The Emperor hummed, taking in his surroundings, “I am leaving for the court”.

Taemin motioned to the slaves and they presented the Emperor with a glass of juice.

“You are leaving today”, the Emperor asked. 

Taemin nodded, “in the evening, Father”, he replied, “we will be travelling on horseback to further decrease the time lapse”. 

The Lee Emperor nodded, “I will be leaving after a week as well”, he said, “I want you to reach there ahead of me”.

Taemin nodded and lowered his head, not meeting his father’s gaze. 

The Emperor took in his hesitancy, “you have something to say?”

Taemin looked towards him, “His Excellency knows best”, he said, “but father, I am still not in the favour of you coming to the Kim Capital”.

The Emperor sighed and motioned for Taemin to sit, taking a seat as well, and motioned for all the slaves to leave, “it is not as if it’s a welcomed journey”, he said, “but we need to ensure that the Kim King gives in”. 

Taemin shuffled in his seat, “I am sure enough that he will, Father, he gets a lot out of the agreement”.

The Emperor nodded, “he does, but it is still beneficial that I go”. 

Taemin placed his hand on the table, “Father, implore me, how will I bring you the Kim crown, if you want to take it yourself?”

The Emperor’s eyes narrowed, “this is not up to your childish whims”. 

“I did not mean it as such, forgive me, Father”, Taemin replied, “but if you can trust me enough to ask the Kim Crown from me, you must also trust me enough that I shall not fail you in doing so”. 

“You do not want me to go”, the Emperor said, “and you are twisting your words like that. Speak plainly”. 

Taemin swallowed, “Father, I do not trust the King. If both you and I are in the capital, it may prove dangerous for us to be in the same place”. 

“It is his own coronation”, the Emperor said, “and keeping us alive is better than dead”. 

“I do not want to take risks”, Taemin persisted, “and there is one more thing, and it troubles me even more”. 

“What is it?”

“Soo Hyuk”, Taemin replied simply, “I don’t trust him”.

The Emperor laughed out, “of course you don’t trust him, he is the Crown Prince”. 

Taemin’s jaw sharpened, “does it not trouble you, Father”, he said slowly, “Soo Hyuk controls the armies, and everyone knows half of the Imperial Army is loyal to him”.

“How impudent of you”, the Emperor stood in rage, “to call your brother out as a traitor when you hold no proof”. 

Taemin fell on his knees quickly, “I mean nothing as such, Soo Hyuk is hot headed but loyal”, he replied, “but I do believe in being cautious. If both you and me are absent from the Capital, the conniving Ministers may try to take advantage”.

“Min Ho is still here”.

“Excellency”, Taemin replied with a bitter edge to his voice, “we both know Min Ho knows nothing other than the books he reads day in and day out. He even attends the court out of mere obligation, and holds no interest”. 

The Emperor took a sip, “he will learn”. 

“Father, these things take time, and Min Ho is already twenty and a four”, Taemin said, “and between us, I don’t think there is any shame in admitting that he is a fool”. 

The Emperor looked at him, his eyes piercing, “trying so hard to keep me away from a coronation”, he said, “you will even go as far as blaming your own blood of treasonous acts”. 

Taemin looked at him with impassiveness, “I blame them naught, Father, rather the contrary, I blame myself for my fears, but in the end, I think we both know what I want. I merely want to do what is best for the Kingdom”, he looked around in the room, large as a huge hall, gold and marble blinding the eyes, “the legacy of our family”. 

The Emperor stared at him, the air tight.

Taemin held his breath. 

“Leave today as early as you can”, the Emperor said, his voice smooth, “a week in the journey, you shall receive my orders”

Taemin’s heart beat. He stood up from the floor to his feet.

“What am I to expect”, he said, “ _Father_?”

“We will see”, the Emperor replied as he stood up, placing the glass on the table before he left, the gold doors gliding close behind him. 

Taemin looked for a few seconds where the Emperor had left, before turning back to his breakfast. But his appetite was lost, so he stepped towards his inner chamber, his bedroom.

He found him sitting on a chair, still in his room.

“Why did you not leave”, Taemin looked at him angrily, “didn’t I order you as such?”

“I hid under the bed”, he replied.

Taemin pursued his lips, and stepped towards him. With his height, he towered over the alpha, “listen to me, _alpha_ , you may bed me, but make no mistake that you are a slave. Next time, I say jump, you ask how high. Am I clear?”

Jungkook looked at him, there was a defiance to his features that never left, but he nodded nonetheless, “Yes, your Highness”. 

Taemin ignored him and stepped towards his vanity, “are you prepared to leave today?” he asked. 

Jungkook nodded, “have been for years”. 

Taemin scoffed lowly, “you will see him soon”, and turned towards him. 

There was a glassy look in the alpha’s eyes. _Yearning_ , that was the right word for it, Taemin thought. 

“But, as always the thing that is wrong with you alphas”, Taemin said, “you have to be patient and wait for my orders”, then his voice grew hard, “and you have to follow them as such, if you want him back”. 

Jungkook nodded enthusiastically. _Such a baby_. 

Taemin had a sudden rush, maybe it was the phantom aches that still lingered in his pelvis, “Jungkookie, you must remember, Your lover belongs to the King. If you even as much as look his way, the King has the power to burn you alive”. 

“I understand”, Jungkook said, wetting his lips. 

“Do you”, Taemin asked, “the King may have taken him for himself, he may even have a child”. 

Jungkook turned his face away, the sunlight paled his features, hiding the red suppleness of his face. 

Taemin continued, “he may not even want to come”, then he picked up a ring from the vanity and wore it on his middle finger, ”he may have grown a liking to his new life. We live, ostentatiously, after all, something he will never have with you”.

“No”, Jungkook shook his head vehemently, “I know him. He is not like that”. 

Taemin didn’t reply to him, “we’ll see”, he merely said. 

Then he said again, “even then, you know that he will not be the boy you know from two years ago, he may not be innocent, or chaste for that matter”. 

Jungkook looked at him, then lowered his head, “chastity is overrated”. 

Taemin smiled, “yes, it is”, trailing his eyes down the alpha’s body. 

Jungkook was quiet for a few minutes, before he said, “you really wanna marry him?”

Taemin’s face grew impassive, “why”, he asked, “why do you ask?”

“No reason”, Jungkook shrugged. _The boy had no manners._

“My father would want me to”, he replied.

“You gonna follow him everywhere”, Jungkook said again. Taemin felt annoyed by it.

“I get the crown”, he said, dismissive, “and you get the omega. Don’t ask for more answers”.

* * *

It was only the fifth day when Taemin and the rest of the revenue were just getting ready to start their journey at the break of the dawn that the messenger arrived.

He gave the Prince a small pouch, telling that it was from the Emperor, and Taemin got on his knees before opening the pouch. 

Inside was merely a ring, Ember red. 

Taemin smiled, eyes sparkling, getting the message far and clear, before removing a ring from his ring finger delicately, replacing it with the new one. 

Before long, the messenger went back, while the caravan had marched towards the South. 

* * *

Jimin held the new jewelled earring in front of his eyes before slipping it on his earlobe. The peach shaded pearl dangled prettily, complimenting his skin. 

He had given up the sham of sickness in the morning. Last night marked as a seventh night Jimin had slept alone in his chambers, and well, that was enough time to man up. 

_Should he tell him about his feelings? Did he need to tell him such?_

_Did the King even want him as such?_

_Would he want him back?_ He wondered; _Would it even matter if he wanted him back?_

But all things considered, sleeping in his arms again was something he wanted. He would have it as long as he could. 

He put the second earring in with much less finesse and much more haste. 

* * *

The walk through the Palace halls seemed to take ages to finish, as though the distance towards Taehyung’s chambers had suddenly lengthened up by miles at end. 

He bit his lips when he saw the closed doors, nervousness coursing through him like that first night. 

“Inform his Majesty about me, ask for permission”, he told the guard stationed outside. 

But one of the guards told him that he couldn’t go inside, “His Majesty is not available, Espouse”, he told him with his head bowed.

Jimin looked at him, “Is Majesty not in the Palace”, he asked.

The guard shook his head, “no”.

Jimin exhaled, a muffled feeling of dissatisfaction rising in his chest. He nodded and stepped back to where he had come from. 

“Should I inform His Majesty when he arrives”, the guard asked him. 

Jimin shook his head and told him that he’d merely seek him tomorrow again. 

* * *

And he did seek him out again, tomorrow, overmorrow and then the day after that too. 

He knew that he was busy, that with the incoming coronation, he was under stress, but it didn’t dissuade the feeling of selfish want, on the contrary, it merely encouraged it even further. 

He didn’t like it, the feeling of time slipping through his fingers, _yet once again._

* * *

It was three days later when he was yet again turned down from an audience that Jimin had had enough. 

One of the guards told him that he couldn’t go inside, and Jimin clenched his teeth and stepped towards the room instead of going back. 

“Espouse”, the guard called out, suddenly panicked by that turn of events, “the King orders you to go back, you can’t go in”, he extended his arms before him as though stopping Jimin from going in. 

Jimin looked at him in the eyes, “if even a hair breadth skin of yours touches me, god forbid, I shall not be kind to you”. 

The guard’s mouth hung open, “Espouse”, he called out in desperation. He couldn’t touch him, and he knew that well enough. 

“Out of my way”, Jimin growled out, and stepped past him. The guard followed him like a miserable lost puppy. 

Jimin opened the door to the King’s quarters on his own and stepped in, the guard slinking in behind him. 

Taehyung was standing in front of his study table, a paper in his hand. 

He looked far from happy at being disturbed so rudely, but Jimin saw it clear as day as the anger ebbed away when his eyes landed on Jimin, but in the very next moment, his face grew impassive. 

“Your Majesty”, the guard called out in his misery, “I tried to stop him, but he…”

“Leave”, Taehyung held out the palm of his hand and the guard shut up and left with his back bowed. 

Taehyung turned towards him, and at suddenly becoming the centre of attention, the nerves came bawling. His legs bent as he paid his respects and curtsied. 

“Well then what is so urgent”, Taehyung asked, his voice roughed up a bit. Jimin’s insides clenched. 

“I miss you”, he blurted out like a fool, and winced. _Turn back time. Turn back time._

Taehyung looked at him unimpressed. 

Jimin continued on with his blabbering then, “well, I have not had dinner with you in ages and I’m hungry”, and winced again. 

Taehyung didn’t say anything to him in reply, instead he turned his head to one of his servants that stood with their head bowed nearby. 

“Well then”, he said, “you have your orders”. 

Jimin felt like someone had held his heart and gave it a pump, that was how hard it beat at Taehyung’s words, _you have your orders_ , as though Jimin was not…

He stared at him.

He didn’t do anything for Jimin. Jimin couldn’t remember the last time he treated him exceptionally nice, but it was the minor things, the way he listened to him, the way he looked at him, the way he would understand him, the way he would _offer_ him respect, the way he would never berate him over his deliberate disrespects; as though he wasn’t…

If he wasn’t sure before that he liked him or wanted him, he now definitely was. 

_Did little things go so far? Or was he merely foolish?_

But Jimin would take it as given. 

The slaves left them with silent steps, and he didn’t notice. 

_Too great a distance._ The four steps in between them felt like the Caribbean. 

He crossed them and stood in front of him, lifted his arms to place them on his chest. 

And lifted himself on his hunches, turned his face towards himself with his left hand, traced his sharp jaw with his fingers, “thank you”, he whispered, and lifted his face up to kiss him on his right cheek, soft warm skin. 

Taehyung’s hand came and caressed his left wrist, and even a minor contact such as this sent a jolt down his body. 

He looked at those full lips, they were slightly parted, pink, fleshy, they looked soft. 

_Feel them,_ his mind rambled on its own. _Lean in_

His body bent forward under influence, but halted midway, _no,_ it was stopped midway. 

Taehyung held him back by his right shoulder.

Jimin felt confused, and the bounding disappointment got too much to be measured. 

_Why won’t he let him kiss him? He had held no such qualms before. Why would he stop him now?_

But then he realised that Taehyung no longer kissed him, not on the lips at least. He had not kissed him after he gifted him that hawk. That had been the last time. 

_Why would he not… did he not want… then why would he…_

It felt as though the high was broken. 

_Another Xiao Jun, different name_

He could himself feel the dimming of his eyes. It felt like night blindness. 

He lowered his hunches to the floor, hands crawling down, face turning away. 

Jimin busied himself, “what are you working on? Let me lend a hand”, and arranged the official papers for Taehyung to go through, as he usually did. 

But the silence was not something very comfortable today, so he filled it. 

“Yoongi has been fussing about Jae Min’s robes every day. Says it has to be more than mere perfect to even touch the merit”, he chirped. 

Taehyung smiled, “Yoongi is a perfectionist”. 

“You say as if you were not the one to order it as such”, Jimin giggled. 

Taehyung looked at him, and Jimin stuttered again, before the blush spread involuntarily. 

“It is true”, Jimin said, “ahh don’t look at me like that”. 

“Look at you like what”, Taehyung asked.

“So crestfallen at my calling you a perfectionist”, he replied, “you are one”. 

Taehyung’s lips parted, “ah”, he merely said in reply. 

The slaves came in and announced that their dinner had been served, and Jimin told him anecdotes and the squabbles in the harem all the way through. 

And started his dinner with a glass of wine. When he lowered it, Taehyung was looking at him again. Jimin felt confused. 

“Is something the matter, Your Majesty”, he couldn’t help but ask. 

Taehyung stretched out his hand, and took the glass away, “no more wine for you”. 

Jimin felt annoyed, frustrated and helpless all at the same time. 

“Then you must choose the rest of the dinner for me as well”, he tried his best to keep his voice levelled, and since Taehyung didn’t look at him, it looked like he had succeeded at it. 

And choose he did, from the piece of the meat to the bread, he chose for him quietly. 

A quiet laugh bubbled in his chest, annoyance seeping out, and realised that he couldn’t stay angry at him for longer than thirty seconds. 

“You make me apologise so much”, he said, picking up the chopsticks and sticking it in some random noodles, and picking up a sum. 

“Open up”, he whispered, holding the chopsticks in front of his lips. 

Taehyung’s lips parted and Jimin found himself staring again, as those lips opened up and took in what was a little too much of a mouthful, but was taken quietly, those lips wrapping around the chopsticks, cleaning them up. 

_A mistake, a huge fucking miserable mistake_

He found himself blushing, and squirmed in his seat, squeezing his thighs so hard as though merging them together. 

He turned his face away and focused on the food before him, picking up a piece of meat and shoving it down his mouth, and only when the chopsticks touched his lips did he realise that these were the same ones Taehyung had just wrapped his own lips around.

_Hail his common sense…_

With a newly found vigor, or just frenzy, he rolled the chopsticks in his hand, and when they fell to the ground, acted as if they fell by mistake. 

“Oh, please forgive my clumsiness, Majesty”, he said as though ashamed of himself, but Taehyung hummed and didn’t say anything. Instead he merely picked up a piece of the same meat with his own chopsticks and put them before Jimin’s lips. 

“Open up”, he whispered. 

Jimin gulped, audible. But then opened his lips up obediently, doing his conscious best not to lick the chopsticks. 

It was miserable for him to say the least, he found himself reading too much into it, focusing a lot, noticing too much; even when Taehyung had always treated him as such. But his heart today had a beat of his own. He couldn’t help it. 

But then had come the part where usually they went to bed together. 

Warmth coiled low in his belly, some anticipation filling him to the toes. 

He stood by the side table by the bed side, taking off the peach pearl earrings he had worn today and placing them on the small table. Taehyung entered behind him into the room. 

“Go back to your quarters, Jimin”, he said simply.

Jimin turned to him, thinking he had heard something wrong. _Never had Taehyung actively told him to leave at such a moment._

The question must had been written on his face, because Taehyung said, “I wish to be alone”, even though he didn’t need to tell him that. He was the King. 

Jimin paid his regards and stepped out, lost. 

_Had he done something he doesn’t know of? Why didn’t Taehyung want to sleep with him?_

_He was not seeing him, avoiding him at all costs, and now…. this. Something that had been just solely theirs._

He didn’t realise when the first tear drop rolled down his face as he walked with silent steps through the Palace’s ginormous hallways.

A sudden thought popped in his head. 

_Avoiding him?_

_Taehyung… why was Taehyung avoiding him?_

Now that he thought of it, Taehyung had not seen him properly since that night. The night where Jimin had dreamed them together. 

His footsteps halted, cold dread seeping in. 

Taehyung was not avoiding him, Taehyung was pushing him away.

Taehyung didn’t want him. 

And who was Jimin to tell him about the dream, when Taehyung already knew. He damn well knew. 

And he was rejecting him in reply. 

Anger coursed through him like wildfire. 

_What was Jimin to Taehyung?_ Just another pinup on the long list of slaves he had made to fall in love with himself. And for what? To feel good about himself? 

But with Taehyung, it didn’t make any sense. 

Deep down, in his heart, he knew that wasn’t it. 

Taehyung was difficult to understand, yes, but he was sure enough in himself to not make people fall for him in order to make himself feel better.

Did he merely like his company? But didn’t like him enough to want him like that? Was he still in love with Xiao Jun?

A memory sharpened in his mind, _“you don’t want this”_

But Taehyung at that time had so apparently did

The words were to be shaped as this, _you don’t want this now,_ if Jimin wasn’t getting ahead of himself. 

His lips parted. 

Fast forwarding through all the past nine months, only one constant came out. 

All this time, for all the past nine months, Taehyung had merely waited for him. 

_Did Taehyung somehow know that at that time Jimin was in love with someone else? Did he think that Jimin had dreamed of someone else while in his arms?_

_He groaned internally._

He wanted Jimin to come to him by his choice. 

Now wasn’t that some thought

_Seriously, now how the hell was he supposed to do that?_

He had offered himself up on numerous occasions and Taehyung had turned him down. 

Now how was he supposed to tell him that, _yes, your majesty, now I have feelings for you. Do you wish to fuck me now?_

And even the mere thought was so brazen that his face blushed. 

_Can we sleep next to each other now?_

He stomped back to his quarters, his bed once again so cold; _just royals and their stupid ideologies and how they want everyone around them to be smart enough to just understand them on a mere eye movement._

The dress landed on the floor by his bedside.

_Idiots_

He lifted his comforter and pulled it up till his face, hiding himself beneath the darkness it created. 

This chapter of his life should had been named as _the Royals and their Idiocies,_ he thought as he forcefully lulled himself to sleep. 

But before the sleep claimed him, his last thought was; _he was never going to have him, was he?_ If it went on like this; _not_ _even for once. Just like he had never had Jungkook._ _He was going to die a virgin at this rate._


	18. The Submitting Hiraeth

Jimin stepped through the narrow staircase of one of the east towers that opened into a wide platform. 

The Hawk that Taehyung had gifted him was there, its eyes covered, sitting on the shoulder of its trainer. 

Jimin stepped towards the bird, and petted its head. 

When he stepped back, he nodded towards the falconer. 

The falconer lifted the hood off the bird’s head, and went to the edge of the tower’s spacious balcony, the hawk looking around curiously, but it still sat obediently, tamed. 

Jimin’s lips pursued. 

The falconer whistled and the bird opened its enormous wings, gave off a loud scratchy scream, before taking the flight off its trainer’s shoulder. 

Jimin shuddered in his place, before he stepped forth and stared at the small speck in the sky. 

“Aren’t you one useless thing to gift another?”, he muttered. 

* * *

The reality took some to set in, and so did the melancholy. 

He found himself unwilling. 

Whether Taehyung wanted him to take the first step or not; whether Taehyung wanted him or not; there was no need to be involved in this mess anymore.

Just a month more, the coronation would happen. And the time would run out. 

Jimin had what he wanted already; permission to be in the assembly. There was no need to want anything more. He didn’t want anything more. 

_The Lees would be here soon…_

No amount of feelings; or whatever they were in the first place, needed to be worried about. 

He was not going to be around long enough to worry about it. 

There were other pressing matters for him to put his mind into. He didn’t have time for _his heart_ either. 

But all these thoughts did nothing to dissuade the gnawing pain his omega felt; the feeling of impending betrayal merely adding fuel to the fire.

Why did it hurt so much now; when he hadn’t given it a second thought not ten months ago?

* * *

The carriage came to a halt in front of a spacious lodging.   
  
The slaves quickly stepped out, opening the carriage doors, a carpet rolled out quickly till the entrance to the lodging.   
  
One of the slaves parted the curtain of the carriage, and extended his hand forward. 

A few rustlings were heard before a hand reached out; white as snow, long timid bejewelled fingers, but most importantly a sapphire red ring in the ring finger. The slave caught onto the hand quickly, and helped the omega Prince step out. 

The Prince looked down at the carpet that was rolled out for him before stepping on it, his heels making a dull cluck. 

“Your Highness Taemin”, a man, an alpha, called out to him, his head bowed respectfully. Probably a slave, an ambassador, maybe. 

“His Majesty, the King Kim Taehyung, welcomes you”, the man said. 

Taemin nodded, looking at him. His eyelids fluttered.

“The Lee Family is very thankful to be invited to such glorious occasion. His Majesty honours us”, Taemin’s personal slave replied.

The man bowed and paid respects towards Taemin again, before he motioned towards the entrance, “this way, Your Highness”, he said. 

Taemin nodded, and without straying his eyes for a second, followed the man into the lodging. 

* * *

Jimin cut the rose from its stalk, taking in its heady scent, before placing the bud in a gold plate Maria was carrying, already containing many different types of roses.

“The roses tend to wither within a day when you cut them in their full bloom”, a voice came that Jimin didn’t recognise. 

He straightened his back, looking at the stranger; a handsome young man, a noble probably, and an alpha from the way he was dressed. 

Jimin stepped away. 

“These are meant for momentary pleasure, not to last eternity, I’m afraid”, he replied.

“Wouldn’t one want for the pleasure to last longer. Why settle for less, when one can have more”, the stranger replied, a smile on his full lips. 

Jimin placed his pruner on the plate Maria carried, removing his thick gloves. Another slave brought him a bowl of water and a towel for him to clean his hands. 

“When it comes with the thorns such as these”, he motioned towards the rose bush, “shouldn’t one settle for what he has and be thankful”, he replied, drying his fingers.

“That’s where one follows the mind, rather than the heart”, the stranger picked up the pruner, and Jimin stepped further away. The stranger merely smiled at him at that.

“Roses are meant to be cut when they are yet little buds”, the stranger continued, picking up a stalk directly under sunlight, that contained roses yet to bloom, uncaring of the thorns, “when their outer petals are open, but the flower itself is yet to bloom”.

He cut one flower at an angle before getting up and presenting it to Jimin. Jimin noted that his fingers had a few abrasions from the thorns, little specks of blood there.

“Now ideally we should place it in water as soon as possible, and remove the lower leaves”, he said.

“You are quite knowledgeable”, Jimin said, “are you sure you are not a gardener”. 

The man laughed, a low quiet one, “Kim Jong In”, he replied, bowing his head towards Jimin, “I’m part of the Priori from the Republic”. 

Jimin’s lips parted, and he bowed respectfully before him, “Ji Min”. 

Jong In looked at him with surprise, “you carry no name, are you not a lord”.

Jimin shook his head, “no, my lord”, he replied, “I’m a personal servant to His Majesty, Kim Taehyung”. 

“Oh, forgive me for assuming”, Kim Jong In replied, “I was caught off guard, please ignore my forwardness”. 

“You humble me, My Lord, there is no need for that”, Jimin replied, “I should have introduced myself”.

Jong In smiled and nodded, “would you walk with me, I look forward to your company”. 

Jimin didn’t know the traditions of the Republic Lord Jongin was from, so he nodded, not wanting to appear rude to their guests. 

Jongin smiled brightly at that.

“Is there any reason why my lord would want to spend his surely precious time in the company of a slave”, Jimin said. 

“Can’t I simply enjoy the company of said slave”, Jongin replied. 

Jimin looked at him, “My Lord, I don’t know if you are aware, but here, the King’s slaves do not mingle much with the people that they are not supposed to”, he stated clearly. 

Jongin laughed, “I heard you were very direct”. 

Jimin was taken aback by that, “you heard of me”. 

Jongin nodded, “I heard of the personal concubine, and that the King sees no other”. 

Jimin bit his lower lip, “His Majesty is generous about his time with me”. 

“Really now”, Jong In said, a smirk on his lips, “I heard it is you that seeks him out a lot”. 

Jimin pursued his lips and didn’t reply, not appreciating the Young Lord’s frank behaviour. 

“It is my duty, as a slave”, he replied cautiously. 

“Yes yes”, the Young Lord said disinterestingly, “did you know that we prefer not to have concubines in the Republic”. 

Jimin knew that. 

Jong In continued, “we are married off, loyal to only one our entire life span”. 

“That seems romantic”, he replied. 

“I’m afraid not”, Jong In said, “we, nearly all of us, have to enter and stay bound to an arranged marriage”. 

Jimin wet his lips, “I heard of many children, born outside of marriage, during my readings”, he said, and hoped that the man would not take it as an offence. 

“That just signifies the fact that we seek companionship, love, outside the relation forced on us”, he said. 

“Forgive me, it’s not a nice thing to say, but why even marry in these circumstances”, Jimin replied. 

“Why, for our families, of course”, Jong In said, “not so different from His Majesty Kim”. 

Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m afraid I do not follow”. 

Jong In looked at him, “about what”. 

“What you said about His Majesty”, Jimin replied, “the Kims do not marry”. 

Jong In looked surprised, “you do not know”. 

“I’m afraid not, my Lord”, Jimin was confused. 

“His Majesty Kim Taehyung is getting married soon”, Jong In replied, “I thought everyone knew already”. 

Jimin thought he had heard something wrong. 

“Is that so”, he said, his voice faint, “is it true?”

Jong In nodded and said that it was true. 

Jimin bit his lips raw, his breathing getting deeper. 

Jong In was looking at him worriedly at his sudden silence. 

“I should put these flowers in some fresh water, before late”, he said, wanting to get away. 

Jong In nodded and Jimin curtsied and left with quick steps.

* * *

The doors opened suddenly, Xiao Jun’s heart gave a loud beat at the noise. 

Jimin stepped inside with quick steps, out of breath, his fair face ruddy.

“What is the meaning of this”, Xiao Jun asked, his voice containing an edge of anger. He placed the clothe he was embroidering on by his side. 

Instead of replying, Jimin shook his head towards the slaves that surrounded them. Xiao Jun’s cheeks hollowed before he motioned for the slaves to leave. Only his personal slave stayed behind. 

“Well, speak if you must”, Xiao Jun said, sitting back down, “I don’t have all day”. 

Jimin swallowed before wetting his lips, “I have heard some news, and I think there is only you who may know of it”. 

Xiao Jun leaned back, his long neck exposed, “I see”, he said. 

Jimin bit his lower lip before saying, “you are the closest person to His Majesty. Everything he does, you know of it”. 

Xiao Jun smiled prettily, his eyes twinkling, “not anymore, I’m afraid”, and there seemed no emotion in his voice. 

“I only ask one thing, and you must know how hard it is for me to come to you”, Jimin said, “Is His Majesty to be married?”

Xiao Jun blinked, “how may I know of the decisions the King made by himself”, he replied. Jimin huffed, eyebrows set together. 

“He spoke to you of everything”, Jimin said, “I know that to be true. If you know of it, do tell me”. 

“Why must I do that”, Xiao Jun said, “why can’t you ask the King himself”. 

Jimin’s jaw clenched. 

“Ahh”, Xiao Jun exclaimed, his eyes twinkled, “is this hesitance the result of him not bedding you anymore?”

Of course he knew. 

“This has nothing to do with it”, he said, his eyes down turned. 

Xiao Jun stood and stepped closer to him, placing his hand on Jimin’s shoulder.

“Are we in the same boat now, Jimin”, he whispered close to him. 

Jimin didn’t reply, had no idea how to reply. 

Xiao Jun turned away from him, sitting back in his place. 

“Yes”, he replied clearly, “he is getting married”. 

Jimin exhaled, his face turning away, eyes blinking. 

“You thought I hated you because you got the King and I didn’t”, Xiao Jun said, his voice serene calm, “I always knew that I was going to lose him, the moment he said he was thinking of sending silk to that Omega Prince”.

He took in breath, “I merely had an year left by his side, you took even that from me”. 

Jimin silently stepped out of his quarters; the weight of the hairpiece he wore, made of gold and adorned with dazzling crystals, merely adding to the crippling bend that rested in his heart.

* * *

Taehyung swung his leg and got off the horse with a jump, before stepping inside the lodging with long quick steps, Hoseok following him at a familiar pace quietly. 

The Prince sat in the sitting room, fire burning in the hearth in front of him. 

Hoseok was the one to announce his presence. Taehyung saw as recognition bloomed in the Prince’s eyes and he had bowed in front of him in the typical fashion followed by the Lee omegas, the right hand on top of the left, lifted till the eye level. 

“Majesty”, the Prince welcomed his politely. 

“Highness, Taemin”, Taehyung bowed his head in his betrothed direction. 

“I hope your journey went well”, he said, “are you settling in alright?”

Taemin bowed his head and said that he was very comfortable. 

“But I haven’t been allowed to visit the market”, Taemin said, “I feel rather bound”. 

“It’s for your safety, Your Highness”, Taehyung said, “as you can see, many are against this engagement, and we can’t afford any risks”. 

“Shouldn’t there be steps other than keeping me locked up”, Taemin complained. 

Taehyung sighed, “we have. There are three other places, where three different people are being kept, under the disguise of your name, and they are all protected like they’re the true Prince. If all goes accordingly, we will officiate our settlement soon after the coronation”. 

Taemin blinked his eyes innocently, “I will be waiting for the good news”. 

Taehyung felt himself clog up, but none the less, he nodded. 

“But maybe you could send someone to keep me company”, Taemin said, “maybe Xiao Jun, I hear he is very pleasant company to have”. 

Taehyung gave a tight smile, “he is, I’ll tell him that you asked for him”. 

“Thank you, Majesty”, Taemin’s smile could shame the prettiest of the diamonds at that. 

* * *

Jimin rolled the edges of glass under his fingers. 

In the candle light overwhelmed by darkness, the red wine looked uncharacteristically like thick blood. 

“There have been so many people in the castle lately”, he said, “I see new faces every time I come here”.

Taehyung nodded, rubbing his thumb over a sheet of parchment, “I am supposed to meet many, now that I have been given an opportunity to develop newer- better relations”. 

_Better relations -_ oh Jimin was sure of that. 

“Has everyone arrived already”, he asked superficially. 

“No, not everyone”, Taehyung took in a breath, “the Mid Easterns will arrive two weeks from now, the westerns, Lady Elizabeth, the Safis, the Lords of Adenford”, _\- so many names -_ , “I won’t bore you further, but they arrive any day now”. 

Jimin looked down, “you do not bore me, My King”, he said, his voice _so_ quiet. 

Taehyung looked at his slave, whose face was as clear as the break of the dawn. 

Jimin blinked for a second, then said, “so our neighbours must be here already”. 

Taehyung cocked his head, “Yes, the Lees and the Priori, from the Republic, they arrived just a few days back. The Huangs, the Zhangs and the Qians, they will be here soon too”. 

_Well, Jimin might have stopped listening after the Lees._

“These are so many people”, he said, “I didn’t know there were so many - families”. 

Taehyung’s lips stretched into a languid smile. Jimin thought it appeared tired at best. 

He shuffled closer to him, “and what about you”, he lifted his hand and placed a palm on his cheek. 

“What about me”, Taehyung said, that low baritone of tiredness that Jimin had by now come to recognise so well, seeping into his voice. 

Jimin looked at him. There were dark circles, darker than usual under his eyes. He traced his thumb against his cheekbones. 

“Why do you not take a night off”, he whispered, “sleep and rest”. 

Taehyung shook his head, moving away from him. Jimin’s hand fell down, and he blinked, trying his best to act nonchalant, like the action didn’t hurt. 

“There are a few Lords from the Republic arriving tonight that I am supposed to greet”, he said. 

“If you wish Majesty”, Jimin said, lifting his chin, “then I can accompany you”.

”I might run late into the night”, the King replied, “besides, these are awfully lack-lustrous, I wouldn’t condemn you to that”. 

* * *

Yoongi had just dressed down to sleep the day off when the doors opened and a really drunk Jimin stepped inside. 

“Yoongi-yah”, he called out for him, “Yoongi hyung”, as though Yoongi wasn’t standing right in front of him. 

Yoongi stepped towards the omega, “it’s late, shouldn’t you rather be asleep”.

Jimin wet his lips, recognition shining through his eyes when his eyes focused on him. He raised his other hand, a goblet full of wine, and swung it in front of Yoongi. 

“King’s wine”, he said, giggling, “he saw me but I snuck it out”. 

Yoongi sighed. It was more likely that Taehyung saw it and let him take it. 

“Looks like you have had more than enough already”, he said. 

Jimin gave him a grin, “wanted to drink with someone”, he said, “didn’t want to drink alone - in my bed - cold”.

Yoongi pulled Jimin into the room with a sigh, who followed him sloppily, a dopey smile on his lips. 

Jimin poured him one drink after another, starting with ‘how did you find it?’ and ‘it’s delicious, right’, ‘worth stealing’.

Yoongi indulged him till midnight, till his head got too heavy to lift. 

“Napkins, wash clothes, Xiao Jun”, Jimin was murmuring, “and all those useless things, listen to me, I relate to thee”, and then giggled at his own words, his head falling back on the pillows adorning the back of the couches.

Yoongi looked at him worriedly. 

Jimin turned to him, curling around himself into a small burrito. 

“Can I tell you something, -oogi-hyun-”, he whispered, shuffling close to him. 

Yoongi nodded. 

“But you must promise me”, Jimin said, “you will not tell another soul, not even your lover”.

Then he mumbled as though talking to himself, “but wouldn’t he already know of this?”, his lips pouted on their own as he thought.

“What are you talking about”, Yoongi asked. 

“You won’t tell another one”, Jimin looked at him with big round eyes, looking ridiculous with his flushed face, so innocent and vulnerable in appearance. 

“I won’t”, Yoongi said, his own eyes heavy with fatigue. 

Jimin lifted a hand, shoving his little finger in front of his face, “pinky ... promise”.

Yoongi’s eyes opened, and he looked at the small bundled up boy, then took his little finger in his own. 

“If it’s that much a secret”, he whispered, “maybe you shouldn’t tell me now”. 

“No, no, listen”, Jimin said quickly, taking a strong hold of his hand, “I trust you, please don’t leave me, not like him, like them”. 

_Who are they?_ Yoongi thought. Jimin made no sense. 

“He’s getting married”, Jimin hiccuped, “did you know, I just came to know of it, he’s... decided that he’d say vows, when I was always told that the Kims never marry... the hypo-crit-s”.

He said the word as though remembering the spellings in his head. 

_Ah,_ Yoongi knew that. Xiao Jun had told Jin, who had gossiped off to Yoongi. 

Jimin apparently didn’t wait for an answer, and mumbled away on his own.

”A Prince”, he was whispering, “marrying a Prince, who will be so beautiful and so better than me, and who offers him so much”. 

Yoongi lips parted. He shuffled closer and held Jimin in his arms, who just curled into his chest, his heavy breath tickling against Yoongi’s collar. 

“But he deserves it, -oongi”, it was so cold here, he shivered, “deserves someone who will have no motive of their own. He has worked so hard, the Prince will bring him peace, I hope he brings him peace”

* * *

Maria woke him up from his deep slumber. 

His eyes opened suddenly and he stared at her, “what... what now?”

 _if his dreams featured a wedding and a man with dark hair,_ then no one had to know. 

“Espouse, you are supposed to get ready and meet Minister Jae Hyun, remember”, she whispered, considerate of his headache.

Jimin remembered no such thing. 

“Wait, why”, he groaned, “I’m the King’s omega, I don’t meet random ministers”, then he fell back on the pillows and dragged the blankets on top of him, “now leave me be, it’s too early for this”.

Maria looked at the window from where the sunlight poured in. 

“It’s noon, Espouse”, she said, “and it is according to the King’s orders”. 

Jimin remembered it. Since he was meant to attend the coronation, that also meant he was supposed to greet and welcome their guests. Minister Jae Hyun was supposed to guide him through it. 

“jus- fi-e mo-e minu-es”, he mumbled. 

And it was entirely too soon when Maria called him again. 

He got up with groan. Maria put a glass of juice, oranges, before him, and he had glared at it. 

* * *

“Now, Jimin, you will introduce yourself as ‘Espouse Ji Min’, and have to curtesy properly, but do not lower your head, like we do when we greet our King, just like this”, Minister Jae Hyun curtsied like a proper court omega and Jimin couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. 

Minister Jae Hyun glared at him, but it appeared far too soft on his kind face to have any impact. Jimin controlled his sounds at that. 

“Forgive me, my Lord”, he said and then curtsied, following the instructions of the Minister, who smiled and nodded. 

“You’ll be better in no time”, he said, “Min Yoongi did good with you”.

and Jimin had smiled and thanked him properly. 

* * *

He soon came to know of the Prince, Taehyung’s intended. 

The omegas, sheltered as they were, didn’t know the name of the Prince, only that he was staying in the lodgings. 

_The Prince from the lodgings,_ they called him. Since they didn’t know about the intention, they merely were interested in the fact that he was the only Prince that the Young King had visited by himself one too many times. 

Jimin didn’t try to get to know about the infamous Prince anymore after that, _there was absolutely no need, no motive,_ he repeated to himself like a mantra. 

* * *

The next few days, he met many different nobles and Royal families, and almost none of them treated him more than a mere insect.

He would gladly set them all ablaze if he could, but still, he sat through it and extended his King’s best wishes to them. 

The wine helped for a while, but the mornings became harsher after that. 

To these people, Ji Min was just someone the King Kim was fucking, a whore who opened his legs for the position he was given, nothing more, and they treated him like they thought he ought to be treated - with sneers and lewd remarks. 

Jimin knew the reason behind; the Kims in the past few decades had grown weaker, and the others sensed it too. Now with the approaching marriage, the Kims would grow in power and status, and the mouths of these people with shut on their own. 

He just hoped his energy didn’t run out before that. 

* * *

He came to greet the Kim family from the Republic on the third day of the week. 

He was taken to the sitting room. Three omegas and an alpha, sat there. 

His eyes shot up when he saw Lord Jong In, now dressed in traditional omegan gowns, his hair tied up and held by a delicate hair pin, laden from head to the toe in numerous jewels. 

“Ji Min”, Lord Jong In gave him a large smile, “we meet again”. 

“Lord Jong In”, he curtsied, “Lord Jong Dae, Lord Min Seok, Lord Jun Myeon”.

”Jong In has been talking a lot about you”, Jun Myeon stepped forth, “if I didn’t know better, I would say he was infatuated”. 

“Lord Jong In is kind, I don’t think I was especially nice to him”, Jimin replied.

”Nonsense”, Jun Myeon said with a small smile, “I think he didn’t do you justice”. 

Jimin merely smiled lowly and lowered his head to him, before he motioned for Maria to bring forth the letter, sealed and marked by the King himself. 

He went through the usual steps, thanking them for coming, giving them the letter from the King, asking if they were properly accommodated, telling them that the King will see them soon himself. 

He took his leave soon after, and Jong In said, “I’ll see you to the door”. 

Jimin didn’t want him to, but he nodded none the less. 

On their way out, Lord Jong In said, “I saw the surprise in your eyes when you saw me”. 

Jimin looked at him, “I thought you were an alpha, My Lord”. 

Jong In smiled, “I had just come from horse riding, and then my brother, Jun Myeon, asked, or ordered, more like it, to come and visit the Majesty with him. I saw you when I was coming out and couldn’t help but introduce myself”. 

“Please, My Lord”, Jimin said, “I am no fool, you said you had already heard of me before you approached me”. 

“I did”, Jong In said, not minding him, “but I didn’t think I would see you so soon, and I didn’t know your face then”. 

Jimin nodded and before he could reply, Jong In said, “I want to talk to you about something. Would you give me a moment?”

Jimin turned to him, “couldn’t we talk about this in front of everyone”, he asked. 

“We could”, Jong In replied, “but I wished to make you comfortable, and since we have already met before, we thought it would be better thus way”. 

Jimin looked at him suspiciously, “what did you wish to talk about, My Lord?”

“The wedding”, Jong In looked at him carefully, his eyes piercing, “am I right to assume that you do not wish for it?”

Jimin blinked, knew that it was a dangerous territory that he was stepping in. 

“It brings stability for My King’s people”, he answered coldly, “I wish for it as much as My King does”. 

“Would you say the same when you are sent away and sold, once again, after the marriage ensues”, Jong In said seriously. 

“What are you talking about”, Jimin balked. 

“Of course you must have thought about it”, Jong In said dryly, “you didn’t expect to stay in the harem after the King is married, did you?”. 

Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed, “please speak plainly my Lord”, he said. 

“You are the King’s favourite concubine”, Jong In said, “you must know that there is no place for you, or any other concubine once the King marries. The harem will be abolished”. 

Coldness seeped into Jimin. _How come he never realised that, no one talked about it._ But then again, no one ever talked about anything in Royal Palace except idle gossip. 

“This can’t be true”, he said, looking suspiciously at Jong In. 

“Maybe”, Jong In replied, “would you leave your future up to the fates then”. 

Jimin pursued his lips, then spoke clearly, “either way, it would be my King’s decision to make, and I trust him to take care of me”, he said. 

“Lord Jong In, I know what you want”, he said, his voice ice cold, “this marriage, where it means stability for the southern Kims, also means that they become a threat for the Republic as they grow in power. You wish for me to help you dismantle him, by making it seem like I am benefitting from it too, but this will not work with me”. 

He stepped away from the omega, “have a good day, My Lord”, he said, “and I would rather we never meet again under such circumstances”. 

He had turned on his heels, without listening to the omega’s reply, and stepped towards his carriage, his hands shaking, but his steps steady. 

* * *

Jong In stepped back into the sitting room, a rose in his hand that he rocked above his ear, and smiled at the other three.

”What did he say”, Jun Myeon, the only alpha among the four, stood up when he saw him come in. 

Jong In sighed, “he needs a bit of work, but I think I will get to him. He very obviously doesn’t wish for the wedding to happen. I think he’s just scared a bit”.

“What if he tells the King”, Kim Min Seok said. 

Jun Myeon bit his cheeks, “the King already anticipates it, he’s keeping an eye on us, that’s why we need Jimin”.

”I don’t think he’ll tell the King”, Jong In shook his head, “he told me that he doesn’t wish to talk about it again with me, if we just build his interest cautiously enough...”

”We don’t have time”, Jong Dae said, his voice laced with worry. 

“I’m afraid we can’t rush either”, Jong In sighed, “I’ll see him in five days, see if he still thinks the same”. 

Jun Myeon turned to Min Seok, “and what of Xiao Jun, can we approach him”. 

Min Seok shook his head, “no, I asked around”, he said, “the King hasn’t seen him properly for months, I don’t think he’d be any help”.

”And besides”, Jong Dae said, “didn’t you say that Xiao Jun knew of the wedding from the beginning, if he wanted to do something, he would have done so before”. 

Jong In sighed, and fell in a plush arm chair, “right now, we can only rely on Jimin. We have to show him that we also only want peace”. 

* * *

Jimin came back to his quarters, tired and equal parts anxious. 

In the past few days, many had approached him with various intentions, but Jong In seemed the one to actually be desperate enough. 

Maria ran him a bath, as two slaves massaged his body, loosening his tensed and wrung out body.

* * *

“Your Highness”, Xiao Jun curtsied to the omega that sat facing the open window, in the far corner of a sitting room in the lodging. 

Taemin lifted his lashes and looked at him, “Xiao Jun?”, he asked, sporting a small smile, “am I correct in assuming?”

Xiao Jun smiled and nodded in reply. 

“Welcome to the Capital, Your Highness”, he said, “I hope your journey went well”. 

“As good as a horse back treats the rider”, Taemin smiled, and motioned for him to sit, “welcome, I brought this wine from the north with me. It’s our personal preference”. 

Xiao Jun nodded, and sat by the Prince’s side. Immediately, he was offered a glass and numerous other delicacies were served before him. 

“How did you find the South, Your Highness”, Xiao Jun said, “I’ve heard that it’s way warmer than the north”. 

“It is”, Taemin nodded, and sighed, “I’m not used to it. The sun is so much warmer here”. 

“I will send you some salves for your skin”, Xiao Jun said.

”Why, thank you”, Taemin gave a pleased smile.

”There is no need for that, Your Highness, it is expected of me”, Xiao Jun bowed his head, and said smoothly, “ah, as for that, Congratulations, Your Highness, for your engagement”. 

Taemin smiled briefly, “it is not yet an engagement, more like a settlement”.

Xiao Jun rolled the glass under his fingers, “I hope that it will be then, soon”.

Then he raised his glass in Taemin’s direction, “to the peace, that shall come, then”. 

“To peace”, Taemin smiled and nodded, before sipping on his wine, his sharp eyes trained on him.

”Why did you not bring His Highness, Jae Min, with you?” Taemin asked, his voice polite, “I would have loved to meet the family of my intended”. 

“The Prince is currently not in the capital, I’m afraid”, Xiao Jun said, apologetically, “according to the rules, he will only come exactly before the coronation”.

Taemin nodded at that, “the rules”, he said, “they are very different here”. 

Xiao Jun cocked his head to his left, “that will not create any hindrance, rest assured”, he said, tonelessly, “after all, His Majesty is marrying you, a foreign Prince, by going against many rules”. 

Taemin was quiet in reply, “yes, it would seem so”, he said lowly. 

Then he changed the topic, “and what of his slaves”, he said, sounding interested, “I assume him to be close to some”. 

Xiao Jun bit his cheeks, before taking in a sip of wine, “only one, Ji Min”. 

Taemin’s eyebrows twitched imperceptibly.

Xiao Jun wet his lips and said, “I remember now, the slave was His Highness’s first gift to the Majesty”. 

Taemin smiled, “looks like he liked it, then”.

Xiao Jun nodded and took another sip, noticing that he had finished his glass. Taemin motioned for a slave to fill it again. 

He looked at him, “is it allowed for him to come here”, he asked, blinking, “I would like to see him”. 

“Of course”, Xiao Jun said, “Ji Min is allowed to roam wherever and whenever he may be inclined to do such. I will send for him”. 

He turned his face toward one of his slave, motioning his fingers. The slave bowed and left. 

Xiao Jun took in a deep breath with his lips closed, and took another sip of that stupid wine. 

* * *

Jimin had just woken up when the message arrived. 

His mode, not very bright at being woken up, quickly fell even further.

“Espouse, the Prince Lee Taemin and the Queen Xiao Jun wait for an audience right now”, the slave said, “they are expecting you in the lodgings”. 

And for the first time perhaps, Jimin thought that it must be some cosmic joke.

He had to focus for an extra long minute to understand the words uttered.

Him. _Him._

_He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to face him._

But Maria was already stepping forth, and urging him to get out of the bed, and he, who didn't know what else to do but allow it, let her pull him, following her like a rag doll, dead in his head, without any idea of what to do otherwise. 

A whole series of events scrolled through the fore front of his mind.

* * *

_“Father” a gentle man who had never even raised his voice on another._

_“Jimin” a young boy innocent in the way pampered and thoroughly spoiled seventeen years olds tend to be, one that had never even had to go outside of the calmness his village offered._

“ _Father” the gentleness slowly seeping out of the once warm body, being replaced by cold claws of harsh harsh death._

_“Jimin, run, don’t look back” did he ever, oh no, he was more stubborn than the very best of those ungodly men._

* * *

Jimin stepped through the hallway as though one would walk through the gallows; this was what he felt like. 

His mind was screaming, making it unable to see and focus.

He didn’t know when he stumbled in his steps. Maybe he tripped, maybe his shoe didn’t fit, maybe his feet didn’t lift. 

Maria was there to help him stand upright again. 

“Espouse”, she was saying, her voice laced in worry, “we can send message that you are sick and will see them later”. 

_Too sick to see the man he had waited for long long months, the man whose name haunted him still in his sleep._

She gave him a glass of water, but he asked for wine instead. 

_His father's whole body jostled and his eyes became comically wide. Red bloomed on the front of his chest._

The wine, thick and clogging, made his head spin. 

_A wretched scream left his lips as he watched his father's body fall to the ground, probably no longer alive. Instead of his father, a wild wild man stood in his place with a bloodied spear in his hand._

He closed his eyes, exhaled, clenched his fists tightly by his side. 

_Red as blood, the color of Kings, the color of Kims._

Exhale; his eyes, when he opened them, were sparse of any emotion. 

He gave the glass back to the slave and then stepped forth, his chin held high. 

“In which lodging is the Prince staying”, he asked, his voice carried no emotion whatsoever. 

“A chosen soldier from the Head General will guide you, I'm afraid I'm unaware of the location”, Maria replied. 

He nodded, let go of a breath, “lead the way to the soldier then”, he said. 

* * *

The room was sunlit, warm in its essence. 

He first saw Xiao Jun, sitting on a long couch, and another omega sitting next to him. 

Prince Lee Taemin. He recognised him so well as if he had seen him just yesterday. 

“Highness”, he curtsied, knees bent, back straight, chin held high. 

Taemin looked at him with his eyes big and beautiful. 

When Jimin had first seen the Prince, he was high on whatever drug the merchant gave him, and he had thought that the Prince was unearthly beautiful, the kind that intimidated. 

Later, he had blamed his intoxication for finding a man like him so beautiful, but now as he looked at him, head clear, eyes focused, he looked even more beautiful; he exuded grace, like a royal that he so obviously was.

But the faces of his father and Jungkook, they were more beautiful still. 

“You are Ji Min”, the Prince said, his voice was breathy, airy and melodic, “I remember you now”. 

Then he got up and stepped towards him. 

He was taller than Jimin. Jimin lifted his face to look at him. 

Taemin came to stand in front of him, looking at him as though inspecting every inch of his face. 

“Beautiful”, he said. 

_“Beautiful”._ Jimin remembered that. That was the only thing Taemin had said when he bought him. 

“I do have nice choice”, Taemin smiled at him, a finger under his chin. It burned there. 

Jimin stared at him, then he bowed his head and whispered, “thank you”. 

Taemin smiled at him, letting go of his chin, and stepped back towards the place where he was sitting earlier. 

“Come”, he said, “sit by me”. 

Jimin stepped forth with small held-back steps, sitting by his side. 

A slave offered him a glass; that was taken absentmindedly. 

“I came to know that you are the King’s favorite”, Taemin said. 

“So I’ve been told”, Jimin mumbled. 

“Tell me about him”, Taemin said, interest evident in his voice, “I want to get to know him more”. 

_Of course, everyone wanted to know about the King._

“He’s generous and truly august”, he replied. 

Taemin made a sound in the back of his throat, “oh I know how he is with his court”, he smiled, “I wanted to know how he is to you”. 

Jimin’s brows furrowed, “he’s kind”, he replied briefly. 

Taemin looked disappointed, but before he could say anything, Xiao Jun stepped into the conversation, “Your Highness”, he said with a slight giggle, “you won’t get what you want out of him”. 

Taemin looked at him curiously, “why is that?”

”The King never did bed him, you see”, Xiao Jun looked like he was enjoying himself far too much, “he’s still as much _pure_ as the day you sent him here”. 

Jimin’s cheeks darkened at the words. 

But Taemin didn’t look amused at all. On the contrary, his eyes darkened as he stared at Jimin. 

“Then what were you two doing”, his voice was too low for Xiao Jun to catch, but Jimin heard it because he was so close, “how did you become his favorite, then?”

That was enough insight for an outsider into their relationship- or whatever they had - so he spoke the first words that crossed his mind, “I don’t think what His Majesty chooses to do with his slaves, should be the concern of a foreign guest Prince”. 

He was rude, but he didn’t care. He stared back defiantly at Taemin, well-aware in the fact that Taemin held no sway over him, not unless Taehyung said so. 

Taemin’s eyebrows shot up at his words. Xiao Jun came in quickly to do damage control. 

“Highness, please forgive the slave”, he said quickly, “he’s new and his mind is in clouds, because the King favors him today”. He gave Jimin a stink eye. 

“Xiao Jun, does he behave this manner-less in front of the King”, Taemin turned to Xiao Jun instead. 

“He fears His Majesty too much”, Xiao Jun said, lowering his head a little, “he’ll learn to respect you in time”. 

Taemin looked at Jimin, “my first gift to him, that turned out like that”, he said sourly, “I wonder if that’s auspicious”. 

Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“I’m sure that His Majesty only gave a slave like that some importance because he was His Highness’ first courting gift to him”, Xiao Jun said, “he values His Highness too much in that regards”.

_Courting gift..._

Jimin felt like he had swallowed a fish bone. It got stuck in his throat. 

Taehyung was not marrying some random Prince that Jimin didn’t know of, he was marrying _Lee bloody Taemin._

* * *

He came out when it was nearly afternoon, and soon enough, his anger had started to rise. 

“Be thankful for me that you still carry that bull’s head of yours on your shoulders. If it wasn’t for me...”, Xiao Jun was saying. 

Jimin turned to him with a swing, “shut the fuck up”, he growled out. 

And stepped forth leaving a wide-eyed Xiao Jun behind; his fingers clenching and unclenching by his side.

* * *

Jimin picked a cutlery knife placed in front of him, tracing his index finger along the dull blade.

He pulled down the silk covering his right wrist, saw the pale scar there.

”My King”, he murmured, “I wonder, would you cut me the same way you did ten months ago, if I misbehave?”

The King, sitting at the head of the table, his eyes focused on him at the absurd statement, “depends on the action, are you planning on doing something?”, he replied. 

He shook his head, “I did try to learn my lesson”, and smiled at him.

The expressions didn’t change, as emotionless as ever, “please, I was able to tame you naught”.

Jimin put the knife down, and turned to him, “I remember that Majesty put me in his bed for the very same reason”. 

Then he wet his lips and said, “would you prefer someone tamer; a listener rather than a talker; a giver rather than a taker”.

The King’s eyes wandered around for a second at his words, “it doesn’t matter what I want”, he said simply. 

_Who would believe that..._

”It does for me, maybe”, Jimin said. 

“Jimin-ah”, the King said, “I prefer you the way you are”. 

A completely involuntary smile caught Jimin off guard, and he found himself swooning, before getting a hold of himself. _Was he actually fishing for compliments right now!_

But then another thought popped in his head. 

_Did Taehyung appreciate him because he was the first courting gift from the Lee Taemin or did he appreciate Jimin for Jimin?_ He bit his lips raw.

“Is that what you think”, he heard the King say. 

_Oh dear Lord in heavens, did he really just say these words out loud._

_“_ No, of course not, My King”, he cleared his throat, “I think... I had just a little too much wine”, he put the glass back on the table, and glared at the wine it was its entire fault, “I’ll stop drinking for tonight”. 

Taehyung tilted his head and focused on him, “a drunken man’s ramblings are a sober one’s thoughts, are they not?”

Jimin chewed on his lips, wishing for Taehyung to drop the topic. 

“Was this what you wanted to ask when you spoke in riddles?”, Taehyung stood up, and stepped towards where Jimin sat, Jimin’s back hit the back of the chair, an exhale caught in his throat, “Want me to appreciate you more? Say that Taemin is nowhere around your mere shadow?”

The King’s eye pierced through his body when he spoke the words, and Jimin flushed, aware of the way the King’s body loomed over his. 

“Answer me”, Taehyung hooked his chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting his face up to look at him. 

“His Majesty treats the slave with more kindness than he deserves”, Jimin put the words out that were caught in his throat like a fish bone, “I do not ask for more”. 

“Stop”, the King’s voice was now darker somehow, “if I wished for someone humble, I would have never wanted you to begin with. Don’t you believe in the words you speak yourself?”. 

Jimin would very much like to believe in his words, but couldn’t Taehyung see that it wasn’t Jimin’s fault that he couldn’t keep his thoughts in reign when all Taehyung did was confuse him.

Even right now, with his body all over him, right hand gripping the post of Jimin’s chair so close to him that if Jimin lifted his leg, his knee would hit his, the last robe over his body opened teasingly; he confused Jimin to no end.

 _Did he want him?_ His posture said he did. _Did he want him naught?_ His actions seemed to taunt Jimin like that.

Jimin would make a rose answer this for him now, plucking one petal after another.

But either way, Taehyung was the one marrying Taemin, and Jimin would leave him to his devices.

 _In all honesty,_ Jimin thought sourly, _Why would Taehyung want him in the first place when he had already decided to marry Taemin._

He bit his bottom lip. Taehyung’s thumb grazed the prominence of his cheekbone, and Jimin found himself leaning, quite unwillingly, into the warmth of his left hand against his temple.

“Answer me”, he said, more like, ordered. Jimin swallowed. 

_Can I ask for you? Can I ask this of you?_

There was no need for this, no motive.

“I do not ask for more”, he whispered, his eyes downcast.

For a moment, the King’s grip on his chin harshened. Jimin’s breath got caught in his chest. He didn’t understand.

_Taehyung wanted him to say something, something specific, that he could see, but what - honestly, would it hurt so much to give him a bloody hint_

But then the pressure of the thumb was gone, as so was the rough hand and the looming presence above him. He exhaled. 

Getting a grip of himself, but still unsure, he picked up the chopsticks, trying to focus on the dinner in front of him. 

He looked at where the King sat. He was not eating, but rather staring intently at his own table knife in his hand. 

Jimin picked up the glass, staring ahead and away from him, and swallowed the wine, letting it clog his insides and addle his brain, and realized that he had, just mere moments earlier, had stated that he would stop drinking for tonight.

* * *

There was a silence in between them that wasn’t comforting.

Jimin stood in his study, before the doors that led to the King’s private chambers, picking on the threads of his sleeve. He wanted to go back to his quarters and sleep the heaviness away. The wine doing nothing but to further enhance the burden his heart felt. 

Taehyung entered the chamber, and Jimin bowed. 

“Would you like me to stay, Majesty”, he asked, something seeped into his voice, and he hated it.

The King parted his lips, but before he could say anything, a sharp knock rang in the study. 

“Enter”, the King answered. 

Hoseok came inside. 

“Your Majesty”, he said, “may I have a word”, then he looked at Jimin, and said, “in private”. 

“I shall take my leave”, Jimin said.

But Hoseok instead replied, “I think the Espouse should stay here”. 

The King narrowed his eyes at Hoseok, before motioning for Jimin to stay, and saying, “come, then”. 

They both went to the balcony of the King’s private chambers at the same time that two guards stepped inside. Jimin’s cheeks hollowed.

The King and Hoseok came back after a few minutes, and Taehyung stepped towards Jimin. Jimin looked at him with question in his eyes. He noted that the King was rubbing his index finger and the thumb together, a notion that he was deep in thought.

“Hoseok here, believes you carry something you are not meant to”, the King said, “he wishes to have you searched, but I would rather not”, the King continued, “so will you do it on your own”.

Jimin pursued his lips, looked at Hoseok, then Taehyung, and sighed. 

He pulled the wrist of his dress away and pulled the table knife out. 

The King’s lips pursued. Hoseok quickly stepped forth and snatched the knife away from him, before presenting it to the King. 

Taehyung rolled the knife in his hand, before binding his hands on his back. “Anything else”, he asked Jimin, his voice suddenly falling by several degrees.

Jimin shook his head, “no, your Majesty”. 

The King looked at him, his eyes dark and piercing. Coldness seeped into Jimin’s chest under the scrutiny of his gaze.

”Leave us”, the King suddenly said, the objective to be Hoseok clearly. 

“Majesty...”, Hoseok tried to say something, but the King lifted his hand, ordering him to stop. 

“Leave”, he said again.

Hoseok mumbled, “as you say, My King”, before giving Jimin a stink side eye and stepping out of the room. 

Jimin stood in the centre of the study, his eyes downcast. He knew that he was this close to being labeled as a traitor. Any second now, and Taehyung was going to call for his head. 

He flinched when the King’s voice came, “most people are at their knees at this point, begging for their life to be spared”. 

Jimin turned towards him, saw that he was sitting on that long couch by the wall, draped in bloody _red_ , a constant reminder.

“I held no intent of harming you, or any member of this palace”, he said, his voice catching in his throat.

The King scoffed, “do you really expect me to believe that?”

Jimin looked at his stony face that gave no inch, and said, “it reminded me of the first time I saw you”, his voice a mere whisper. 

“How cognizant you are”, Taehyung crooned, his lips stretched in a sneering laugh, “of the events and monuments once they are gone”.

Jimin hated him in that moment.

“So you stole it”, the King lifted an eyebrow, “is this your excuse?”

“I knew I’ll be caught”, he replied, his voice lowered, as did his eyes. 

”And then what”, the King said, his voice dripping ice, “would you go on and steal every dull knife because it reminded you of our first encounter”. 

Jimin didn’t reply, neither did he lift his head.

“You are confounding tonight, even more so than ever”, Taehyung said slowly, then his voice turned low, “I asked you before and I’ll ask again, but I expect you to speak the truth this time, what is it that you want? Do not try to be deceptive again, only to proceed to taking steps such as these”

Jimin resisted the urge to scoff. 

Taehyung stepped close to him, and Jimin stepped back involuntarily, but Taehyung caught over to him quickly enough. 

Jimin stopped in his steps, and stood there. _If Taehyung wanted to punish him, there was no running._

He lifted his chin and stared at him, so close to his own, and way better at hiding the emotions that Jimin ever could.

“Why won’t you comply”, Taehyung whispered, his breath puffed against Jimin’s face, “may be I am going against my own words here, but if you were to comply for a mere ignorant moment, what would you say?”

Jimin now scoffed, and tried to back away.

“Why won’t you speak what’s that on your mind”, Taehyung further stepped into his space.

Jimin felt oddly caged. A wave of panic rose in him.

“I have never hid anything from you”, Jimin whispered, “what makes you think I would hide my thoughts from you now”.

And for the first time, he saw that, saw as those black orbs dilated and contracted, like a touch-me-not, opening then closing when exposed.

He opened his lips to further support his argument, but he didn’t expect the sheer coldness of the knife against his throat. His eyes widened, and he looked at Taehyung with wild eyes. _How far would he go?_

”What do you want”, Taehyung whispered. 

Jimin was dumbfounded. _Would he really put him on the blade and ask him that?_

A breathy chuckle left Jimin’s lips. Taehyung really had to be a blind bat to ask a slave this. 

“You would really ask a slave what he wanted on the tip of a knife”, he said, the edges of his lips taking an involuntarily sharp upwards tilt, “are we feeling desperate tonight?”

The tip of the knife dug into his skin and something wet rolled down on his neck. He winced at the pain. 

“because the slave is a liar”, Taehyung said, “and a thief, and more interested in playing games”. 

The openings of Jimin’s little nose flared, “you are the one to say, when you have been playing with me for months”. 

Taehyung’s eyes twitched. Jimin got bolder when the knife didn’t dig in more harshly. 

“Why am I here, Majesty”, he asked, “why did you indulge me this much, gave me gifts and took nothing in return? You slept with me and didn’t touch me as you were meant to?”

Taehyung bit his cheeks internally. 

“You ask me for what I want?” he said, “but all I want to know is what my King wants from me? I can not comprehend the reason. If you don’t want me to do what is expected of me, then you might as well let me go”. 

He didn’t realise the effects of the words before they were out of his mouth. 

His eyes widened and he looked at Taehyung. 

“I didn’t...”, he started but Taehyung lifted his hand in front of his eyes. 

“No you are right”, he said.

”I’m not”, Jimin denied it vehemently. The knife was taken away.

“You are right, I’ve not been truthful to you either”, Taehyung said. 

“Majesty, please...”

”Listen to me and be quiet”, he said and Jimin sealed his lips, “what I want, and desire for, doesn’t matter, not now. And if this is what you wanted to know, then what you want doesn’t matter either”. 

_and there he goes speaking in riddles again._

Taehyung pulled out a handkerchief, and pressed it onto Jimin’s neck, on the newly made open wound there that Jimin was so quick to forget about. He brought his hand up and placed his fingers on the handkerchief next to the King’s, who quickly took his fingers away at the contact.

Taehyung took a step away from him, and said, “I’ve dug my own grave and now I shall lie in it”. 

Jimin bit his lip, and looked as Taehyung turned his back to him. 

He let go of the handkerchief, and stepped towards him, coming to stand in front of him. “You like to sleep next to me, I know you do”, Jimin whispered, “make a place for me in that grave you speak of”. 

Taehyung lifted his lashes and Jimin’s heart churned. He placed his hands on his cheeks, “you let me in for a mere second, and I cherish it, but then you push me away”, he said, “why are you doing this, you are hurting us both”. 

Taehyung looked at the omega in front of him, his eyes wide and shining, _little pearls._

“Jimin-ah”, he whispered. 

Jimin perked up at hearing his name being called out like that; and Taehyung thought, _so innocent, nineteen;_ and his body leaned into Taehyung. 

“I don’t want to bind you to me”, Taehyung whispered lowly, as if he didn’t even want the walls to hear them.

Jimin understood some of that. 

“I wish for that”, he replied, his voice tethering on the edge of breaking, “can’t you see, I want to do just that”. 

“No, you don’t”, Taehyung said, and there was the truth that he knew came with experience, “you won’t later”. 

“Let me be the judge of that, Majesty, please”, he whispered. 

Taehyung’s eyes looked at him from head to toe, taking in all of him, as if reminding himself that he was still there. He lifted and placed his hands on Jimin’s cheeks, his big palms covering the whole sides of his face. They were oddly cold, but the reason Jimin’s whole body shivered wasn’t because of that. The fingers, long and bony and yet soft, skimmed through the high of his cheeks and his hair that rained down. 

His eyes closed and he leaned his face into the sheer cold comfort of those palms. 

Jimin-ah, when you talk like that, I wonder if you really know what you are accepting”, Taehyung murmured. Jimin’s eyes opened. 

“Majesty will be surprised”, he whispered. 

“I have no doubt”, Taehyung said, and he, or at least his body involuntarily seemed to, leaned down, and Jimin thought that maybe... maybe...

But Taehyung put his lips on his temple, not entirely kissing, not entirely innocent either. Jimin’s whole body froze, his senses zeroing in on that little bit of connection. Warmth seeped all through his chest. His eyes closed at his lips parted.

Taehyung lingered for some seconds, even after the kiss ended, lips grazing against Jimin’s forehead, before he ultimately moved his face away, and Jimin felt the disappointment come bounding in. He looked at him with surely sour expression. 

But Taehyung let him go, took his hands off him, and Jimin had never missed the coldness more, if ever.

“But the one I should take these vows from, is right outside these walls”, Taehyung mumbled. 

Jimin’s body came to a halt. He bit his cheeks so viciously, he tasted blood. 

”Why did you allow me”, he whispered, “why did you make it look like... like…”, his voice turned hoarse. 

Taehyung didn’t reply, and Jimin maybe hated him in that moment. 

“I feel like...”, he said, his voice rough on the edges, “feel like you used me”. 

Taehyung was biting his cheek, and Jimin knew. 

“You did use me”, he whispered, dread turning him numb as the words slowly sank in, “did you find me amusing?”, his voice turned colder with every word that left his lips, "I... I was trying so hard to believe that you couldn't do that, not... not that"

”It wasn't like that”, Taehyung finally said. 

“Then like what”, Jimin said, his voice carrying an edge that he couldn't omit, “why would you do that?”

_But really, why was he even asking? Why would he bother?_

“You were real”, Taehyung replied. 

Jimin held back a sound, _must be a joke, he thought,_ “wasn’t Xiao Jun real?”

“You weren’t afraid”, Taehyung said, “you stood there and looked into my eyes when I know that you were well aware it could cost you your head”

“and I wanted that”, Taehyung stepped closer to him, “wanted what I had never had, improper and daring”.

“Then why didn't you take it”, Jimin whispered, looking into his eyes, “it was offered, why did you deny?”

“I wanted to, for a moment I did”, Taehyung said, “I found the thrill, but when I touched you, I saw you revulsed by it”.

Jimin recoiled, “I wasn't”.

“And you deny it yet still”, Taehyung said, his voice dry.

“Why did it matter”, Jimin deflected instead, “I was nobody”.

Taehyung sighed, he was biting into his lips. Jimin wondered, _was he unsure of something._ He would rather Taehyung spare that pretty lip of his.

“You remember that hawk”, Jimin nodded, and Taehyung continued, “I wanted to gift you something that embodies you, something that I couldn't give you, because I didn't have it in the first place”. 

Jimin lips parted with an exhale. 

_But the hawk was free to roam, free to hunt and kill_

“That gift meant freedom to me”, he whispered, “a way to see something I could never touch”.

“I thought it perfect for you, I thought that it was the only thing… that you would want and accept, and maybe deep worthy of yourself”, Taehyung said, “it was wild, and it wouldn't hesitate to _bite”._

Taehyung's eyes lost focus for a second at the word _'bite'_ , Jimin thought he only noted it because he stood so close to him. His eyebrows furrowed.

“You held my hand and made me sway by your side, and there was that smile on your face”, Taehyung got a hold of himself after a second and said, “you wanted to dance, but at that moment, all I thought was that I can never give you that. You can never dance with me in front of other people, I can't even allow you to see, much less touch”.

“Is that why you allowed me to come to that coronation”, Jimin said slowly.

Taehyung merely let his tongue brush against his lips. Jimin saw it peak out and then move back.

“After every hunt, the hawk, tamed as it is, must come back”, Taehyung said after a beat, “its wings, that freedom is just deception. I am free to pass my orders, my word is the law, but I can’t do what my heart wants. It’s bound to its master, my throne, the one I desire so much, now it is the one that shackles me. Same as the hawk that will do what the master asks of it, I found myself no different”. 

He looked at Jimin and Jimin thought that his eyes were brighter, shinier, “I came to know you and I realised, that you and I were one and the same”, he said, his voice low, and for the first time, Jimin thought that if he ever sounded pure, _simple_ , it must be now, “you didn’t want to be here, same as me, and I thought that hawk was just the two of us, or maybe, everyone that ever lived in this palace”. 

“As if I gifted a reflection of myself to you then”, Taehyung turned quiet. Jimin found that his eyes were wet a little.

“So, the answer to your question”, Taehyung cleared his throat, “is _no,_ Jimin. I didn't use you in a sense to mock you, you gave me relief, however momentary, from something of my own choosing”.

“Now this, if you may wish to remember it as such”, Taehyung closed his eyes, “was I using a slave for myself”.

Taehyung opened his eyes and looked straight at him. Jimin exhaled a breath he didn't know he held in the first place.

It was as much a confession as he could get out of a man that stood in front of him. 

He definitely didn't crave it, but he wondered if the proximity would be better. _Would Taehyung allow it now?_

There was so little distance between them. He crossed it and came so close to him that he could feel his heat. 

Taehyung’s eyes followed his little unsure steps, and when Jimin stood in front of him, Taehyung exhaled, his head bowed, and came to rest against Jimin's temple. Jimin’s lips also parted with an exhale, his eyes closed. 

“I have been foolish, in pursuing certain achievements, I have treated you unfairly, opposite of the way a king should treat his subjects”, Taehyung murmured, “will you forgive me, I was desperate, it’s time I accept that”. 

Jimin didn’t know what he should do. He knew he had the right to be angry. 

But it was Taehyung, and being with him felt right. That body against his felt right, Taehyung head on his shoulder, warm breath against his nape, felt right. He knew right then that he would forgive him a thousand times over. 

But he needed to know, “Majesty, I can’t decide for you, so please tell me”, he whispered, “what do you wish to do now”. 

Taehyung was quiet, before he whispered, “is it not obvious”, he said, his voice so low, “its time I let you go”.

The words were said slowly, and they cut the same as a slowly piercing dull knife would, he knew from a firsthand experience. Jimin thought that he had heard something wrong. 

“What”, he said, his voice trembled and squeaked. He pulled his head back and looked at Taehyung, supporting himself with hands on his arms, “you can’t... that... What will... what will I even do”

“You will be compensated fully”, Taehyung said, his jaw tight, his neck veins popping up “a proper home and slaves, afforded by the Kims, wherever you may want”. 

“Compensated”, Jimin repeated. _Was it a joke? It felt like a joke?_

“As will the rest of the omegas in the Royal Palace”, Taehyung finished.

Jimin let go of him, and turned away, suddenly not wanting to see him, or for Taehyung to see his face. He felt _so_... It felt like breaking. _Was this how the snow felt when the first ray of sun hit it?_

”You have really thought about it... decided all that”, he said, putting the back of the fingers of his right hand against his lips, stiffling himself harshly, but, still, when he spoke, his voice was high pitched, like made of brittle glass. 

A breath wrecked his body when Taehyung was quiet again. 

_Say something please_

He placed his palm on his stomach, bunched the silk in his fingers, felt the lack of corset there.

_He was losing him, just like he lost his father, his mother, his betrothed, everyone._

He took another breath, looked at the ceiling to stop the wetness in his eyes from breaking through its confines.

_It was alright. If Jimin succeeded, Taehyung was not going to let him live anyway. It was alright._

He turned to him when he was sure that he could face him again. _It was alright._

 _so this is it._ He thought. _That was it._

“I never did congratulate you on your engagement”, he whispered, “he really is beautiful, and I think he is very smart”. 

Taehyung had an expression over his face like he was in pain, and Jimin thought... he didn’t want to think. 

“Your wish is my command”, he whispered, “you called yourself a tamed hawk, but you know that it is by your choice that you’re bound. Your throne, the one you called your shackles, is the one of your own making”. 

Taehyung had this strange look in his eyes, he stared at him. 

Jimin bowed his head till his chin hit his chest, “I shall take my leave”. 

* * *

Hoseok was pacing the hallway when Jimin stepped out.

“Did he really let you go?” Hoseok looked at him as though shocked.

Jimin raised his face, and looked at him.

Hoseok’s eyes widened. The Espouse was red in the face, his little nose, his cheeks and eyes, were all blood shot.

“Fear not, Head General”, the Espouse spoke with a trembling little voice, so obviously trying his very best to rein his emotions in, “I shall be leaving very soon, you will not see me for long”.

Hoseok blinked, remembering why he was here in the first place.

“Why did you steal”, he asked.

Jimin’s eyes were down-turned again, his expression returning to neutral. He bowed his head in the Head General’s direction, indicating his intention to leave.

Hoseok stepped before him, “were you looking for a lapse in security, or were you merely looking for attention?”

Jimin’s cheeks hollowed and his eyes didn’t lift, “Head General, I deem this meeting to be highly inappropriate, please allow me to leave”.

Hoseok looked at the petite omega who looked at the verge of breaking down, before sighing and stepping away.

* * *

Kim Jun Myeon entered the room he was directed to, with Kim Jong In’s arm wrapped around his.

He found the Young King standing close to the tall window, his face, expressionless and deep black eyes.

They both greeted each other, and no sign of recognition bloomed in the King’s eyes.

Jong In unhooked his arm from Jun Myeon’s, and sat on the couch offered.

“I won’t waste your time, Majesty, it must be as precious as we consider ours to be”, he said seriously.

“Indeed”, the Young King offered for Jun Myeon to sit as well, as he sat in a chair in front of the window himself, his long bony fingers wrapped around the base of a small gold chalice.

“Majesty, as I'm sure you must be aware”, Jun Myeon took the lead, “the wedding, that has recently come into attention, between you and the Lee Omega Prince, there is no need to beat around the bush, we offer, if not better, an alternative”.

The Young King smiled, Jong In thought it was more of a smirk, “I’m not sure what the Republic can offer me that the Dynasty can’t, ten folds over”.

“Majesty”, Jong In spoke, “your marriage with the Lee Prince is not adventitious to you, we know you can see that”.

The King smile disappeared, “I believe it to be a difference of opinion, then”, he said, his voice toneless.

“Even if you think so, Majesty”, Jun Myeon said, “the Dynasty is nearly triple the value of your Kingdom. With this marriage, you will be selling yourself to the Lees”.

The King’s face was still impassive. Jong In thought if his own kingdom meant so little to him? Would he really prefer becoming a slave to another empire to better his people?

“The Dynasty can eat you up”. Jun Myeon said, “but I, on behalf of the republic, can offer you, in my opinion, a better solution”.

“And what that solution might be”, the King said, his voice grave.

“A show of hand”, Jun Myeon said, “lift the bans your Great grandfather placed on my family”.

_Ah, of course._

The Kims of the Republic were, for the lack of better word, bastards of the Southern Kims. Taehyung’s Great Grandfather, King Kim Yong Saeng’s only sister, Princess Kim Eun Ae had an extramarital affair, that long story short, resulted in her husband’s murder, and her running off with her then lover, Hyeon Il Seong, who was the lone heir to the largest bank in all of the Republic.

The Princess and her lover were chased and caught, but she was already pregnant at the time. Enraged, the King had ordered the beheading of the banker, and the Princess was kept under lock and key. Il Seong was murdered, even though his family pleaded for ransom, and the bastard, then born, was given to the Hyeons under the demand that he would be the next heir to the bank, and will carry the name Kim, although he, and his family could never hold any claim to the Kim throne. The Princess herself, had died soon later by sick health, intermixed with grief.

So, needless to say, the entire family of the Republican Kims, was very much still considered as The Bastards.

Now, Taehyung wrapped his hands in front of him, leaning back into the chair, “why would I do that”, he asked.

“If you do legitimize us under the name of your family”, Kim Jun Myeon replied, “I can assure you, I have enough power to bring the entire Republic under my thumb”.

Taehyung sat straighter in his chair, now definitely interested, “how so”.

“The bank has acquired new tides”, Jun Myeon said, “now, my bank, has flow of money from the Kingdoms beyond the Sacred River”.

“But it is not your money, you can’t hold it or you will be ruined”, the King said, and then added, “once again”.

Jun Myeon picked up his glass of wine, and stood up, “that’s why I need a loan, you provide me that, I can buy an army, and I shall become the head of the Priori in the Republic, once the republic is mine, the Kims, Majesty and I, will be the supreme rulers of the two great nations, and the Lees superiority will be dismantled”.

Taehyung looked at the ambitious young man with calculating eyes.

“Lord Jun Myeon, as soon as the Lees hear of your plans, they will form alliance with the Huangs, or the Zhangs, or the Qians”, Taehyung said, “and not only that, my alliance with them will be broken, and my Kingdom will be surrounded by threats again”

Jun Myeon took a breath and looked at Jong In who nodded.

Jun Myeon turned his head towards Taehyung again, “you do not need to worry about the Huangs and the Zhangs, at least”, he said, “we will be forming alliance with them soon”.

Taehyung’s eyes narrowed, catching on immediately, “that’s why you need me to legitimize your name, isn't it, so you can forge connections with the two families”, then he chuckled, “I must say Jun Myeon, you have surprised me”.

He placed the golden chalice, that carried the Kim seal – a lion catching onto its prey, an antelope, by its scruff – on the window sill before standing up, and stepping towards the Young Alpha.

“You have nothing yet”, he said, “no name, no connection, no money, no army, no land”.

He stepped around him, taking in his long height and his wide set of shoulders, “but once I give you that loan, and a name, you have an army on your back, a Kingdom to your name, your omega brothers married off to the families of the Kings and Queens, you will become the head of the most powerful family in the entire East”

Jun Myeon turned his face and looked at him with sharp eyes, “and I will still be a Kim, and you will still be the King, and I shall bend my knee to you”, he said, “if we may wish, we can get rid of the Lees together”, he turned his body towards Taehyung, “and you would not even need to marry the Lee Prince for that”.

Taehyung stared at him, “and what of the Qians”, he asked.

Jun Myeon’s jaw sharpened, “Small Kingdoms like that, they appear and disappear all the time”.

Taehyung stepped away from him, “be careful in your words, Young Lord, I have not decided yet”.

“By next week, then, maybe”, Jun Myeon said, “if you wish to take that opportunity, I need your decision before your coronation, Majesty”

Taehyung sat back in his chair, draping his leg over another, “I shall think about it”, he said.

Jun Myeon looked at Jong In who, once again, nodded, and they both bent their head in Taehyung’s direction.

“As you wish, Majesty”, Jun Myeon said, “I shall take my leave then”.

Taehyung nodded and both the brothers had stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Do you think he will accept", Jong In asked.

Jun Myeon rolled his tongue against his teeth, "maybe", he said, "may be not, that's why we need Jimin, to put in good words for us".

"I don't think that the King should... wait", Jong In stopped mid-sentence looking at the entrance of an empty hallway.

"What is it", Jun Myeon asked.

Jong In bent down, and picked up the rose lying on the marble floor. He stood up, and looked around, before smiling and stepping forth, "come brother", he said.

The Hallway was blind, and ended in an open balcony. An omega stood there.

"Ji Min", Jong In said, a small smile on his lips.

Jimin turned to them both, "you found my message".

Jong In brought the rose to his nose, and smiled at him, "I like the way you talk", he flirted.

Jimin didn't indulge it.

“Lord Jong In reached out to me a few days ago, regarding his concerns about the… wedding”, Jimin spoke, “I want to know if the offer still stands”.

Jun Myeon and Jong In looked at each other, before Jun Myeon said, “can I speak freely here?” he asked. 

Jimin nodded, “this is a blind hallway, the guards are far away”. 

Jun Myeon’s expressions appeared as though inconclusive. 

Jimin spoke again, “trust me, My Lord”, he said with a sigh, “I’m not intending to spy, for there is one other thing that I intend to gain, that I will tell you afterwards”. 

Jun Myeon looked at him as if judging his sincerity, before he nodded. 

“I have just come from the King”, he said, “and I offer him this…”, he repeated the entire conversation in front of Jimin. 

Jimin’s eyebrows shot up, “if there is one thing I know about My King”, he said after Jun Myeon stopped, “is that he will never agree to this”. 

Jun Myeon tilted his head. 

Jimin said, “you can see that this offer you have, brings you in a very strong position, and it is easier still to be threatened by it, especially since your name will be officiated”.

“I am willing to take oath to never do just that”, Jun Myeon said, “nor me or any member of my family, we shall continue our lives separately as two different families”. 

Jimin nodded, “and what if My King still doesn’t agree to it, what will you do then?”

Jun Myeon wet his lips, “no matter the King’s decision, I shall try my best to stop the wedding”.

“Stopping the wedding will only make you an enemy in the eyes of the Lees as well as the Kims”, Jimin said, “it’s a huge risk you are willing to take”. 

“I’m afraid it’s necessary”, Jong In spoke this time, “the Lees are already attacking the Republicans unprovoked. If the wedding does happen, there is no saying how far the situation may worsen”. 

Jimin nodded. _It made sense that the Republicans would try to save themselves._

“How do you intend to stop the wedding then”, he asked. 

Jun Myeon bit his cheeks, “we are willing to debate on that”, he spoke carefully. 

Jimin held back an indecent snort, “forgive me, but I think for the last few years, that’s all the Republic seems to be doing, talking, that is, with no visible effects in sight”, he spoke clearly. 

Jun Myeon’s face was impassive at the jab, “there is no shame in admitting that we are the weaker one here”. 

Jimin raked his nails against his lips, “why didn’t Lord Jun Myeon talk to Prince Taemin, maybe you could persuade him out of the wedding”, he said, “you have a silver tongue, after all”.

Jun Myeon scoffed, “I would not have a ‘ _civil’_ talk with a family that led to the misery of my people”. 

Jimin’s eyes went brighter than the most precious of the pearls.

“And even then”, Jun Myeon continued, “I don’t even know where the Omega Prince is being kept”.

_This was new. Wasn’t it so obvious where Taemin was?_

“You don’t know”, Jun Myeon confused his expressions for lack of knowledge, “right now, for the safety of the Prince, there are four places where it is said that the Prince is staying”, he said, “and of course, very little people know actually which one is the correct one”. 

But Jimin knew where Taemin was, he was taken there after all when Taemin asked for him. 

He bit his lips, “well, there are other ways”, he said, “to stop an unwanted wedding”. 

Jun Myeon looked at him carefully, “I would have no reason to stop the wedding if Majesty agrees to my proposition”. 

“The King benefits too little, My Lord”, Jimin said clearly, “do you really think he will agree”. 

“That’s why we need your help”, Jong In said simply, “Majesty listens to you, if you speak words in our favour…”

“I don’t trust you, My Lord”, Jimin spoke, his eyes trained at Jun Myeon, “but I can help you in putting an end to the wedding”. 

Jun Myeon looked at Jong In at that, and two brothers seemed to be mind talking. Jimin waited for that to be over. 

“Alright”, Jun Myeon finally said, “tell us”.

Jimin took in a breath, thought about his words once more, before speaking, “there can be no wedding, if there is no other spouse”. 

Jun Myeon and Jong In were quiet for a second before his eyes popped, then Jun Myeon said, “please tell me you were just talking about kidnapping”. 

Jimin was quiet, his jaw sharp. 

“This will start a war”, Jong In said with wide eyes, “you would deliberately push your own King into a war that may lead to the end of his kingdom”. 

Jimin’s face was unreadable. 

“But this is what you want”, Jun Myeon said, looking at him with apprehension, “you want a war, my god, I read you completely wrong”. 

Jimin lifted his chin and looked at them, “so, what is your answer now”, he said, “if you agree, then you will have your own peace. Won’t you think about your own self?” His voice was haunting monotonous. 

Jun Myeon felt parched at that, the Espouse was dangerously fucked up in his head. 

He looked at Jong In, wanting an opinion. Jong In was chewing his lips. 

“What if we fail”, Jun Myeon said. 

Jimin eyes were hollow when he looked at him, “only a few people know where Prince Taemin really is, and if anything happens, then the blame would ultimately fall on My King, and then you will have the war”, he said, “it’s a win-win for you”.

Jun Myeon felt like he had stepped in a hell he didn’t know the origin of.

“A long shot, but okay”, Jong In said suddenly after a few long moments, his voice decisive, “I think it’s time we put needs before ethics; let’s kill a Prince then”. 

Jun Myeon so needed to put the Espouse’s words on a piece of paper and have him sign it with his blood.

* * *

[Jimin](https://twitter.com/nulhypothesis/status/1349459141996257283?s=21)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments, kudos, subscribe, yada yada
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts. In the meantime, take care everyone. 
> 
> My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/NulHypothesis) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/Jay_NH)


End file.
